Beneath The Ice
by Cap'n Sanji
Summary: When a member of the South Team is confronted with his past, the other Titans volunteer their help, leading to a battle in the mountains of Japan with a legendary shinobi clan. Sequel to The Trinity. OCxOC Rated M for violence blood and disturbing imagery
1. Unexpected Guests

-- The greeting will come in a minute, folks. First, I feel I should put some rather important info here at the very start. Now...this story makes much use of the Japanese language. For those of you well-versed in the language, or frequent Anime watchers, there are no problems! Yay! But if you're not, have no fear; the Cap'n is here to explain it. Now, first, ya gotta know how to pronounce things. In Japanese, they got the five vowels just like we do, but the pronunciation is different; "a" equals "ah", "e" equals "eh", "i" equals "e", "o" equals, well, "o" and "u" equals "oo". Man, that's hard to explain when you can't hear me! Anyhow, now some terminology! Sometimes, people will use someone's name and then I will follow with a hyphen and some other word. Here is a list of such words, and their meanings! "san" is simple. It is just a way of ending someone's name to be polite. Bear in mind that if a Japanese person does not use an honorific after someone's name, it means that they are being either very familiar or very impolite. Now, "chan" is a friendly one. It is commonly used to speak to female friends, small children, or someone you are very close to. "kun" is used after boy's name's, primarily, and has about the same function as "chan". "sama" is very polite and is used to refer to a superior. "dono" is like "sama" but a bit less formal. Finally, "sensei" is used to refer to one's teacher. Okay, class dismissed! Now, here's what you _really_ came for! - The Cap'n --

Character Bios

Robin

Team Affiliation: Titans West; Leader

Powers: No powers; Robin is a completely normal human being

Bio: The hard-hitting and cunning (if a little reckless) leader of the West branch of the Teen Titans. Robin is now in a close relationship with Starfire, ever since saving her from the clutches of a blood-drinking lunatic. This has had no effect on his career as a hero other than to make him more protective of Starfire than ever before. At the same time, his list of most hated enemies has added the name of one teenaged dhampir. Thanks to several fights with this new enemy, Robin's martial arts have progressed further, making him even stronger and quicker.

Raven

Team Affiliation: Titans West

Powers: Shadow Sorcery, Levitation, Healing Aura

Bio: Raven remains much the same as she was, still cool and focused. The only noticeable change in her is that her occasional smile is seen a bit more frequently ever since finding romance with her long-distance boyfriend, Photon of the South team. She also spends a bit more time in her room, talking to him over their crystal ball link. Although she does love him, Raven still has yet to allow Photon to win in a game of chess.

Beast Boy

Team Affiliation: Titans West

Powers: Animal Shape-Shifting

Bio: Beast Boy has taken steps since Terra's return to come up with more new jokes every day. This is for the purpose of making Terra laugh, but it also results in mass groans from just about everyone else every single time. Beast Boy is also gaining better control over his powers, learning to keep complete control of his Man Beast form and never again let his mind go primal. When not fighting with the usual collection of bad guys, Beast Boy works together with Cyborg to try defeating Medic in online fighting games; they have yet to succeed.

Starfire

Team Affiliation: Titans West

Powers: Super Strength, Flight, Star Bolts, Optic Blast

Bio: Starfire's new relationship with Robin has only served to make her powers even better. Her joy at being ably to openly express her feelings allows her to fly higher and faster than before, and her anger at anything threatening Robin allows her to pump even more power into her Star Bolts and Optic Blasts. As always, Starfire is the biggest believer in the strength of unity and friendship, never doubting for a minute that when she and her friends all work together, any peril can be overcome.

Cyborg

Team Affiliation: Titans West

Powers: Bionic Eye, Cyber Strength, Sonic Cannon

Bio: Now in a long-distance relationship with Bumblebee, Cyborg no longer feels as inhuman as he used to, taking solace in the fact that there is even a romantic companion for someone who is mostly machine. After combining his weapons with Bumblebee's to win a fight, Cyborg has been experimenting with some of his other weapons, trying to improve them. Of course, taking a break from tinkering to stomp Beast Boy in a video game is never a missed opportunity.

Terra

Team Affiliation: Titans West

Powers: Geo Manipulation

Bio: The returning member of the West Team, freed from her rocky tomb by choice members of the South Team. Terra has resolved to help her friends in any way she can and to continue developing her power so as to protect the city from any and all threats. After betraying the Titans once, she feels she has a lot to make up for. Her relationship with Beast Boy is rock-solid, as she is the only one who ever laughs at his jokes. Although, it is not known if she is actually amused or if she simply laughs to make him happy.

Captain Echo

Team Affiliation: Titans South; Leader

Powers: Sound Manipulation

Bio: Red of hair, wide of grin, and occasionally slow on the uptake; that is Echo, the Southern leader. Echo is an adventurous soul, easily bored if there is ever a slow day of hero duty in Harbor City. This comes from a lifetime of sailing the seas and living as a buccaneer in the most literal sense. Even with his somewhat odd personality and salty pirate speech, the other Titans still regard him as a good friend and a valuable team leader. His skill with a cutlass continues to progress and his power to bend any sound to his will ensures those who oppose him a very painful and mind-warping fight.

Photon a.k.a. Gabriel of Nol

Team Affiliation: Titans South

Powers: Light Magic, Levitation, Super Speed

Bio: Captain Echo's best friend, and the heir to a very powerful clan of magicians. Formerly a woman-hater with an extremely cold personality, Photon's feelings for Raven outweighed his hatred in the end, leading him to cast a spell that obliterated his pent-up bitterness. He now gets along extremely well with everyone, although his sudden switch still leaves a few people feeling a bit unnerved. Although he allows Raven to call him by his real name, Photon himself still refuses to use his name until he is "worthy" of it. Nobody else presses this issue, although they still wonder how Raven was the first to discover his true name.

Medic

Team Affiliation: Titans South

Powers: Instantaneous Healing

Bio: A nearsighted former ninja, and a natural-born expert-level gamer. Medic is currently the top player on almost every online game that there is. Usually having no problems to speak of, Medic is recently beginning to worry his friends with his two irrational phobias; snowy weather and the embrace of a female. Even when asked, he will insist that these fears are his own problem and that nobody else should get involved. Much like Echo and Photon, Medic has a deep-rooted sense of honor and duty, never turning away from anything that he decides is his responsibility.

Gemini

Team Affiliation: Titans South

Powers: Replication

Bio: Echo's shy girlfriend and the true powerhouse of the Southern branch. Gemini has been living her lifelong dream of being a great heroine by being with the Teen Titans. Her close relationship with Echo, after having a secret crush on him for two years, has only served to make that dream better. Gemini's ability to replicate nearly anything makes her virtually unbeatable. Only the most experienced fighters are able to outlast her long enough for her powers to wear her down.

Frost

Team Affiliation: Fubuki Village Kunoichi Corps; Elite Class

Powers: Temperature Control, Ice Breath, Ninjutsu

Bio: A female ninja from a hidden mountaintop village, and childhood friend of Medic's. Frost is the daughter of the village leader, and a formidable fighter in her own right, combining her inborn ability to create extreme cold with ninja techniques and powerful martial arts. The only problem presented with this is the exchange of temperature from overusing her powers that will result in very high fevers. Even with this problem, Frost manages to look after herself on her personal quest which has thus far spanned three years; to find a certain ninja from her village, with whom she is completely enamored.

Lucky Penny

Team Affiliation: Fubuki Village Kunoichi Corps; Honorary Member

Powers: Good Luck

Bio: Frost's best friend, a British girl with a fast temper. After finding the kunoichi passed out on her doorstep, Penny helped her to recover her health, then left her home to join Frost in her search. Lucky Penny's family dates back through a number of great escape artists. This talent for avoiding and escaping danger has finally taken on a more tangible form in Penny's generation, imbuing her with the most incredible good fortune. With this ability automatically protecting her at almost all times, while all the while seeming to be mere coincidence, she can easily evade situations that would leave anyone else inevitably doomed. Added to this, Penny's luck also shifts to those nearby who are in her favor, making her a living good luck charm and a valuable friend.

Snap

Team Affiliation: None

Powers: Teleportation

Bio: Penny's stubborn little brother, just as hot-blooded as his sister. While only twelve years old, Snap firmly believes in his abilities and desperately wishes to become a recognized hero. To this end, he has been following Frost and his sister around in an effort to prove his ability. Snap has likewise inherited a gift that stems from his family's knack for escapes, although his has manifested in the ability to actually transport himself, or anyone he is contacting, from one point in space to another with a snap of his fingers, hence his odd nickname. Although passionate about his wish to be a hero, Snap really is still just a kid, in that he has great difficulty talking to women he doesn't know, often becoming completely flustered and tongue-tied.

Breezy

Team Affiliation: Forces of Nature (Former)

Powers: Hollow Skeleton, Air Manipulation

Bio: Breezy is an endlessly cheerful girl with an enormous appetite and a quirky personality. Once a member of a celebrated team of superheroes, Breezy was forced to leave after a great tragedy disbanded the team. She joins Frost in her travels, eager to once more be of use, and to have friends. Breezy has absolute dominance over the air currents, allowing her to summon intense gusts of wind, create razor-sharp vacuums of air, and even fly owing to her ultra-light bone structure. Although very experienced with her powers and a strong fighter, Breezy is also a bit of a klutz, making her hollow bones a problem since they are very easy to break.

-- And now, the bad guys! These people each share a very interesting power, but an explanation of that is offered in Chapter Three. Maybe you should just wait for that chapter, then come back and read about these guys. If you do read it now, _yes_, I know that the Chinese Zodiac has a rooster, not a bird, but a rooster is a type of bird, and really, what's threatening about an enemy with the powers of your next meal? Live with it! - The Cap'n --

Nezumi

Team Affiliation: Zodiac Clan; Advance Guard, The Rat

Powers: Unbreakable Teeth, Super Dexterity

Bio: The second-youngest of the Zodiac Clan at the age of nineteen, a devious young man with a love of practical jokes, particularly those involving sneaking up on people. His favorite target is the easily excitable Usagi. In his animal form, Nezumi is an excellent spy, able to creep into incredibly small spaces and listen for information completely undetected. When it's time for a fight, Nezumi can cling to nearly any surface with his hands and feet, and his completely indestructible teeth even allow him to bite through inch-thick steel.

Ushima

Team Affiliation: Zodiac Clan; Advance Guard, The Ox

Powers: Super Strength

Bio: The classic strong man for the evil side; big, powerful, and stupid. Ushima is not very good at following complex plans, but simple orders such as "attack" are easy enough for him. Although he does have enough power to reduce a city block to rubble and glass in about three minutes, it is this low intelligence that keeps Ushima at such a low ranking in his clan.

Usagi

Team Affiliation: Zodiac Clan; Advance Guard, The Rabbit

Powers: Super Speed, Hyperkeen Hearing

Bio: Usagi holds the powers of the former Zodiac Clan Master, able to move at speeds that render her invisible, and to hear things, such as new orders, from up to a mile away. However, as her rank proves, it is not the superpowers that grant true ability. The main reason for her low rank is that, like most rabbits, Usagi is extremely timid, and jumps at the slightest noise. This is not helped at all by Nezumi constantly sneaking up on her to make her jump. Usagi does not like to hurt others, but this moral fiber is outweighed in spades by her great fear of the Zodiac Master.

Hitsuji

Team Affiliation: Zodiac Clan; Advance Guard, The Ram

Powers: Inducing Sleep, Shock-Proof Skeleton

Bio: The eldest in the Clan at the age of seventy-two. In her youth, Hitsuji could easily have been an Elite rank, but the pain of old age keeps her restricted to leading the Advance Guard. Hitsuji is a woman who enjoys sleeping so much that she often has others join her, whether they wish to or not. Under the proper circumstances, Hitsuji can place anyone in a deep sleep, leaving them in that state for a full hour, or until she releases her spell; whichever comes first. Thanks to her special bone structure, Hitsuji can also stand up to nearly any impact and quickly absorb the force, leaving her unharmed.

Hebi

Team Affiliation: Zodiac Clan; Intermediate Class, The Snake

Powers: Hypnosis, Poison Fangs, Super Flexibility

Bio: A good-natured woman, but rather impatient when it comes to combat. Hebi prefers to end her battles with a single strike, first using her dancing charms to hypnotize the target into holding still, then striking with her fangs. The toxin in her bite is very strong indeed, spreading through the entire body and killing in mere minutes. If the battle must be drawn out, Hebi is able to avoid taking serious damage thanks to her power to bend and contort into nearly any shape imaginable.

Gobuta

Team Affiliation: Zodiac Clan; Intermediate Class, The Boar

Powers: Extendable Jaws, Insatiable Appetite

Bio: An enormously fat man with a friendly personality. Gobuta deals with his problems in one of the most efficient ways possible; if something irritates him, he eats it. Gobuta's jaws can extend out to the point that he could fit a minivan in his mouth and close it. Once swallowed, there is no hope for anything. Gobuta's stomach acid has about fifty times the potency of a normal human's, instantly dissolving whatever touches it. Because of this, Gobuta is permanently gripped with a ravenous hunger, one he is all too happy to turn on those he targets as enemies.

Kenji

Team Affiliation: Zodiac Clan; Intermediate Class, The Dog

Powers: Fur Armor, Hyperkeen Senses

Bio: A cheerful young woman with a great love for kids. Even though she is trained as a ninja assassin, Kenji has vowed never to attack or hurt a child. She is very firm in her beliefs, even having the courage to uphold them against the will of her Master. Kenji's reasons for aiding Sarujima's plans are known only to the Zodiac Master and herself, although it is known that it entails something that Kenji desperately wants and that Sarujima can provide. In combat, Kenji can harden her fur to make it harder than iron, making projectiles completely useless; hand-to-hand is the only option for anyone wishing to fight her.

Asuma

Team Affiliation: Zodiac Clan; Intermediate Class, The Horse

Powers: Super Endurance

Bio: Leader of the Intermediate Class, and one of the more feared members of the Zodiac Clan. Asuma has a mysterious style of fighting that is known by only a handful of others. They will not speak of it, but just thinking of it makes them wince in pain. The style likely stems from the abilities of the Horse that he possesses. Asuma's endurance gives him an impossibly high threshold for pain, as well as a nearly endless supply of energy. He is rumored to be able to stay awake and fight all-out for an entire week before showing even the earliest stages of fatigue. This ability might even add a few extra years to his life if not for his bad habit of smoking constantly.

Toriko

Team Affiliation: Zodiac Clan; Elite Class, The Bird

Powers: Sonic Scream, Flight

Bio: The youngest of the Clan at the age of sixteen, and also one of the strongest. Toriko is Hitsuji's granddaughter, gifted with the powers of the Bird. She follows the Clan to uphold family tradition. Her ability to fly at very high altitudes makes her an even better spy than Nezumi, and her airspeed is only less than that of Tatsumaru. To attack, Toriko has her "bird calls"; concussive bursts of sound that she emits by screaming. The sound waves can be spread out to have crushing power, or focused inward for a slicing effect. Although loyal to her Master, Toriko often wonders if his way is right for the clan. Not wanting to betray her family, she hides her doubts inside, and follows orders to the letter.

Torachi

Team Affiliation: Zodiac Clan; Elite Class, The Tiger

Powers: Super Strength, Feline Agility, Hyperkeen Senses

Bio: Arguably the cruelest person in the entire Zodiac Clan, as well as its strongest female member. Torachi follows Sarujima's plans for only one reason; it gives her an excuse to do what she loves most, namely, killing. Lacking any compassion or care for the lives of others, Torachi enjoys using her powers to torture people before giving them excruciatingly painful deaths. With enough physical strength in two fingers to reduce stone to a fine powder and the liquid-like agility of a feline, she is an opponent that no one who enjoys breathing should take lightly.

Tatsumaru

Team Affiliation: Zodiac Clan; Second-in-Command, The Dragon

Powers: Flame Breath, Sonic Flight, Scale Armor

Bio: Tatsumaru is Sarujima's soft-spoken right-hand man. He never shows any emotion at all and speaks politely to everyone, ally or foe. He boasts a fighting record of a single loss over the entire course of his life, only having been defeated by Sarujima himself. Nobody who has fought with Tatsumaru and lost has ever lived to tell of it. Tatsumaru has complete unyielding loyalty to his master, never even thinking of questioning his orders. With the power of a dragon, he can fly at speeds untraceable by sight or sound, and is always protected by diamond-hard scales. Once his speed has him in position, the enemy can only watch as they are swallowed by a fierce barrage of flame.

Sarujima

Team Affiliation: Zodiac Clan; Master, The Monkey

Powers: Genius Intelligence, Super Dexterity

Bio: The cold and intelligent leader of the Zodiac Clan. At the age of fifty-eight, Sarujima does not look like much at first glance, but just being in his presence is enough to indicate his nearly peerless strength. Sarujima's monkey-derived martial arts are usually enough to allow him to win his battles, but he almost never rises to fight. Instead, he usually defeats his adversaries using an art exclusive to himself, the results of which usually leave the enemy mentally shattered, and in most cases dead. It is this same art which makes the rest of his clan obey him without hesitation, fearing becoming victims of the same treatment.

Beneath The Ice

A Teen Titans Fiction

-- Back again!? Will wonders never cease? This story is necessary to give my avid readers a better look at the origins of everyone's favorite ninja-pirate-doctor-superhero as well as to explore the status of all the romantic match-ups created in the previous story. Plus, I was bored and this is fun. The Teen Titans do not belong to me, but as most of the world _does_, I don't see that it matters. Captain Echo and his crew, Frost and her friends, Fubuki Village, and the Zodiac Clan are my own creations. Most rights reserved and I know where you live. Fair warning, this story becomes one of my bloodiest works in the later chapters. You may want to have someone else read and give you the highlights if you get squeamish about blood, dismemberment, and the like. Don't say I didn't warn you.This story begins three months after the events in "The Trinity". It is currently January, shortly after New Years. Alright, that's it with the descriptions! I'm already mad enough that I had to re-type the first five chapters after a full-system crash, so just shut up and read, swabbies! Read or I'll eat you! – Cap'n Sanji --

"_Ocean deep, mountain high,_

_And a river of blood flowed down,_

_Pouring out from a wound that would not heal,_

_So, always and forever, we'll remember how it feels…"_

_-_Reggabilly Hill

Jimmy Buffett and the Coral Reefer Band

Part 1- Unexpected Guests

(The scene opens on a windy and frigid day in Jump City. The sky is filled with soft gray snow clouds that are rapidly blanketing the city in white flurries. The scene focuses inward on the snow-capped Titans Tower and brings the view to an inside room on one of the middle floors. All is quiet inside, and the only sign of life comes from the sleeping form of Silkie, Starfire's pet mutant moth larvae, who lays curled up in a basket bed. The grub is snoring quietly, and a tiny bubble from his nose expands and contracts with his breathing. Just then, a door slides open, and Beast Boy and Terra step inside, both of them shivering slightly. Cyborg enters next, then Raven, and finally, Robin and Starfire, hand in hand. Everyone seems mildly annoyed about something.)

Robin: Well, it _seemed_ like a good idea at the time…

Beast Boy: It was a _great_ idea! Not your fault that our enemies don't know when to give it a rest! (Pauses, chuckles) "A rest"! Kardiak? Arrest? Come on, that's funny!

(Terra laughs, the others groan at the pun. What had happened was that the Titans had planned a group night out to see the newest horror movie, _Wicked Scary 2; The Curse Continues_, when Kardiak had attacked the theater, and a true horror took the place of the one onscreen. The Titans fought and overpowered the mechanical menace but, regrettably, all of the theater screens were collateral damage to the fight, not to mention four popcorn machines, a soda dispenser, and the cardboard advertisement for the next big date movie.)

Starfire: Friends, do not despair! Might I suggest we hold our night of the movies here in our home instead?

(At the sound of Starfire's voice, the bubble on Silkie's nose pops and he awakens in a flash, scooting over to rub against Starfire's ankle. He begins making a strange insect gurgle that almost sounds like the purr of a cat. Starfire smiles and pats his head. Robin takes in his girlfriend's smile for a moment, then puts on one of his own.)

Robin: Not a bad idea…whose turn to pick the movie?

(Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg all shout "Me!" at the same moment. They then turn to each other and begin arguing the point loudly. A cross-mark pops up on Raven's temple. A second look at her shows that she is not wearing her hood up as she normally would, but instead leaving it down.)

Raven: How about you stop acting like children and just settle this like civilized people?

(Cyborg grins and pulls out a colorful wheel with all of the Titans names written on it; this same wheel usually decides the lucky winner of the last slice of pizza. Cyborg gives it a spin and everyone crowds around it, shouting out their desired result. The wheel slows and finally points to a name; Beast Boy.)

Beast Boy: Woo hoo! Ninja battles, here we come! I just gotta see _Evil Shinobi Part 4.7_!!

Cyborg: Why do you want to see a movie about ninjas? One of your best friends _is_ one!

Beast Boy: He told me once that he doesn't much count himself as a ninja anymore. Besides, he can't use cool ninja powers like the ones in the movies!

(Terra leans against the back of the sofa with a thoughtful expression.)

Terra: You just don't hear about ninjas these days…you think he's the last one there is?

Beast Boy: Of course you don't _hear_ about them!

(The changeling pulls a flashlight from behind his back and shines it under his face while speaking in a creepy voice.)

Beast Boy: _Real_ ninja's live in the shadows, never showing themselves until it's _too late_…

(Beast Boy laughs wickedly until the flashlight is shrouded in shadows as Raven tugs it away. Beast Boy gives her a look that plainly says "You're no fun." and continues in a normal voice.)

Beast Boy: Anyway, ninjas don't just go door to door advertising themselves. They're always secretive-

(At that moment the room is filled with a flashing red light and a whining alarm bell. The computer screens flicker on and begin flashing the word "INTRUDER" again and again. All of the Titans look supremely annoyed at the further interruption in their movie night.)

Raven: Any chance we can just ignore this one?

(The question goes unanswered, as is to be expected. The Titans hurry downstairs to their front door and gasp at the sight. The giant steel doors have been forced open from the outside, leaving a huge hole where they were broken through. The snow is swirling in from outside and piling on the floor. In the water just in front of the Tower, a small ice floe bobs up and down in the waves. However, the Titans do not pay much attention to these things as they have now noticed a dark form moving towards them from the shadows of the doors. Robin draws a Throwing Bird and Starfire charges up her fists with thermal energy. Raven's hands are enveloped in shadows, Beast Boy shifts to wolf form, raises his hackles and begins growling threateningly, Terra's eyes fill with yellow light and Cyborg opens his Sonic Cannon, drawing a bead on the intruder. However, as the form draws closer, the sound of labored breathing can be heard. Sensing something is amiss, Robin signals the others to stand down. The stranger steps into the light and is now visible; it is a young girl. She has a thin but athletic-looking build, pale skin that is almost as white as the snow that is filling the air, and pure white hair to her shoulders. Her eyes are angular in shape, indicating an Asian origin, and a shade of grey that is much like the snow clouds outside, misty and soft. She is dressed in a uniform of light blue cloth that changes to fishnet at the neck and from the elbows down at the sleeves. She steps closer, limping slightly, and breathing even more raggedly. Robin moves forward, keeping a wary eye on the intruder for the first hint of an attack.)

Robin: Who are you? What are you doing here?

(The girl opens her mouth and speaks in a soft voice that is filled with exhaustion.)

Frost: (Asian accent) …kira…

Cyborg: Say what?

Frost: A…kira…kun…

(The girl's eyes suddenly roll upward and she falls to the floor in a dead faint, revealing a dagger or short sword sheathed on her back as she falls.)

Terra: Whoa!

(Terra rushes over to the downed stranger and puts out a hand to shake her awake.)

Terra: Hey, are you alr-yeowch!

(The earth-mover jerks her hand back quickly, the skin now red and smoking slightly.)

Terra: Geez…she's burning up!

(Cyborg glances at a panel in his arm and his eyebrows shoot up.)

Cyborg: I'll say! She's running a hundred and five fever!

Robin: Get her up to the hospital quarters, quick!

(Insert Japanese theme song and animation.)

(Cyborg gently lifts the girl up and carries her upstairs. The Titans immediately apply an ice bag to the stranger's head, but the ice melts within seconds. They next try applying a rag soaked in ice water, but it simply dries up almost immediately after contact with the girl's forehead.)

Cyborg: This isn't good…we've gotta find a way to break this fever, or she'll be in serious trouble!

(Beast Boy's face suddenly lights up and a small bulb flashes over his head.)

Beast Boy: I know! Let's call Medic over! If anyone can fix a fever, he can!

Robin: Good idea. Someone needs to contact the South team-

Raven: I'm on it!

(The sorceress turns and sweeps out of the room, the barest hint of a smile on her face. Noting this, Beast Boy rolls his eyes.)

Beast Boy: (thinking) Any excuse to talk to _him_…Sometimes I don't know _where_ her thoughts are. Anything concerning that guy, and she becomes a totally different person...

Cyborg: Hey, now that I think of it…was it me, or did anyone else hear this girl mention the name "Akira"?

Beast Boy: Akira? That's Medic's name! He uses it all the time when we're gaming online…

Terra: Maybe, but he can't be the only one with that name…what are the odds she's looking for him, specifically?

(Meanwhile, in Raven's room, a crystal ball has been set up in the middle of the floor, while Raven herself is hovering near the top of her shelves. Retrieving what she seeks, she drifts down to the floor and opens her hand, placing on the ground a small, transparent crystal. She then hovers in the air, closes her eyes, and assumes her meditation position. She points both hands at the ball and begins to chant.)

Raven: _Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_

(The small gem begins to glow, then a miniscule beam of light shines out of it and into the crystal ball. Raven opens her eyes and stares deep into the heart of the glittering, translucent sphere.)

Raven: Gabriel, are you there? I need to talk to you.

(At first, there is no response, then the inside of the ball shimmers and a small figure appears inside. It is a handsome young man with indigo blue, dragon-like eyes, and matching colored hair. He is dressed in a black uniform with white boots and a white six-pointed starburst on the chest. He glances up at Raven with a smile, then speaks in a tone of mock surprise.)

Photon: What's this? Some vision of loveliness has appeared to me in my crystal ball! This is an omen of a bright future, to be certain.

(Raven turns slightly pink, and smiles.)

Raven: You always say that…

Photon: And it becomes more truthful with each repetition! (chuckles) Hello, Raven. I was hoping to hear from you soon. What's on your mind? Come for another round of hologram chess?

Raven: Maybe later. At the moment, we're in need of some help.

Photon: Hm? What sort of help?

Raven: Medic's sort. Can you send him over here?

Photon: Well…that raises a problem. Medic has…a bit of an aversion to this weather.

Raven: Meaning…?

Photon: He's terrified of snow. Says it brings back frightening memories. We can't even get him to leave the Tower unless it's an emergency.

Raven: This _is_ an emergency! Can't you put a blindfold on him or something?

Photon: Tried that…Hmmmmm… (snaps fingers) I know! There is a way, and it will even let us reach you faster! Now, for it to work, I will need your assistance. Listen closely…

(Back in the hospital quarters, the girl's temperature has dropped to one-hundred and four, but she does not appear to be improving.)

Cyborg: You know, I've been wondering; how did she get here in the first place? I didn't see any boat, and there's no way she swam here in this weather.

Beast Boy: There was that patch of ice in the water out there.

Cyborg: Yeah, but I don't think-

(At that moment, Raven returns to the room.)

Raven: Alright. Medic is on his way. There was a minor setback, but we've got a way around it. Everyone back to the entrance hall.

(Everyone follows Raven downstairs. She walks over close to the doors, then pulls out a piece of chalk. She quickly draws up a hexagram on the floor, approximately six feet in diameter, then stands back.)

Raven: Here we go…_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!!_

(The white chalk drawing lights up with blue light which then extends into a tall pillar of light. The pillar lasts for about ten seconds, then fades. Within the drawn circle, four teenagers have appeared. One is identifiable as Photon, the one from Raven's crystal ball. Beside him is another boy with a thick red hair, and a long black jacket. On his face is a huge grin, and a black patch that covers his left eye. The patch and the back of the jacket bear identical white music note symbols. Behind the red-haired boy, there is another young man wearing a similar jacket, but colored white. The back of his also bears a different symbol; a red cross. His hair is black and his eyes cannot even be seen behind the thick lenses of his glasses. Beside him is a pretty teenage girl with long black hair. A single ribbon of her hair is dyed a bright shade of red. She is dressed in a tight, black uniform that bears the infinity symbol down each arm and leg. A thin belt hangs loosely from her waist, held together by an infinity symbol clasp. Photon points to the floor.)

Photon: Instant Repositioning spell. Takes two people to activate it, at two different points, but it has its uses.

(Raven smiles and embraces Photon, who puts on his own smile and returns the gesture. Seen at his full height, rather than the doll size he was in the crystal ball, Photon is actually fairly tall, standing a full head and shoulders above Raven.)

Photon: Lovelier still in person. I once told you that the hood only served to conceal a pretty face, and it appears we both believe I was right.

(The reason for Raven's lack of a hood is now known. The red-head, Captain Echo, steps forward and his grin stretches wider.)

Echo: (slight Scottish accent) Heh…This is an interestin' twist in the rudder… an' ye always told me I was daft fer havin' a girlfriend.

Photon: Times change…and so do flawed opinions.

(The girl, Gemini, steps out of the circle with a slightly unsettled look at Photon.)

Gemini: Even so…seeing you like this after over two years of hearing nothing but insults and reasons why females are evil…it's kind of unnerving.

Photon: I apologized for all of that months ago, and I've really come to appreciate your friendship as of late, Gemini.

Gemini: (shivers) I know. That's exactly what's scaring me! …Huh? Medic, will you _relax_, already!?

(The teenaged ninja-doctor is staring at the snow blowing in through the damaged front doors. Every three seconds, he is shifting his gaze from the snow to over his shoulder, as if he expects to be attacked at any moment.)

Medic: (Asian accent) C-Could we possibly s-seal this door up…?

Robin: Relax, we aren't staying down here. We've got a person upstairs who needs your help. We've tried to help her ourselves, but nothing we've done has worked.

(Medic's fear immediately crumbles as his "doctor mode" takes over.)

Medic: Lead the way. What are her symptoms?

Terra: She's got a high fever that won't go down. She was awake when she got here, but she passed out almost immediately.

Medic: Sounds like a severe case of heat exhaustion…very well, this will not take long. I can readily cure her affliction.

Starfire: Always so selfless with the help you offer; friend Medic, you are a most wonderful person!

Echo: Star, lass, don't-!

(The warning comes too late, and Starfire crushes Medic in a giant hug. The fact that the embrace collapses one of his lungs is not the problem as that will heal in moments. The true problem is that upon being hugged, Medic's whole body stiffens, and sweat begins to pour out of him in buckets. After a few seconds, he is then overcome by an unnatural case of the shivers.)

Starfire: My friend, what is wrong!? Please respond!

Terra: This happened the last time I hugged him too…he said that when a girl hugs him, it brings back bad memories…

(Medic seems to recover, and looks slightly embarrassed.)

Medic: My apologies. This is nothing more than an unresolved issue of my own, Starfire. It is no fault of yours.

Echo: Honestly, mate, it's hard to say what's more irrational; this, or yer fear of snow! We couldn't even celebrate yer birthday proper-like cause of yer phobia…

Cyborg: Say what!? Medic's birthday passed, and you didn't tell us!?

Gemini: We thought it would be rude to interrupt your Christmas plans…

Beast Boy: No _way_!

(He turns to Medic with shock written all over his features.)

Beast Boy: Your birthday is-!?

Medic: December twenty-fifth, yes. It is difficult to fully enjoy it, because of the usual snowy weather…but, in any event, this is my own inner conflict that I must learn to deal with by myself. I will ask you not to trouble yourselves with it further.

Robin: Well, if that's how you feel…

-- For those who haven't kept track, this means that Medic is now sixteen years old, the same age as Echo and Photon. – The Cap'n --

(Robin turns to Echo, raising an eyebrow.)

Robin: By the way, why did you come along?

Echo: (grins) I had a feelin' this might get interestin'…call it a hunch. An' of course I can't just run off someplace an' not bring Colleen along!

Gemini: I would have followed you even if you tried…

(These two smile at each other and continue down the hall, holding hands. It is about at this point that they reach the hospital quarters, and Medic steps inside.)

Medic: Anyway, as you have already given her some of the proper treatment, she should make a swift recovery but, just to be safe, I should-

(Medic stops short as he glances at the girl on the bed. His skin suddenly goes pale, and he starts sweating even harder than before. He begins backing away towards the door.)

Medic: No…impossible! She has found me…how…?

Robin: Medic, what-?

Medic: Quiet, you might wake her!

(At that moment, however, the girl does indeed begin to stir. Her grey eyes slowly blink open, and she raises herself into a sitting position. Medic begins to hyperventilate, still backing away. The girl turns her head and glances at Robin.)

Robin: Welcome back. Now, maybe you could tell us-oomph!

(Robin cuts off with a grunt of pain. Seconds after their eyes met, the girl had jumped off the bed with a martial arts cry and come down on Robin with a flying kick.)

Starfire: Robin!

(Starfire growls angrily and a green glow surrounds her fists as she goes airborne. However, the Titan's suddenly violent guest acts first; she raises her hands, and points them at Starfire. The Tameranean feels the temperature around her rapidly dropping. Within seconds, she falls to the floor, encased in a block of ice. The other Titans recover from their initial shock and prepare to mount an attack, but before anyone can move, the stranger inhales deeply, then expels a cloud of thick, white fog from her mouth. The mist swirls around them, and their motion ceases as they likewise become frosted statues. The girl moves towards the frozen Titans with an unsure expression, then starts as Robin rushes her from behind.)

Robin: Guess this explains why you came here! Hyah!

(Robin swings his staff hard, connecting with the side of the stranger's head. Then, just at the moment of impact, the girl is surrounded by a puff of smoke. When it clears, Robin finds his staff stuck deep in the side of a snowman.)

Robin: What!?

(The Boy Wonder hears a small noise behind him, and turns to face the girl's open palm. A number of small objects fly from the girl's hand and Robin is pinned up to the wall. Glancing down, he sees his clothes tacked to the wall by shuriken stars formed of ice. The stranger steps over to Robin and pulls the short sword from the sheath on her back. She presses the blade to Robin's throat and says something that sounds rather threatening, but Robin is unable to understand her language. Medic, who is still unnoticed, watches this go on and sighs with a defeated look. He takes a deep breath, then shouts in Japanese.)

Medic: "Yukiko-san, stop it right now!"

(The girl's grey eyes snap open wide and she turns to Medic, noticing his presence for the first time. A strange expression crosses her face, then she tears across the room and leaps at him. Medic backs off a few steps, then screams as the girl lands on him, knocking him out into the hallway. Robin pulls hard against the icy shuriken and tears himself free. As he moves forward to help the others, the block encasing Starfire glows green for a moment, then explodes, freeing her. She charges up her eyes and fires an Optic blast at the block containing Echo, who thaws in no time and shakes the last few shards of ice off of himself.)

Echo: Thanks fer that, lass. Now…

(Echo turns to the statues on his right and opens his mouth, emitting a horrible high-pitched screech. The ice surrounding those he is facing shatters. He turns around to free Raven and Photon, who are frozen in one block, but is saved the bother. The block is shrouded in shadow magic and the two phase out of their frozen prison, completely unharmed.)

Robin: She's got Medic! Titans, go!

(Everyone rushes into the hallway, prepared to fight as hard as it will take to save their friend, but all stop short in surprise at the sight that greets them.)

Cyborg: Uh…unless this is some new form of torture where she's from, I think we can relax…

(Medic is lying on the ground, shivering and sweating harder than ever before. His face is covered in lip prints, and the girl is lying on top of him, crushing him in an affectionate embrace, smiling, and sighing happily. She finally releases her hold and looks up, speaking in Japanese.)

Frost: "Akira-kun, I thought I would never see you again!"

(With what looks like tremendous effort, Medic pulls himself together and shoves the girl off of him. He stands and speaks to her in Japanese while pushing his glasses up his nose.)

Medic: "What are you doing here, Yukiko-san? How did you find- Er, I mean, know I was here?"

Frost: "How many times must I ask you to call me Yuki-chan? As to how I found you, after my scouts in Okinawa reported that you had left, I spent the last three years trying to find you myself-"

Medic: ""Scouts!?" You were _spying _on me even after I left!?"

Frost: "I had to know you were okay! When I arrived in this country, I was told someone matching your description could be found in a tower shaped like the "T" of the Western alphabet."

Medic: "Then, you know English?"

Frost: "A bit. My traveling companions have been teaching me."

Medic: (glancing around) "Companions? Where?"

Frost: "I left them behind when I saw this tower. They will find me. They always do."

Medic: "Very well. One last question; at what time did it seem like a good idea to attack the people who were trying to help you?"

Frost: "What!?"

Medic: Those people you attacked back there were helping you to recover from your fever. What is more, they are my friends."

Frost: "Oh no! I thought-! Oh, I am so sorry!"

Medic: "Tell them, not me."

(The girl turns to the Titans, looking ashamed, and speaks in broken English.)

Frost: I very sorry. I thought I had been capture. In my work, you make many enemy. Please forgive me!

(The stranger throws herself on the ground in a deep bow.)

Robin: Uh…sure, no problem. Now, let's try this again; who are you?

Frost: My name Kosetsu Yukiko. I also call Frost. I am elite kunoichi of Fubuki Village.

Starfire: "Kunoichi"?

Medic: A female ninja. As an elite, Yukiko-san possesses great power and skill.

(Frost blushes at the praise. Beast Boy is thrilled.)

Beast Boy: A real, live ninja, with cool powers like in the movies and everything! Hey, how did you go all Jack Frost in there!?

(Frost looks a bit worried, not understanding a few words. Medic quickly translates.)

Frost: Is hereditary ability from mother side of family. I apologize again for attacking-

Robin: Really, it's no big deal. Nobody got hurt. Now, can you tell us why you're here?

(Frost is about to answer, when the conversation is interrupted by another intruder alert. The Titans are now looking intensely irritated with all the intrusions and interruptions. Everyone heads downstairs to see what is going on this time. In the entrance hall are three more people; two girls and one boy. The first girl is dressed in an all-silver jumpsuit from the neck down. She has coppery-brown hair that is cut in a short bob, ending just above her neck, and big, light brown eyes. The second girl is tall and gangly, dressed in a uniform that is a split-pattern of blue and green with the midriff left bare. Over the right shoulder, there is a tiny embroidery of a whirlwind. She has long, pale blue hair that is worn in a high ponytail, crystal-blue eyes, and a wide smile that seems to show off every tooth in her head. The two girls are examining the hole in the door and the snow on the ground. The boy is leaning against the wall, watching them with a heavy scowl. He has the same hair and eye colors as the first girl, and even seems to resemble her in some ways, excepting the slight rusty red tint to his hair. He is dressed in an outfit that is similar to Beast Boy's, but is colored orange and black instead of black and purple, and with two vertical stripes down the middle instead of one. On his hands are a pair of fingerless black gloves, but as his arms are crossed over his chest, they are difficult to see at the moment. As the Titans and Frost draw closer, the girl in silver looks up with an annoyed expression.)

Penny: (British accent) Frost, you great prat! What were you thinking, running off on your own like that- again!? You know what happens when you overdo it!

(Frost looks at the floor.)

Frost: I most sorry, Penny-chan…

Penny: You ought to be! Had me going out of my mind with worry!

(The boy behind Penny sneers.)

Snap: (British accent) _Going_ out of your mind!? You've been a right loony your whole life!

Penny: For the last time, Alastor, _go home_!!

Snap: Don't call me that! It's Snap! And furthermore, you're not me Mum!

Penny: No, but as Mum always leaves me in charge, you ought to do like I say and leave! You're too young to be following us around like this!

Snap: Quit treating me like a child!

Penny: Quit acting like one, you whiney git!

(The blue-haired girl steps between them, her height cutting off their lines of sight.)

Breezy: Come on you two, siblings should never fight. You two are family!

Raven: Uh…sorry to interrupt, but…what are you people doing in our house?

Penny: Oh! Oh, please forgive the intrusion! How rude of me…

Snap: Like that's any different from usual…

Penny: Cork it, midget!

(The copper-haired girl turns back to Raven and points to Frost.)

Penny: That girl there is our traveling companion. Thank you for finding her for us, and we apologize for any trouble she may have caused you; can't let her out of our sight for one minute. Ahem Anyway, what was so important, Frost, that you just rushed off like that?

Frost: Penny-chan…I find him! This the one!

Penny: That chap with the specs? _He's_ who you've been dragging us all over to find? Oh well, different tastes and all that…

Raven: So, exactly why did you all come here?

(Before Frost can answer, Medic interrupts.)

Medic: Hold it! I am almost positive I will not like this! I do not wish to be involved!

Frost: Akira-kun, it directly concern you!

Medic: Exactly what I was afraid of! I want no part of it!

Frost: If is so…then I make Shinobi Challenge! If Akira-kun win, I leave and no return. If I win, Akira-kun must listen!

Cyborg: A what?

Medic: A Shinobi Challenge. She is challenging me to a contest, the outcome of which _must_ be honored, no matter what. One decides the terms, while the other chooses the manner of competition. She decided the terms, so the contest I choose is…video games.

Frost: Video game? What is?

(Medic brings Frost to an upstairs room where the online game of _Custom Warriors_ is brought up on the computer screen. The rules are explained to Frost, and she begins creating her fighter and it's special ability.)

-- To see how this game is played, refer to Part 1 of "The Trinity". – The Cap'n --

(Frost locks in her fighter's stats and the match begins. Frost's fighter, a female ninja, (natch) glows blue, indicating the activation of the special ability. Nothing seems to change, and the glow dissipates.)

Beast Boy: (thinking) A special ability right at the start? Pure amateur move. Medic's gonna cream her. Not even Cyborg and me together can beat him at this…

(Medic's fighter moves forward to strike. Frost's fighter dodges and follows with a strike that knocks Medic's avatar into the air, then follows with a truly devastating mid-air combo. Medic's fighter crashes to the ground clinging to just a few life points.)

Medic: (thinking) What!? Impossible! She couldn't know how to-!

(Medic glances over at Frost, who is simply staring in puzzlement at her controller as she clicks the buttons.)

Medic: (thinking) It makes little difference. I will end this now.

(Medic clicks the button to activate his special ability; rapid healing that will put him at top health in moments. Unfortunately, the power refuses to activate.)

Medic: What!? How…?

(He gets no further, as Frost's fighter punches his out in the next moment. The screen lights up with a declaration; WINNER: YUKIKO)

Frost: Sorry to disappoint, Akira-kun, but special ability I create stops all other ability. This is much fun, but next time, please not hold back.

Medic: (still stunned) I never did hold back...Sigh Very well, although I am positive I will not like it, I shall hear you out.

Robin: Will this explanation take long?

Penny: Likely. Why?

Robin: You guys like pizza?

-- Yay! Good long chapter to start us off! Now then, updates can be expected probably a bit less frequently than my last work, as this story is still not finished. With any luck, I will have it all done and posted before the end of the semester. Now, next time, we can look forward to a bit of fun and games at the pizza parlor, personal introductions by each of these newcomers, and a funny little cameo by one of the favorite chracters (as voted by my crew) of the previous fiction. Oh, and for those of you who read my work just for the violent battle scenes, you're out of luck for now; the serious fighting doesn't start till about Chapter Six. Anyway, send me your reviews, and don't be shy with them! If something made you laugh, let me know. If something got you mad, let me know that, too! Flame me if you want, just tell me what you hope to see in this story! Oh, and here's a free spoiler; there's rumors of the final chapter being a combination beach party/Christmas special! Can you say "fanservice"? - The Cap'n --


	2. Introductions and Explanations

-- Welcome, one and all, to (fanfare played by a monkey) CHAPTER TWO!!! Now, as it will be easier for me, updates shall hence forth be on Thursdays, because I have no classes to worry about on those days! Yay! Welcome back to my two favorite reviewers, Texas Silver and the x-Core Writer; looking forward to your comments this time around! Ouch! Grr...okay, I'm gonna start the chapter now, lest Kenshin-Sama proceed to have his stabby way with me. Pain... - The Cap'n --

Part 2- Introductions and Explanations

(Shortly after, the scene opens on the pizza parlor in Jump City. As the snow is still falling at a fantastic pace, the Titans must go inside to place their order. They get three different pizzas, one with everything, one with mushrooms and pepperoni, one vegetarian, and round out the order with one pitcher of cola. While the restaurant employees aren't looking, Gemini multiplies everything once over. Nobody thinks anything of Beast Boy and Medic eating most of the veggie pizza themselves, but everyone is mildly surprised when Frost reveals that she is also a vegetarian. Once she has eaten a bit, Frost begins her explanation.)

Frost: I am daughter of leader of Fubuki Village in Northern Japan. Ever since I very small, I love Akira-kun from bottom of heart!

(Frost smiles brightly at Medic, who shivers.)

Frost: When Akira-kun leave village, I keep constant…constant…?

(She trails off, uncertain of the right word.)

Echo: Oh, enough of this! Here…

(The pirate points a finger at Frost. A field of light blue surrounds her form for a moment, then dissipates.)

Echo: There we are. Now, continue in yer native language and we'll understand.

Frost: If you are certain.

(Frost's eyes widen in surprise when she hears English coming from her mouth, and she touches a hand to her throat. Deciding it is nothing to worry about, she continues.)

Frost: Ever since Akira-kun left the village, I kept him under constant surveillance. As the village leader's daughter, I could afford to hire the most talented trackers there were. After I received word that he had left his position as an apprentice physician in Okinawa nearly three years ago, I set out to find him myself.

Medic: I see…And where do these three enter into this story?

(He indicates Frost's traveling companions.)

Frost: I was just coming to that. Now, Akira-kun, you already know this, but I believe this explanation will go more smoothly if your friends know about the complications I have with my powers.

Medic: Agreed. Go right ahead, Yukiko-san.

Frost: Call me Yuki-chan! My special power is a hereditary trait that is passed down through my mother's side of the family. I can lower the temperature of the air around me to create ice and snow. This gift is very powerful, true, but if I use it too often without a rest, there is a temperature exchange.

(Beast Boy and Echo become surrounded by question marks. Medic sighs, the pulls a diagram screen down from nowhere. On it is a picture of Frost with wavy, light blue lines moving away from her body, and jagged red lines moving towards it. Medic pulls out a wooden pointer and points to the necessary parts as he speaks.)

Medic: Yukiko-san's power lets her freeze the water molecules in the air to make ice, or create extreme cold within her body to create ice manually. When she releases these cold temperatures, heat must enter her body, keeping with the natural equivalence laws. If she releases a great deal of cold, excess heat begins to build up within her body. If this continues unchecked, it results in high and potentially dangerous fevers, such as the way you found her. Proper medical attention or a quick touch of my healing can cure this, but if there is no help nearby, the dangers of overuse can easily become life-threatening.

(The diagram rolls upward out of the scene and vanishes.)

Frost: I was in such a state about two years ago. I would now like to introduce my very best friend. She found me unconscious when I had overexerted myself, and it is thanks to her efforts that I am still alive! This is-

(The copper-haired girl in the silver outfit puts up a hand for silence.)

Penny: Please, Frost, allow me. My name is Penny Cauldwell; I'm simply delighted to make your acquaintance. You may just call me Penny, or "Lucky Penny" if you like that. That nickname does seem to be getting rather stuck on me…But then, as I gave Frost her nickname, I suppose I was bound to get landed with one of my own eventually.

Terra: Why "Lucky" Penny?

Penny: Well, it relates to this talent I have but…it's kind of difficult to explain it…Hey, you there! Yes, you, the big fellow!

Cyborg: The name's Cyborg, little lady. How can I help you?

Penny: Cyborg, then; hit me.

Cyborg: Say what?

Penny: I want you to strike me. Go on, hard as you can! Make sure it'll sting clear into next month!

Cyborg: Oh, no! Sorry, but I could never do a thing like that. Not to a lady.

Penny: (giggles) Such a perfect _gentleman_! But, please, don't be concerned for my safety; all will become clear in a moment.

Cyborg: Well…alright…

(Cyborg stands and walks over to Penny. Looking a bit unsure, he pulls back one fist and swings it lightly. Before it can connect, however, Starfire gives an excited squeal and lunges at his feet, knocking him over.)

Cyborg: Hey!

(Starfire grins and holds up the cause of her excitement; a quarter.)

Penny: Try again, old chap!

Cyborg: It just doesn't seem right, hitting a girl…I can't do this…

Beast Boy: Got you covered!

(The changeling snickers mischievously, then runs over and whispers in Penny's ear.)

Penny: I beg your pardon…? Tell him what…? Right, then; I should probably tell you, Cyborg, that I accidentally spilled some tea in the back of your car on the way here. Dreadfully hot it was, and with all of that cream and sugar…I dare to even imagine what it's going to do to that interior…

(Cyborg goes dead quiet, then his face slowly starts to redden from the bottom up, like a rapidly heating thermometer. Flames spring up in his eyes, bionic and organic, and thick clouds of steam begin gushing from his ears.)

Cyborg: What were you _thinking_, havin' a tea party in my baby!?

(The meat-lover pulls back his fist again, this time swinging full-force at Penny's head. Right at that moment, a waitress carrying a tray laden with glasses of ice water stumbles right behind him. The water glasses fly up, overturn, and come down on Cyborg's head, obscuring his vision with a spray of water. The ice scatters around his feet, and as he brushes the water out of his eyes, he slips and lands hard on his back.)

Penny: That will do. And…I haven't really done anything to your car.

Cyborg: (dazed) Glad to hear it…

Robin: Okay…did something just happen?

Raven: Yes. Both times, right as Cyborg struck, I sensed something.

Photon: Magic. A type that stems from good fortune. From what I could see, in addition to allowing Penny the most incredible luck in everyday situations, it also protects her from harm by averting or eliminating altogether any threats to her, while the whole time seeming to be nothing more than coincidence. More remarkable is that it seems to activate independent of her will, protecting her whenever she needs it too. If she chooses to, it looks as though she can also spread its influence to those in her immediate vicinity. Does that about cover it?

(Penny is visibly impressed.)

Penny: That's incredible! I have never heard such a spot-on description of my talent in such a short time! How is it that you saw it for what it was right away?

Raven: If magic is involved, there's almost nothing his eyes can't see.

Penny: You don't say…

(The British teen is giving the eyes in question a thorough examination, unknowingly turning redder and redder as she does. The blue-haired girl glances up from her pizza and, catching the look on Penny's face, she follows her gaze. Now noticing Photon for the first time, she puts on an open-mouthed smile as her eyes take the form of pink hearts. Frost is momentarily seen in the background; she is staring at Medic and sighing, not caring one jot about Photon.)

Penny: You know, we've only just met, so…how about we get together later for tea and biscuits and we get to know one another better?

Breezy: No fair! I wanted to make friends with him first!

(The other Titans shoot nervous glances at Raven, but she seems unconcerned. Her relaxed attitude is apparently right on the money as Photon proceeds to handle the situation without turning a hair.)

Photon: No, thank you. I actually prefer coffee myself. Furthermore, it is only right that you know that my appearance is not what it initially seems. This is merely a hologram; nothing to get excited over. My true form is…well…

(Photon releases his hologram; both girls jerk back at the sight. In his natural body, Photon's head is completely bald and his skin is glowing with a white light all over. The main focus is his eyes, which are likewise filled with white light, but on a much brighter scale. In the next second, however, the hologram is back in place, looking so realistic that nobody would ever begin to suspect the strange reality underneath.)

Penny: Er…

(She suddenly becomes aware of the less-than-flattering expression she had gotten upon seeing Photon's true form.)

Penny: Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!

Photon: That's quite alright. I'm used to it. Besides…

(He smiles as he reaches under the table and clasps Raven's hand.)

Photon: As long as one person in particular isn't afraid…I can deal with anything.

(Raven blushes with a small smile. However, the moment is slightly spoiled by a loud gulping noise coming from one section of the table. Everyone glances over to see the blue-haired girl with the ponytail, already having eaten one of the entire pizzas on her own, now tearing into another slice. She continues munching, oblivious to the stares. Everyone sweatdrops. Finally, Beast Boy breaks the silence as he turns to Frost.)

Beast Boy: So…this bottomless pit another friend of yours?

Frost: Yes. Breezy-chan, please introduce yourself.

(The girl glances up with a tremendous swallow and grins. She jumps to her feet, positively radiating cheeriness.)

Breezy: Yay! My turn! My name's Gail Avis, but you can all call me Breezy!

(She hurries over to the nearest person, who happens to be Beast Boy, and seizes him in a very tight embrace.)

Breezy: And we're going to be the very best of friends-- starting right now!

(Terra raises an eyebrow at Beast Boy, who is only able to grin nervously in response, but the situation becomes less tense as Breezy releases Beast Boy and latches on to Terra next. She then begins to proceed around the table, big-hugging everybody.)

Penny: Here it goes again…we apologize if she hugs you too hard.

Gemini: Oh, don't worry; after Starfire, this is nothing.

Echo: So…er…um…are ye usually this…ah…friendly?

Breezy: Oh yes! Whenever I think about the friendship I share with these three, and the ever-present possibility of making new friends, it brings me such joy that I can't even begin to contain it!

Cyborg: (whispering) Sounds like a refugee from some pre-schooler's TV show…

Terra: (whispering) Or a clone of Starfire…

(Breezy has her arms around Robin by this point, and he has just decided he's had enough. He lifts his arms to pull the energetic girl off of him and is surprised when he easily lifts her off the ground.)

Robin: Whoa…you're _light_!

Breezy: (giggles) I know! It's part of my power. See…

(She makes a motion with both hands towards her feet. A cool updraft of air suddenly springs up, and Breezy rises about five feet, floating on the cushion of air.)

Breezy: I control the air currents! I can whip up whirlwinds, change the wind direction…and, since my skeleton is totally hollow, this is the kind of thing I can accomplish! Flying is so _cool_! And don't even think about underestimating my fighting ability; I'm tough!

(She rises a little higher off the ground.)

Echo: So, she can live up to these boasts, then?

Frost: Er…yes, but…

(At that moment, Breezy rises a bit too high and crashes into the ceiling. She falls, snags the edge of the tablecloth on her foot on the way down, and brings the rest of the pizza she was eating as well as five cups of cola crashing down with her. The end result is Breezy lying in a tangled heap under the tablecloth and the spilled food.)

Frost: …Well…she's a bit…clumsy…

Penny: Putting it lightly…

Raven: Is it usually this bad?

Penny: Oh, no. When I'm not around, she usually lands herself in loads more trouble…

(Everyone sweatdrops again. One of Breezy's hands sticks up from under the tablecloth.)

Breezy: I am _okay_!

(The wind wielder wiggles free and does her best to wipe the mess off her uniform.)

Beast Boy: Wait a minute…that uniform…the pattern…I knew it looked familiar! You're with the Forces of Nature, aren't you!?

(At this, Breezy's grin suddenly fades and her expression turns to one of crushing sadness. Tears well up in her eyes and she turns away from everyone, towards the nearest wall. Beast Boy looks confused.)

Beast Boy: Huh? Hey, what's the matter? All I said was-mmph!

(Lucky Penny has just hurried over and clamped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth.)

Penny: Please don't mention that again.

Robin: What's the problem? And who are the Forces of Nature anyway?

(Beast Boy pulls free from Penny.)

Beast Boy: Only one of the coolest teams of crime-fighters on the planet! I had the pleasure of working with them once while I was with the Doom Patrol. They're a group of superheroes who all have powers based on the elements! Why should that upset her?

Penny: Breezy was with them until three years ago. That was when it happened.

Starfire: What?

Frost: The Forces were in a great battle with the fate of the entire world on the line. Breezy-chan was a child of twelve years at the time, and so was not allowed to participate. In the end, their powers over nature led the Forces to a great victory. However…in the process, over half of them were killed. The list of casualties contains the names of Breezy-chan's very best friends.

Terra: Whoa…

Echo: I deeply sympathize. All of me original crew was lost too…

Frost: That is part of the reason Breezy-chan is always so desperate to make friends.

Penny: After that happened, all of the surviving members disbanded. Poor Breezy was left without a home. When we befriended her last year, she begged us to bring her with and well…after a story like that, what would you have done?

Robin: Most likely, the same thing you guys did.

Beast Boy: Hey, no sweat! I'll cheer her up!

(Beast Boy walks over and places a hand on Breezy's shoulder. She does not respond.)

Beast Boy: It's okay; don't cry. Listen, if it'll make you feel better, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine. His powers work with the elements, just like yours! Maybe you'll find some common ground…

(Breezy turns, and brushes a tear out of her eye.)

Breezy: Really? What can he do?

Beast Boy: He's great! He can control water, and he talks to fish! I always thought I was the only one who could-whoa!

(Beast Boy cuts off as Breezy suddenly pins him to the wall, her expression suggesting that Christmas has come early.)

Breezy: You know _Aqualad_!? Where is he!? Tell me, tell me, pleeeeeease!?

Beast Boy: Uh…you've heard of him?

Breezy: _Heard _of him!? I _met_ him once, five years ago! He's an absolute dream! We thought he would make a good addition to the Forces, but he said he worked alone…

Beast Boy: Not anymore he doesn't. I promise; first opportunity I get, I'll arrange for you to see him.

Breezy: Thank you!

(The wind wielder returns to her seat, once again beaming happily. Tiny heart shapes begin bubbling up around her form as she closes her eyes, likely daydreaming about her promised meeting.)

Terra: Nice one, Beast Boy.

(The younger boy with the fingerless gloves scoffs.)

Snap: Making bloody fools of yourselves in public…barking, howling mad, the whole lot of you.

Penny: Well, if you don't like it, you could always, say…_go home_!

Snap: What do I have to do to prove I can take care of myself!? Hm? Er…

(Snap has just glanced up to see Starfire hovering over him with a glittery-eyed smile.)

Starfire: A young human!

(The Tameranean seizes the boy in a hug. Snap's eyes expand to the size of saucers, and a slight red tinge appears on his cheeks.)

Starfire: He is cuter than a _gorbanian fozmarp_!

Terra: And _that _is…? Huh? Ahhhh…

(Terra comes over for a closer look at Snap, and her eyes take the same expression as Starfire's.)

Terra: Wow, you're right! He's adorable! Move over, I wanna hug him!

(Snap's entire face is now bright red, and he is shaking slightly.)

Robin: What's the matter with him?

(His question goes unanswered as Frost is busy staring at Medic, Breezy is still daydreaming with a contented smile, and Penny is on the floor, almost choking to death for all her laughter, apparently at Snap's expense. Gemini steps over next and she likewise goes starry-eyed.)

Gemini: Aidan, look! Isn't he just _precious_!?

Echo: Er…Aye?

(Snap has now somehow managed to turn even redder and a strangled gurgling noise is coming from his throat.)

-- Right, before you all get really confused…have you ever seen a group of women with a newborn child? Same concept. –The Cap'n --

(Raven steps over and tugs the boy away from the other girls.)

Raven: Alright, enough. Can't you see that you're scaring him?

(Snap glances back at her, looking grateful.)

Snap: Thanks for the save. I really- urk…

(As he suddenly notices who his rescuer is, the British boy goes dry-mouthed again.)

Raven: Hey, are you okay?

(Snap does not respond. Becoming concerned, Raven shuts her eyes and tunes her mind into the boy's thoughts.)

Snap: (thinking) Girl…I'm talking…to a _girl_…!

Raven: I think this is going to take some clarification. What exactly is his problem?

(Penny gets up from the floor, struggling to cease laughing, and wipes away a few tears.)

Penny: Sorry, I'll- ha ha ha ha ha! -I'll introduce you. This is my little brother, Alastor-

(Snap comes out of his coma at this and becomes angry.)

Snap: I told you, don't call me that! The name's Snap!

Penny: …Who prefers to be known by that ridiculous nickname only. As to his behavior, I'm afraid he becomes extremely nervous if he tries to talk to girls. I believe he's worried that he might say something stupid and ruin his chances with them…

Snap: (blushing) Oh, shut up! (in undertone) Stupid lucky guesses…

(Echo bursts into loud laughter, finding the whole situation hilarious.)

Echo: Ye needn't be worried about that here, lad! These lovely lasses are spoken for; all of 'em!

(As if to prove the point, Echo steps over to Gemini and kisses her. Not expecting it, she turns bright red, then goes weak in the knees and must sit down.)

Penny: Anyway, ever since I left my home to assist Frost, he has been following us in order to-

Snap: Alright, enough! I'll handle my _own_ introductions, thank you very much!

Cyborg: Cool. So, out of all the things to have for a nickname, why "Snap"?

(The boy grins and raises one partially gloved hand to eye level. He then snaps his fingers loudly and disappears. Within an instant, he reappears at Cyborg's side.)

Snap: Glad you asked!

Cyborg: Whoa!

Beast Boy: How'd you do that!?

Snap: I've been doing that…

(Snap clicks his fingers again and appears in front of Beast Boy.)

Snap: …my whole life…

(He clicks again and he is at Robin's left side.)

Snap: …since I learned to snap my fingers…

(Again, and he is leaning against Medic's back.)

Snap: …and I've been practicing every day since to perfect it.

Photon: How is something like that possible?

Snap: My powers are related to Penny's. See, we come from a long line of famous escape artists. Through the generations, everyone in our family seemed to have a natural flair for slipping out of any tight spot. With Penny and I, that inborn talent is just a bit more…exaggerated, you might say.

Beast Boy: Cool…So, does that let you go anywhere you can see?

Snap: Better than that. I can go anywhere I want! Anywhere I can imagine!

Robin: Anyplace in the world, huh?

Snap: Well, no. My range seems to be limited to within a mile and a half…beyond that, I can't seem to manage a smooth transition…

Cyborg: What about teleporting other people?

Snap: Now _that_ I can do! I have to be touching them, mind you, but that's hardly a great drawback.

Penny: Maybe so, but that doesn't change facts; you're _still_ only twelve years old.

Cyborg: Say what? Twelve!?

(He turns to Snap)

Cyborg: You're still just a k-

(Snap's head expands about five sizes, his teeth turn jagged, and about twelve cross marks pop up all over his face.)

Snap: Don't call me a kid! Or a child! Or a baby! I'm plenty old enough, and I can be a hero if I want to! I'll be thirteen in just a few weeks anyway!

(His head shrinks back to it's proper size while Cyborg's head vibrates like a gong owing to the volume at which he was shouted at.)

Cyborg: Ow. Gotcha. Not a kid. Okay.

Beast Boy: Cool threads, by the way.

(The twelve-year-old glances at his orange and black uniform.)

Snap: What, this? Yeah, I like the color scheme. And the gloves make me feel tough! A leftover from some of Breezy's former teammates. That's where Penny's came from, too.

(Medic clears his throat significantly.)

Medic: If we are quite finished with the introductions…I believe you had an important message for me, Yukiko-san?

Frost: Yes. Um, forgive me, honorable captain, but I wish to relay this message privately, in my own native language. So, if you would remove your field…?

Echo: Of course. Happy to oblige, lass.

(Echo gestures at her, and the blue glow reappears, then fades. Frost turns to Medic, and proceeds to speak in Japanese.)

Frost: "Akira-kun, while I am very happy to see you again, I regret that one month ago, my search for you became much more urgent. Fubuki Village is under siege; we need your help!"

Medic: "Me? I'm a drop-out. I never completed my training. What could I possibly be of help against?"

(Frost's expression loses any hint that this matter is not completely serious before she speaks again.)

Frost: "The Zodiac Clan has been restored."

(This news has immediate impact; all the color drains out of Medic face, and his breathing becomes slightly shorter. The other Titans do not understand what is being said, but they note the expression of fear that crosses Medic's face. Frost's companions likewise look bewildered.)

Medic: "That…that is impossible…they were completely wiped out fifty years ago!"

Frost: "They have somehow returned. Unless the promise of fifty years ago can be met, our village will likely give up hope…"

Medic: "…Which is why you specifically need me…very well. We leave tomorrow."

Echo: An' _I'll _be goin' with ye!

Medic: That is right, you will- huh!?

(The ninja turns to his captain, surprised. Echo grins, and points to his ears. Just inside them, a thin field of blue light can be seen; he had been listening the whole time by translating the sound waves. He quickly relays to everyone what he has heard.)

Penny: Frost, you never told us about any of this!

Frost: I no want to worry my friends…

Echo: Well, _I'm_ not worried. Bring on this Clan!

Medic: Captain, no! This is my responsibility! I could never ask you to put yourself in such danger!

Echo: Don't even try, lad; yer responsibility or no, I'm still yer Captain. What concerns a mate of mine concerns me too. I'll not be lettin' ye go off to face some clan of killers, or whatever these "Zodiac" are without me!

Gemini: If Aidan goes, I go.

(Medic starts to protest, but cuts off at a look from Gemini, knowing full well that, timid though she may be, when Gemini has made up her mind, nothing can dissuade her.)

Beast Boy: I'm going, too!

Medic: No! Absolutely not! Beast Boy, you are my best friend! I could not live with it if you were to be killed!

Beast Boy: Well, if I'm really your friend, how can I stay away? Besides, who's gonna keep me from going? You? I kicked your butt once, Medic, and if I have to, I'll do it again.

Terra: Beast Boy goes nowhere without me, even if I have to put a leash on him!

Robin: Medic, I don't understand exactly what's going on, but I don't think this is something we can just ignore; we're all coming with you and helping you through this. We can't let you go off and face this alone.

Frost: He not alone! He have me!

Penny: And me.

Frost: Penny-chan, this not your fight. I no can ask you-

Penny: Pardon me, Frost, but as I recall, you made me an honorary kunoichi for rescuing you, ergo it is _entirely_ my fight as well.

Breezy: Me too! I wanna play too!

Snap: And me! I'm going as well!

Penny: No you're _not_! Following us around all this time was one thing, but I can't let you join us on this matter, Alastor! You could actually be killed!

Snap: Who said you get to decide!?

Echo: Enough! Save yer squabbles; I've a way to settle this. It'll have to wait till we're back at the Tower, though…

Photon: Sounds like this is going to be quite a spectacle. It will be a shame to miss it…but someone has to stay and protect Harbor City. I'll inform the others of your and Gemini's temporary leave, Captain.

Raven: Um…Gabriel, wait a second…

Photon: Yes?

Raven: Uh…you should come too!

Photon: Me? To what point and purpose?

Raven: Well…these guys are a Zodiac-themed group, right? So, one of them must represent the dragon! Your Dragon's Bane will be perfect!

Photon: What? I thought you understood, Raven. The Dragon's Bane only allows me to look through magic. The name only comes from it's primary target for the past few millennia.

Raven: Even so, your skills might come in handy!

Photon: But, I have to stay and protect…

(Raven hovers up so they are eye-level and her eyes begin to shimmer as if she is about to begin crying.)

Raven: _Please_? It would mean a lot to me…

(Photon stops talking and is silent for nearly thirty seconds. Then…)

Photon: Have I mentioned I've always wanted to visit Japan?

(At the sight of this display, Echo doubles over, looking as if his ribs are cracking from trying not to laugh, while Gemini looks incredibly freaked out.)

-- Raven…acting _cute_!? Okay, I didn't think much of it at first, but this is even starting to creep _me_ out now! – The Cap'n --

(At this moment, a boy stops by the table to clear the dishes. Robin glances at him, then does a double-take and his face becomes angry.)

Robin: _You_!

(The boy glances at Robin and grins, displaying large canine teeth that come to an unusually sharp point. He has dark hair and eyes, and a pale complexion. He is garbed in the red and white uniform of the pizza parlor's employees.)

Damien: Hey. How's it going?

Robin: Don't give me that! What are you doing here, Damien!?

Damien: Uh…I _work_ here…

Robin: Since when!?

Damien: Since I had to find a way to make money to replace my special flask that _you_ went and broke! Do you have any idea how much good pewter costs these days!?

Robin: You were trying to kill us!

Damien: Aw, stop living in the past…

Robin: More importantly, why aren't you in jail!?

Damien: Community service. And a little time off for good behavior. Figured I'd play it straight for a while because, while fighting you guys is fun and all, losing and going to jail every time is kind of annoying. I could break out, of course, but what a waste of time! I can seriously think of a whole list of things I'd rather be doing…

(He momentarily glances at Starfire, and his grin becomes dark.)

Damien: I haven't forgotten you, girlie…or the nectar that courses in your veins…yum…

(He runs his tongue over his sharp teeth as he says this. Robin growls and starts to get up. Damien steps back and puts up a hand.)

Damien: Whoa, relax! I won't touch her. I told you, I'm on the up-and-up for now.

(Breezy suddenly leaps out of her seat and crushes Damien in a hug.)

Breezy: Yay! Another new friend!

(Damien is momentarily surprised, then, from his current position, he turns his head to stare at Breezy's neck with a wicked smile. He slowly draws back his upper lip, exposing his canines. Robin cracks his knuckles threateningly.)

Robin: Go on. Just try it. Give me an excuse. I _dare_ you…

Damien: Well…maybe just _one_ sip…

(Robin tenses up, ready to fight. Just then, from the back, in the kitchens, comes a loud, angry bellow.)

Manager: Damien, quit slacking off! Stop flirting with the customers and get back to work!

(A cross-mark pops up on Damien's head as he pushes Breezy off.)

Damien: Alright, alright, keep your shirt on, you old greaseball!

Manager: That's coming out of your paycheck, wise guy!

Damien: Yeah, yeah…

(He turns back to Robin.)

Damien: Another time, Bird Boy. Oh, by the way…

(He drops the check on the table.)

Damien: That'll be $35.82. I saw your friend here pull that little replication trick; you didn't think you'd get out of paying twice the price for that, did you?

(Damien gathers up the rest of the dishes and walks off, snickering to himself. Robin clenches a fist as he watches him leave.)

Robin: Thinks he's so smart…I am _not_ leaving him a tip!

(Everyone pools some money together to pay for their dinner, then return to Titans Tower. After they arrive, Echo leads the way to the combat training room. Once inside, he pulls Snap out onto the sparring mats.)

Echo: Okay! It is my understandin' that ye…Snap was it? Aye. Ye wish to accompany us on what is likely to be an extremely dangerous mission fraught with peril, threats, hazards, an' otherwise all manner of risks an' so prove yerself worthy of the highly coveted title of "hero", is that correct?

Snap: You bet I do! Just give me that chance!

Echo: Ye shall have it…on the condition that ye are able to best me in combat. Do that, an' I shall personally make ye an honorary member of me crew!

Snap: Excellent! Right then, come on! Have at you!

(The pirate captain raises a hand for silence.)

Echo: However…if ye cannot, then ye will do like yer big sister tells ye an' go straight home.

Snap: Well…okay, then.

Penny: Now, really-!

(Echo points a finger at her and the other Titans, emitting a message of sound waves that only they can hear.)

Echo: Don't be frightened fer yer brother, lass. I promise not to hurt him. I'll just win real careful-like, an' he'll go home. Simple as that.

Snap: Come on! Let's get going! I want to win fast!

(Echo resumes speaking so all can hear.)

Echo: Alright. Here be the rules; ye will fight me in any manner ye choose, and I will fight usin' just me sword. This is just to make it fair, as I am not aimin' to hurt ye, an' I can tell ye me sound waves would do just that! Now, if I knock ye out, ye lose. Ye land so much as a punch on me, I'll admit defeat. Ready, lad?

Snap: I've been ready for ages! Let's go!

Echo: Okay then. Robin, at yer signal…

(Robin taps a button on the wall, and there is the sound of a boxing ring bell. Echo rushes forward, drawing his trademark cutlass on the fly, and swinging it in an overhead arc. Snap reacts much quicker than expected, bringing up his foot in a high kick, catching the blade on the sole of his shoe and stopping it cold. Faster than a blink, he drops that leg, kicks off hard from the ground, and jumps up high, spinning his body rapidly in a series of flips, then extending out his leg as he drops. Echo jumps aside, barely evading the kick, and quickly brings his blade up into a guarding stance. His looks momentarily rattled.)

Echo: Whoa…Looks like I sold ye short, lad…alright, now it's fer real! Brace yerself!

(The pirate begins fighting more and more fiercely as the match goes on. Snap continues to counter with a very complicated-looking series of martial-arts techniques. Medic watches the boy, intrigued.)

Medic: That fighting-style…

Frost: Yes. Is _Hyoga no Ken_ style of Fubuki Village. Penny-chan want to be of help to me. So, I have been teach her to fight.

Penny: True enough…but how does Alastor know it? Moreover, how is he doing some techniques I have never seen!? Even my training with you is nowhere near this advanced!

Frost: He must have been spy on our training sessions…and figure out the the rest on his own!

Medic: (thinking) What…? The "Fist of the Glacier" is a unique style that is taught only to the elite of our village. To be able to teach it to himself, and progress it on his own, just from watching a few training sessions…and at such a young age! If this boy's true potential could be drawn out, he could become quite fearsome!

(The match continues on for several minutes until Snap comes up with another high kick that Echo sees coming and quickly jumps back. Not having expected to miss, Snap is momentarily thrown off balance.)

Echo: An openin'!

(Echo lunges forward and swings his sword up, bringing the backside of the blade into contact with the back of Snap's raised leg, and sending him spinning into the air.)

Echo: Sorry, mate, but this ends now!

(Echo runs towards the spot where Snap will touch down, drawing back his sword for a finishing swing. Just then, Snap clicks his fingers, vanishes, and reappears right in front of Echo with one fist held out. Caught off-guard by the sudden transition, Echo is unable to slow down and catches the closed fist straight in the nose. There is a pause, then Echo's sword clatters to the ground, and he falls flat on his back, knocked out cold by the unexpected attack. His uncovered right eye forms into a swirl, and a few music notes and a treble clef shape begin orbiting his head. The bell dings again; the match is over.)

Snap: I win.

Gemini: Aidan!

Photon: No way…Echo lost…

(Snap is grinning like a lunatic over his victory. However, Echo wakes up and stands shortly after with a thick nosebleed. He touches two fingers to his upper lip, glances at the red stain, then a dark glare jumps to his eyes. Snap's smile fades and he begins to look scared.)

Snap: Er…sorry about that…I didn't mean to…I-I-I was j-just trying to…

(Echo suddenly cuts him off as his glare turns to a grin and he roars with laughter.)

Echo: Nice work, lad! I didn't even see it comin'! Ye got the makin's of a great pirate in ye, boy!

Snap: Uh…thanks…

Echo: Alright, a bargain's a bargain; from now on, ye'll be part of me crew as our new Cabin Boy! Photon, yer the Quartermaster; brief this new swabbie on his duties!

Photon: Aye, Cap'n.

(Lucky Penny clutches her temples as if she has a headache.)

Penny: Smashing…how do I explain _this_ to Mum? Bloody pirates…

-- Ha! Something you should learn, Echo; _never_ challenge a teleporter to land just one hit on you! Some disappointment; Breezy is supposed to have little hearts at certain points in her speech, but for some reason, they won't show up here...May a muted annonymous curse be on the ones responsible. Anyhow, look forward to some fun with the next update; this mysterious Zodiac Clan is explained in more detail, Photon invents a new training regimen, and Beast Boy learns a new trick! As always, reviews are appreciated, and if you can, convince friends to read and review as well! If you'd like to talk to me personally, send your e-mail to Please send directly from your own email address, as I don't know how to respond to the fanfiction bot. Til' next time, me loyal mates! - The Cap'n --


	3. Ocean Cruise to Snowstorm Village

-- Insert clever opening comment here. Howdy to all! Now, unfortunately, I can't reveal my e-mail address as I'd hoped, since something keeps deleting it. So, let's try this; send me your reviews, and I'll try to reveal my e-mail in the reply. Now, the last reviews mentioned that my story was getting a bit confusing. Hopefully the following chapter clears things up! Oh, and before I forget, here's a little more Japanese 101; in Japan, a person's last name will always come before thier first name. Keep that in mind. Enjoy! - The Cap'n --

Part 3- Ocean Cruise to the Snowstorm Village

(Most everyone stays the night at the Tower, with Echo and Medic, as well as Frost and her companions sleeping on the floors and sofas of the TV room. Medic and Echo immediately surrender the more comfortable sofas to the girls and Echo orders his new Cabin Boy to do the same. Photon, being the fastest of the South team, has left for the South Tower to retrieve Echo's ship, a gigantic Brigantine galleon. Echo had refused right from the start to travel to Japan in any other fashion, save for magic. Neither Raven nor Photon is sure they could levitate such a large group of people for so long. As it is impossible to man the great ship alone, Gemini accompanied the sorcerer to give him as many extra hands as needed. The following morning, Medic receives a shock as he wakes up to discover Frost curled up next to him in his sleeping bag. As they are both in pajamas, there is no real problem, but this doesn't stop him from shivering for a good hour afterwards. After a quick breakfast, everyone is outside, holding at least one bag each, waiting for the ship to return. Starfire and Breezy are high overhead, ready to report the first sign of the vessel. Inside, Cyborg is facing the giant computer monitor, talking with the image of a winged girl in a black and yellow striped costume. This is his long-distance girlfriend, Bumblebee.)

Cyborg: So, it's no trouble?

Bumblebee: No worries, Sparky. We'll be glad to watch your place while you're gone.

Cyborg: Cool. See you later then!

Bumblebee: I _know_ you're not gonna forget to call me! Don't make me come all the way to Japan to whoop your tin-plated behind!

Cyborg: (grins) Right. Just keep telling yourself that.

(The half-machine clicks the screen off and steps outside.)

Cyborg: Bee says it's cool. We still waiting? What's the hold-up?

Echo: Photon's late…what could be keepin' that boy?

Robin: Well, if we had just taken the T-Ship, we could be halfway there by now!

Echo: Oh, leave off with it already, lad! Honestly, who ever heard of a pirate going anyplace without his ship?

Medic: You know, Robin, the Captain's insistence on this matter does contain a germ of logic; your T-Ship holds a maximum of five people, while our galleon can hold hundreds. Since only a handful of us possess the ability of flight, this may actually be a better arrangement.

Robin: Well, maybe…

(At this moment, Starfire and Breezy give near-identical squeaks of excitement and come streaking down towards the others.)

Starfire: Here they come! Our friends have returned!

Breezy: A huge ship coming in from the South-East, flying a flag with a "T"! That's gotta be them!

(Starfire lands gently on the ground. Breezy touches down next, but does not slow down quite enough first. As a result, she stumbles forward after landing and rams into Terra and Robin. When the dust clears, the three of them are lying in a heap on the ground, with Breezy on top of the other two. As her bones are hollow, she likely isn't crushing them, but they do not look comfortable, regardless.)

Breezy: Owwww…Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! Are you two okay?

Robin: Urgh…Fine, fine, I've taken worse before.

Terra: Ditto.

Breezy: Really, I'm very sorry. I'll try to be more careful.

Robin: Good to know.

Terra: Yeah, go and try to be careful, but first…how about getting off!?

(Breezy grins sheepishly and hovers up into the air, allowing the other two to get up. About this time, the ship, "Neptune's Crescendo" pulls into the shallows and the sails are secured. After the anchor drops, Raven shuts her eyes. A gigantic avian shape formed of shadows swirls around and covers everyone, then drifts towards the ship. Once it is above the deck, it fades and deposits everyone on board. Frost's companions shiver as the bird fades, but Frost does not seem fazed. Photon comes striding down from the helm, while dozens of Gemini's climb down from the rigging.)

Snap: Bloody hell, that stuff is cold!

Photon: Oh, you get used to it.

(He smiles at Raven before turning to Echo.)

Photon: Okay, Captain, we're good to go. I've told the others back at the Tower what to expect, and that we'd be gone for a short while.

Echo: Did ye inform them as to the nature of our voyage?

Photon: Of course not. You think I'm dumb enough to tell Déjà Vu that he's missing out on a mission with three girls he's never met?

Echo: Point taken. Right then…Weigh anchor! Spread the sails! We're-

(At this point, all of the Titans join in, even going so far as to mimic his accent.)

All: Off with the tide!

(Echo turns to them, surprised.)

Echo: How'd ye know I was gonna say that?

Beast Boy: Dude, you _always_ say that! You need a new catch phrase…

Echo: Hmph! Listen here, ye algae-coated elf; that phrase is just like me eye patch; it never gets old, and it'll never die!

(The sails are drawn out and the anchor pulled back up. Echo turns to Photon.)

Echo: Alright, what's our best course?

Photon: We must sail east until we reach the quickest sea route to Hokkaido. Unfortunately, while the wind that got us here allowed for decent speed, now it would make a horrible headwind; travel could take several days sailing against it.

Breezy: No it won't! Just wait a second…

(The energetic teen rises high above the ship, facing to the east, then brings up her arms.)

Breezy: Okay! Here…we…GO!

(Breezy suddenly throws her arms forward as if pushing against something. The wind suddenly dies, then all at once, there is a fierce rush of air from the west. Breezy sinks back to the deck, landing carefully this time, and brings up one hand in the "V" sign with a wink.)

Breezy: There! All better!

Photon: Excellent! With this kind of a tailwind, we'll be there in no time! Hard to port! Turn this ship around!

Echo: Aye-Aye, Mister Navigator!

(Echo spins the helm and the great galleon turns. With the help of Breezy's directional alterations to the air currents, the sails fill with wind and begin speeding the ship along the sparkling surface of the sea. His job on deck completed, Photon levitates up to the crow's nest to continue his duties as navigator. Far below, everyone else gathers around Medic and Frost as they begin their explanation.)

Robin: So…who, or what is this "Zodiac Clan"?

Medic: They are a militant group of elite ninja that was thought to be long gone. Fifty years past, Fubuki Village, the place of my birth, was a hidden mountain community that followed the ways of the shinobi. It's people kept to themselves, living in peace, descending from the mountains only to gather supplies, or to meet the requests for assistance that only a ninja could give. This way of living was their absolute, and it has remained so to this day.

Frost: Then…the Zodiac come…and everything change.

Terra: What? What happened?

Medic: The Zodiac stormed our village and mercilessly slaughtered hundreds. No warnings, no demands, they simply broke in and killed. To those they allowed to survive, the Zodiac leader made a proposition; join their clan, and assist them in conquest of all Japan. Those that accepted would be honored. Those who refused would die on the spot.

Starfire: How horrible…

Robin: So, what was it that made these Zodiac people so powerful? Couldn't your village's ninja have defeated them?

Medic: The Zodiac are no ordinary ninja! The way it was fifty years ago, the bulk of the clan was forged of common bandits, and missing ninja from other villages; no great challenge for our village elite. However…

Frost: It those twelve that were true threat…the twelve greatest ninja in whole clan…

Medic: Indeed. Eleven members of the clan, and the leader were not normal humans. Each of them was a representation of the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac. Each of them possessed strange powers that directly related to their represented symbol.

Cyborg: Strange? Strange how?

Medic: The twelve had the power to shift between one of three forms; they could take the shape of the beast they symbolized, they could look as normal as you or I in their human aspect, or they could become some abnormal combination of the two. All in all, vicious monsters with equally monstrous powers. Er, present company accepted, of course.

Beast Boy: (grins) Of course…

(Here, Echo puts the ship on auto-pilot (A special add-on by Cyborg), and comes down from the helm to hear the story better.)

Starfire: If this shape-changing is the greatest weapon at their disposal, do we not already have an advantage? Beast Boy could easily replicate whatever tricks they may try…

Frost: Not that simple, Star-chan.

Medic: Indeed not. The Zodiac were also blessed with the natural abilities of their animal, no matter which form they took. However, these natural abilities of beasts were magnified to obscene proportions, making these twelve powerful far beyond most human's capabilities to defeat.

Robin: And as ninja, they must have a thorough grasp of martial arts.

Medic: Correct. This is what makes them so incredibly dangerous.

Beast Boy: No sweat! They've never faced Teen Titans before! We just need to "accessorize" the situation!

Raven: "Assess".

Beast Boy: Uh…right... Anyway, what're we up against? The Zodiac has the monkey…

(He becomes one, then proceeds to become every other creature as it is named.)

Robin: The horse, the snake…

Penny: The boar, the dog…

Cyborg: The bird, the tiger…

Gemini: The ram, the ox…

Raven: The rat, the rabbit…

Medic: And the dragon.

(Beast Boy does not take this shape, but shifts back to human.)

Terra: What's the matter? Can't you do a dragon?

Beast Boy: I don't think s- …You know something, I don't actually know. I've never tried it before.

Snap: Oh, jolly good! Try it, won't you? I would so like to see a real live dragon!

Beast Boy: (thinking) Hmm…well, unless the battle with Malchior was a dream…I guess that's proof that dragons _do_ exist, so technically, I _should_ be able to…oh, why not?

(The changeling shuts his eyes and concentrates. Suddenly, his form begins to grow, bigger and bigger, taller and taller, into the shape of an enormous green dragon, nearly as big as the ship itself. A pair of leathery wings with approximately a forty-foot span fold out from the back, then the transformed Titan turns his head to the sky and belches out a cloud of flame. However, under his new weight, the ship is beginning to groan and sink deeper into the waves.)

Echo: Hey! Cut it out!

(The pirate pulls out his cutlass and begins smacking it against Beast Boy's scaly haunch. The sword makes a metallic clang each time it strikes the gleaming, green scales.)

Echo: Change back before ye scupper me ship, curse ye!

(Beast Boy shifts quickly to human form.)

Beast Boy: Okay, okay, I'm changed; keep your patch on!

Terra: Cool! You _can_ do it! What's that form like?

Beast Boy: Kind of like being a Tyrannosaurus with wings…after eating about five tons of chili-cheese Tofu Dogs.

(Above in the crow's nest, Photon is trembling all over after witnessing Beast Boy's latest transformation. He is shivering not out of fear, but rather, excitement.)

Photon: (thinking) Yes…one of these Zodiac can take that form…at long last, I can fight one…I can fight a _dragon_! And by so doing, I shall prove my abilities as a great sorcerer of our clan once and for all! Just wait, Rorek…the day when I surpass you is near…

(Just then, he feels a tap on his shoulder and jumps, the sudden touch jerking him out of his thoughts. He turns to see Raven hovering a few inches away, her feet level with the crow's nest. She grins and floats into the raised platform, joining him.)

Raven: So _this_ is what you do all day…

Photon: Well, when we're out sailing, yes. Quite a stealthy entrance; you're getting good at that.

Raven: Sorry. I wasn't trying to scare you.

Photon: That's alright. Just a bit startled. It's my own fault for not paying attention.

Raven: You _looked_ like something was on your mind. Want to talk about it?

Photon: Just looking forward to the mission.

Raven: What for? This sounds like it's going to be dangerous.

Photon: Danger is nothing if it means fulfilling my dream. By defeating this dragon of the Zodiac, I can finally count my power as being of the same caliber as the Great Wizard Rorek himself!

(At these words, Raven gives a sigh, seeming a bit disheartened.)

Raven: Again? Gabriel, we've been over this; you don't have to prove anything. Your magic is already very strong.

Photon: How will I know if I have never battled with something as highly magical as a dragon? By defeating this one, I will have physical proof of my capabilities.

Raven: _I _think you're a great magician. Isn't that enough?

Photon: It is kind of you to say so…and I am happy to have your support. But even so, this is something I have to do. Something I must prove to myself.

Raven: What is there to prove? Even if your power _wasn't_ enough already, the two of us together are more than twice as strong. So what need is there for you to become stronger?

(Photon does not respond immediately. Something seems to have clicked in his mind.)

Photon: You know…that's true. We _are_ stronger when acting as one…and we also know that we each have a few skills that the other does not…like two sides of a coin…

Raven: What are you getting at?

Photon: I am wondering if there isn't a way to make us _both_ much more powerful.

Raven: Hm? How?

Photon: Simple; we shall teach one another the abilities we do not know! If we can master each other's abilities, there's no telling how strong we could become!

Raven: This is actually possible?

Photon: I fail to see a reason why not. What do you think?

(Raven hesitates, seeming very unsure.)

Raven: (thinking) But…if it will make him happy…(aloud) Okay. Why not? What have we got to lose?

Photon: Excellent! Now, the best way to go about this, I think, is for one of us to teach the other something, and then we'll switch off.

Raven: Fair enough. It's your idea, so you can start.

Photon: Very well. First, let's teach you to move at untraceable speeds.

Raven: Huh? Wait…I thought you could only do that because of your affinity with light?

Photon: Well, the light-base of my magic _does _play a part, but the majority of it is a spell. And that spell is precisely what you are now going to learn.

(Meanwhile, down below, the ninja are continuing their explanation.)

Medic: With their powers to aid them, it seemed that the Zodiac would soon make good on their domination plans.

Frost: However, our village not so weak as that. There was a man, a ninja of great skill and power who lead our village elite in battle against Zodiac Clan. He destroy Zodiac leader and drive them from our home forever!

Cyborg: Awesome! So…where does this lead back to you?

(Medic glances up and puts on a proud sort of smile.)

Medic: The man who defeated the Zodiac fifty years ago was my great-great-grandfather; Igaku Kiseki!

Robin: Your great-great-grandfather?

Frost: Yes. You see, Akira-kun clan is just like mine, but small difference.

Beast Boy: Say that again?

Medic: Yukiko-san means to say that my clan is similar to the Kosetsu clan in that both clans possess a special ability that is passed down through our family's bloodline. In her case, it is her power over temperatures, passed down every generation through her mother's bloodline. In my case, it is more limited. In the Igaku clan, there is an ability that is similarly handed down, but surfaces in one person only, every one-hundred years.

Gemini: Your powers. The ability to heal in an instant.

Medic: Yes. My great-great-grandfather was the last before me to posses this power. With it, he defeated the Zodiac, killed their leader, and drove them away.

Robin: Well, that's great, but there's no way he's still around…

Frost: No…Kiseki-dono regrettably pass away six year ago…

Cyborg: Six ye-!? Whoa, hold up! Time out! Just how old was this guy when he fought these Zodiac people!?

Medic: My great-great-grandfather was seventy-eight years old at the time.

Robin: So, if he only died six years ago…then he would have had to be-!

Medic: He lived to be one hundred and twenty-two years old, yes. He would have lived longer, but he got caught by a rockslide; my village is on a mountain, after all…

Starfire: Perhaps I have been misinformed, but I believe that a life-span of that amount is not normal for humans.

Medic: Normally, that is the case. However, my great-great-grandfather's ability was healing and rejuvenating his cells at all times. Consequently, his life would normally take a great deal longer to end simply because of old age.

Beast Boy: Well, if he could heal, why would a rock slide kill him?

Medic: Buried in rocks, and crushed beneath them…his body could not heal if the wounds were being held open. I believe you employed a similar principle against me when we first fought, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Oh yeah…Sorry about that…

Medic: That was a long time ago; do not be concerned.

-- It was nine months ago, Mr. Nostalgic… - The Cap'n --

Terra: So, anyway, why does this involve you, again?

Frost: Before he die, last time leader of Zodiac make promise.

Penny: What kind of promise?

Medic: The leader of the Clan swore that they would someday return. Believing this return could be prevented, the elite of Fubuki Village captured and executed all of the Zodiac Clan who remained. However, so powerful they were in life that their promise of resurrection frightened my village. So much so, that they believed that the only way they could ever truly be safe was if someone who had my great-great-grandfather's power resided with them. And, well…thirty-four years later, such a person was born.

Breezy: Ooooh! Who?

(Everyone falls over. Medic slowly climbs back to his feet seconds later.)

Medic: Er…me. My village believes that as long as I fight with them against the Zodiac, they cannot lose. It is mostly a matter of bringing them confidence, just as my great-great-grandfather did, years ago.

Penny: That's lovely…and your grandfather sounds like a truly marvelous person. I can only wish that ours was as worthy of such admiration…

Snap: Oh, stop trying to sugar-coat things, just come out and say it; Granddad is a right nutter!

Penny: Don't you call our granddad a nutter!

Snap: Oh, would you prefer "twisted old loony"? He is, Penny. Even _you_ have to admit to that!

Penny: Well…I suppose he _is_ a bit off in the head…

Starfire: Please, if I may ask, what is it that relates your elderly relative to the small, protein-rich snack?

Penny: Sorry?

Beast Boy: She said, "Why's your grandpa a nut?"

Penny: Well, he wasn't always. He used to be a brilliant schoolteacher. Then…he started toying with a few…more inventive ways of teaching.

Snap: Yeah, if by "more inventive" you mean pulling mass-hypnosis on your students in an effort to make them pay attention! And so, I say it once more; Granddad Mod is off his bleeding nut! Even thought he was the crowned-head of England once; can you imagine that!?

(The other Titans suddenly reaffirm the slight reddish tinge in Snap's light-brown hair as if only just noticing it. There is a collective sweatdrop.)

Robin: Better than you might think… (thinking) It _is_ a small world. What are the odds…?

-- I couldn't resist. Shame on me. – The Cap'n --

(Meanwhile, above in the crow's nest, Raven's lesson has begun.)

Photon: Now, first, a demonstration…

(Photon's holographic eyes shut, then he vanishes. A split-instant later, he appears behind Raven and wraps his arms around her in an embrace. He inclines his neck to whisper in her ear with a smile.)

Photon: And there you have it. Movement at the speed of light. Could you see it?

Raven: (smiling) Cute. So how'd you do it?

Photon: Quite simple a concept, really. Here's the basic idea; focus your magic on the air molecules for the entire area through which you wish to move. Force the air molecules apart, then levitate through as fast as possible. The absence of the air molecules allows for absolute minimum friction and, thusly, motion untraceable to the naked eye.

Raven: Okay. I think I understand. Well…here goes something…

(The sorceress shuts her eyes, focusing hard. She suddenly snaps them open, revealing them to be brimming with a white glow, and disappears.)

Photon: Incredible! On your first try! Well done! Now, next we can…eh? Raven?

(Photon has only just noticed that Raven has not reappeared. He glances around, then, with still no signs of her, he calls again, becoming more than a little alarmed.)

Photon: Raven!? _Raven!_

(Just then, there is another light tap on his shoulder. He turns, sees nothing, faces forward again, then falls out of the air in shock, dropping halfway to the deck before regaining both his composure and his altitude. He had turned to find Raven hovering in front of him again, smiling mischievously.)

Raven: Sorry. Couldn't resist.

Photon: Er…no…problem…my, but you _are_ a quick-study… (thinking) All of five weeks it took me to learn how to do that…

Raven: Well…not really. That first transition took me a while, actually. It was like time had stopped around me; I wasn't really sure how to get it started again. It just sort of…happened.

Photon: Odd…I've never had that problem.

Raven: Your magic is different. Maybe…maybe this isn't such a good idea. Maybe our abilities are different for a reason.

Photon: Perhaps…but, even so, I'd like to continue experimenting for now.

Raven: Well…alright. Just…why don't you play the part of the student for now? Not knowing what effect my powers have with your spells is a bit unnerving.

Photon: As you wish. What shall be my first lesson?

Raven: Something that requires a similar spell; follow me.

(Raven drifts down to the deck and stops by the entrance to the captain's quarters. Photon follows close behind.)

Raven: Let's see if you can phase through solid objects.

Photon: Oh! Excellent! I've wanted to try this since I first saw you do it! Never had a spare moment to try it myself, as it happens…

Raven: As I said, the idea here is similar to your light-speed. Focus on the barrier…

(Raven shuts her eyes. A swirl of shadows appears on the wooden wall.)

Raven: Focus on its physical structure; _will_ it to become diffuse. Then, simply walk straight through, and release.

(Raven walks through the dark portal. The shadows vanish, then the door to the cabin opens and Raven pokes her head out.)

Raven: Your turn.

Photon: Very well. I saw the basic mechanics with the Dragon's Bane. Let us try…

(While Photon gathers power for his attempt, the focus returns to Medic's explanation.)

Cyborg: Well, how about if we just go right for the root of the problem and take out their top twelve?

Medic: That may be possible. Last time, the twelve elite made a point to set themselves apart from the others in the clan. They each wore robes that had the _kanji_ sign for their represented beast on the back. That was actually where I got the idea when I suggested to the Captain how to design the trademark jackets for our pirate crew… Yukiko-san, are the Zodiac elite still setting themselves apart in this manner?

Frost: I…I never have seen. I only receive news of attack. Nothing more.

Medic: Ah. Very well. That is perfectly alright; we shall figure it out.

Frost: And Akira-kun, please call me Yuki-chan.

(Beast Boy suddenly looks thoughtful (a rare occurrence indeed) and raises what is actually a good question.)

Beast Boy: Wait a second…you told me before that you left your village, and they banished you for it.

Frost: That true. However, our village no can simply banish one who serve as symbol of hope to all; banishment is lifted as special request to mother.

Robin: Your mother?

Frost: I mention before, remember? My mother is leader of Fubuki Village!

Medic: True. Their impressive hereditary powers have held the Kosetsu clan as the leaders of our village for many years.

Beast Boy: Oh…okay. But still! You also said that you were a dropout! If you never finished your training, how are you going to fight twelve expert-level ninjas?

Medic: It is true; I never completed my training…my great-great-grandfather was ten times the ninja I am. But, this duty has been mine since before I was born. I am honor-bound to accept it. Also, I believe our village elite should be able to handle themselves. As mentioned, I am mainly to serve as a source of courage to my people. Besides…there is one great difference between Kiseki and myself; he never had such wonderful friends.

(The other Titans smile at this. Just then, apparently seized by impulse, Frost jumps on Medic and wraps her arms around him tightly.)

Frost: Akira-kun is truly great man! You offer help no matter what stand in way! No one as noble in whole world!

(Frost proceeds to smother Medic's face in kisses, never once contacting his lips, but decorating every other spot on his face with pink lip-prints. The other Titans turn slightly red as they watch this display. Finally relenting, Frost steps away and has Gemini show her around the front of the ship. Medic is left shivering so hard, it is as though every species of insect and spider had chosen this moment to set up housekeeping under his shirt.)

Robin: You know, this has been bugging me since yesterday; why are you so terrified of her in the first place?

Cyborg: I'd like to know that, too. I haven't seen her do anything _too_ off–the-wall yet…

(Medic composes himself, then sighs.)

Medic: It _is_ quite a puzzle. In all honesty, I _do_ enjoy her company. Her appearance alone is phenomenal…the pure white skin, the light hair, the soft grey eyes; by all standards for Japanese women, Yukiko-san is indeed an ideal beauty.

Beast Boy: By American standards too! Ow!

(Following his comment, Terra "accidentally" stepped on Beast Boy's foot.)

Medic: She definitely has a likeable enough personality; she is friendly, cheerful, empathetic… Add to that, it is as she says; for some reason I have yet to fathom, she has always held the deepest affection for me. Me, a nearsighted dropout, whose only real skill is healing…someone of her status could do far better, but she has always stood by me.

Echo: Okay…so why-?

Medic: Yukiko-san has not always had such good control over her power… When we first met, she embraced me, as per normal, but at the time, her joy caused her power to surge, and I was encased in a block of ice. Thanks to my own power, I was not killed, but it _did_ take twelve hours before I was finally thawed out.

Terra: Ouch…

Medic: That would not have been so bad, but it happened more than one hundred times afterward. It eventually got to the point that being embraced by any female caused me to expect that freezing cold and cramped immobility to take me again…

Cyborg: Hence the shivering…

Penny: Conditioned response.

Medic: In any event, it seems her control has improved quite a bit. This being the case, I believe I can overcome my fear eventually. Perhaps there may be hope for us yet…

(Captain Echo bursts out laughing.)

Echo: Ha ha ha! Ye too, eh!? Ha! First me, then me first mate, an' now me doctor! It's infectious! We'd best send word to Déjà Vu; he might just get his wish!

(Medic turns red and waves his hands in front of himself, clearly flustered.)

Medic: Er, no! I-I meant as friends! I was not trying to-!

Robin: (grinning) Riiiight…

(Medic is now glowing bright red all over. Steam is rising from his head.)

Medic: Now listen…! I never said-!

Beast Boy: After all you were just saying about her, don't even try to deny it, dude.

Medic: But-!

(The doctor continues trying to deny his friend's accusations while everyone laughs at how anxious he is getting. Penny turns to the rail of the ship and gives a sad sort of sigh. Noting this, Starfire turns to her.)

Starfire: New friend Penny, something is troubling you?

Penny: What…? Oh! Oh, no. I'm just a bit tired. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain.

Snap: (grinning) Oh, is that right?

Penny: (sharply) Shut up, you.

Terra: Is there something you're not telling us?

Penny: Well…alright, I am a bit depressed…

Breezy: Why?

Penny: Please, it's not worth troubling over…

Snap: I bet _I_ know! She's just upset because Frost has this ninja chap, and all of you seem to be pretty smartly matched up, but she knows that she'll never-!

(Penny steps over and brings up a hand, pointing a sharp finger right under Snap's nose and speaking in a low, dangerous tone.)

Penny: Alastor, I assure you, the only reason you're still alive is because you're my little brother, so I will warn you this once; if you value your skin, zip your howling screamer!

(Completely unfazed by the threat, Snap smirks and continues.)

Snap: …She knows that she'll never have a _boyfriend_-

(Penny lunges at him and catches him across the face with a punch, then winds up for another. Snap dodges this one, then tries to counter and misses. Penny brings up a kick next. Snap jumps it, then, as he is coming down, he touches a finger to his sister's forehead and clicks the fingers on his other hand. The two vanish. As the others begin to wonder about their whereabouts, there is suddenly a gurgling yell from below.)

Penny: Help! (glub) Someone (cough) toss down the life-ring!

(Everyone rushes to the side of the ship and leans over the rail. Far below in the dark water are the British siblings. Snap is casually treading water, but Penny is floundering and flailing around in panic.)

Echo: Man overboard! To yer stations!

Snap: Oy, don't worry! All I gotta do is snap us back up! Piece of cake!

(Breezy suddenly goes white and points at the sea.)

Breezy: Hey, guys, look out!

Snap: Hm? What?

(The boy turns and sees, quite clearly, what. Moving slowly, lazily, towards he and Penny is a large, brown, triangular fin. After a second, the owner of the fin seems to have noticed Penny's thrashing and it's speed increases.)

Cyborg: Kid, quit foolin' around! Snap outta there already!

(Snap doesn't move. The sight of the fin has stricken him still with fear. As the creature gets closer, Robin takes action and fires a Grappling Bird at the terrified siblings. The tool streaks down and the rope encircles the two of them. Everyone grips the line and hauls them to safety. The fin circles the spot where they were for a moment, then veers off to seek easier prey elsewhere. Snap breathes a sigh of relief, then grins as he starts to wring out his clothes.)

Snap: Well…that was refreshing eh, sister dear?

Penny: (gasping for air) Going…(cough) …to kill you…

(Snap chuckles, then becomes aware of Echo looming over him. Noting the captain's expression, which is a very frightening calm, Snap begins to sweat slightly.)

Echo: I would like, if possible, to reach our destination without anyone becomin' injured or killed. There is to be no more fightin' or pullin' of dangerous stunts of the like we have just seen onboard me ship. If anyone violates this, I will personally send endless reverberations of varyin' pitches through their skull until their eardrums pop. Is that _absolutely_ clear, **_Cabin Boy_**!!?

(Snap gulps, and raises a trembling hand in a salute.)

Snap: A-aye-aye, s-s-sir…

(Echo snorts with anger and heads back to the helm. Gemini steps up behind Snap with a whisper.)

Gemini: You want to be more careful. He's usually pretty relaxed, but Aidan can be very frightening if you make him mad.

Snap: Duly noted…

(Penny is still wringing the saltwater out of her jumpsuit, when Terra turns to her.)

Terra: So…why is it that your brother swims and you don't?

Penny: My luck usually saves me from danger. I thought I'd never have to worry about drowning, so I never bothered learning to swim.

Terra: Doesn't that seem a bit dangerous?

Penny: Well, I haven't drowned yet…

(Frost steps over, looking concerned.)

Frost: Penny-chan, what was Snap-kun talking? You never bring up issue before.

Penny: (sighs) Because I would rather not have it known…but it appears I owe an explanation now. You see, while my talent of good luck is very useful, it is also the reason I have never had a boyfriend. …Never for very long, anyway…

Terra: What? That doesn't make any sense!

Penny: I thought not either! Apparently, however, any boy I had tried to have a relationship with must have meant me some eventual harm. Because of this, my talent would always interfere and destroy the relationship somehow. It seems determined not to allow anyone to get close to me other than the one I am truly destined for…

Gemini: Well, isn't that good?

(The British teen's eyes start to fill with tears.)

Penny: In it's own way, yes, I suppose, but I've already lost eighteen straight boyfriends because of it, and s-soon I'll sob be sixteen! I don't want to be alone forever!

(A few tears leak out of her eyes at the thought. Breezy steps over and gives her a gigantic hug.)

Breezy: It's okay, Penny! _I'll_ still be your friend!

(Penny stops sniffling and sweatdrops.)

Penny: That's not really the point, Gail darling…

Starfire: Friend Penny, do not be sad! I am certain you shall find the perfect one for you soon.

Penny: Sometimes I wonder…

Terra: You just haven't found the right guy yet.

Beast Boy: Yeah, maybe he's just too stupid to figure out he's supposed to be with you! I mean look; it took Photon over there six months to figure out he was in love with Raven, and even _then_ Echo had to trick him into admitting it! And _he's_ supposed to be a genius!

Photon: I heard that, you tofu-neurotic! Ow…!

(The magician is currently halfway through passing through a portal of light on the wall, but seems to be stuck.)

Photon: Ouch…This is starting to get painful…

Raven: Don't lose your focus! If the wall goes back to being fully solid now-!

Photon: I…I can't…can't do it! Raaaaaaaaaaaah!

(The portal of light suddenly turns bright red, then pushes outward violently, shattering the section of wall. Photon is freed, but he does not look pleased. Incidentally, neither does his captain.)

Echo: Hey! Stop blowin' holes in me ship!

Photon: I apologize, Captain… Curses! Why can't I do it!?

Raven: Please…don't feel bad…I told you, we might just be too different…

Photon: That won't stop me! Just watch! I'll figure this out!

(Raven glances downward again, but does not say anything. Photon apparently doesn't notice. He puts an arm around her shoulder.)

Photon: It's okay; you taught as best you could. I'll get back to my navigating duties for now, and try this again later. Really, it's not your fault. I just lack the ability right now.

Raven: Thanks… (thinking) But that isn't what's bothering me…

(Photon levitates back to the crow's nest and pulls out a telescope, putting it to his eye. Hours after, with sundown drawing close, he yells down.)

Photon: Captain! Land ho! Mountain range, dead ahead!

(Indeed, off in the distance, a grouping of mountains can now be seen. The ship sails closer, finally closing it's sails in the shallows. The mountains are towering over the sandy beach and clump of forest beneath them.)

Echo: Drop anchor!

(After the ship is secure and everyone has gathered their belongings, Frost glances around at the peaks, and points at the second-to-highest summit.)

Frost: There!

(Photon's hologram fades, and he surrounds everyone in a bubble of light. The bubble levitates, then, under Frost's direction, it drifts into a small cave near the snow-capped peak. The bubble dissolves and most of the party shivers at the sudden temperature drop.)

Robin: Brrr…Let's get our cold-weather stuff out!

(Moments later, most everyone is re-dressed. Robin is wearing a uniform that is similar to his usual one, but about four times as thick, and lacking a cape. Cyborg is wrapped in a simple winter coat, but the size is enormous. Beast Boy's uniform is like Robin's; a thicker version of his usual clothes, and a pair of purple mittens. Terra is dressed in a black warm-up top bearing the "T" symbol on the back and thick, light blue pants. Raven has on a slightly thicker robe that is lined with white fur. As an added measure, she finally pulls the hood over her head. Echo has simply buttoned his black jacket up. Gemini is wearing a near-identical jacket, but more form-fitting, and bearing an infinity symbol on the left shoulder; her jacket from her pirate days. The British siblings are both dressed in very warm-looking fur coats. Those who remain require no extra clothing. Starfire's blood is much hotter than a human's, giving her a high enough natural temperature to endure the cold. Photon's skin, endlessly emitting light, puts out enough heat to suit him. Breezy has surrounded herself with a current of warm air, and Medic and Frost do not appear to have noticed the frigid temperature at all.)

Frost: Everyone is okay? Then…

(Frost steps forward, towards the back wall of the cave, which is only six feet in, and reaches down the neck of her uniform. She pulls out a small black cord that she has been wearing around her neck, and takes it off. Hanging from the cord is a minute blue pendant, engraved with a snowflake. She takes this, and places it in a tiny indention in the wall.)

Frost: "Beneath the ice of the Mountain God, life thrives on!"

(Seconds after she speaks, the cave begins to rumble. A split forms in the back wall, then slowly begins to grow wider as the wall opens.)

Robin: Wow…!

Cyborg: Cool!

(They are speaking of what lies before them. Beyond the cave is a wall of stones, and contained within is a fairly large village of tile-roofed buildings. Everything is covered in a thick blanket of snow. At the very back of the village are the two most prominent sights. One is a very large house, a veritable mansion. The other sight is far more noticeable. It is another house, but if the first was a mansion, this one is a palace. Upon the great dwelling, right on the top of the tiled roof is a huge circular stone that is engraved with the same snowflake symbol as Frost's pendant.)

Frost: Welcome, new friends, to Fubuki Village. And Akira-kun…welcome home.

-- Well, wasn't that interesting? And yeah, the password into the village is the only thing the story title relates to. It's strange; I have no trouble making halfway-decent chapter titles, but my story titles never make any sense. Let me know if it works. Anyhow, next chapter involves...uhhhh...(deep blush) Well, just wait and see...I'll just say this; dont bother if you have little to no sense of humor. As always, in closing, SEND ME REVIEWS. ALL OF YOU. STOP READING WITHOUT RESPONDING. - The Cap'n --


	4. Steamy Reception

-- Unless it's only Texas Silver viewing my work, which I seriously doubt, I have got some pretty cruel readers out there. How is it that I have only one loyal reviewer? Are the rest of you just that lazy!? Geez, send me some critique already, even if only to shut me up! Flames are welcome, if you absolutely must; I'll probably find 'em funny. Now, this chapter is probably one of the more...ahem..._interesting_ ideas I've had, but I still think it was necessary to put it in. Also, some good news at the end of the chapter! For now, enjoy the fun, oh honored readers! - The Cap'n --

Part 4- Steamy Reception

(Frost strings the pendent back around her neck and leads the way towards the village walls. Robin glances up and sees that the whole village is set into a depression in the mountaintop. He turns to Frost.)

Robin: Hey, how does this place stay hidden? What if a plane flies overhead?

Frost: (giggles) Nothing to worry. Father see to that.

Gemini: Father?

Medic: Yukiko-san's father. Our leader's husband. I have heard he is quite the accomplished master of shinobi illusions.

Frost: Is true. Father keep entire village under shroud. Seen from above, village look just like mountaintop.

Photon: Really?

(Photon levitates himself off the ground, then soars up, high above the village. He glances down at everything, then returns to the group.)

Photon: Incredible…

Echo: See somethin' interestin', mate?

Photon: You don't know the half of it. Looking down, my Dragon's Bane let's me see the village, but it is veiled by a thin haze; my eyes cannot completely penetrate the illusion. For that to occur, the power of the one casting it would have to be slightly above dragon level! Illusion master indeed…

Raven: And he maintains that all day long?

Frost: Yes. He no has stopped for twelve year. Father do anything to keep village safe!

Raven: Twelve years of constantly dividing his focus, even while asleep… Very impressive.

(Once inside, everyone takes the opportunity to steal a few glances around. There are people everywhere along the streets, most of them dressed in strangely light clothing, despite the cold. As the Titans are walking, they notice that most of the people are stopping what they are doing to point at Medic and whisper amongst themselves.)

Penny: Well, I'd say you're still quite famous around here.

Medic: So it would seem…

Robin: Hmmm…

Echo: I know that "Hmmm". What's got ye troubled, mate?

Robin: It's odd…this village looks like it's in perfect condition. I thought the Zodiac Clan had this place under siege?

Frost: Ah…I receive message of Zodiac attack one month ago. Maybe village elite holding at bay now?

Medic: That would indeed be a most welcome surprise. Oof!

(The bespectacled ninja has just walked right into a huge form. Everyone looks up and sees a very large, very muscular man towering over them, about eight feet tall. He has a bald head and large, dull-looking eyes. He is dressed in a grey, sleeveless shirt that looks to have some type of stain near the bottom, and thick workpants. He is currently standing still and looking around at everything in his line of sight.)

Medic: My apologies, friend. I did not see you.

(The large man's eyes widen and he looks around even faster. Beast Boy puts two fingers to his mouth and gives a sharp whistle.)

Beast Boy: Down here!

(The giant finally glances down and surveys the Titans with his dull gaze. He seems to consider them for a moment, then slowly opens his mouth.)

Ushima: I…I sorry. I not see you. Please excuse…back to work…

(The huge man turns and lumbers off. As he leaves, a look at the back of his left shoulder reveals a tattoo; the head of a bull or ox, drawn in bright red ink.)

Cyborg: Um…Ooooookay…

Snap: That was odd.

Medic: Indeed…he speaks English…

Robin: Doesn't seem too bright though…well, never mind him. Where do we go first?

Medic: I think it best if we go to my house first. We can use it as our base of operations. I am certain my parents will not mind.

Beast Boy: Your parents? Hey, cool! I was wondering if we'd be seeing them!

(As Medic leads everyone further down the street, the view points upward for a moment. High up above the village, but lower than the illusion shroud, what looks to be some type of bird of prey is flying in a circular pattern. It can clearly not be any ordinary hawk, as it's feathers are bright green. It glares down at the Titans with it's raptor's eyes, then gives a piercing cry before flying downward and seeming to vanish among the houses. Meanwhile, the party has finally come to halt in front of the smaller of the two gigantic buildings.)

Beast Boy: Wow! What is this place!? It's _huge_!

Cyborg: This is your _house_!?

Medic: Er…well…after my great-great-grandfather defeated the Zodiac, the Igaku clan _did_ become quite revered…

Beast Boy: Medic, dude, you're rich!

Medic: Ah…Yes...I suppose…

Robin: Putting it lightly. So…I guess that means that…_that_ place must be where you live?

(Robin is speaking to Frost and indicating the giant, palace-like building. Frost nods.)

Frost: Mother need big house to be watching over entire village. Is confusing, though… there rooms in house even I have never seen. Very easy getting lost.

(Raven gives an impressed whistle as she examines the sheer size of the building.)

Raven: I'll bet…

Cyborg: You're livin' the high-life, girl!

(Just then, one of the doors on the front of Medic's house slides open. A woman dressed in a silk kimono steps outside into the yard. Her kimono is a light blue with a pattern of orchids and a sash of a darker blue. On her feet are a pair of two-pronged geta. She has light brown hair that falls to her shoulders, and hazel colored eyes. She steps lightly over to a spot in the yard where a small garden of the same flower patterning her kimono is growing. She puts one small hand to a blossom, examining it carefully. Just then, Medic gives a small cough, and the woman turns. Her gaze rests upon the group of teenagers for a moment, then focuses on Medic and her eyes widen in disbelief.)

Mikiko: "A…Akira…?"

Medic: "Hello, Mother."

(The Asian woman stares for a moment more, then bursts into tears and runs towards the front gates.)

Mikiko: "Akira!"

(Medic's mother flings the gate open and crushes her son in a tight hug, sobbing tears of joy into his shoulder.)

Mikiko: "Akira…at last, you are home…oh, Akira…"

Medic: "Mother, please, calm down!"

(The woman sobs into Medic's jacket for a moment more, then composes herself as she looks back up at the others.)

Mikiko: "Yukiko-dono! You have also returned!"

(Medic's mother bows her head to the kunoichi.)

Mikiko: "Welcome to our home. I hope our humble accommodations will be to your liking, Yukiko-dono."

Frost: "Mikiko-san, I keep telling you, I don't want you to count me above you like that! And please, just call me Yuki-chan!"

Mikiko: "Forgive me, Yukiko-dono, but I could never address the daughter of our honored leader so informally…That reminds me; your mother, Shimomi-sama, left on a diplomatic mission to Amegafuri Village in the East. She instructed me to let you know if you returned before she did."

Frost: "Mother is away!? Since when?"

Mikiko: "She set out just yesterday, Yukiko-dono. Her, and most of the elite of our ninja corps. The leader of Amegafuri was most insistent that they all come…"

Frost: "Then I just missed her…"

Mikiko: "Do not feel upset. Shimomi-sama promised to return in as little as a day or so!"

(Medic's mother finally seems to remember the presence of the others, and turns to them with a politely puzzled expression.)

Mikiko: "And…who are all of you?"

Medic: "Mother, I have brought some people I would like you to meet. This is my best friend, Beast Boy, and this is his girlfriend, Terra."

(The changeling gives a thumbs up and Terra a friendly wave.)

Medic: "This is my good friend and traveling companion for many years now, Aidan McQuain, and _his_ girlfriend, Colleen Sentry. This person is…"

(Medic continues down the line naming each of his friends in turn. Medic's mother smiles warmly and bows to everyone.)

Mikiko: "Welcome to Fubuki Village. My name is Igaku Mikiko. Please, come inside. I know that outsiders to our village are not usually well-accustomed to the cold."

(Medic gives everyone a quick translation and they all enter the gigantic house. Mikiko steps into another room for about five minutes and returns wearing a light, summery dress.)

Robin: To be comfortable dressed that way, you villagers must have a pretty high tolerance for cold weather.

(Medic translates. Mikiko smiles.)

Mikiko: "Yes. Our village has been here for centuries. Over time, we who live here have adapted to the harsh environment and made it into this peaceful community."

Terra: Does the same thing go for your plants? Those flowers out there should be dead in weather like this. It's a beautiful garden, by the way.

Mikiko: "Thank you. I take very good care of my orchids; a gift from my husband. As to their being alive, it comes from a special property in the water. You will find out about that in short order."

(She then leads everyone into huge kitchen and begins zipping around to the different cabinets and shelves, pulling out several different items. She turns to the group of teenagers with a bright smile while tying a white apron around her waist.)

Mikiko: "It has been quite some time since I have been able to cook for so many. Tonight I shall prepare a great feast for us all!"

(Medic translates, and Robin puts up a hand.)

Robin: Um…that's okay. You don't have to. We wouldn't want to impose…

(Medic translates this to his mother, who laughs.)

Mikiko: "Nonsense! Friends of Akira shall always be welcomed in our home! In the meantime, Akira, why not take your friends outside and freshen up? After your journey here, you must want to relax a bit. And… Yukiko-dono, if you would not mind assisting the young ladies…?"

Frost: "I would be happy to!"

(Frost gives a brief translation, then grabs Starfire by the wrist and tugs her off down a hallway. Overhanging the hall is a blue curtain that has the Japanese kanji for "woman". The other girls glance at each other, shrug, and follow.)

Beast Boy: Uh…so, when she says, "freshen up", she means what, exactly?

Medic: Clearly you have never experienced much of the Japanese culture…Follow me…

(Medic leads the men down a hallway adjacent to the one taken by the girls. Hanging above this hall is a red curtain with the kanji for "man". Shortly after, the scene jumps outside, behind the house. The girls are all in one side of a hot spring, sitting neck-deep in opaque, green water that is topped by a low cloud of thick steam. Around them are snow-covered rocks and, right through the middle of the spring, a high wall of tightly woven bamboo. On the other side of this wall are Medic and the other men, similarly submerged in the spring. Frost, Penny, and Starfire are casually relaxing, Raven, Terra, and Gemini are slightly red in the face, and Breezy's seemingly permanent smile makes her current mood impossible to decipher. Starfire, Terra, Breezy, and Gemini all have their long hair bound up so as not to drag it through the water.)

Frost: Ahhhh…nothing quite like natural hot spring bathing…so relaxing…

Starfire: I must agree. This is a most wondrous new experience!

Raven: Maybe so…but…why are we all together and not wearing anything!?

Penny: It's a Japanese thing. You grow accustomed to it.

Terra: You mean you're okay with it!?

Penny: I've been Frost's best friend for years. I've learned to live with quite a few things. Most of them far more odd than this, I assure you.

(Gemini says nothing and keeps her gaze downcast, still resolutely blushing.)

Terra: Hey…this water feels…nice… I don't just mean 'cause it's warm, it actually feels like it's melting away all the fatigue and stiffness from the boat ride over here!

(Frost grins and holds up a handful of the water, transforming it into a diamond-shaped ice crystal.)

Frost: This village water have very special properties. It absorb minerals from inside the mountain. It have great restorative power!

Terra: So that's what Medic's mom was talking about… Is it anything like Medic's healing powers?

Frost: A bit. But on much smaller scale. It no can cure disease or reverse wound, but it offer good health and long life when it is drink or bathe in regularly.

(Raven sighs.)

Raven: Which means I'm going to find him out here every five minutes…

(The others turn to her, eyebrows raised.)

Starfire: Raven, something is troubling you?

Raven: Well…

Terra: Aw, come on, spill! We're all friends here; you can talk to us about anything!

Raven: It's just…I'm worried about Gabriel…

Penny: The chap with the eyes? What of him?

Raven: This obsession he's gotten for getting stronger…and his sudden desire to start learning some of my spells…I really think he's going to push himself too hard.

Starfire: Does he not usually have the passion for learning new magic?

Raven: I know that, but this time he seems more determined than usual…probably because he thinks it'll let him achieve his dream… But there's always risk involved when working with magic, particularly the high-level spells. If you make even the smallest error, it can mean big trouble. I…I just don't want to see him hurt! Last time he went too far, he almost died! I can understand him wanting to fulfill his dream, but not if it costs him his life!

Gemini: Maybe you should tell him so.

Raven: Maybe…

Frost: No! In situation like this, experience has shown that it best to wait and see what happen! Do not be worry, Raven-chan. He find for himself what is correct path.

Raven: I hope so…

Penny: At least you _have_ someone to worry about…More than can be said for me… You've probably already kissed him, too!

(Raven blushes deeply as Penny's words spark a sudden memory.)

Raven: Well…he kissed _me_, really…but-

Penny: You see!? I_ knew_ it! I haven't even been able to get _that_ far with anyone! All because of this cursed talent of mine…There are times when I really wish I didn't have this good luck!

Starfire: No! You must never be upset for what you have! Your gift is a glorious one, and you must always appreciate it!

Penny: I'm not so sure…

(Meanwhile, on the men's side, Cyborg is relaxing and leaning against the rocky walls with a contented smile.)

Cyborg: Aw yeah! Now _this_ is the way to live! Hot tub in the backyard! Cool…

Robin: Says the only one who _doesn't_ have to worry about clothes…

-- And yet, he _still_ has that mask on…what is the secret of your eyes!? – The Cap'n --

Medic: My apologies. But clothing in the bath simply isn't done in Japan.

Beast Boy: I get _that_! Why do we all gotta be together!?

Medic: It really is not unheard of in this country…

Beast Boy: Doesn't make it any less weird.

Robin: That's not the weirdest thing going on around here…Medic, your mother said that the village leader and most of the elite had left just yesterday, right?

Medic: Indeed.

Robin: Well, even if the enemy had been beaten back, what kind of leader would leave her village so soon after an attack by the worst enemy of it's people?

Medic: Hmmmm…true…that does not seem at all like Shimomi-sama…

Echo: Heh…heh heh heh heh heh…

Medic: Captain, forgive me, but I fail to see anything funny ab- Hm? Captain?

(The ninja has turned to see Echo with his unpatched right eye pressed against the wall of bamboo that acts as a divider, chuckling to himself.)

-- Oh, shut up. You knew I was going to. They're in Japan; it's _mandatory_. Besides, it's not like I'm going into graphic detail of unclothed appearances, so get off my case before I hunt down you and your friends and beat you with oranges. Or kiwis! I have kiwis and I will use them! –The Cap'n --

Medic: Captain, what are you doing!?

Echo: Heh…Enjoyin' the exotic scenery, mate.

Medic: Captain, you must not do that! That is the women's side over there!

Echo: I'd mostly figured that much out meself, lad. Hee hee…this be a side of Colleen I've not seen before! The steam's blockin' most of the view, but even so… Now, if she'd just turn around…

Beast Boy: Hey knock it off!

Echo: Why should I!? Colleen and I are in love! I've got plenty of right to look!

-- Ah, pirate logic… -The Cap'n --

Beast Boy: I said stop it! Terra's over there, too!

Echo: So what? It's not her I'm interested in, now is it?

(Fed up, Beast Boy moves quickly through the water and pulls back a fist behind Echo's head.)

Beast Boy: I said-!

(Echo senses the attack, shifts to the side, then swings back an arm. He grabs the back of Beast Boy's head, then shoves the shape-shifter's face against the hole he had been peeking through.)

Beast Boy: Hey, what do you think you're-! Wow…

Echo: Heh…I told ye!

(Robin had been lost in his own thoughts and not paying much attention to Echo, but now that there are two people near the divider wall, he can't help but notice.)

Robin: Huh? Hey…what do you two think you're doing!?

Medic: Really, that is a very bad idea…

Robin: Echo, Beast Boy, I'm giving you just five seconds to get away from there or-!

Echo: Oh, so ye'd rather _not_ take the opportunity to get a better look at Star?

(Robin stops short and turns slightly red, looking like he is having a mental war between his desire to do what is right, and his recently acquired desire to look.)

Echo: Thought that might give ye pause…Medic, care fer a look?

Medic: No thank you.

(Medic turns away from the rest of them, knowing full well what this activity usually results in, especially in this village.)

Echo: No? Photon, lad, what say ye? Care to get to know Raven a bit better?

Photon: I decline. This is a childish activity, and I am far too intelligent to get myself involved. You, Captain, have been spending too much time with Déjà Vu.

Echo: Ah, suit yerself, then. Cabin Boy, how 'bout ye?

Snap: No…that's…quite…alright…

(The twelve-year-old is facing the other way, red in the face and dry-mouthed at the very thought of what is going on. Cyborg just watches while Robin continues his internal debate and Echo and Beast Boy begin fighting silently over the peep-hole. Cyborg shakes his head, looking embarrassed to know any of them. Meanwhile, on the women's side…)

Penny: By the way, Frost, why do you keep requesting that chap with the specs to call you "Yuki-chan"? You never ask that of any of us.

Frost: Because then it sound like he addressing me fondly.

Penny: Hm?

Frost: I just want Akira-kun love me back… If he refer to me affectionately like that, it at least a start. Even if he not mean it…

Penny: I see… You have my best wishes behind you, Frost, darling. We're in the same boat, you and I. Well, sort of.

Raven: Is this really the time to be relaxing like this? Shouldn't we be looking for these Zodiac people?

Gemini: I don't like the sound of them. They sound strong…and dangerous.

Starfire: Dangerous or not, we shall emerge victorious! Friend Medic is counting on our help! If someone cannot trust their friends, who can they trust?

(For some reason, these words cause Frost to wince as if she has been struck.)

Terra: I'm not afraid! We're on a mountain; plenty of tricks I can show these Zodiac creeps around here!

(She clenches a fist with a determined grin. Just then, a rumbling noise can be heard. The other girls glance up in shock. Raven and Gemini send suspicious looks at Terra.)

Terra: Hey, don't look at me! I'm not doing that!

Frost: Quiet!

(The others turn to her. The kunoichi is standing perfectly still and shifting her gaze around, as though searching for something. Her soft grey eyes steadily move their focus closer and closer to the wall of bamboo. Near it, there is a slight ripple in the water, as if someone had very quietly gotten in, but nothing can be seen. At this, it is Raven who suddenly looks angry.)

Raven: Why that sleazy little-

Frost: _There!_

(The kunoichi suddenly leaps out of the water and wraps herself in a towel in midair, too fast to be seen. She brings up a hand and points it at the bamboo. The water nearby quickly drops in temperature, then ices over. The wall creaks, then collapses on it's frozen base. Behind it, Beast Boy and Echo look like they have been caught in the middle of trying to shove one another out of the way, hence the rumbling. Robin is halfway to the wall himself, and Medic and the other three are nowhere to be seen, apparently having had the sense to leave. Echo releases Beast Boy's throat and grins nervously.)

Echo: Oh…uh…We were just…uh…just checking on this wall here…Yeah…good, sturdy piece of work, that is…Might want to look into some repairs, though…

Beast Boy: Besides, the steam covered up a lot; we didn't see too much!

(Echo's unpatched eye widens and he cuffs Beast Boy around the head.)

Echo: Shut up, ye addled fool!

(Frost, Terra, and Penny all scream, Starfire turns red and glances downward, and Breezy continues to grin as though nothing is wrong. Gemini has actually turned redder than ever and fainted into the water at the thought of what Echo may have seen. Raven has her eyes shut and fists clenched, trembling all over. The water around her is beginning to bubble and steam more than usual.)

Frost: I no can believe! You…you…you all punish for this!

(Frost gestures her hands again. Robin, Echo, and Beast Boy are find the water around them freezing solid, trapping them in place. Frost then turns and walks right out of the hot spring and back into the house. The other girls cover themselves with towels under the water, then follow her. Breezy and Terra carry the passed-out Gemini between them. Most of the girls return indoors, muttering about how men are all the same. Raven hangs back, turning to glare at the three trapped boys.)

Raven: Just so you know…if you're going to spy on me like that, you should keep something in mind; just because something can't be seen, it doesn't mean its presence can't be sensed.

(Robin and the others raise their eyebrows, confused. Just then, Raven swings her elbow back, hard. There is the sound of an impact, and a gasp of pain behind her, then Photon materializes garbed in a towel, having dropped the hologram that made him invisible. He clutches his stomach where he was hit, then collapses into the water. Raven turns away from him with a loud "Hmph!", tosses her hair, and walks inside.)

Robin: I don't see why I had to get frozen too; I didn't do anything!

Beast Boy: You were about to.

Robin: Yeah, well…

Echo: Never mind! Let's get outta this; it's cold! Hey, Photon, how long ye gonna sleep!? Wake up an' get us out!

(Photon's eyes blink open, and he rises to his feet. He cringes and clutches his stomach as he stands.)

Photon: Ow…that's right…she can sense things…stupid of me to forget…oh, I'm going to catch it from her for this one…

Echo: Quit babblin'! Bust us out!

(Photon lays a hand on the edge of the ice. A red glow issues from his hand, spreads through the frost, and slowly thaws the others out.)

Echo: Thanks fer that, lad. Thought I'd die of hypothermia…So! (laughs) "Childish activity" eh? "Far too intelligent" says ye? Ha ha ha!

(Photon's skin turns a light shade of pink, then he crosses his arms and looks away.)

Photon: Oh, shut up…

(The four head inside and get dressed. Upon returning to the main part of the house, Robin, Beast Boy and Echo receive a thorough earful from Mikiko while Medic translates, looking embarrassed for his friends.)

Mikiko: "What did you three think you were doing!? Have you no shame whatsoever!?"

Frost: "I am sorry to have broken the barrier, Mikiko-san."

Mikiko: "Perfectly alright, Yukiko-dono. You performed as you should have. I would have expected no less of you. And I would expect _better_ from those my son counts as friends!"

Frost: I strongly disapprove of _ecchi_ activity! Please let me explain why…

Medic: Er, no, Yukiko-san, I believe my friends have learned their lesson! I am certain that their minds were simply affected by the steam, and I know they are bright enough not to repeat their actions!

(Frost smiles and steps away from the other three.)

Frost: If Akira-kun says so…

(Medic steps close to them and speaks in a whisper.)

Medic: You will thank me for that. Once she gets started on that "_ecchi_ things are bad" speech, she goes on for hours.

Robin: We'll take your word for it. Thanks.

-- "Ecchi" is more Japanese. It means "perverted". Fans of the "Automatic Maiden" series will get why this is funny. – The Cap'n --

(The three boys quickly apologize to their girlfriends, who forgive them readily enough, though Terra does threaten to have Beast Boy fixed if he pulls the same stunt again. Echo has to reassure Gemini at least twenty times that he didn't really see anything before she calms down. Photon, meanwhile, has gotten Raven alone in a corner to speak in private.)

Photon: "The _three_ of you"? So…?

(Raven crosses her arms and refuses to look at him, but answers the question.)

Raven: No, I didn't tell them. …But maybe I should, just to teach you a lesson.

(Photon quickly raises his hands in a halting gesture.)

Photon: Er, no, that's alright, there's no need to trouble them further…

Raven: Hmph…

Photon: Sigh Really, I'm sorry. It was childish and stupid, and I promise never to do it again. Forgive me?

(Raven finally turns to him.)

Raven: If you think I'm going to let you off the hook _that_ easily-

(Photon cuts her off as he pulls out his secret weapon; he forms his hologram around himself and puts on the most charming expression he can manage.)

Photon: Very well, I concede. Do with me as you will. There are far worse fates I could endure than being tortured by one so beautiful…

Raven: Flattery will get you nowhere, Gabriel.

(Even as she says this, Raven's expression suddenly changes to one that tells all watching that flattery works just fine and she has forgiven him. Medic's mother then calls for everyone's attention and asks that they follow her. Mikiko leads them to another room with a low table surrounded by small cushions. The table is laden with silver-covered dishes. Seated at one of the cushions is a man with his nose in a newspaper, dressed in a loose-fitting blue martial arts robe. He glances up when everyone enters, and smiles. He has short, black hair, and thick glasses, though not as thick as Medic's. His dark brown eyes can be clearly seen through the lenses. He stands and bows to everyone.)

Hiroshi: "Hello, and welcome to our home! I am Igaku Hiroshi of Fubuki Village Shinobi Corps, Intermediate Class. Akira, my son, I am happy to see you doing well; you have clearly been living with some most excellent friends."

Medic: "Er…yes."

(Medic translates to the others, then everyone takes a different seat around the table. Medic, his parents, and Frost all take the formal _seiza_ sitting position. The other Titans try their best at the complicated position, but only a few of them are able to come close to achieving it without looking like they are in pain. Mikiko gives an understanding smile.)

Mikiko: "Please do not force yourselves. You are not diplomats, you are guests; there is no need to stand on protocol. Make yourselves comfortable!"

(Medic gives another translation, and looks of relief spread around the room. Everyone settles into a more relaxed position.)

Mikiko: "Now, with that settled, please eat as much as you wish! Our son has returned; this is a night of celebration!"

(Mikiko lifts the silver covers off the numerous plates, revealing an impressive spread of food. Cyborg glances around at everything, and gets a worried expression. On the table, there are cucumber rolls, vegetable stir-fry, a bowl of lychees, udon noodles, and an enormous amount of steamed rice, but…)

Cyborg: Where's the meat!?

Medic: Ah…Many apologies my friend…but my family is strictly vegetarian. None of us have ever eaten any kind of meat, and as our sudden appearance in this village was unexpected…

Beast Boy: Hey, _I_ got no problem with it!

Cyborg: You wouldn't…

(Medic and all others of Asian origin pick up their chopsticks and speak as one.)

All: "Thank you for the food."

Beast Boy: Uh…yeah…"Itamaki-what's-it-called"…what they said!

(As everyone begins to eat, another problem arises when nearly everyone struggles with the proper use of chopsticks. Robin is one of the first to really get the hang of it. Penny soon follows, partially owing to her three-year friendship with Frost, partially owing to her luck. Medic fights to suppress a chuckle as he watches Beast Boy spear a cucumber roll on the end of one stick, and proceed to eat it like a shish-kebob. Raven and Photon succeed in bypassing the middleman by way of their magic; Raven's chopsticks are covered by a thin layer of shadows while tiny bubbles of light wrap around the ends of Photon's. Using this method, the two are able to eat without ever once raising a hand. Noticing this, Echo grins over at Photon.)

Echo: That's called cheatin' mate.

(The light sorcerer glances up, then smiles shrewdly.)

Photon: Well, as I'm still a member of your crew, that still makes me a pirate; we don't play by the rules, correct Captain?

(Echo flinches as if someone had just dropped a safe on his head. Robin and Snap laugh hysterically at the sight of the red-haired pirate being outfoxed by his first mate. Meanwhile, near the other end of the table, Cyborg and Breezy appear to have gotten into an eating contest. While not a fan of vegetarian cooking, Cyborg is still able to eat quite a bit since there is no tofu involved. As their competition starts off, the two are eating at a frightening pace, downing bowl after bowl without even bothering to chew. Quite soon, over half the stir-fry and cucumber rolls are gone, as well as every bite of the udon. By this point, Cyborg is still trying to keep up, though he is starting to sweat, while Breezy is so relaxed, it is as if she has yet to swallow a single mouthful. Almost everyone else is now watching this interesting show with expressions torn between awe and fright. Beast Boy and Penny can be seen in the background, cheering loudly, and each waving a flag with their respective teammate's likeness. Echo and Terra place a quick bet on the outcome, each wagering ten dollars. Finally, however, Cyborg slumps forward on the table, eyes blanked out, barely conscious owing to the pain in his gut.)

Cyborg: (thinking) What _is_ she…?

(Terra grins and puts out a hand.)

Terra: Ten bucks; cough up.

Echo: Grr…fine, ye win this time…eh? Breezy, lass, the contest's over; ye can stop now.

(Breezy glances up with a halfway-surprised look in her blue eyes, and answers clearly even with her mouth packed to exploding point.)

Breezy: Huh? "Contest"? What do you mean? I don't want to compete in anything until I'm done eating!

(Even Medic's parents, who don't speak more than two words of English, fall over in shock at this one. Penny slides sideways into the scene with twin streams of tears trickling down her face.)

Penny: She always eats like this, but she never gains an ounce; it's so _unfair_!

(Breezy swallows another huge mouthful, then looks around for something else. Spying some type of green substance, she seizes an amount about as big as a heaping tablespoon and raises it too her lips. Frost spots this and reaches a hand towards the wind wielder in alarm.)

Frost: Breezy-chan, stop! That is-!

(The warning comes too late, and Breezy swallows. Seconds after, a red glow forms at the neckline of her uniform and begins to rise like a rapidly-heating thermometer, until it reaches the top of her forehead. Images of flame spring up in Breezy's eyes, then her mouth opens and she spews forth an actual stream of fire across the table, made worse by the fact that her surprise at the food's spicy temperature has caused her to release a burst of air from her mouth at the same time, thus adding fuel to the fire. Frost, who is seated at the other end of the table, quickly leaps to her feet. She sucks in a huge breath, then, with a loud exhale, expels a cloud of white mist from her mouth. The mist intercepts the flame, pushing it back down Breezy's throat, then frosts over the inside of her mouth with a thin layer of ice. Breezy's eyes form the smile expression.)

Breezy: (muffled) 'Ank 'oo!!

Beast Boy: Geez…what'd she eat!?

Medic: Wasabi. Extremely spicy, especially for those who are not accustomed to it.

Raven: No kidding…

Breezy: C'n I 'ave s'more? Ish goooooood!

(There is a collective sweatdrop.)

Snap: She's our friend, and we love her, but she is an _odd_ one!

(Shortly after, Mikiko begins clearing the dishes away, and Hiroshi heads upstairs to prepare beds for everyone. Beast Boy pats his stomach and gives a contented sigh.)

Beast Boy: Ahhh…that was great! I haven't eaten that much since the two-for-one deal on vegetarian at the pizza parlor…

(Medic glances over at one end of the room and his expression brightens.)

Medic: Ah, here we go! This should be good for some post-meal entertainment.

(The ninja doctor walks over to where he has been looking and returns carrying some type of wooden box, which he sets on the table.)

Medic: Photon, come have a look. You may find this interesting.

Photon: Is that so? And what have we here?

(The sorcerer examines the box, the top of which has a shiny, polished surface that is covered with nineteen-by-nineteen rows of boxes that are etched into the wood. Medic walks back to where he found the box again and returns bearing two small, wooden bowls. Inside one bowl are several handfuls of smooth, round black stones. Inside the other bowl, the same contents, but colored white.)

Medic: I know how you like strategy games; have you ever played Go?

Photon: Go where?

Medic: No, my friend, that is the name of the game. It is played by…

(Medic gives a briefing on the rules of Go, which cannot be put here as it is very long, difficult to understand without visualization, and rather boring.)

-- The description of the rules is boring, true enough, but the game itself is really quite a lot of fun. Try it yourself sometime. – The Cap'n --

Photon: Hmmm…Sounds like something worth a try. How about it Raven? What would you say to a game?

Raven: Okay. I assume you'll be playing white as usual?

Photon: No, I think I'll take black this time. Who knows? It might just give me the edge I need to finally beat you!

(Raven puts on a competitive grin.)

Raven: Not if I can help it. (thinking) This is much better. Now he's acting more like the Gabriel I know. Maybe this is just the thing to get his mind off this new training kick.

Medic: Very well. Black plays first. Begin.

(The game begins as Photon places a stone on one of the intersecting lines of the board. Medic corrects his form in placing the stone, then Raven takes her turn. Robin excuses himself from the room, and follows the staircase to get a look at the upper levels of the house. Finally reaching the top of the stairs, some six floors later, Robin finds that the long climb ends in a closed door. He glances behind, shrugs his shoulders, and steps through the door. He finds himself outside, standing atop a snow-covered balcony on the roof of the house. He looks out across the village, gazing at the setting sun far off in the distance. Lowering his gaze to the quiet village below, Robin frowns. He shivers as a gust of wind blows through and turns around to go back inside when he runs into Starfire, who had just appeared behind him.)

Robin: Oh, uh…hi, Star. What's up?

Starfire: I came to ask the same of you. Robin, what troubles you? You are acting distracted and "on the edge."

(Robin sighs, then points out across Fubuki Village.)

Robin: Look out there. Just look at it.

(Starfire glances out at where Robin is gesturing and smiles.)

Starfire: Yes. It is a beautiful sunset; this village is most peaceful.

Robin: That's just it! This place is supposed to be under siege! How can it be so peaceful!? Why would the village leader and the elite of their warriors leave on a diplomatic mission now of all times!? And, as long as we've been here, nobody has mentioned the Zodiac even once! Something doesn't add up…

Starfire: I do not fully understand it…but from what friend Medic has been telling me, ninja specialize in deception. Perhaps it is the Zodiac's intention to mislead us into lowering our guard, so they may strike while we are unprepared?

Robin: Maybe…but I'm not so sure that's the case…

Starfire: Whether it is or is not, it makes little difference; we will find a way to save this village. There has never been a situation we could not overcome together, and this will be no different.

(The Boy Wonder glances over at her and smiles.)

Robin: That confidence of yours never falters, does it?

Starfire: I have many new reasons to fight, Robin…

(The Tameranean embraces Robin, then plants a soft kiss on his lips. After breaking contact, she holds the embrace and turns to gaze out at the village once more.)

Starfire: It is quiet…

Robin: Yeah… You want to stay up here for a bit?

Starfire: Are you not cold?

Robin: I was…but I think I can handle it now.

(About thirty minutes after, Robin and Starfire return downstairs. Raven and Photon are nearing the end of their game. A few of the others are gathered around the board, watching the game, and everyone else is sitting near the table with Frost. The kunoichi has one hand placed against some type of metal instrument resembling a cheese grater, and is exerting her power through this, the process making for instant shaved ice. She is holding this set-up over a shallow glass dish, and further down the table, identical dishes can be seen surrounding small bottles of different colored liquids.)

Robin: So…what's this?

Frost: Shave ice. You want?

Gemini: Try it; it's really good! The flavors are all over here.

(Gemini indicates the bottles of liquid as she pours a pink one over her own bowl of ice. Breezy is seen nearby, surrounded by a large pile of empty dishes, munching on a bowl of lime-flavored ice. Robin shrugs and steps over to get a dish of ice from Frost. Starfire floats up behind Raven to look at the Go board. The game has ended, and Raven and Photon are now counting up points. Photon stares at the board for a moment, then grins.)

Photon: Black has thirty-six points, and white has thirty-four. Looks like I win by two points, Raven.

Medic: Ah…actually…not exactly.

Photon: What do you mean?

Medic: Well, you see…since black has the advantage of playing on the first turn, white is awarded a compensation of five and a half points that we call _komi_. So, in reality…with _komi_, Raven wins by three and a half points. I am sorry my friend; I should have told you about this before.

(Photon is expressionless, sitting in stunned silence. Raven steps around the board and puts an arm around him.)

Raven: Don't worry about it. If you'd known about the extra points, you would have won anyway.

Photon: Yeah…

Raven: Hey, come on! Don't get upset! Listen, if it'll make you feel better, I'll…I'll try to teach you another one of my abilities.

Photon: You will!?

Robin: It'll have to wait. Everyone get to bed. I want everybody up early so we can start tracking these Zodiac people. The sooner we deal with them, the better.

Beast Boy: Aw, do we _have_ to? I'm having fun!

Robin: Sorry, Beast Boy, but this is business. We're not here to have fun.

Echo: Aye-aye, lad! Photon, Medic, Cabin Boy! To the sleepin' quarters with the lot of ye! Go on, move!

(Everyone heads upstairs to the rooms that have been prepared. Perhaps it is just because of the fiasco in the hot springs earlier, but Medic's parents strictly forbid any two people of opposite gender to share a room that night.)

-- Ha! Man, that was fun! For those who are curious, the name of Medic's father is just a random Japanese name I pulled out of a hat. Medic's mother was named as a tribute to the fine lady who taught me to speak Japanese. The name of Medic's great-great-grandfather, Kiseki, is the Japanese word for "miracle". And the clan name, Igaku, means "medicine" Anyway, two bits of good news for my fans! First, I've found an ideal candidate to be the cook for my pirate crew! Now, it's just a matter of convincing him. Well, he'll come around in the end. More important, my Ship's Artist, the ever-helpful Kasumi-Chan has agreed to draw out my Teen Titans OC's and post them online. Now, she did not say _when_ she would do it, so don't hassle me about that. Send me reviews, and I can at least say _where _they will be posted. Next chapter, we shall search around town and find this elusive Zodiac Clan! Tune in, bilgerats!! - The Cap'n --


	5. Frost's Deception

-- Greetings and salutations to you all!! Now, I did not update last week because I was busy. Busy enjoying my spring break, that is. It was time for a vacation, so I'm not going to apologize. Even so, to make it up, I present to you this gargantuan chapter!! Now come on! This is worth a few more reviewers, yes? See, you've reduced me to begging! Have you no heart at all? x-Core, what about you? Did my reply to you're first review insult you in some way? If so I'm sorry; let me know, though I don't see what could be considered an insult. Anyhow, now we will finally get down to business and see about finding this Zodiac Clan. Let's watch... -The Cap'n --

Part 5- The Terrible Truth! Frost's Deception

(Early the following morning, Echo somehow gets a rather amusing idea to wake everyone by creating the sound of a train whistle. Three seconds after, everyone else has to restrain Cyborg and Raven from force-feeding Echo his eye patch. They are all currently in the kitchen area after the two had chased Echo all over the house and finally cornered him. He is cowering behind a chair, raising both hands in defense.)

Echo: Hey, I'm not a complete monster! I kept it localized so Medic's parents wouldn't hear it!

Cyborg: Oh, that makes it all better!

(The metal-man picks up the chase again, pursuing Echo in a circle around the table.)

Cyborg: Get over here, you little red-haired punk! Just slip your neck into my hand, okay!?

Raven: Back up! I get him first!

(Raven is currently surrounded by an aura of shadows that is shaped like flames, and clenching her fists. The surrounding furniture is starting to rattle; Raven is definitely not a morning person. Photon puts a hand to her shoulder.)

Photon: Calm down. This stuff doesn't belong to us, so it would be wise not to break it.

Raven: Grrr…yeah…you're right…

(Raven cools off, and the shadowy fire fades. The furniture stops rattling.)

Photon: Just be glad you don't live in the South Tower. He wakes us with some noise like that every single morning.

(He yawns hugely and rubs his eyes.)

Raven: You sound tired. Rough night?

Photon: No, I just stayed up an extra hour to do some star-gazing. The sky is so clear up on this mountain; the stars were nothing short of breathtaking.

(Meanwhile, Cyborg has managed to capture the pirate captain, and is compacting his throat between both hands.)

Cyborg: Come on, funny guy! Let's hear it again! Whatsamatter!? I can't _hear_ you!

Gemini: (teary-eyed) Please, stop!

Robin: Cyborg, cut it out!

(Cyborg drops Echo, who crumples like a rag doll. Gemini crouches over him with her hands at her mouth.)

Gemini: Aidan, are you alright!?

Echo: (dazed) Aye-aye, sir, Navy Code Number Sixty-two; "All officers must have their uniforms cleaned daily without fail."

Cyborg: Uh…guess I overdid it…

Medic: Hmm…Sounds like he's reliving a memory from his childhood…Well, he will snap out of that soon.

(Medic's parents awaken and come downstairs. Mikiko makes a breakfast of _miso_ soup, steamed rice, and pickled vegetables for everyone. Echo recovers his senses about halfway through. This is made known when he finally stops lecturing on proper Navy mealtime etiquette. After Hiroshi has finished eating, he stands and kisses Mikiko before donning the blue robe he'd been wearing the previous day.)

Hiroshi: "I must leave now. With Shimomi-sama out on a mission, her husband is filling in as village leader; for now, my orders come from him."

Mikiko: "Akira, why don't you show your friends around the village today?"

Medic: "How coincidental; I was planning something along those lines as it was…"

(Once outside, everyone gathers around Robin.)

Robin: Okay. The fastest way to gather information is to split up. We break into groups, find out whatever we can about the Zodiac, then find them and finish them off!

Frost: Um…Is really necessary? If Zodiac beaten already, no need to attack further…

(Robin stares at her, confused.)

Robin: Huh? Well…we don't have any proof that they _have_ been defeated…so for now, it's best if we stick to the plan, at least until we know more.

Echo: Right! Colleen, naturally I'll want ye with me! An'…Cyborg, ye too!

Penny: I think I'll go with you, Captain. I have a few things I want to speak with Gemini about.

Echo: Suit yerself, lass.

Penny: And, Alastor, you will be coming along so I may look after-

Snap: No! I'll do no such thing! I don't care who I'm with, but it bloody well won't be you!

Frost: Er, ah, Penny-chan, maybe I watch over Snap-kun for you?

Penny: Oh, alright then. You _are_ my best friend after all; I am certain you can be trusted.

(Again, Frost looks momentarily uncomfortable.)

Beast Boy: I'll go with the ninja girl.

Cyborg: You just wanna see more of her powers…

Beast Boy: What's your point?

Terra: I'm going with them, then.

(Photon steps forth and points to the West.)

Photon: I saw a likely spot for information yesterday. Medic, I want you to come with me, just in case I need some translation.

Medic: Very well.

Raven: Good notion, Gabriel. I'll come too. We just might learn something useful.

Photon: Speaking of learning…

Raven: Yes, I will teach you the spell, I promise.

Robin: Sounds like you're with me, Star.

Frost: And Breezy-chan, you can…

Breezy: I'll go with Starfire, Frost.

Frost: Good. It even this way. We meet here, one hour?

Robin: Just what I was gonna suggest. Titans, go!

(Everyone splits off into their different groupings and go in different directions.)

Frost: I have good idea where to start. Follow!

(The kunoichi takes off, leaping atop one of the houses and jumping from roof to roof. Terra raises a stone platform from the ground to follow, Beast Boy becomes a sparrow and flits after them, and Snap simply uses his power to teleport every few feet. Finally, Frost jumps down in between two buildings and motions for everyone to join her. She then points at another building.)

Frost: Here is right place.

(The place in question is a medium-sized, single level building that has a large wooden sign over the door in Japanese writing. It reads, "_Kawaiteiru Yukidaruma_" (The Thirsty Snowman) and has a picture of a half-melted snowman in a fez hat drinking from a beer mug.)

Frost: This excellent place for hearing local gossip. Now, I am daughter of village leader, so I am allow anywhere in whole village. But, you outsiders _and_ underage, so we must time right…

(Frost peeks around the corner again. Just then, three people, two men and a woman, step out from the bar, one of the men and the lady holding up the second man, who has clearly had many drinks over his alcohol tolerance. Frost grins and turns back to the others.)

Frost: Lucky! Perfect chance!

Beast Boy: For what?

(Frost raises her hands and clasps them together, then points her palms at the other three.)

Frost: Kunoichi Secret! Art of Ninja Copycat!

(There is a burst of white smoke that fills the alleyway. When it clears, Terra, Beast Boy and Snap perfectly resemble the trio they just saw leaving.)

Beast Boy: Ninja transformation! Cool!

Frost: Problem is you still sound like yourselves. Stay quiet and let me do talk.

(Frost leads the way into the pub. There are a surprising number of patrons for the current time of day, most drinking, laughing, or arguing loudly. A man behind the bar looks up. He has hair of a graying charcoal color and a tiny goatee at the end of his chin. A lit cigarette sticks out from between his lips, and sends a swirl of smoke upwards to encircle his head. He is busy wiping a glass with a rag when his pale brown eyes lock onto the transformed teenagers.)

-- Bleep. Double bleep. This guy looks far closer to Asuma of Naruto fame than I had intended, but I don't want to change anything… Oh, whatever. The show must go on, as it were. Deal with it, critics! Afterthought; don't smoke, kids. Sure, some of your friends might think it's cool, but see who laughs when you outlive them, alright? – The Cap'n --

Asuma: "What's up? You guys forget something, Hideki? Hm?"

(The barman glances down and spots Frost. A grin plays across his face.)

Asuma: Hey! Yukiko! Welcome back! I got your last letter. How're the English lessons coming?

Yukiko: Improving some, Asuma-san! But nowhere near as good as yours! When you learn? I only gone for three year!

(The barkeeper shrugs.)

Asuma: Everyone needs a hobby. 'Scuse me a sec… "Hey, I asked if you guys forgot anything; didn't you hear me? Geez, Hideki, how much did you have _this_ time?"

-- For those of you who I'm _sure_ haven't figured this out yet, a sentence in quotes is in Japanese. Sentences with no quotes are in English. – The Cap'n --

(Frost quickly steps in front of the others.)

Frost: "Uh, these three followed me here. They wished to welcome me home as well."

Asuma: "Oh. I see. So, what have you been up to? Out seeing the world?"

Frost: "I was looking for Akira-kun. I finally got him to come back home!"

Asuma: "The Igaku boy? Same one who shakes like a leaf anytime you get near him?"

(Frost looks at the ground.)

Frost: "I never meant for that to happen all those times… I just wanted to be near him…"

(Asuma laughs and takes a drag from his cigarette.)

Asuma: "Hey, don't worry too much about it! He'll get over that at some point! But you say he's finally come back to the village! That's some welcome news…"

Frost: "Yes. I am very happy as well. Now, if I could just get him to notice me a bit more often…"

Asuma: "Well, just hang in there, Yukiko. Y'know, I get the feeling that boy likes you too! Just scared to admit it is all."

(Frost blushes and squeezes her eyes shut in an embarrassed smile.)

Frost: "You're just saying that to make me feel good!"

Asuma: (grinning) "Yeah, so what?"

(Just then, the conversation is broken into by a scream of pain from a few feet away. Beast Boy and Terra turn, ready to fight, when they happen to see the source of the scream. A man with very short hair is sitting at a table, in the middle of an arm wrestle. His opponent is a young woman with shiny black hair to just past her shoulders and strange, yellow-hued eyes. She does not look very muscular, but while the man wrestling her is sweating heavily and straining with all his might, the woman's wrist is not even bending by an atom's width. More impressively, she is not paying the arm wrestle the slightest bit of attention. While her left hand is locked in the struggle, she is examining the long, black-polished fingernails of her right. She yawns hugely with a bored expression. Asuma slaps his forehead.)

Asuma: "She's at it again…" Hey, Torachi, lay off already! Leave the man a _little_ dignity, will you!?

(The woman glances up at Asuma briefly before scowling and turning her head towards the arm wrestle. Without the slightest hint of an effort, Torachi pins her opponent's arm and sends him crashing to the floor. With her arm lain across the table, a tattoo of a tiger can be seen done in black ink down her forearm.)

Torachi: It's his own fault for being weak.

(She turns to her defeated opponent with a look of contempt.)

Torachi: "Get out of my sight! Come back when you can keep me entertained!"

(The man slinks out the door, cradling his left wrist, which looks as though it may be fractured. Torachi produces a small file from her pocket and begins filing her nails.)

Asuma: That's the fifteenth time this month! How many times do I have to tell you to quit terrorizing my _paying_ customers!?

Torachi: How many times must I tell _you_ that I don't care?

Asuma: Don't you act so high and mighty with the tab you've got, or I'll throw you out so fast your head will spin!

Torachi: Really? Try it. I could use a good laugh.

(Asuma growls and puffs his cigarette.)

Frost: "Asuma-san? Who is that woman?"

Asuma: "That's Torachi, the "Black Tigress", one of our local attitude problems. She figures that being gifted with some impressive power gives her the right to lord it over everyone else. This keeps up, I'm going to lose all of my customers to that muscle-bound creep. Stupid, stocky, witch-woman…"

Torachi: "I heard that, you _sake_-serving worm! I am not "stocky"! I'm the most beautiful woman in all of Japan! You just remember who you're talking to if you want to see tomorrow!"

Asuma: "I don't care what status you hold elsewhere! This is _my_ place! Now get out!"

(Torachi snorts and gets up, heading for the door. Just before leaving, she turns and sneers at Asuma, then shakes her head and departs with a wicked laugh.)

Frost: "How strange…she speaks English…"

Asuma: "Sometimes, the village ninja wind up getting foreigners involved in their missions, and have to bring them back here to patch 'em up. They sometimes come to my pub while they're recovering."

Frost: "Yes, I knew that. So?"

Asuma: "So she learned English in order to taunt them when she challenges them. …And to mouth off to me when she wants to leave my usual customers out of it. Not that it did much good; now they're all worked up…"

(Indeed, some of the bar patrons are looking a bit scared by Asuma's recent show of anger, and it seems like they are getting ready to leave.)

Asuma: "Well, no time like the present for trying out our new attraction…"

(The bartender walks over to a device behind the bar that looks like a stereo. Until now, it had been playing some news report, but it abruptly switches to an upbeat song with Japanese lyrics as Asuma loads a CD into the device. He then cups a hand to his mouth and gives a shout to the back of the bar.)

Asuma: "Hebi-chan, you're on!"

(A spotlight flashes on, and focuses on a small stage at the other end of the bar. The red curtain hanging over it parts, and a young woman steps out onto the stage. She is dressed in a sea-foam green dress that ends just above her ankles. She has a mane of light brown hair with tiny specks of silver color all through it, ending at her mid-back, and shockingly bright eyes of the same hue as her dress. She begins to dance, slowly at first, then speeds up, moving with the beat of the music. Her small feet are completely bare, probably to help her feel the stage and improve her dance. She gives a spin at one point, and the hem of the dress flares up slightly with the motion. Beast Boy and Snap are openly staring, under Terra's disapproving eye. Asuma crosses his arms and nods appreciatively.)

Asuma: "Good, isn't she? Hebi comes from Kyushu, originally, but she was one of those who got caught up in one of our shinobi's missons. After she recovered from her wounds, she chose to live here rather than leave. I hired her to help bring in a bigger crowd. Offhand, I'd say it works…particularly on the village men."

(There can be no denying this, as many of the men in the audience are on their feet, applauding and whistling. Hebi smiles and continues dancing. She spins again, then brings her left foot up in a kick, sending the hem of her dress flying up again. It stops one hair before it would have shown Too Much, than flutters back down. While it is up, a look at her right calf shows a tattoo of a cobra snake, inked in blue, coiling around her leg. The men in the audience cheer louder than ever, all with heart-shaped eyes. Snap gives a nervous swallow, and Beast Boy coughs.)

Beast Boy: She kicks high…

Snap: Yeah…

(Fed up, Terra explodes at the two of them.)

Terra: If you two could put your eyes back in your heads, maybe you'd remember why we're here!

(She marches over to the bar, then leans towards Asuma.)

Terra: Listen, we're looking for the Zodiac Clan; do you know anything?

(Asuma does not answer. He had gone quiet the second Terra opened her mouth, and is now eyeing her suspiciously.)

Asuma: Well…how interesting…I don't recall you ever saying a thing about learning English, Asami-chan…or sounding so young for your age…

(Terra's eyes widen and she pulls back, sweating.)

Terra: (thinking) Oops…

(Asuma steps around the bar, still glaring at Terra's disguised form. She backs up, colliding with the boys.)

Asuma: Come to think of it, you guys either…

(The barkeep brings up one hand and pokes each of them once in the forehead with his middle and index fingers.)

Asuma: "Release!"

(The three are once again surrounded by smoke, then revealed in their natural bodies.)

Snap: (nervously) Um…'ello Guv'nor…

Asuma: I thought so. Darn it, Yukiko, what've I told you about sneaking in minors!? You wanna get me in trouble!?

Snap: Oy! We're not _that_ minor-!

Asuma: Shove it, kid!

(Asuma seizes all four of them and dumps them outside.)

Asuma: And stay out until you're legal! Furthermore, don't bring up the Zodiac inside my bar! You'll frighten off my customers! Just because they haven't been seen for fifty years, it doesn't mean people aren't still scared! As for you, Yukiko, if you keep pulling stuff like this, I'm not gonna allow _you_ in here anymore, either! Now scram!

(Asuma turns to walk back into his bar, then notices his cigarette is nearly gone. He flicks it at his feet, crushes it, then lights a fresh one with a lighter. While his hands are at his mouth, a blue inked tattoo of a horse's head can be seen on the underside of his right wrist. He takes a few quick drags, then walks back inside, leaving a small cloud in his wake. Terra and Beast Boy stare after him in confusion.)

Terra: (thinking) "Haven't been seen"? What's going on?

(Meanwhile, in another part of the town, Echo and Cyborg are leading the way down a wider street. Penny is chatting with Gemini, while the boys look for a spot to begin the search.)

Penny: Please? I just want some advice! Anything will do, as long as it rids me of this life of solitude.

Gemini: Well…I'll try to help, then. What would you like to know?

Penny: Excellent! Now, were you two always together like this?

Gemini: Well, no… I used to have this…confidence problem…

Penny: How so?

Gemini: I'd loved Aidan for years, but the thought of actually telling him just…

(Gemini turns red here and clams up. Penny smiles.)

Penny: How lovely. It all worked out fine anyway because he figured it out himself!

Gemini: Uh…well…not exactly…

Penny: What!?

(Echo, having eavesdropped on the whole thing, chuckles.)

Echo: It's true. While the rest of me crew knew all about it right from the start, I had no idea. See, at the time, I had only one thing on me mind; vengeance and treasure.

Cyborg: That's two things.

Echo: So who's countin'!? Anyway, I was more concerned with becomin' a great an' feared pirate than anythin' else. But then…

Penny: "Then"…?

(Echo grins his trademark toothy grin.)

Echo: Then, she kissed me. It didn't take me too long to figure things out then.

Penny: What? Wait a moment! If you were truly as clueless as you say, and she couldn't bear to tell you, then how could she have ever…?

(Echo has his back to Penny here, and a mischievous grin flickers across his face before he turns to face her.)

Echo: Well…if ye insist on hearin' the tale…it was back when I was still an evil pirate, before Robin knocked a bit of sense into me. It happened on a dark night on the open sea, with nary a star or moon to guide us. This bein' said, it was natural that we'd stop fer the night. It was only about an hour into our slumber that I was awoken by a horrible scream. I rushed to the deck, only to find me trusted crew in the clutches of what looked like the entire Navy; about eighty ships in all. They pressed a knife to Colleen's throat an' ordered me surrender. I defiantly responded that I'd never give up me Ship's Guard, or me ship, an' the battle began! It was close; twice I almost buckled under the sheer number of me enemy, but in the end, I was victorious! Colleen leapt upon me with a grateful kiss fer her rescue, an' it all came tumblin' outta her. I remember cursin' me failure to figure things out sooner… I freed the others, an' we celebrated fer the next three days an' nights!

(Gemini has been twiddling her hands nervously while this story has been going on, while her face attains a new shade of red every few seconds. Echo faces forward again, repressing a few snickers. Penny looks completely awestruck by the tale. In front of her, Cyborg has on a look of disbelief and a giant sweatdrop.)

Cyborg: Not how I remember it…You got a _crazy_ imagination, you know that?

(The imaginative pirate gives a sideways glance at Cyborg with another sly grin.)

Echo: (ominous tones) Then came the storm…

(A cross-mark pops up on Cyborg's head, then he lunges at Echo, who scoots away, hooting with laughter.)

Cyborg: That does it! Come back here! I'm gonna open you up and find out where all these crazy stories come from!

(Echo continues his fit of hysterical laughter as Cyborg chases him in a circle around the two girls. Just then, something shoots past Echo's left ear, and he grabs at his shoulder with a gasp of pain. Pulling his hand away, he finds a small cut on his shoulder, as well as a green feather.)

Echo: What in the name of Davy Jones was that!?

Cyborg: Look up there!

(Everyone turns their gaze to the sky and sees a bird circling them. Cyborg uses his bionic eye to zoom in on it.)

Cyborg: Some kind of hawk, by the look of it…and…hey, it's green!

Penny: What? Don't be ridiculous, there's no such thing as a green bird!

Cyborg: Tell that to B.B.

Gemini: It's coming back!

(Echo draws his cutlass.)

Echo: Let it come. I'll teach it to attack me!

(Just then, there is a voice from behind them.)

Hitsuji: You leave poor Toriko alone!

(Everyone turns and sees a tiny old woman behind them, standing in the entrance to a white building with a single Japanese sign hanging over it. The sign reads "_Yu_", which means "bath". The old woman is dressed in a grey merchant's robe, one that has a hood and is tied under the neck, and has a thick, leather glove on one hand. She has short, tightly curled grey hair, and sleepy-looking eyes. Putting her gloved hand in the air, she whistles sharply. The green hawk changes it's course, and alights on the woman's glove. She strokes it's lime-colored plumage a couple times before turning to the surprised Titans.)

Hitsuji: About to attack a helpless bird, and waving a sword in broad daylight; the things they teach young people these days! Put that away, you hooligan, before you put someone's eye out!

Echo: Er, right, sorry…

(Echo sheathes the cutlass, looking embarrassed.)

Gemini: That bird belongs to you?

Hitsuji: She does. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a business to run.

Cyborg: Business?

Hitsuji: This is the Fubuki Village Bath House and Spa. I'm Haiiro Hitsuji, owner and proprietor. Now, I've got work to do.

(The old woman turns and heads back inside.)

Penny: Well, I never! Just who does she think she is!? That old bird and her bird aren't getting the last word that easily, no they are not!

(Lucky Penny dashes inside the bath house.)

Gemini: Penny, wait!

(The others follow. Once inside, they see a giant desk, behind which Hitsuji is settling down. The hawk is sitting on a wooden perch on the desk and glaring at the Titans. On either side of the desk is a hallway; one marked for women and the other for men. Penny marches up to the desk and pounds her hands on it.)

Penny: Oy! What gives you the right to tell _us_ off!? Your bird there attacked _us_!

(Hitsuji glances up and sighs.)

Hitsuji: I thought that might be it; I keep telling her, but she just won't listen.

(Penny's face contorts in puzzlement.)

Penny: Sorry?

Hitsuji: Toriko is very protective of me. She attacked because you were close to the building. I've tried to make her stop, but she refuses to listen. I'm sorry I yelled, but I couldn't stand it if you were to hurt her. We're all each other has.

Penny: Oh…right then. Sorry…

Hitsuji: Understandable.

Echo: Er…so…why's yer bird green?

Hitsuji: I'm not quite certain. She…

(The old woman trails off, then falls forward onto the desk.)

Cyborg: Yo!

Penny: Miss!? Miss, are you all right!?

(There is silence, then the sound of snores can be heard. The Titans and Penny fall over on the tile floor.)

All: You're asleep!?

(Hitsuji wakes with a start.)

Hitsuji: Wha-!? Where-!? Oh…Forgive me. It's all the steam from the baths. It makes me so sleepy… Now, where was I? Oh yes; Toriko has always been green. I found her that way. I couldn't say why she is like that.

Gemini: I like it. She's pretty.

(Strangely enough, the bird seems mollified by this and it's glare becomes less fierce.)

Cyborg: Wait a second, if you live here in this village, how do you know English?

Hitsuji: I haven't lived seventy-two years for nothing, boy. I can also speak German, French, and Italian.

Penny: I know some French…thought it might help me capture a boyfriend… "Language of Love", and all that. Failed miserably, though.

Hitsuji: Well, as long as you're here, would you like to enjoy our facilities? It's five-hundred and eighty yen for a regular bath, and seven-hundred yen will get you our special herbal soak. Anyone interested?

(An evil grin splits Echo's face.)

Echo: Maybe just _one_ bath…

(Cyborg grabs him and pulls him back.)

Cyborg: No you don't. I'm not explaining to Robin how you got yourself killed because you were peeking on half the village's women.

Echo: Oh, don't be ridiculous, mate! I'd do no such thing! Not without Colleen in there!

(Gemini flushes red all over, and Cyborg catches her in his free arm as she faints.)

Cyborg: That's not the point!

Echo: It's _entirely_ the point!

Hitsuji: So you _do_ want to come in, or you _don't_?

Echo: Yeah, I think Colleen an' I would like- mmph!

(Cyborg has clamped his other hand over Echo's mouth to shut him up.)

Cyborg: No thanks, lady. But if you could answer a question for us, we would appreciate it.

Hitsuji: I suppose so.

Cyborg: Cool. We understand the Zodiac Clan recently attacked this village, and we're here to stop them. Can you tell us where to find them?

(The old woman blinks, then bursts out laughing.)

Penny: What is so amusing?

Hitsuji: Ha! Don't joke an old woman! You can't be serious!

(With his mouth still covered, Echo makes his voice emanate from the hawk's beak.)

Echo: Quite serious, miss. We'd appreciate any help ye could give.

Hitsuji: My apologies, I don't mean to laugh, but I'm afraid you're a bit late! The Zodiac Clan _did_ attack this village, but that was fifty years ago. If they had attacked us again recently, I would know it. I may be old, but my memory isn't _that_ bad.

Cyborg: Say what? But…we heard-!

(The old woman cuts him off.)

Hitsuji: Impossible. Now, I have enjoyed our chat, but I have customers to tend to.

(Hitsuji turns away from Cyborg and smiles at a man who has just walked in.)

Hitsuji: "Welcome! Would you like our regular bath, or the herbal soak?"

(The Titans turn to walk away, looking extremely confused. As they walk towards the entrance, Cyborg carrying the still-unconscious Gemini, Penny glances back for a moment and sees the man paying his entry fee. Hitsuji reaches out to take it and, with her leather glove removed, a red tattoo of a ram's head is seen on the back of her hand. Penny stares at it for a second, then shrugs. Outside, Gemini awakens and has what they have heard explained.)

Gemini: Huh? But how can that be true?

Echo: Penny, lass, what say ye?

Penny: I don't know…Frost's instincts have never steered us wrong before…

(Off on another street, Robin is walking along through the snow while Starfire hovers a few inches off the ground next to him, and Breezy is above the both of them, floating on her back, and humming placidly to herself.)

Robin: Breezy, don't you think you should watch where you're going?

Breezy: Hm? Why? This is fun!

Robin: Maybe, but if you can't see what's in front of you, eventually you're gonna-

(Right at that second, Breezy comes to a halt in mid-air as the top of her head crashes into a building, and she falls into a snowdrift that is built up along the building's wall.)

Robin: (sweatdrops) Nevermind…

(Breezy pops up from the snowdrift, her eyes in the shape of swirls. She giggles dazedly as tiny red and yellow stars orbit her head.)

Breezy: Ha ha! How pretty! Whoa…

(Robin sighs. Breezy shakes her head hard to clear it, and a rattling noise is heard.)

Breezy: Ow… I think I'll walk for now…

Starfire: Where should we begin our search?

(Robin glances up and smiles.)

Robin: I think we've already bumped into the perfect spot; nice work Breezy!

(Robin points to the building that Breezy crashed into. The sign is in Japanese, but it is still obvious what sort of place it is. The wooden sign bears a huge collection of food, everything from sashimi to miso soup. Next to the painting of all the food is a single price in Japanese lettering. Some loud voices can be heard inside.)

Robin: Looks like some kind of restaurant. People from all over the village will be in here! One of them must know something- whoa!

(Robin backs away from the door as a huge form hurtles past him and lands in the street. A man in a chef's hat with a huge scowl is glaring at the lump of clothing he just chucked outside.)

Chef: "And stay out! I don't want you in here! It's all-you-can-eat, not eat-all-you-can, you fat, greedy, slob!"

(The lump in the street moves and an arm sticks out, revealing itself as a person, albeit a very heavy-set one. The man stands up, rubbing his head, then shakes the snow off his body. He is rather short for a man, only about five feet, but his stomach is so large that he almost seems as wide as he is tall. He has thin, grayish-brown hair, a beard that covers his face from his upper lip down, and absurdly wide nostrils. He is dressed in dark blue pants and an enormous shirt that looks tight on his massive gut, and has food stains all down the front. His tiny black eyes glare out from under bushy eyebrows at the chef who just tossed him out. His voice is surprisingly high for someone so large.)

Gobuta: "Is this any way to treat a paying customer!? I'm not doing anything wrong! Your sign says all you can eat for one-thousand yen! I can still eat!"

Chef: "It's all you can eat for a thousand, but you're eating _ten_ thousand worth! You'll ruin me! Just keep away from here!"

(The chef turns and walks back inside, slamming the sliding door shut. The large man turns, grumbling to himself, and picks up a rock from the ground.)

Gobuta: "I'll teach that no-good-! Hm? What're you lookin' at?"

(The portly man has just looked up to notice Robin and the others staring at him.)

Robin: Oh…um…Star, can you understand that?

(Starfire glances at the man's gigantic, hair-covered mouth, and shudders.)

Starfire: I would much rather not…

Robin: Oh, I didn't mean-!

Breezy: Aw, don't worry! Maybe he speaks English!

Robin: Breezy, I really don't think-

Gobuta: I can tell _that_ by the vacant look in those masked eyes of yours, boy. Now, do you morsels got something you wanna say to me or what?

Robin: Oh! So you _do_ speak English… Guess you're not from around here.

Gobuta: I'm Japanese, if that's what you mean. Name's Inoguchi Gobuta. I travel the world, in search of new, exotic dishes; kind of a hobby. I picked up some English during my travels. I heard about a village hidden on this mountain, and wanted to sample their food. By the way, if you're gonna go in there, don't.

Starfire: Why? The food is not of good quality?

Gobuta: The food is great! Better than my mother's cooking, even! But the head chef doesn't know how to treat a customer! Threw me out, just because I wanted an eighteenth serving! How stingy is that!?

(Robin and Starfire sweatdrop.)

Robin: Uh…

Breezy: What!? That's terrible! You paid for it, right? How can anyone be so cruel as to interrupt someone's breakfast!? That's just plain mean!

(Gobuta grins at Breezy, apparently taking an immediate liking to her.)

Gobuta: Finally, someone is making some sense! By what you're saying, you must be someone who really appreciates good food!

Breezy: You bet! Eating is one of life's greatest joys!

Gobuta: A-hahaha! A young girl should be as such! It does my heart good to hear that kind of talk. Have you ever been to Germany? Good food there!

Breezy: Yeah! Oooooh, but how about the fine cuisine in Paris? Me and my friend Penny just _love_ _foie gras_!

Gobuta: Ah! Very true! You've got good taste, girl!

(Robin and Starfire sweatdrop a second time, frightened at how like-minded these two seem to be. While the wind-wielder and the fat man continue talking and laughing, nobody notices a pair of gleaming lights appear among the trash cans on the side of the restaurant. A shadowy form, low to the ground, appears around the lights, showing that they are eyes. The dark form suddenly rushes out of the alley heading straight for Robin. The creature leaps just as Robin turns with a startled expression, and hits him right in the chest, knocking him on his back. Starfire turns, ready to fight.)

Starfire: Robin! You are-! …being tasted?

(Robin is shown lying on his back in the snow. A medium-sized dog with reddish-orange fur is sitting on his chest and licking his face. The dog has pointed ears, a fox-like snout, and a short, tightly curled tail. The fur at the tip of it's tail and the underside of it's throat is an ivory shade. It has bronze-colored eyes that currently look very excited and happy.)

-- For those of you who have never seen one, this is a Japanese breed called a Shiba Ken. I own one myself. They make excellent guard dogs, but are usually smaller than this one that is all over Robin. – The Cap'n --

Robin: Whoa, hey! Ha ha! Cut it out! That tickles!

Breezy: A puppy!

(Breezy captures the canine in a fast tackle-hug and gives it an affectionate squeeze.)

Breezy: She's so _cuuuuuuute_!

(The dog gives a couple happy-sounding barks and rubs her head against Breezy's arms.)

Gobuta: Ah! Kenji-chan! That's where you were hiding! Here! Come here!

(Kenji gives an excited yip and squirms out of Breezy's arms. She bounds over to Gobuta and sits in front of him, raising her front paws in a begging pose.)

Gobuta: Ha! Don't worry! I didn't forget you! Here!

(Gobuta reaches into a sleeve and pulls out a boned shank of meat, tossing it to the dog. Kenji jumps up and snatches the food out of midair, then settles down with it between her paws, tearing off huge chunks of meat with her teeth.)

Robin: This dog belongs to you?

Gobuta: She belongs to herself. Kenji is…well, I guess you'd call her the village stray. She goes where she wants to, begging for food, and making friends with everyone. Good dog, really. She just _loves_ kids! Probably why she tackled _you_, boy! Ha ha!

Starfire: New large friend, I wonder if perhaps you might help us?

Gobuta: Hey, you're floating! You need to eat heavier foods, girl! But, in any case, I will certainly try to offer you some help. What can I do for you?

Robin: We need some information.

Gobuta: Like a recipe? I'm quite a good chef myself…

Breezy: Yeah! Do you know how to make a triple-chocolate cheesecake? That's my all-time favorite dessert, but none of the cook books I've found have a decent recipe.

Gobuta: Absolutely! The problem with those books is they have you adding too much milk. Now, first you take three or four eggs-

Robin: Er, Breezy? Try to stay focused on the task at hand.

Breezy: Oh…right…Sorry! Mister, do you know where we can find the Zodiac Clan? They've been hurting the people of this village, and we're going to put a stop to it!

(Breezy tries to make a tough expression and only succeeds in looking ridiculously cute.)

Gobuta: Eh? "Zodiac Clan"? What's that?

Robin: You don't know? You must have arrived here pretty recently, then. They started attacking this place about a month ago.

Gobuta: Impossible! I've been living in an apartment here for nearly seven months now. If this place had so much as a dispute over the price of _daikon_, I'd have heard about it.

Starfire: That cannot be true! We know for the fact that the Zodiac Clan was here!

Gobuta: Ah, well, the elite of this place are pretty tough. Maybe they beat these Zodiac or whatever before anyone heard. Well, sorry to cut this short, but I've got to get back home. Maybe make myself a snack…if I've got enough food…Hmm…

(Gobuta turns to Kenji, who has finished stripping the meat off her bone, and is now clutching it in her teeth. She cocks her head to one side and gives a quizzical-sounding whine. Gobuta grins wickedly.)

Gobuta: Maybe I'll just cook _you_ up! Dog meat isn't so bad…

(Kenji drops the bone and raises her hackles in a snarl. She lunges forward, snapping her teeth, and sinks them into the front of Gobuta's shirt.)

Gobuta: Ow! Okay, okay, it was just a joke! Let go!

(Kenji tosses her head to one side, and tears away a section of the shirt. A portion of Gobuta's expansive stomach is shown and, right in the center of it, a blue tattoo of a tusked boar's head.)

-- For your own sakes, I hope all of you reading this are sensing a pattern by this point. If not, you should stop reading and lie down right now. – The Cap'n --

Gobuta: Hey! This was a new shirt! Now I'll have to sew it up… Give that here, Kenji.

(The dog holds the scrap of blue cloth tight in her jaws and bows her front half forward, wagging her tail; the signal a dog makes when it wishes to play.)

Gobuta: …None of that, Kenji-chan…just hand it over…

(Kenji grips the cloth tighter and shakes her head side-to-side, growling playfully.)

Gobuta: Darn you, give me that!

(Gobuta lunges at the dog, who sidesteps him and takes off running, still gripping the cloth. The overweight man turns and stumbles after her, unable to run well because of his girth. The Titans stare after him.)

Robin: What's going on?

Starfire: How is this possible?

Breezy: Yeah! I never got that recipe!

(The other two don't even bother to sweatdrop, clearly tired of it by now. The final group of Titans is in yet another section, close to the front gates. Medic is leading the way, Photon is walking behind him, and Raven is hovering beside Photon, her feet just a couple inches off the ground.)

Raven: Okay. What I'm going to teach you is something very special to me. It was taught to me originally by my mother, Arella.

Photon: Arella? Wait…not Arella, the High Priestess of Azarath? _That_ Arella!?

Raven: The same.

Photon: (thinking) By the name of Rorek! The daughter of Trigon _and_ Arella!? No wonder she is so powerful! But then…that first time we fought…I'm lucky she allowed me to live!

Raven: Oh, stop it! I would never have killed you. What kind of monster do you think I am?

Photon: Well, as I've said before, I could never compare you to a mons- Wait a moment! I didn't say that aloud! How did you-? Oh… So that's it…what you plan to teach me…you're going to show me how to read thoughts!

Raven: Well, not really mind-reading. It's more like communicating between minds. I was able to hear your thoughts because you weren't directing them to anyone in particular. It's sort of like you were talking out loud within your own mind, if you can understand that. If you'd been directing those thoughts to yourself, I probably wouldn't have heard.

Photon: Ah. So, if I learn this, then I can speak with people through thought… I suppose it will be good to learn something like this for a change. Up until now, all I've been teaching myself is offensive magic. Learning something practical is a good idea. Now…what must I do first?

Raven: Shut your eyes. Focus hard on the one you wish to project your thoughts to. Then, just think _at_ them. Whatever you want to say.

Photon: That sounds pretty simple.

Raven: You may be surprised. The mind is a complex thing.

(Photon shuts his eyes and focuses hard on Raven.)

Photon: (thinking) Raven, can you hear me?

(Raven gives no indication that she has noticed. Photon frowns and tries again.)

Photon: (thinking) What about now? Can you hear this?

(Again, there is no response. Photon, thinking he may not be concentrating hard enough, refocuses his mind.)

Photon: (thinking) I can do this. Something like this cannot be beyond me. I must focus harder. Concentrate. Think about all the time we have known each other. Recall the time we survived together on the island, the time we and our friends saved three cities at once, how she watched over me when I lay dying, and that moment on the rooftop of the West Tower… Now… RAVEN! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?

(Raven's eyes snap open and she claps her hands to the sides of her head.)

Raven: Ouch! Not so loud!

Photon: Oh…sorry. I was having a bit of trouble…I didn't expect it to work so fast.

Raven: This is a type of magic that is neither light nor shadow. It's in more of a gray area between the two, so it makes sense that we could both use it. Hmm…might want to work on your control, though…

(Photon gives an embarrassed chuckle with one hand behind his head. In front of them, Medic is keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. As they walk by one building, several martial arts cries are suddenly heard. Raven and Photon immediately prepare to attack, looking around for the threat. Medic glances back, looks up at the building they are in front of and waves to the others to calm down.)

Medic: Have no fear; in this part of the village, such a sound is normal.

Raven: What?

(Medic points at the building, a long one-level structure with a tile roof.)

Medic: This is our Shinobi Training Facility. Ninety percent of the villagers are students here. I was once…until I decided to leave, anyway.

(Suddenly, a shadow appears behind Medic, and a kunai knife is pressed to his throat.)

Photon: Medic!

Raven: Let him go.

(Raven raises a hand and points it at the shadow, but is saved the bother. Medic is surrounded by a cloud of white smoke, and when it dissipates, a fair-sized log is in his place. Behind the shadowed figure, Medic is standing with his own kunai drawn.)

Medic: You never did learn that I cannot be snuck up on…Aoi-Sensei.

(The shadow turns around and his form brightens in the sunlight, making him fully visible. He is a fairly tall man, about six-two, with short, spiky hair that is a wild shade of blue. On his face is a small, impish grin, reminiscent of Echo's, but nowhere near as wide. He is dressed in a blue martial arts robe that looks remarkably similar to the one worn by Medic's father.)

Aoi: "Yo, Akira. Looks like you've been doing some growing up while you were gone."

Medic: "Perhaps…"

Aoi: "But the Body-Switch technique is still the only Shinobi art you ever mastered! Ha ha ha ha!"

Medic: "You do not need to rub it in…"

Photon: Medic, I take it you know him?

Medic: Indeed. This is Tetsugami Aoi, Fubuki Village Shinobi Corps, Intermediate Class, and my former instructor.

Aoi: "Aw, you switched the conversation to English! Well, mine's not perfect, but…" Ahem! By the way, you only part of the way right…

Medic: Hm?

(Aoi grins and pulls up the right sleeve of his uniform, exposing his bare shoulder. A section of the skin of his shoulder has been burned black in the shape of a snowflake; the same symbol that stands on the roof of Frost's house. Medic's eyes widen at this.)

Medic: You have been branded. Then…you are-!?

Aoi: That right! I am now Elite Class! I take test just last month!

Medic: Well, congratulations to you! But then…why are you not out on the diplomatic mission with Shimomi-sama?

Aoi: I am elite now, but still consider too green to guard our leader. I am here to protect the village in her absence.

Medic: I see…

Aoi: And…who your friends are?

Medic: Oh, yes, of course… This is Photon, a good friend of mine for several years now, and this is Raven, his girlfriend, and a renowned heroine from the West.

Aoi: Hello to you both.

Photon: Greetings.

Raven: Hi. Sorry for trying to attack you like that.

Aoi: Not problem, my own fault anyway. Surprise to see you home though, Akira! So…(smirks) Yukiko-dono finally tie you down, hm? Ha ha! I knew it only matter of time!

Medic: (blushes) That is a completely groundless statement! I am here strictly on business!

Aoi: "Heh…business, huh? Well, I won't keep you from it then. Bye now!"

Medic: Farewell, Aoi-Sensei!

(The blue-haired ninja walks inside the training facility and the three Titans continue on their way.)

Raven: What's with that brand on his arm? Frost doesn't have that.

Medic: Our kunoichi are never branded. Sometimes they need to disguise themselves as ordinary women for infiltration. What sort of delicate flower has a giant burn on her arm? It would completely ruin their disguises.

Raven: Oh, I don't know…in today's world it wouldn't be _that_ surprising…

Photon: Odd thing, though…he says he took the elite test one month previous…Isn't that the same time the Zodiac attacked?

Medic: So it is…Perhaps they needed as many recruits as possible to fight off the threat of the Zodiac…but I just can't imagine my village winning that fight without me here. Unless, of course, I am not as needed as I thought… In any event, Photon, where is this place that you mentioned?

Photon: Should be around here somewhere…ah, there!

(Photon points to a small, wooden building with a painted sign that hangs out over the door. Upon the sign is a drawing of a giant, cartoonish carrot with Japanese lettering surrounding it. The symbols read _Watashippo Shokuryouhin_. (Cottontail Grocery.) Photon runs over and stands before the doorway.)

Photon: I am judging from that vegetable on the sign that this is a produce shop. Therefore, people from all over the village will come here. If anyone knows anything, this is definitely a place where we'd hear about it.

Medic: Good thinking. So…this place… It brings back memories.

Raven: What about?

(Medic leads the other two through the doorway as he explains.)

Medic: Before I left, this place was under the ownership of two very good people. Their daughter would chat and play with me all the time when my mother would come here to buy food, or if I was skipping out of ninja training. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

(There is a noise from behind the front counter that sounds like a squeak of alarm, then somebody slowly steps out from the back room. It is a young woman, looking to be in her early twenties, dressed in a pair of green overalls over a white shirt. On the front of the overalls is an embroidered patch of the same carrot design that was on the shop's sign. The girl has long black hair that falls to her waist, and her eyes are completely hidden by her dark bangs. She positions herself behind the counter with a very nervous expression and speaks with a fretful quiver, so quietly that she is almost whispering.)

Usagi: "W-welcome…How may I help- Huh? A-Akira-san…?"

(Medic stares at the woman for a moment, then a flash of realization and a wide smile brighten up his features.)

Medic: Usagi-Oneechan!

(The myopic ninja sprints over to the front of the store, still grinning, and inclines his body in a greeting bow. The young woman returns it with a tiny smile.)

Medic: "I am so glad to see you again!"

Usagi: "The f-feeling is m-mutual, Akira-san."

Medic: "What is this? You are wearing the shop uniform."

Usagi: "Yes. I t-took over the store from my p-parents last year."

Medic: "Where are your parents?"

Usagi: "They decided to take the b-business further down the m-mountain and leave this one t-to m-m-me…"

Raven: Friend of yours?

Medic: A good one. This is Watashippo Usagi. She has been my dear friend since I was six years old. She is the closest I have ever had to an older sister.

Usagi: "Oh! C-customers! And they're outsiders…" Ahem Welcome! Please t-take your time and l-look around. If t-there is anyth-thing I can help you w-with, just ask…

Photon: We're just sort of looking, thanks… Your English is very good, by the way.

Usagi: Um…Th-Thank you…

(Usagi has a very slight reddish tint on her cheeks; the usual reaction a lot of women have to Photon's holographic appearance. Raven does not get upset, but one eyebrow arches a bit.)

Raven: Who did you learn English from? This village is pretty far from any other civilization…

Usagi: Er…Um…Ah…M-my parents s-sent me s-some English lessons…they thought it might h-help me to r-r-run the shop…!

(Usagi looks at the floor and begins wringing her hands nervously.)

Raven: (whispering) Awfully high-strung, isn't she?

Medic: She is always like that. Extremely shy and the slightest sound makes her jump. She is often too nervous to speak straight. But, she is very kind-hearted.

Photon: (thinking) Gemini would hit it off well with this girl, don't you think?

Raven: (thinking) Definitely.

(There is suddenly a loud crash from the back room. Usagi gives a frightened "Eeek!" and ducks under the counter at the sound, then crawls out five seconds later, looking embarrassed. She turns towards the room and calls back, still speaking very softly.)

Usagi: "Um…Ushima-san, p-please be more c-careful."

(The voice that answers from the back room is a familiar one; the deep, slow-spoken tones of the man the Titans had run into the previous day. The bald giant sticks his head out through the door frame.)

Ushima: Very sorry, Usagi. I try to be careful. Boxes slipped.

Usagi: It's a-alright.

Ushima: Huh? Uh…

(Ushima inclines his back in the direction of the Titans, bowing to them.)

Ushima: Welcome to store. You need anything, you ask.

Usagi: Um…Ushima-san, t-that's what I'm s-supposed to say.

Ushima: Oh…

(The giant scratches his bald head, and heads back into the other room.)

Medic: We met him yesterday… Usagi-Oneechan, do you know him?

Usagi: Y-Yes. Ushima-san works here in t-the store. He c-carries in the n-new stock for me. It w-would be very difficult w-without him.

Medic: Yes…he does look as though he can carry quite a bit. Well, as long as we are here, my friends and I would like to know if you can help us.

Usagi: H-Help? In w-what w-w-way?

Photon: Well, we heard it from one of your village ninja that-

(At that moment, a large grey rat comes streaking across the floor. Usagi glances down and a monstrous shiver runs through her body before she jumps on top of the counter.)

Usagi: Kyaaaaaaaaa!

(The rat jumps on one of the shelves and ducks behind the cups of instant ramen. It's tiny feet can be heard for a few more seconds before it scurries away. Usagi puts a hand to her chest and sighs deeply before slowly climbing down.)

Usagi: I'm s-s-sorry for the overreaction. I'm afraid I'm j-just not m-much in the courage department…

(Usagi absently tucks her hair behind her left ear. As she does this, a small, red mark is seen on her earlobe. At first glance it appears to be an earring, but a closer view shows that it is a tiny, red-inked tattoo of a long-eared rabbit.)

Photon: You ought to set some traps. Rodents can ruin your business.

Usagi: No! Er…That is…Even if I am f-frightened of it, I d-d-don't want to hurt it. It's a l-living creature.

Medic: Perfectly understandable, Usagi-Oneechan.

Usagi: In any c-case, what w-was it you wanted t-to ask me?

Photon: Er, yes…We are here on rather important business; to stop the plans of some very dangerous people.

Usagi: Dangerous p-people?

Raven: Maybe you've heard of them. Do you know where we can find the Zodiac Clan?

(Usagi takes a step back, bringing a hand to her mouth. She leans against the countertop, quivering all over.)

Usagi: No…Impossible…they couldn't have…

Medic: They? Who?

(Usagi is about to respond, then freezes. She is still for several seconds, then her face suddenly goes pale and she begins to sweat. She gives a barely noticeable nod of her head, as if answering a question that only she could hear. She then looks back at Medic.)

Usagi: They c-couldn't have re-formed! They're n-n-not coming back here are they!? My parents t-t-told me about the Z-Zodiac…just the thought t-terrifies me!

Photon: Wha-? Wait a moment. Miss, are you trying to say that this village has _not_ been recently attacked?

Usagi: No. N-Not that I can recall. I m-may have a habit of r-running away when things get s-scary, but I would remember a thing l-like that.

(Medic stands, looking puzzled.)

Medic: This just cannot be…Not unless…

(Medic suddenly gets a look of deep shock, which gives way in seconds to an expression he has never had before; boiling anger.)

Medic: So that is her game, is it? I cannot begin to believe this…Of all the-! How _dare_ she do this to me!?

Raven: What? What's going on?

Medic: Oh, I now realize _exactly_ what is going on, but I want everyone to hear it from the one responsible. Contact Robin, and tell him to have everyone return to our meeting point right now!

Photon: Wait, can't you tell us what-?

Medic: _NOW!!!_

(The other two are taken aback at such a sharp response from their usually calm friend. Photon pulls out his communicator and sends the message to Robin.)

Medic: Let us be off. Usagi-Oneechan, I wish you luck with your business.

Usagi: C-Come again soon, A-Akira-san…

Medic: Regrettably, that is not likely.

(The other two follow Medic as he starts back towards the meeting point in front of his house. The other teams have already received Robin's message and are on their way. Echo's team shows up first.)

Echo: Callin' the search short like that…ye reckon one of 'em found somethin'?

Cyborg: I hope so. It'd be more than we turned up. Something's very weird about this whole thing; I don't like it.

Gemini: Me neither.

(Robin's group shows next.)

Penny: Ah, there you are. So? Why the order to regroup?

Robin: Don't ask me. Medic's the one who gave the order.

Echo: Eh? Why?

Starfire: He did not say, but he seemed most insistent.

Robin: Did you guys get any information?

Cyborg: Zip. Far as the lady we asked is concerned, the Zodiac attack last month never happened.

Robin: What!? You're kidding!

Gemini: It's the truth. Did _you_ get any leads?

Breezy: We got to pet a puppy!

Penny: Er…but no intelligence on our elusive Zodiac friends?

Robin: Not one word. The man we met isn't from here, but he says there was no attack last month.

Echo: Maybe these Zodiac are capable of manipulatin' memories?

Robin: That _is_ a possibility…

(Everyone glances up as Frost's team shows up.)

Beast Boy: Dudes! You're not gonna believe this, but-!

Penny: Whoever you asked said there was no attack on this village?

Beast Boy: Whoa… You _do_ get a lot of lucky guesses, don't you?

Terra: Yeah. The guy at the bar said-

Echo: Bar? Hey, where is it? Do they serve rum!?

Gemini: Aidan, no! You promised; not until you're twenty-one!

Echo: Ah, come on lass! All great pirates drink rum! One won't hurt nothin'!

(Cyborg gets a giant sweatdrop, then, defying all physical laws, seizes the sweatdrop and smashes the fat end over Echo's head like a club.)

Echo: Ouch!

Cyborg: Knock it off. We don't need your judgment getting any more cloudy than usual.

-- I am a pirate, but I do not drink. My reasons would take forever to fully type and would likely dissolve into a rant, so we'll skip it. If you must have alcohol, I recommend waiting until you are at least twenty-one. Now, on with the show! – The Cap'n --

Snap: Closest we saw to any danger to this place was this one lady, a hand-wrestler; right twisted, that one, but no real threat to anybody.

Penny: Frost, what is this? How can your village send word of an attack, then, right as you get here to deal with it, nobody remembers a thing?

(The white-haired kunoichi is looking at the ground, nervously wringing her hands. Finally, she looks up, eyes filled with a look of mixed guilt and fear.)

Frost: Penny-chan…New friends…I am most sorry for everything….but…

Robin: Sorry? Sorry for what?

Medic: Yes, Yukiko-san. Do tell us the reason behind your apology.

(Everyone starts at the voice, then turns to see Medic, Raven, and Photon, all back from their trip to Usagi's store.)

Raven: Robin, something's wrong. The lady at the store says there was no attack.

Medic: I trust the rest of you heard similar things?

(The others nod mutely, waiting for an explanation. Medic turns to Frost and marches straight towards her, glaring darkly.)

Medic: Now, what could possibly be the reason behind that?

(Frost turns her head, unable to meet his gaze.)

Frost: You know?

Medic: I do. Tell them.

Frost: Akira-kun, please, I only-

Medic: _Tell them!!_

(Frost gets a scared look, then turns around and starts to run. She is about five feet away from the nearest person when Medic lets out a yell.)

Medic: "Freeze!"

(Frost immediately halts. The instant she does, Medic seizes her and holds her still.)

Medic: No trying to get away. You _will_ confess what you have done.

(Medic releases her. Beast Boy raises an eyebrow.)

Beast Boy: What does that mean? That word you were shouting?

Medic: I believe it is "stop" or "halt" in English. It is the one command no experienced ninja will ever refuse from a comrade; too often, it could mean their life. Now…tell them.

(Frost sighs, then raises her eyes to the others.)

Frost: I have deceive you all. There was never report of Zodiac return. I just know that Akira-kun definitely return home if there was news of Zodiac Clan in our village.

Penny: What…? Frost, you…you lied? To _me_?

Medic: To all of us. Is this what our ninja are being taught, Yukiko-san? To even deceive their own friends and allies!?

(Frost now has small tears welling in her eyes.)

Frost: Akira-kun, I had good reason-!

Medic: A good reason!? You deliberately played upon my sense of honor, and dragged me and my friends all the way across the ocean under the belief that we were going to be facing a very serious life-or-death situation! You _knew_ how seriously I took my responsibility to this village, and you _knew_ I would rush back here to defend it! You claim to love me with almost every breath, and then you intentionally hurt me with such a cruel lie!? How_ dare _you!?

Frost: (sobbing) Akira-kun…

(Medic removes his glasses, revealing his hazel-colored eyes and pierces Frost with an extremely cold gaze.)

Medic: You have earned yourself my eternal contempt. I am leaving and I am never coming back. I do not ever want to see you again, Yukiko-san.

(Frost stares at him as though she'd been slapped. More tears well up in her already moist eyes. Medic turns away from her and replaces his glasses.)

Medic: Robin, everyone, let us gather our belongings and return to the ship.

Echo: Hey, nobody dishes out orders concernin' _me_ ship, lad-

Medic: Not now, Echo; I am in _no_ _mood_!

(Echo recoils, looking shocked; it is the first time his trusted doctor has ever spoken to him above a hush, or addressed him as anything less than "Captain". Medic and the others return inside and gather their luggage. With a somewhat curt farewell to his mother, Medic begins to lead the way towards the gates. Frost stares after him with tears in her eyes and starts to take a step towards him. Medic turns very suddenly and a silver blur flies from his hand. Frost stops short as a kunai knife whips past her face and embeds itself in the wooden doorframe of the Igaku home. A small cut opens on Frost's cheek and a droplet of blood leaks out.)

Medic: I told you already; keep away from me. The next one will do more than graze you.

(Frost simply stands in stunned silence. Penny turns to Medic, suddenly angry.)

Penny: Oy! There's no call for that!

Medic: You should stay your judgment unless you can fully understand how wrong her actions were.

Penny: Be that as it may, she's still my friend! You know what, everyone, just leave me here. I can make my own way home.

Snap: What? But Sis-!

Penny: I'm sorry, Alastor, but I just wouldn't be comfortable leaving her like this.

Snap: Right… Well, much as I hate to admit it, Penny knows the way home better than I do. If there's no adventure to be had, I'll have to go back to following her. This is where we part, Captain.

Echo: Ye done yer job well, Cabin Boy. May we meet again.

Breezy: I…I won't leave Frost either! But…Beast Boy, thank you for offering to introduce me to Aqualad. Maybe I'll meet him sometime later on…

Beast Boy: Oh…sure…

Gemini: Um…Aidan, if it's alright with you, I'd like to stay and talk with Frost…just for a bit.

Echo: No problem, Colleen. I'll stay here with ye. Photon, lad, bring the others down to the ship. Don't cast off without us now.

Photon: Of course, Captain.

(The other Titans follow Photon towards the gates. Frost watches them go, then drops to her knees and begins sobbing loudly into her hands. As the scene slowly rises up, it focuses on an avian shape that is high overhead. On close inspection, it is seen that the shape belongs to Toriko, the green hawk from the bathhouse. She circles over the village, then goes into a dive. She zeroes in on one of the higher windows of the Kosetsu mansion that looms over the village. The hawk flits through the window, then lands on the stone floor. She shakes her body hard, ruffling her feathers, then stands completely still. Suddenly, the bird's shape begins to shift and expand. The hawk becomes taller, reaching about an even five feet, then the rest of the body changes all over. The beak shrinks and softens into a pair of human lips and a tiny nose while the eyes become less sharp and turn a light amber color. The feathers retract into the body all over, except on the head, where they extend and split into fibers, becoming human hair, but retaining its lime-green color. The hair lengthens to just above the neck before stopping. The body twists and reshapes, becoming that of a young woman, and as the form emerges, clothing begins to appear on it. The outfit is mostly a thin cloth that becomes fishnet at the ankles, wrists, and neck, just like Frost's, but is colored black all over. The wings extend out and shrink down into a pair of delicate arms. Finally, a black tattoo of a hawk appears on the back of the girl's neck. The whole transformation takes roughly three seconds, and Toriko now stands as a fully human teenage girl. She squints to adjust her eyes to the dim light, then glances up and looks around the room.)

Toriko: Honestly, Grandmother, why do _I_ have to do the reconnaissance? Why not send that useless rodent out once in a while? My wings are getting frozen!

(A tiny form steps out from the shadows, and it is seen that it is Hitsuji, the bathhouse owner. She is now dressed in a red robe, open to show an outfit beneath that matches Toriko's.)

Hitsuji: Because there is very little that can catch you in the air, my granddaughter. You are far less likely to be captured than he is, especially as you are less inclined to fool around. Isn't that right, Nezumi?

(Another form is seen in the room. This is a new face, a young man with eyes that appear to be squinted shut. There is an obnoxious little grin on his face that shows off a pair of slightly overlarge front teeth. He has dirty blond hair that reaches to the base of his neck and is tied in a short ponytail. He is dressed in another black cloth-and-fishnet outfit wearing another red robe around it. On the top of his right wrist is a red tattoo of a rat. He is gripping a black robe in his hand, which he tosses to Toriko.)

Nezumi: Hee hee! I'm not _that_ useless, kid; respect your elders! Here, put that on and warm up a bit.

(Toriko pulls the robe on and sticks her tongue out at Nezumi. He simply chuckles. A huge, round form steps out of the shadows next; Gobuta. He is wearing a dark blue robe around his own fishnet outfit. He guffaws loudly before speaking.)

Gobuta: Can't see how the reconnaissance was necessary, though! All the warning we needed came right to us. Hard to believe we'd be found out after all this time!

(Another new person steps up beside him, this one a tall, thin woman with a playful smile. She looks to be in her early-to-mid-twenties. She has short, red-orange hair that is clipped in place in the back so that it points upward in a spiky style. Her bronze-colored eyes are in a laughing expression that goes with her smile. She is wearing the same as everyone else, with a robe over it that matches Gobuta's.)

Kenji: Especially by a bunch of children! Very clever of them. But really…do we need to eliminate them? I don't know if I can hurt a child. Especially…

(She brings her arms inside of her robes and hugs herself, revealing a blue tattoo of a Shiba Ken dog on her left shoulder. A tiny blush creeps across her face.)

Kenji: Especially that one with the mask… I don't generally don't go for younger men, but that boy is…Rrrrrrarf!

(A cold, scornful laugh answers the bark. Torachi steps into the scene, wearing a black robe over her outfit.)

Torachi: Typical; feeling sympathy for the enemy and even affection; pathetic canine! And you expect to become an elite, Kenji? It'll be a hot day in this village first!

Kenji: Hey! Say that again, you oversized alley-cat! I'll end all nine of your lives! You're no kid, so I wouldn't have a problem!

Torachi: We all need dreams, I suppose…

(A canine-sounding growl rises from Kenji's throat. She takes a step towards Torachi, but steps back as a plume of smoke rises in front of her face. She glances to the side and spots Asuma, the bartender, leaning against the wall, dressed in a third dark-blue robe. He takes another long drag from his cigarette and expels another cloud when he opens his mouth to speak.)

Asuma: Save that aggression for our takeover, Torachi. Honestly, what good will starting fights amongst ourselves do? And Kenji, you know that we can't make any decisions on who we do or don't attack until we receive our orders.

Kenji: Even so, I don't like the idea of attacking children; kids are cute!

Asuma: That's no reason to lower your guard. Some of those children possess powerful abilities. I've heard some news reports of these teenagers from the States with incredible power; I recognized a few of the descriptions. That one with the mask is called "Robin". In particular, that one has quite a reputation; underestimating him guarantees your defeat.

Kenji: Ooooh… Strong, is he? I like him more already…

(Hebi, the bar's dancer, steps into the light dressed in a fourth blue robe.)

Hebi: I don't know, Asuma-san. I'll do whatever Master wants us to, but, reputations or no, I can't see how a bunch of kids could do much to harm our ambitions.

Toriko: _Our_ ambitions? None of this has been any of our ambitions! We're all just doing whatever Sarujima-sama orders! And he _still_ hasn't told us the whole point of this plan of his!

Hitsuji: That's all part of strategy, granddaughter. You'll understand when you're older.

(There is a small noise over to the side, and Hitsuji glances over.)

Hitsuji: What was that, Usagi dear? Honestly, girl, speak up!

(The view is now on the shy shopkeeper, who is dressed in a red robe. She gulps, then speaks again, this time loud enough to be heard.)

Usagi: M-Must we r-really a-attack this village? The p-people here all s-seem very nice, and I h-have gotten rather attached to a f-few of them… To s-simply d-d-destroy them…

Asuma: You know better than that, Usagi. Sarujima-sama makes all decisions for everything we do. You agreed to follow his orders no matter what when you joined this clan. Remember, if you choose to go against him…well…

(At this moment, Nezumi, who has silently snuck up behind Usagi, grabs her shoulders very suddenly.)

Nezumi: The Master will have to have you _join_ the villagers! Hee hee hee!

(Usagi screams and pulls away. Hitsuji rolls her eyes.)

Hitsuji: Nezumi, you impertinent fool, stop that! It's bad enough you had to pull that stupid prank in Usagi's store; what if one of those children had captured you? If you continue this torment of Usagi, our teamwork will suffer!

Nezumi: Hey, I've got a reason for doing that!

Asuma: I'm sure it's a fascinating reason, but you can save it for another day. We need to wait for our orders.

(The huge form of Ushima can now be seen in the background. The red-robed giant scratches his bald head.)

Ushima: Uh…what orders again?

Torachi: We haven't received them yet, you oaf!

(Just then, the door swings open. A man dressed in a black robe which is tied shut enters the room. He has a serious expression on his face, and grey hair that falls to his waist. His eyes are a striking shade of silver. He appears to be about in his late thirties. Toriko glances up and genuflects to the man.)

Toriko: Tatsumaru-dono. You have our orders?

(The man turns his silvery orbs on her and speaks in deep, rich tones.)

Tatsumaru: Indeed, Toriko-san. Direct from Sarujima-sama himself. In light of the recent discovery of our clan, a change of plan is in order; we strike the village now.

Kenji: And the children?

Tatsumaru: Toriko-san, what is your report on them?

Toriko: Most have left the village, but six still remain. And…Kosetsu Yukiko is among them.

Tatsumaru: Mmm…Good. Dealt with properly, she will pose no threat, but do not approach her without caution. And the child from the Igaku clan?

Toriko: He is among those that already left.

Tatsumaru: Unacceptable. We shall need to find a way to make him return. Very well. Have the shock troops enter the village and commence the operation. You four of the Advance Guard…

(He points to Hitsuji, Ushima, Usagi, and Nezumi.)

Tatsumaru: Bring Kosetsu Yukiko here, but do not hurt her; she is vital to our plans.

Hitsuji: And the others?

Tatsumaru: Defeat them as quickly and cleanly as possible. If they prove too much of a problem…kill them.

-- Just to clarify, the robes the Zodiac Clan wear are all basically the same fashion as Raven's. The only difference is that these robes have sleeves. I was originally going to make all the robes different colors, but decided to continue the theme with the tattoos and make the colors reflect their ranks. Now...make with the reviews! Show me what you think! Oh, and, just a fair warning; from this point on, the chapters will be getting progressively bloodier. Not for the faint of heart or weak of stomach. I may even have to change the rating to "M". Ah, well, we'll burn that bridge when we come to it, aye? Next time, mateys! – The Cap'n --


	6. Attack From Within

--Hi folks! I know I'm a bit late updating today, but it's my friend's birthday and we were celebrating. Anyhow, news from my side; Kasumi-chan has drawn for me a rough sketch of Gemini. Well, she calls it a rough sketch, but even that is far beyond my capabilities. Thanks very much to her! Now, I'm not able to think of many colorful comments today, so let's just get straight to the fun! - The Cap'n --

Part 6- The Threat is Real! Attack From Within!

(Frost is now standing at the gates to the village. Tears are still streaming, unchecked, down her face, some of them turning to gems of ice before leaving her cheeks. She is gazing at the hidden entrance of the village, through which Medic and the others have already passed. Penny puts an arm around her shoulder.)

Penny: It's alright. You'll find another.

Frost: There no other man like Akira-kun… I never mean to hurt him…

Gemini: That's right; you said you had a good reason. I'm curious to hear what it is.

(Frost brushes her arm across her eyes and struggles to compose herself.)

Frost: I not lying completely. While I do lie about Zodiac, I _was_ order to bring Akira-kun home.

Penny: What for?

Frost: Not know. No reason given, just message that say "Igaku Akira is to be find and bring to Fubuki Village with no delay." Message have mother's seal, so it authentic.

Snap: Why lie, then? Why not just show him the message?

Frost: I know Akira-kun would never return unless it emergency. The Zodiac was first thing I think of that I know would bring him here for sure. I never stop to think how much it would upset him…

(Frost lowers her head and the tears spill faster. Echo steps forward.)

Echo: Well…I'm not sayin' that lyin' to me doctor was right of ye, lass…but given certain circumstances…I think I can persuade him to forgive ye.

Frost: You…you do that for me…?

Echo: Of course! I think yer intentions were good; ye just went about it the wrong way. Moreover, I know someone very close to me who had just as much trouble gettin' the man she wanted; naturally I'd be happy to help.

(In another part of the village, impossible to see where as the area is shrouded, a figure in a black cloak with the hood drawn over his head points one hand forward.)

Tatsumaru: "Go."

(Behind him, hundreds of people in all-black uniforms rise. They are covered from head to foot, even wearing masks that only reveal their eyes. They all surge forward, coming into the sunlight, revealing that they are in a deep mountain cave behind the Kosetsu mansion. An aerial view shows the masses rushing forward, coming down on the village like an obsidian tidal wave. Back near the front gates…)

Echo: It'll definitely take some doin' but I've never known Medic to stay mad long. He's just bein'-

Breezy: Huh!?

(Breezy has suddenly gone still, looking as if she is listening intently to something.)

Penny: Hm? What is it, Breezy?

Breezy: The wind just died…

Gemini: What?

Breezy: The wind died down…Something's coming…something bad.

Snap: Er…excuse me…

Penny: What is it, Alastor?

Snap: Call me Snap. More to the point…does that usually happen around here?

(The boy points, and everyone turns around. Their jaws drop at the sight. The multitude of black-hooded people is streaming down the cliffside, some of them already climbing over the front gates of the mansion.)

Frost: Ninja!

Echo: Lots of 'em!

Gemini: I take it those aren't your men?

Frost: Our shinobi wear blue! These intruders!

Echo: That so? Awfully large force…

Frost: Yes. We get invader all the time, but never so many at once! And with most of elite and mother gone…

Gemini: So what are you going to do?

Frost: Only thing I can…

(The kunoichi reaches a hand inside her uniform and pulls out a small leaf. She presses this to her mouth, and it begins to make a loud, shrill whistle. Within seconds, a handful of blue-garbed shinobi, about fifty in all, appear from the direction of the training facility. They spot the threat, and immediately rush towards the oncoming army. Frost then readies herself to join them.)

Frost: I fight! This village my home! You all get to safe place!

Penny: You _must_ be joking. I'm going to help.

Snap: And me!

Penny: But-! Oh…alright then. But don't you dare get yourself hurt!

Snap: Yes, yes…

Breezy: Yay! Time to play!

Echo: Ah, what kinda hero would I be if I ran off? I'll lend a hand. (draws his cutlass.) What say ye to a little exercise, Colleen?

Gemini: Fine with me.

(Gemini reaches to her boots, pulling a tonfa from the outer side of each one. She spins them twice, then strikes a ready stance.)

Frost: You sure of this, new friends? We greatly outnumber.

Gemini: Believe me, that is not even _close_ to being a problem.

Frost: Hm?

Gemini: Did you already forget?

(Gemini's eyes close and she replicates herself into a small militia.)

Gemini x35: I'm an army of one.

(She snaps back into one body.)

Frost: Ahh! Most incredible! You are master of Art of Split-Body! Even most of elite never master that!

Gemini: Huh? No, my replication is just an ability I was born with. Although you are right about one thing; it took me forever to learn how to control it.

Penny: Even with that, are we going to be enough?

Echo: Well, if yer still concerned, Colleen an' me'll just get the others on the line and call 'em back!

(Echo and Gemini pull out their Titans communicators. However, part of the army of black-clad ninja are now mere yards away. One reaches to a small pouch on his belt and flings a couple of shuriken stars from it. The stars hit both communicators dead-center, and pin them to the side of a building, spitting sparks from the fresh holes through the middle. Echo glances back at the ruined communicators, then turns his head and glares at the one responsible.)

Echo: Hey! Those things don't come cheap, ye know!

Snap: Right, nevermind the backup, how's this plan instead: we smash 'em 'til there's no one left to smash!

Echo: (grins) I like the way ye think, Cabin Boy.

Frost: Alright, my friends. Forward!

(As battle begins, Echo dashes forward, ducking under a slash from a short ninja sword, then slices upward with his cutlass. His opponent receives a straight cut up the front of his uniform and drops to the ground, bleeding heavily. Coming out of the slash, Echo turns and brings the cutlass back down just in time to deflect two shuriken that had been flying at him. He grins and moves on to a new target. Lucky Penny stands with her arms crossed in a huge circle of enemies. As she strikes a stance to challenge the one nearest to her, her foot catches on a small ridge in the ground, causing her to trip and fall forward. Just as she does, another soldier behind her throws a fistful of senbon needles, which pass right over the fallen Brit, and leave at least six people in front of her looking like economy-sized pincushions. She jumps to her feet, spins and delivers a fast roundhouse kick to the face of the one who threw the senbon, then as he falls, she seizes his ankles and uses the momentum of his fall to toss him straight into another group of people, knocking them all over, and clearing a path for her to escape. Breezy hovers overhead, still smiling.)

Breezy: Aw, do we have to fight? Can't we be friends?

(She is answered with a volley of shuriken and kunai from all sides.)

Breezy: Oh well…

(As the pointed projectiles fly at her, she makes a fast, upward sweeping motion with her hands.)

Breezy: Cyclone!

(A whirlwind springs up and surrounds Breezy. The metal stars and knives all bounce right off the wall of wind and drop to the ground. The whirlwind fades and Breezy swings both arms together.)

Breezy: Vacuum Scythe!

(Two sharp blades of air swoop downward, cutting deep into the soil and raising a wave of dirt that buries Breezy's opposition in earth.)

Breezy: Okay, Frost; all set!

(Frost directs her hands at the earth-encrusted ninjas, and the dirt crystallizes around them, freezing them inside. Just beyond the new dirt sculpture, another ninja comes flying onto the scene, his posture indicating that he has just been thrown. He lands with a crash, and the view shifts to show Gemini, spinning her tonfa to renew her grip. As another two enemies attack her from behind, she spins, raises the weapons, and smashes one in the ribs on his left side. He doubles over, clutching his side and gets the other baton cracked over his head. As he drops to the ground, the other attacker is seen, nearly on top of Gemini. Still hunched over from her overhead strike, she turns and spins the tonfa again, performing a rising strike that catches the other man in the jaw. Like his partner, he falls.)  
Gemini: Is it me, or are these guys weak? I'm not even using my powers!

(As another attacker leaps at her from behind, she raises one hand clutching a tonfa, so that the ninja collides with the butt of the weapon, face first. During this whole sequence, she does not even turn her head to look at the attacker.)

Gemini: (sweatdropping) I reiterate…

Echo: Hyah! I know- (slashes another ninja) –what ye mean! I've cut down twenty-eight of 'em so far, an' not raised so much as a decibel!

Snap: These blokes are a waste of energy! I'll just end it right now!

Penny: You?

(Snap does not answer. He glances around at the remaining soldiers, approximately fifty-three in all. The rest that haven't been already beaten are busy in other parts of town, battling the village ninja. The child pounds his fists together, psyching himself up.)

Snap: _Hyoga no Ken _Style Multi-Target- Festival of the Snowman King!

(Snap clicks his fingers, vanishes, and reappears in midair before one of the remaining targets. He spins, and kicks the man hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards and up. Before the man can land, Snap has teleported again, and sent another man flying. He continues in this way, vanishing and reappearing, each time sending another person flying, all to the same point in the air. In a matter of seconds, all fifty-three men are hanging overhead in the semblance of a sphere; a tangled mass of bodies. As the ball begins to descend back to the ground, Snap vanishes again, and appears directly above the giant mass.)

Snap: And now- Snowflakes Scattered in the Wind!

(Snap brings his foot up as high as he can stretch it, then swings his heel down like a hatchet, connecting with the face of the man unlucky enough to be at the top. The force of the kick travels through the ball and causes it to plummet towards the ground like a lead weight. The giant ball explodes on impact, sending unconscious bodies flying in every direction. Snap clicks one last time and reappears on the ground, grinning as he assesses his handiwork. Frost, Penny, Echo and Gemini are staring in open disbelief with their mouths hanging open while Breezy applauds. Snap turns to the others, frowning as he notes their expressions.)

Snap: Close your mouths, you lot; you look like a load of breakfast kippers.

Penny: Alastor, what…when did…how…?

Snap: What's the big deal?

Echo: Ye…ye just tackled more'n fifty men in ten seconds!

Gemini: Or less!

Breezy: Well, sure! Snap is _real_ strong! He practices with his teleporting every day, and he's been teaching himself to do Frost's martial arts for longer than I've known him!

Penny: How do you know?

Breezy: I watch him practice.

Frost: Breezy-chan, you never mention!

Breezy: He made me promise not to. We pinky-swore on it!

Penny: Then you've been able to fight like that all along!?

Snap: What've I been banging on about for the last two years!?

Echo: Shiver me timbers…I haven't seen fightin' skill of that caliber from anyone save fer Robin, Cabin Boy! Even _I'm_ no match fer him! Ye just might be hero material yet!

(Snap grins and turns slightly red.)

Snap: Heh…such high praise makes me blush…

Penny: Don't let it go to your head, you.

Meanwhile, at the cave behind the mansion, seven new figures emerge, split and go off into other parts of the village. A tall person in a blue robe and a round one in the same color go off on one route while the two other blue robes take another direction. After these four, there is a single person in a black robe. This one turns to two other dark-clad people behind her.)

Toriko: I'll be fine on my own. When do we meet back?

(The taller of the other two figures responds.)

Tatsumaru: Thirty minutes. Destroy whatever you wish, but keep the killing to a minimum. Remember, we just show our strength first, then we convince the villagers to join. After that, whoever refuses us dies.

Toriko: Huh? I was never told that part! Don't we have enough people already?

Tatsumaru: Our place is to obey Sarujima-sama, not question his orders. Be careful of your words, Toriko-san.

(The third figure lets out a cold laugh.)

Torachi: Ha ha ha ha! Just wait until we get some villagers who refuse, Toriko-chan! I'll show you some of the most painful ways to end a life! Really, once you start getting into it, it is _very_ refreshing fun!

(The first person does not respond, instead running off to fulfill her orders. The other two likewise make their exit. At this moment, four more figures rush out into the sunlight; two of average size, a tiny one, and a gigantic form. Each is wearing a red robe with the hoods pulled up to shroud their features. Their voices give away their identities as they speak to each other while moving forward.)

Hitsuji: Okay, just as Tatsumaru-dono said; we capture the Kosetsu girl, and silence those annoyances. Got it?

Nezumi: Hey, tall, dull, and clueless, you clear on the plan?

Ushima: Get the girl, kill the heroes.

Nezumi: Eh, close enough.

(The scene drifts off to show the all-you-can-eat restaurant from earlier. Inside, the head chef, and several diners have barricaded the door, as the Fubuki Village shinobi have yet to reach them. In front of the door are several long tables, ten rice-cookers, and for some reason, a pachinko machine.)

Chef: "Alright. This should do for now. Even these invaders will have to work to get through that. That will give our shinobi corps enough time to…"

(At that moment, he cuts out, disturbed by something very odd that is happening with the barricade. First, the sliding doors had been torn away. Outside, a very round person, obscured by his dark blue hooded robe, had grabbed the nearest table by the end and held it up in front of his face. From the hood suddenly protrudes something that looks like a pair of human jaws, but extremely large and distended. The monstrous mouth opens, clamps down on the end of the table, then sucks the entire thing in. Another table quickly follows, being crunched into splinters and swallowed in just a few seconds. In less then a minute, the tables, which made up the main part of the barricade, are completely gone. The black-masked army proceeds to pour into the restaurant, while the round one continues eating, now devouring the pachinko machine.)

Chef: "M-monster!"

(The ninja that are dressed in identical black outfits swarm through the restaurant, upending tables, ripping apart paper lanterns, and chucking shuriken within inches of people's noses. Outside, as some villagers are running away, they spot some men and women garbed in blue running towards them. Two of the men have the right shoulders of their uniform cut away, exposing black snowflakes branded into their arms; these two are Elite Class. The villagers breathe sighs of relief and clear the road for the village ninja to pass. As they near the restaurant, however, a form moves to bar their way. The form belongs to a tall, thin person wearing a dark blue, hooded robe. The figure swings its arms and a cloud of shuriken stars with curved points flies from the sleeves. Two of the lower-level ninja are hit, and fall. The others reach to their tool pouches and let fly a retaliatory volley of mixed shuriken, kunai, and senbon needles. The blue-robe's sleeves fall back, revealing a pair of feminine hands that clasp together.)

Kenji: "Don't throw those things at me. You don't want to see me raise my fur." _Inu no Kido- Kegawa Yoroi!! _(Path of the Dog- Pelt Armor)

(A layer of reddish fur sprouts from the exposed hands, then all along the arms as the sleeves roll back further. The fur suddenly solidifies, turning hard and forming into spiny projections. The projectile weapons strike this with the clang of metal on metal, and ricochet off in all directions.)

Ninja #1: "What…? What art is that!?"

Kenji: "Hee hee! Shuriken…are useless against the likes of me!"

Ninja #2: "Don't be intimidated! She's just one woman! Rush her!"

(All except for the two Elites charge forward. The robed woman actually giggles before taking an impossibly high leap over the mob. She turns in mid-air, then let's fly another handful of her curved shuriken. The ninja below are all struck with one star each in the back of their necks. They drop to the ground, badly injured, or worse.)

Kenji: "I didn't make Intermediate Class just by my looks, y'know!"

(As she lands the woman notices that the Elites are no longer there. She stands, confused for a moment, then freezes. A low noise can be heard from the hood, like that of someone sniffing the air. A moment later, the woman gives a yelp of surprise and rolls to the side. Seconds later, the ground where she was standing breaks apart in an explosion of snow as the two Elite ninja come rocketing out, short swords drawn. They each slash at the woman, who backflips away from the assault. In the middle of her flip, both men put out an arm, and a chain with a lead weight at the end snakes out from each of their sleeves, catching the woman by her ankles and sending her crashing to the ground on her back. As she rises into a sitting position, the hood slips back, revealing Kenji's face.)

Elite #1: "Now we have you."

Elite #2: "You can never match the Elite Class of Fubuki Village. For attacking our village and killing our comrades, death is the only punishment."

Elite #1: "Any final words, woman?"

(Kenji smiles, then speaks.)

Kenji: "Zodiac-- release."

(Her face begins to shift. Her nose turns black, then melds together with her mouth before pushing out into a fox-like snout. Her ears become pointed and crawl up to the top of her head. The whole time, reddish-orange fur is sprouting all over her face. The human-to-dog transformation ceases midway, leaving Kenji looking something like a red-furred werewolf.)

Elite #2: "Wha-!? Her body-!"

Elite #1: "She's a Zodiac…!"

(Kenji grins again, exposing her canine fangs.)

Kenji: "Last words? Okay. "Open wide!" Hee hee!"

(She suddenly swings her legs upwards, sending the two ninja on the other ends of the chains into the air, then brings her legs back down forcefully. The two Elites go flying down and backwards, and the scene moves to show where they are heading. The round man in the blue robe has exited the restaurant and is now right in the path of the falling ninja.)

Gobuta: Need a bit of room for this…

(Gobuta pulls his hood down, exposing his bearded face, then licks his lips. Seconds later, his mouth opens wide, then even wider, then stretches so far that a schoolbus could drive through it like a tunnel. The two ninja have just enough time to glance down before falling right into the gaping maw. The jaws snap shut, and Gobuta swallows before his mouth shrinks back to normal. The villagers stare at the large man in horror for a moment before fleeing in panic.)

-- Run for your lives, it's Michael Moore! – The Cap'n --

Kenji: How was it?

Gobuta: (belches) Too salty. These village-employed ninja have way too much pickled _daikon_ with their breakfast.

(Just then, there is a small noise near the wreckage of the restaurant. Kenji's ears prick up, then she glances over. Behind a couple of fallen boards, there is a small girl, about four or five years old, gazing out at them with wide, tear-filled eyes. One of the black-masked ninja spots the girl, and moves closer, drawing a kunai. The girl whimpers and presses her back against the wall. As the man draws closer, Kenji suddenly appears in front of him, holding her arms out to the side.)

Kenji: "No. Leave that one alone."

Ninja: "What? Kenji-dono, Sarujima-sama's orders are-"

Kenji: "I don't give a sniff about the old ape's orders right now! At the moment, you're under _my_ command, and I say leave the child alone!"

Ninja: "But-!"

(Kenji responds by raising her hackles with a wolfish roar. The ninja backs down. Kenji shrinks back into her human aspect and turns to the child.)

Kenji: "Listen, this village isn't the safest place right now. Go find your family. Then, for your own good, all of you should get out of here."

(The child gives a frightened squeak and runs off. Gobuta comes up behind Kenji.)

Gobuta: Kenji-chan, are you sure that was wise? If Master finds out…

Kenji: Selling my soul to the devil doesn't mean I've sold him my values. Come on, we've got more ground to cover.

(Elsewhere, one street down from Hitsuji's bathhouse, two more blue-robes are surrounded by a crowd of village ninja, most of them Novice Class, with a few Intermediates and one Elite.)

Ninja #1: "You led us on quite a chase. Now you will see what happens to those who dare attack our home!"

(The shorter of the two blue-robes responds to this.)

Hebi: "I sincerely doubt that. For your own safety, I suggest all of you forget this battle and leave."

Ninja #2: "No chance of that. Surrender peacefully and we may let you live."

Hebi: "Is that what you believe?"

(The blue-cloaked woman suddenly streaks right towards the ninja who spoke. He brings up a hand and launches several kunai knives to stop her. However, the woman's body contorts into an impossible position as she bends herself out of the knives' paths and keeps coming. Seconds later, she is right up next to the ninja, then her hooded face lowers to the man's neck.)

Ninja #2: "What're you-? Ow! Get her off! This crazy woman just bit me! I'm gonna…guh…ga-"

(As the robed lady pulls back, two small punctures are seen in the ninja's throat. Starting from the tiny holes and moving outward, the man's veins begin to bulge through his skin, turning an unnatural purple color. The man grabs as his throat as if strangling, then drops to the ground, breathing his last.)

Hebi: "It even frightens me, the speed at which my venom kills…"

(The other ninja look on, horrified. Just then, the woman turns around sharply, a loud reptilian hiss emanating from her hood. Frightened, most of the other ninja run for it, save for the Elite and two Intermediates. The other blue-cloaked figure calls to them.)

Asuma: "Your forces can't do much against us. Give up and leave, or come and join us. You'll live. It's the _only_ way you'll live."

Intermediate: "Join you!? Just what do you think we are!?"

Elite: "No matter what your own art might be, you can't bring us all down at once!"

Asuma: "Resist if you want, but I should tell you that trying to attack me is only going to cause you pain."

(The three ninja charge him, heedless of his words.)

Asuma: "Geez…why do they never listen?"

(Three fists are shown heading straight for the hooded man's face. The scene suddenly jumps to another location, where a lone person in a black robe is shown, surrounded by fallen ninja. All of them are covered in cuts, and the ground nearby is a mess of craters. Just then, the robed figure glances up at the sound of an explosion. From a few streets over, black smoke can be seen rising into the sky. The black-robe shakes her head.)

Toriko: So someone has tried to attack Asuma-san. Then they have sealed their own doom. That man's special fighting style…even _I_ cringe in pain at the thought of it.

(She glances around at the many bodies around her.)

Toriko: Such needless deaths. If they had only surrendered… Now, the rest is up to the Advance Guard. Provided Nezumi-kun doesn't louse up everything.

(Elsewhere in the village, a man in a red cloak sneezes twice.)

Nezumi: Hey! Somebody's bad-mouthing me!

Hitsuji: That must be it. Idiots don't catch colds, after all.

Nezumi: Stuff it, Granny.

--Whee!! This chapter is a bit shorter than some of the others, but the entire Zodiac attack would take up way more than one chapter, so I broke it in two. Now, again, I'm still working on this story so don't expect updates every week. I'm just in a good mood today. Next time, one way or another, the Advance Guard's mission will be concluded. Tune in and see how it goes. Later! - The Cap'n --


	7. The Zodiac's Victory

-- Well. First, I suppose I owe a greeting, albeit a late one, to our newest crewmate, WorldreaverPrime. Thank you for your earlier reviews! Also, I have been looking over a work of yours entitled "The Solari". Quite an interesting show, so far, but I'm not finished just yet. Expect my review when I finish, okay? Now, back on this side, I must confess to feeling a twinge of disappointment. Nearly three weeks it's been since my last update, and yet my reviewers remain dormant...you make me sad... Silver, x-Core, come back to me, please! Anyway, here is the conclusion to the Zodiac Clan's attack on the village. Last time, the Advance Guard were on their way to intercept Frost and the others, while thier comrades began destroying Fubuki Village from the ground up... -The Cap'n --

Part 7- The Zodiac's Victory

(The four ninja of the Advance Guard are about halfway across the village by now, nearing the spot where Frost and the others are.)

Nezumi: Almost there. Hope they didn't try to run. Can't let 'em leave just yet.

Hitsuji: Usagi, would you please run ahead and keep them contained until we arrive?

Usagi: Um…y-yes, I could do that. Anything t-to help…

(The crimson-robed figure clasps her hands together as she moves.)

Usagi: _Usagi no Kido_- _Mienai Tosshin_! (Path of the Rabbit- Invisible Dash)

(The red-clad woman suddenly begins moving much more quickly than her companions, then vanishes from the visible plane completely, her movement tracked only by the stream of flying snow left in her wake.)

Nezumi: Man, I wish I could do that…

(Meanwhile, back where Frost and the others are, Gemini is examining the remains of her and Echo's communicators.)

Echo: How's it look, Colleen?

(Gemini stands and shakes her head.)

Gemini: No good. The antennae cord is completely severed. I bet Cyborg could repair it, though. We'll just show him.

Echo: Right. So then friends, short as it was, I thoroughly enjoyed our team effort in warding off the intruders. May we cross paths again!

Snap: Hey, don't go yet! There's still more of these guys here! I want to smash some more of 'em!

Echo: (laughs) Again, lad, I like the way ye think! But, part of bein' a hero is also knowin' when to stop. Robin beat that lesson into me pretty hard, I can tell ye! The ninja of this village are more than enough fer these clowns.

Snap: Well, yeah, I suppose that's-

(Just then, Snap nearly has his nose taken off by a blurred shape that shoots right past him, too fast to be seen clearly.)

Snap: Bloody hell!

Gemini: What-?

(The shape returns, coming from the other direction. This time, the blur turns before getting too far away, then begins to move around the entire group, walling them into a tight circle. Frost raises a hand and points it. Several things around them begin to frost over, but the blurry shape is not hit even once. The speed of the shape suddenly increases and it cuts out of visibility completely. With the increased velocity, a whirlwind starts to form around the heroes, lifting them all into the air.)

Frost: What that!?

Penny: I don't know! Some sort of red blur; that's all I could see!

(Echo turns slightly green and puts a hand to his mouth.)

Echo: Stop the ride, I wanna get off! All this bein' tossed about is makin' me head spin…

Breezy: No problem! This is easy for me!

(Breezy raises her arms as she did before. A second whirlwind stirs up within the first one, but spinning in the opposite direction. As Breezy wills the wind to move faster, the blur begins to lose speed. Bit by bit, a humanoid figure is revealed, still moving it's legs rapidly against Breezy's cyclone.)

Gemini: Aidan, there!

(Echo glances over and grins. He puckers his lips and lets out a piercing whistle, the sound waves visible as a blue light heading towards the running figure. He aims the sound at the person's head, and a feminine shriek of pain is heard. The hooded woman claps both hands to her ears and falls back. Her whirlwind dies down, causing Breezy's to be too strong for the need and thusly throw the heroes into a nearby wall.)

Snap: Ouch…

Breezy: Sorry…

Echo: Nevermind that.

(He stands and steps towards the cloaked woman, drawing his cutlass.)

Echo: Let's chop that hood off and get a look at our speedy friend here, shall we?

(The woman glances up at him and begins crawling backwards over the ground, trying her best to get away while still keeping one hand clutched to her ear. Whimpers of mixed pain and fear are heard from her hooded face.)

Echo: Oh, come now; I didn't strike that hard. Ye'll have a bit of an ear-ache fer a time, but that'll go away.

(The woman ends up with her back against a wall and she curls into a ball, shivering with evident terror.)

Echo: I ain't gonna hurt ye, lass. I just wanna see what-umph!

(When Echo is about two steps away, he is tackled from the side by another red-robed figure, this one several feet taller than he is. It knocks him to the ground and holds him there with one big, powerful hand around his throat. Another person in a red robe appears on one of the roofs and addresses the many fallen ninja.)

Nezumi: Tut tut! Look at this… So many of you and you can't even handle a bunch of kids! And you! Yeah, you with the patch! That wasn't nice, what you did to Usagi-chan! Her hearing is much higher than your average human's, you know!

(Frost's eyes widen at this.)

Frost: (thinking) Wha…? The former leader of the Zodiac Clan was a man gifted with the power to move faster than the eye could track, and to hear things for miles off; the powers of the Rabbit. If this girl has the same abilities…then she- these people-! They couldn't be…!

Nezumi: Should've just left quietly, like your friends. Now, since you stayed, you and this village are both gonna-

Hitsuji: Enough posturing, Nezumi! Just do your job!

(The tiny figure has just appeared beside him.)

Nezumi: Yeah, yeah… Grouchy old bag…

Echo: (thinking) Eh? That voice…Bathhouse Lady?

(Echo shakes his head, then glares up at the huge man who is holding him down.)

Echo: How long do ye plan to sit on me, ye great swab!? Get off!

(The captain opens his mouth and gives a mighty shout. The force of the sound waves knocks the giant off of him and sends the robed man flying about fifteen feet into the air.)

Echo: (grins) All yers, Colleen!

(Gemini jumps into the air after the robed giant, tripling her physical power as she does, then brings the tonfa down towards his head. However, as if on instinct, the man's hand comes up and seizes the weapon, stopping the blow cold.)

Gemini: (thinking) No way…!

(The giant hand grips tighter, then pulls back and throws. Gemini goes streaking skyward from the great force in the throw. Thinking quickly, she creates one doppelganger and joins hands with it, then a second and that one takes the first clone's hand. She continues like this, creating a chain of copies, finally ending with one that grabs onto a nearby chimney. Meanwhile, after throwing Gemini, the giant had shifted his attack to Lucky Penny. She strikes another stance and takes the attack head-on, swinging her fists.)

Penny: Have at you, then! Come on, come and get me, if you think you can!

(The giant swings an arm down, which seems to be on target. However, the ground beneath his feet is partially frozen owing to Frost's earlier attack. Part of the crystallized soil beneath his feet gives way under his weight as he moves, causing him to miss Penny by a hair at the last second. Penny jumps so that she is eye-level with his hunched-over form.)

Penny: Just my luck, I suppose. _Hyoga no Ken_- Light Flurry Assault!

(Penny's legs become blurs of motion, peppering the huge form with kicks about the head and shoulder area. With the final kick, Penny pushes off from his shoulders to gain altitude, then flips over in midair, pointing her palm down.)

Penny: Rapid Temperature Drop!

(Penny's hand comes down in a palm strike on the back of the man's head, driving his face into the ground. His form goes limp as Penny flips back onto her feet and grins at her victory. Just then, another of the hooded figures attacks from the side, lunging forward.)

Nezumi: Wide open! Don't gloat till it's over, hero!

Penny: Okay…

(Penny steps to the side, revealing the scene behind her. Gemini, having used the momentum of being thrown, has swung her human chain back around, tethered by the clone gripping the chimney, then the real Gemini releases and is sent flying back into the fray as if she'd been shot from a cannon. She raises the tonfa again and holds them in an "X" shape in front of her. The hooded man has enough time to blink before the batons fill his vision and he goes down hard. Penny grins again.)

Penny: _Now_ it's over, old chap! Thanks for the assist, Gemini.

Gemini: No problem. Nice timing. Is that it?

Echo: Not quite. There's one left.

(He points the cutlass at the short figure who is looking around at the others who have fallen. She shakes her head.)

Hitsuji: Such a shame. Defeat will be swift and painful, it appears.

Snap: Too right! With just you left, your future isn't looking good.

Hitsuji: I didn't mean me, child.

Penny: Hm? Hey, that's… The old bird from the bathhouse! I recognize that voice!

Echo: Ah, so it ain't just me! It is ye, isn't it?

Penny: Course it is; nobody else with that voice can be that short.

Echo: Then…what ye attackin' us fer!?

(Seeing no point in further hiding her identity, Hitsuji pulls the hood of her robe down.)

Hitsuji: I wouldn't worry about me. You have other problems.

(The old woman points, and everyone sees the giant and the man Gemini brought down getting to their feet.)

Gemini: What!?

Nezumi: Man, that hurt! You'd hit me anywhere but in the mouth and I'd have been out for a _lot_ longer! Suppose that makes me lucky, too.

(Nezumi likewise pulls down his hood. The giant Ushima reaches a hand to his, and accidentally tears the whole hood off.)

Ushima: Oh…My fault…

Nezumi: Forget that. You're fine, right, big guy?

Ushima: Face itchy…but okay…

Nezumi: Thought so. Hey, Usagi! Change of plans. No need to hide our identities any longer. These guys are all gonna have to die!

(Usagi hesitates, then lowers her hood. Frost stares at her and Hitsuji in disbelief.)

Frost: Why? Usagi-chan, Hitsuji-obaasan, why you are attacking us!? So long you have been living here…you two are loved by whole village…so _why_!?

Hitsuji: It's nothing against this village, child. We just do as Master orders. Ushima, bring them down, please.

(The giant flexes his massive arms and begins pounding towards the Titans.)

Penny: No…possible…_way_! No one could've gotten up from that assault!

Nezumi: Ushima could. He's dumber'n a brick, true, but gods is he strong!

Echo: So what? The bigger they come…

(Echo brings the cutlass up to strike Ushima, but stops when Breezy grabs his arm.)

Breezy: No! Don't hurt them!

Echo: Lass, what's the matter with ye!?

Breezy: Frost, these guys are your friends right? We can't just attack them!

(Frost hesitates with her answer, and as she does, Ushima swings his fists down. The Titans barely evade, and the ground cracks where it is struck.)

Snap: _Now _can we smash 'em!?

Frost: Ohhh…Breezy-chan have point. No matter what reason for attack, I must not hurt citizens of this village. But, I no can let new friends be hurt either. That leave only one option. Breezy-chan, please assist.

Breezy: Goody! It's time for the fun move!

Echo: How's that?

Snap: Oh, bloody hell! Get behind something, quick!

(Snap and Penny drag a confused Echo and Gemini behind the first house they see. Breezy and Frost face each other, then each takes the other's right hand.)

Frost: Start!

(Breezy smiles and rises up, still clasping Frost's hand. She points her free hand and a strong gust begins to blow forth from her palm. Frost mimics her, and the air around her left hand begins to turn frigid. The gust from Breezy sets the two spinning in a circle, thus creating a vortex of frozen air. The water vapor in the air is caught in this, and in seconds a tornado of pure white snow has formed.)

Breezy+Frost: Winds of the Artic!

(The vortex expands outward in a flash, covering everything in its path. Caught off-guard, Ushima and Nezumi are immediately flash-frozen. Usagi lets out a squeak of fear and uses her speed to duck behind a stack of wooden crates outside of a house, avoiding the snowy blanket. Hitsuji watches as the attack heads towards her and digs a hand into her robes. She produces a small, spherical object which she punctures with a fingernail before throwing it skyward. She then wraps her robe over her body as the snow hits, freezing her in place. The cyclone dies down and the two girls disengage. Overhead, the ball that Hitsuji threw coughs out a cloud of violet smoke from the puncture before dropping back down. Almost completely on the opposite side of the village, two figures in black robes glance up at the smoke. The view shifts momentarily to show many bodies around their feet, half of them viciously slashed, the other half covered in burns, their clothes charred and smoking. The taller of the two figures speaks in a deep voice.)

Tatsumaru: A distress call. The Advance Guard is in trouble.

(The other figure chuckles coldly.)

Torachi: What do you expect? Those weaklings can't do anything right.

Tatsumaru: Whether that is true or not, Sarujima-sama's plans cannot fail. Whatever resistance these outsiders are offering must be stopped. Torachi-san, come with me; we shall end this now.

Torachi: Thought you'd never ask…

(The two black robed figures begin sprinting towards the smoke signal at very rapid pace. Halfway to their destination, however, they each get a sense of impending danger. One holds up a kunai knife and deflects two shuriken stars that were flying in their direction. Glancing in the direction of the thrown stars, they spot a man standing on one of the roofs; Aoi, Medic's former teacher.)

Aoi: "Geez…two days after Shimomi-sama's departure, and already I've got to deal with nuisances. Eighteen of your comrades have already fallen by my hand. Unless you can offer more resistance, I suggest you leave."

Tatsumaru: "Go about your business, young man. We have more pressing matters to address."

Aoi: "Dealing with suspicious intruders _is_ my business. Unless you'd care to show me who's hiding behind that hood?"

Torachi: "This is a waste of time, Tatsumaru. You go deal with the brats. Leave this worm to me. I'll crush him quickly and catch up."

Tatsumaru: "As you will."

(One of the two sprints off. Aoi moves to intercept him.)

Aoi: "Where do you think- whoa!"

(Aoi stops as the other black-robe appears before him.)

Aoi: "Move aside."

Torachi: "Not likely."

Aoi: "Do you know that you face Tetsugami Aoi? Are you eager to die?"

Torachi: "Are you? I will happily grant your wish."

Aoi: "Then, by your own decision…"

(Aoi draws a short sword from a sheath on his back and swings the blade. Moving with incredible agility, the black-shrouded figure dodges sideways, then raises her leg in a fast kick. Aoi spots it and jumps back, getting nicked across the nose. The force of the kick alone opens a cut across Aoi's face.)

Aoi: (thinking) Hmm…This one is stronger than she appears. I can feel it; a long battle will end in my loss. Better to end it fast. I didn't want to resort to killing this soon, but…

(The blue-haired ninja sheathes his blade, then makes two hand gestures before gripping his right arm by the shoulder. A light, green aura begins to surround that arm.)

Torachi: "Hm? What is this? What trick are you trying now?"

Aoi: "Just a fast solution. I don't really have the time to deal with you."

(Aoi rushes forward, raising his glowing arm. As it reaches above his head, the aura intensifies into a much brighter light.)

Aoi: (thinking) With this technique, the physical power in my arm increases over twenty times. There is no hope of survival. (aloud) "Fubuki Village Secret Physical Art"- _Yamagami no Kiri!!! _(Blade of the Mountain Lord)

(Aoi's arm swings down like a sword, aimed in a diagonal strike at his opponent's shoulder. The hooded woman makes no move to escape. There is a brilliant flash of green that encompasses the area. When it clears, Aoi can be seen with a look of horrified disbelief. His arm is being held by the wrist in his opponent's right hand. His attack has been stopped cold, only putting a small cut in the shoulder of the dark robe.)

Aoi: "Impossible…"

(A cold laugh emanates from the hooded face, then the figure suddenly makes a fast forward motion. Still gripping Aoi's wrist, she steps forward and pulls the arm upwards and back, like she is throwing a switch. With this motion, Aoi's arm is raised, then pulled backwards past the shoulder. A loud snapping noise echoes through the cold air, then Aoi grabs at his shoulder with a scream of agony. Another cold laugh comes from his opponent as she grabs onto him again, this time seizing him by the front of his uniform and making him face her. Aoi's right arm hangs at his side, limp and useless.)

Torachi: "Foolish man; believing you could overpower _me_. But you do have courage. I must reward that. Let me see… I know! I shall cease your pain for you."

(The woman raises her left arm and pulls the robe sleeve away from it, exposing her hand. As Aoi watches, the hand enlarges about three sizes and becomes covered in orange fur, striped with black. The black-polished fingernails change into wickedly curved claws.)

Torachi: _Tora no Kido- Tetsu Tsume! _(Path of the Tiger- Iron Claws)

(The woman clenches her fist tightly, then snaps it open. Her black claws lengthen outward, reaching a full two feet in an instant. They now look like daggers protruding from each finger.)

Aoi: "You…demon…you're…a Zodiac…"

Torachi: "That's right. Among our clan, I am the strongest of our women, and the most beautiful. Remember this in the afterlife; my name is Torachi, the Black Tigress, and you owe your death to me."

(She pulls back the hand and points her claws forward as the scene shifts upward to show the rooftops. A second later, there is the sound of three slashes, a stab, then a malicious laugh that reverberates throughout the entire village. Back near the village gates, Echo is examining the new ice sculptures and looking impressed.)

Echo: Wow…no small wonder ye wanted us to get outta the way, Cabin Boy! But…hey, lass, looks like ye missed one! That speedy lass ain't here!

Frost: Never minding her! We must warn others! Hurry!

(Frost takes off, heading for the village entrance. The others exchange looks and follow.)

Gemini: Wait! What's wrong!?

Penny: Frost, where are you going?

Frost: We must warn Robin and others! Akira-kun must be told!

Echo: How's that? I understand ye wantin' his forgiveness as quick as possible, lass, but-

Frost: This not about that! This very urgent matter!

Snap: For the sake of the queen mother, what's so bloody important!?

(The kunoichi stops and turns around, her eyes bearing a very serious expression.)

Frost: These people…the power they possess…with no doubt, they must be-!

(Frost cuts off that moment as the ground behind her explodes into flame, sending her flying back at the others. As the fire continues to burn into the ground, a form emerges from the midst of it; tall, menacing, and completely shrouded by a black cloak.)

Gemini: Another one!

(Snap strikes a ready stance.)

Snap: Want me to lay him out?

Echo: Easy, lad. Let's just see if this one's open to reason. (turns to the hooded man) Listen, I think the answer's pretty obvious already, but I don't suppose ye'd care to stand aside? We're in a bit of a hurry.

(The shrouded figure answers immediately, speaking perfect English in his deep voice.)

Tatsumaru: I apologize, but I cannot allow you to leave just yet. First, you must hand over this young lady to me.

(One cloaked arm swings up to point at Frost. Gemini turns to her.)

Gemini: Who is this? Anyone else you know?

Frost: I never hear that voice before. I not know this person.

Tatsumaru: True, Kosetsu Yukiko and I have never met. This, however, is not important. I ask again, will you surrender the girl, forget what you have seen here, and leave quietly?

Penny: So, what you're asking is, will we abandon our friend now to save our own skins?

Tatsumaru: In effect, yes, that is my query.

Echo: Well, now that we've cleared that up, our answer is obvious.

(Snap grins widely, trying to mimic Echo's classic expression.)

Snap: Are you barking or just plain stupid, you hooded git?

Tatsumaru: I see. I had anticipated that answer. Really, anything less wouldn't have suited you at all.

Breezy: We couldn't leave Frost! She's been with us forever!

Echo: Anyway, yer severely outnumbered. I suggest ye forget us and look to helpin' yer frozen mates back there.

(The man glances over Echo's shoulder and spots the three statues.)

Tatsumaru: Two problems, both soon to be rectified.

(His hands slide out from under the robe and clasp together.)

Tatsumaru: _Ryu no Kido- Rengoku Sakebu_. (Path of the Dragon- Purgatory Scream)

(The hooded man draws a small breath. A small shiver runs down Frost's spine.)

Frost: Everyone, look out!

(Frost jumps to the side, pushing Echo and Snap out of the way, while Penny does the same to the opposite side, grabbing on to Gemini and Breezy. No sooner have they moved than the man exhales, and an intense jet of flame erupts from his mouth. The fire stream sails right into the village, landing among the ice statues and setting the ground ablaze.)

Penny: He _is_ mad! He just flambéed his mates!

Frost: No…he freed them…

Snap: What!?

(Sure enough, there is movement within the cloud of flame after mere moments. In the next second, the three red-cloaked ones come charging out of the fire, swatting out tiny blazes on their sleeves.)

Nezumi: Ow, ow, ow! I appreciate the help, Tatsumaru, but use a gentler method next time! That really stings! Ouch!

(The last expression of pain is from Hitsuji smacking him in the back of his knee.)

Hitsuji: Don't complain, whelp! And don't address your superiors so informally!

Nezumi: Alright, whatever! (muttering) Snippy old mummy… Ouch!

(Hitsuji smacks him again as a cross-mark appears on her head. Nezumi then looks up, as if just noticing something.)

Nezumi: Hey! Where's Usagi-chan? You didn't toast her to death!?

Tatsumaru: She was not with you. It seems she has run off. I pity her; Master has little tolerance for cowardly acts…

Nezumi: Oh, come on! You know she scares easy! That's part of the reason it's so much fun to sneak up on her! (snickers) Can't you cut her a break, just this one time?

Tatsumaru: That is for the Master to decide. Now, if you would assist me…

Echo: Looks like our problems just got a bit more sizable.

Penny: What do these blokes want with you anyway, Frost?

Frost: I not know. Unless…that it! I am daughter of village leader! They are plan to hold me as negotiating chip! If only Mother here to stop this…

Gemini: What about your father?

Frost: Father expend much energy to keep village shrouded; he likely in very deep sleep right now…

Hitsuji: Not so. Your father has already been accounted for, young Kosetsu. He will not interfere with us.

(Frost recoils, looking stunned.)

Frost: No…you lying…Father not lose to you…I…I never believe!!!

(Frost raises her hands, preparing to freeze the black-hooded one. Before she can begin, the man blasts out another torrent of fire. Frost jumps back to evade this, only to have a semi-circular wall of flame flare up behind her. She rolls to the side to break away from this, beads of sweat visible on her face. The man then sucks in a huge breath, then creates his biggest fire burst yet. Seeing no way to dodge, Frost raises her arms and points both palms at the incoming flame. For the first time, her power is now visible; it resembles a silvery-white wind rushing from her palms to push against the fire. Bit by bit, Frost seems to be winning, but sweat is now pouring from her skin in bullets.)

Penny: Oh no!

Gemini: What is it?

Penny: Frost doesn't do so well with high temperatures… Her powers make her inherently susceptible to heat; it wears her out very fast. On top of that, with all the power she's expending right now…!

(The black-robe stops his attack, but the damage is done. Frost drops to one knee, panting heavily and sweating even harder. Heat can be seen rising from her body as the air ripples around her.)

Tatsumaru: Hitsuji-san.

(The old woman clasps her hands together before looking up.)

Hitsuji: _Ohitsuji no Kido- Tengoku Kumo_. (Path of the Ram- Nirvana Cloud.)

(A blue light fills the old woman's eyes. A split-instant later, Frost feels a rush of warmth running through her head, her mind suddenly rinsed free of all worries, cares, and concerns. The pleasant feeling wipes away the exhaustion and heat, then turns to drowsiness, and Frost suddenly drops to the ground, claimed by a deep sleep. Penny turns to her, looking frightened.)

Penny: Frost? Frost, what is it!? Oy!

(Just then, the black-robed man sweeps by at an impressive speed, not as fast as Usagi, but fast enough. He dashes by, then returns to blocking the village entrance, only he now has Frost at his feet.)

Snap: That's not good…

-- Yes, the ability of the Ram is a pun on counting sheep. Aw, shut up. What do you know from funny? Leave me alone. – The Cap'n --

Breezy: No problem! I'll just blow these guys away!

(Breezy takes to the air, grinning down at the black robed one.)

Breezy: Sorry, but your fire can't hit me! I'll just blow it out like a big candle!

Tatsumaru: We cannot let that one utilize her power. Ushima-san.

Ushima: Yes…

(The giant reaches down and grabs a handful of snow, packing it into a snowball. After he has a sphere formed, he squeezes it hard, packing it impossibly tight with monstrous strength. He pulls back his arm and throws the snow missile right at Breezy. Echo notices the movement behind them and shouts up to the wind-wielder.)

Echo: Breezy, lass, watch it!

(Breezy turns and notices, far too late, the rock-hard projectile. She raises an arm to defend herself and the snowball impacts with a loud cracking sound. Breezy's eyes widen, tears of pain welling up in the corners, and she suddenly drops, falling right out of the air. Gemini spots this and makes a flying leap, catching the blue-haired teen right before she would have hit the ground.)

Gemini: Good thing you're so light…

(Far from being relieved, however, Breezy is tentatively touching her right arm and wincing with pain.)

Breezy: Ow…My wrist…! I…I think it's broken!

(Indeed, her right wrist has turned red and is already swollen to twice its normal size.)

Snap: Of course! Hollow bones break that much easier…

Gemini: Will you be alright?

Breezy: I think so…but with this kind of wound, I can't call up any wind!

Tatsumaru: I believe that will do. Take them.

(The three Advance Guards begin to close in. Echo, Snap and Penny move back-to-back to form a barrier around Gemini and the fallen Breezy.)

Echo: (whispering) Any bright ideas?

Penny: (whispering) Sort of… Alastor, we need you to teleport us out of here.

Snap: (whispering) What!? No! I won't run!

Penny: This isn't a fight we can win right now! Breezy's hurt, and Frost is out!

Breezy: Frost…we can't leave her!

Penny: But how can we…? Alastor! Teleport us over to Frost, we'll grab her, then you get us out of here before they figure things out!

Snap: But-!

Echo: Do it, Cabin Boy! It's an order!

Snap: Ohhhh…Aye-aye, sir…

(Echo grabs onto Gemini, who grabs Breezy's good hand. Penny wraps an arm around Breezy's waist, then takes Snap's right hand. Snap grins and brings up his left hand, preparing to snap his fingers.)

Tatsumaru: (thinking) What is that? They are about to try something…

(Snap's fingers click and the group vanishes.)

Tatsumaru: (thinking) So that's it…

(The group of teenagers appears right next to Frost and Echo grabs her hand. Just as Snap makes to move again, Tatsumaru speaks.)

Tatsumaru: Hitsuji-san, now.

(The old woman clasps her hands again. Gemini's pupils reflect a blue light for a moment, then her hand slips out of Breezy's as she drops to the snowy ground, out cold. A moment after, Snap's fingers click, and the group vanishes, leaving Gemini, Echo, and Frost behind. Realizing what has happened, Echo leaps to his feet and jumps back, pulling both girls back with him.)

Tatsumaru: (thinking) Those others have escaped… perhaps dispatch someone to hunt them down? Wait…this may actually work to our advantage…but for now… (aloud) You there. Give it up. You have done well to last this long, but there is no way for you to win now. Just give in…so you don't have to die.

(Echo's gaze is downcast and shrouded, but a second later, he looks up and his expression is revealed; pure, uninhibited rage.)

Echo: Ye think so? Well consider this; ye lot have attacked this beautiful place with no concern fer those livin' here, tried to kidnap an innocent girl, an' even went so far as to attack her dad, a man who drains his energies every day fer the sake of protectin' this village! An' now ye dare to attack me mates!? _Ye think I can just accept that an' surrender to ye!?_

(Echo's sword is in his hand in a flash and he lights it up with sound energy before swinging it at the hooded man. The blade of sound cuts into the ground and buries the man in a snowdrift. With that one momentarily distracted, Echo turns and rushes the three in red. Ushima charges him first, and gets blasted in the gut with a concentrated sound burst. Nezumi tries next, charging Echo with a punch. Echo slides under it and slashes at Nezumi's leg, sending him crashing to the ground. Before she can think of moving, Echo has swept Hitsuji's legs from under her and has her on her back. He brings the sword down and points the tip right at the old woman's throat.)

Echo: It's ye that does it, aye? That sleepy trick… I wonder if ye could manage that with a slit throat?

Nezumi: Aggghhh…my leg…Hitsuji, what're you waiting for!? Put him to sleep!

Hitsuji: I cannot. He is resisting. You know it only works if they're distracted.

Echo: Save yer speeches! If ye can reverse that power of yers and wake these lasses up, I suggest ye do so before I do somethin' ye'll regret…

(Just then, there is a new voice from behind Echo.)

Torachi: A sword…that speaking style…and an eye patch? I've read of this. You are one that calls yourself "pirate", are you not? Well, you're a bit far away from the ocean; you're out of your element, pirate. Now put that blade down and surrender.

Echo: They just keep linin' up to get crushed… Alright, ye-!

(Echo freezes. He has turned to see another figure in a black robe, this one decidedly female from the voice, but what catches his attention is that this one is holding the unconscious Gemini up by the back of her jacket.)

Torachi: This one wears the same symbol as you do on her back. A crewmate of yours? Or…does that delicious expression on your face mean she is something more? Awww…how incredibly touching; makes me want to vomit.

Echo: (thinking) Colleen…no…!

Torachi: Now, as I said, drop the blade, pirate. If I sense you starting to try anything…

(The figure's other hand slides out, and once again expands, sprouting orange and black striped fur. The deadly claws extend out to their two-foot length and come to rest right next to Gemini's pulsing jugular vein.)

Torachi: …Any type of trick at all, and I'll tear her throat out!

(Echo stares for a moment, noticing a half-dried bloodstain already covering the claws, then he growls and brings his hands together.)

Echo: Ye black-hearted son of a sawfish, I'll-!

Torachi: Ah-ah…

(The tip of one claw presses against Gemini's throat, puncturing it. A drop of blood leaks out from the cut.)

Torachi: I believe our reconnaissance said that you wield some type of energy blast ability. Well, go ahead then. You may even get me. But…I regret to say that the force of such an attack would likely push my claws all the way into this girl's artery…wouldn't that be tragic…?

(Echo stops, his expression turning to one of frightened concern, then immediately to one of defeat. His arms lower and he sheathes his cutlass.)

Echo: Alright…ye win; I surrender.

Torachi: Excellent! Hitsuji, go ahead and knock him out.

Echo: Not so fast.

Torachi: Hm? What now? You want to say something?

Echo: I do.

(The pirate captain points a sharp finger right at the black-robed woman.)

Echo: Ye threaten me, it's one thing. Ye threaten Colleen, an' it's another matter entirely. Fer that, ye will not be forgiven. I swear it by the mighty strength of Neptune himself; before I leave this village, ye _are_ goin' to die.

Torachi: Ha! Is that all the pirate can do? Make idle threats with his back in a corner? Enough of your nonsense. Hitsuji, do it.

(A loud snore answers this. A cross mark appears on the back of the woman's hood.)

Torachi: Wake up, you senile fool!!!

(Hitsuji jerks awake, mutters an apology, then performs her art again. As Echo feels his eyelids growing heavy, he musters his energy to breathe one last word.)

Echo: (whispers) …_Aperio_…

(As Echo falls, none of the hooded people notice as a glowing, red symbol appears on his right palm; a circled capitol "N", done in very fancy script. The black-robed man digs himself out of the snow and looks around.)

Tatsumaru: Well done, Torachi-san.

Torachi: No trouble at all. Oh, and I found something cowering behind the shipping crates by the grocery store on the way here.

(She turns and cups a hand to her mouth.)

Torachi: Hey, useless! Get out here! I have a job for you!

(Slowly, quietly, Usagi steps out from behind one of the houses and walks over to stand in front of the black-hooded woman, trembling from head to toe.)

Usagi: I'm v-very sorry, T-Torachi-dono…

Torachi: Save your whimpering! All of you in the Advance Guard, take these three…(she indicates the fallen teenagers) and bring them to our base. Place those two in the proper restraints; see that their annoying little powers do not allow them to escape. As for Kosetsu Yukiko…she is to be brought before the Master, as he commands. Now go!

(As the Advance Guards move to comply, the scene shifts to a rocky ridge, high overhead. Snap, Penny, and Breezy all poke their heads up.)

Penny: No…we can't let this happen!

Snap: I'll stop them! I'll go down there and-!

Penny: No! We need to be smart about this! Look…let's get down to Echo's ship. The others will be there; we need to tell them what happened. Medic can fix Breezy's arm, and then we can come back and save our friends.

Snap: Oh…alright. But I still think I can take them!

(He grabs onto his sister and Breezy, then snaps his fingers and the three vanish. Down below, Torachi pulls her hood down, revealing a few drops of blood at the corner of her mouth. She narrows her eyes and stares up at the ledge.)

Torachi: Tatsumaru…

(The silver-eyed man likewise reveals his face.)

Tatsumaru: I know. Let them go for now. They'll be back…and the Igaku child will be with them when they do.

(The raven-haired woman puts on a nasty smile as she wipes the blood off her face and licks her fingers. A shard of something grayish-white is seen lodged in her teeth. She picks this out and crunches it loudly before swallowing.)

-- Remember that moment; it will be explained later- The Cap'n --

Torachi: All according to plan…Sarujima-sama will be so pleased.

--There we are! Another chapter down, but several still left to write. Again, expect large gaps between updates. Now then...that was quite an eventful chapter, and is worthy of some reader feedback, wouldn't you all agree? Come now, be nice. Your Cap'n asks little of you, just read, enjoy, and tell me what you think. Coming up in the next installment, the other Titans get the news that something has happened and their help is needed, and we reveal both the cruel leader of the Zodiac and the fate of Frost's father. Until next time, this is yer Cap'n, shippin' out fer the day!- The Cap'n -- P.S.- I've just finished watching an anime on youtube entitled Busou Renkin. I rather enjoyed it. Might do a fiction.


	8. Cruel Strength of the Zodiac Master

--Well, well! Lots of joy to all! First, let us all rise and give welcome to our new crewmate, Broken Sword of the Morning! Happy to have you, and thank you for all your creative reviews! Silver, as always, your input is appreciated; keep it up! And now, a welcome to the newest addition to my pirate crew, our Ship's Gunner, Sogemaru! He joined just last week, and his aim shall likely prove an asset to the Taki Pirates! Read his stats on my profile page. I was going to hold this chapter another week, but you have all made me a very happy Cap'n! Thank you all! This week, we finally meet the Master of the Zodiac Clan, and get an idea of his powerful abilities. Please enjoy! - The Cap'n

Part 8- Cruel Strength of The Zodiac Master

(Far below, just offshore, the Neptune's Crescendo remains anchored, and everyone on board is looking extremely impatient, particularly Medic.)

Medic: What is _taking_ them so long!? I want to be away from here as soon as possible!

Photon: I don't know, but this ship goes nowhere unless the Captain says so.

(Starfire drifts over and speaks to Medic in a small voice.)

Starfire: Friend Medic, do you not think that perhaps you were too hard on-?

Medic: No, I do not!

Starfire: But-!

Medic: I do not wish to speak of it!

Beast Boy: Man, where are they!? Groan I forgot to use the bathroom back at the village!

Photon: Below deck, second door from the bottom of the stairs.

(Beast Boy gives a relieved sigh, then rushes off.)

Robin: It _has_ been a long time…what's going on up there?

Medic: Likely, our Captain has taken pity on that insolent woman, and even now she hopes to convince him to help her in earning my forgiveness! Well, there is no chance of my mind changing. Not after this!

Terra: Seriously? None at all?

Medic: No.

(Even as he says this, he turns away, and one of his hands reaches up to brush across his face, as if stifling a tear. Having experienced a similar situation once, Photon is about to talk to him, but stops at a sudden warmth in his right hand.)

Photon: What-?

(He glances down at his hand and watches as a line of red light draws itself on his palm, writing out a circle, then a capitol "N" as if being drawn by an invisible hand with a major in calligraphy. The symbol finishes and glows brightly from his palm.)

Photon: My sealed promise with the Captain…

Cyborg: Why'd it pop up?

Photon: Echo must've made it reveal itself. Whatever happens to his happens to mine and vice-versa. I…don't know if I like this.

Robin: What's up? Is that to signal that he's coming down?

Photon: No, he wouldn't activate this without a serious reason. Something's wrong…

Terra: You sure? Maybe you're just being paranoid.

Photon: Maybe so, but- Hm!? Terra, above you! Look out for-!

(A second later, Snap and those he teleported appear right above Terra. Before the rock-wielder can move, the law of gravity takes over and they crash down on top of her.)

Photon: Nevermind… Sometimes, it really doesn't matter what the Dragon's Bane can see; accidents will still happen.

(Terra squirms free and jumps to her feet, glaring down at the other three.)

Terra: You couldn't have picked another spot to pop up!?

Medic: It is about time! Let us leave this place in haste, Captain! Hm? Where is our Captain?

Cyborg: And what happened to Gemini?

(Lucky Penny climbs to her feet while Breezy remains where she is, fighting back tears of pain as she cradles her wrist. Medic's eyes shoot open at seeing how swollen it is.)

Medic: You are hurt! What happened!?

(Medic holds his hands over Breezy's arm and emits his healing glow while Penny and Snap rush over to Robin and begin yelling excitedly at the same moment, making what they are saying impossible to figure out.)

Robin: Whoa, wait a second, slow down! One at a time. Now…what happened?

(Snap and Penny turn to each other and play a quick round of rock-paper-scissors. Penny wins, as expected, and tries her best to deliver a calm explanation.)

Penny: I know you're not going to believe this, but the second you lot left, the entire village was invaded! There was a huge army of ninja, thousands of them!

Medic: What!? Impossible! None of the nearby villages possess that type of force!

Robin: Why didn't you contact us!?

Snap: The Captain and Gemini had their communicators broken, or we would have!

Penny: We managed to fight most of them off ourselves, and the village elite took the rest. But…then these others showed up. Four of them at first, with powers like I've never seen. Then two more later... and…

Snap: Oh, spit it out! They've got the Captain!

Photon: What!?

Penny: Gemini and Frost, too! We only just got away…

Photon: That explains it…the Captain was using our promise seal as a distress call! (then, as an afterthought;) _Delitesco_.

(The promise-seal fades. Her arm now mended, Breezy drifts over to add to the explanation.)

Breezy: But here's the real kicker; those guys that attacked us? Frost knew them!

Raven: What?

Breezy: Yeah! Some old lady and this other girl…

Robin: Nevermind that! Right now, we need to get back up there! If these people are powerful enough to beat Echo and Gemini, then they're going to need our help breaking out. Let's go!

Starfire: We shall defeat these invaders and rescue all three of our friends!

Medic: No.

(Everyone turns to stare at him.)

Photon: Medic, what's the matter with you!? This is our captain we're talking about! _And_ my best friend! I'm not just gonna leave him up there!

Medic: I was not going to suggest that we do. We will certainly free our Captain and Gemini as well. But Yukiko-san is not one of us. We have no obligation to her.

Robin: What are you saying!?

Medic: It was she who lied about an invasion of this village, was it not? This seems to me a fitting punishment for her crime; let her get _herself_ out of this.

(Robin opens his mouth to protest again, but Penny moves first. In two steps she is right in front of Medic and she has slapped him across the face with enough force to knock him to the ground. The red handprint lingers on Medic's face for half a second before fading. Before he can move, Penny has seized him by the front of his jacket and yanked him back to his feet.)

Penny: Listen up, you great stupid prat, if you ever say anything like that again, I will bloody you up so horribly that your healing trick will _never _pull you out of it! Even if she did lie to me, she is _still_ my best friend! Now, Frost _does_ care about you a great deal; not sure why, but she does! It's all she would ever talk about. I know what she did was wrong, but there is no time to judge her on that just now; she's in trouble, and she needs your help, or she will likely die. So are you going to show me that "great and noble man" that Frost seems to think you are, or are you going to abandon her now when she needs you most just because she lied to you one time!?

(Medic has on an angry expression of gritted teeth this whole time, finally pushing Penny's hand away and crossing his arms as he looks away.)

Medic: You…said that Yukiko-san knew these people?

Penny: Oh, right! Cyborg, the old bird from the bathhouse! She's one of the invaders!

Cyborg: Say what!? You're kidding me! The old lady with the pet hawk!?

Penny: That's the one.

Terra: What about the other one? This other girl?

Penny: Oh, right! Very frail-looking thing, that one.

Snap: Fast, though! I've seen slower aircraft!

Photon: Frail? Frail how?

Penny: Oh, I couldn't place what, but she seemed terrified of something. The way she was acting, she might as well have been scared of her own shadow.

Photon: Huh? That sounds like…Hey, this girl…what did she look like?

Breezy: I remember! Really pale, and scared-looking, like Penny said.

Photon: And? Anything a bit more specific? What color were her eyes?

Breezy: Don't know. Her hair was covering them. Seems silly; how does she know where she's going?

Photon: I knew it; the shopkeeper.

(Medic's head snaps around, his interest now firmly caught.)

Medic: Usagi-Oneechan!? Impossible! She couldn't be part of an invasion force; she _lives_ in this village! Why would she be with an enemy army!?

Photon: I'm trying to figure that out myself. Why her, and why the bathhouse owner? What's the connection between them…?

Raven: Did you recognize the other two?

Penny: No idea who one of them was…but I knew the other one! That big chap we ran into yesterday! He was with them, too!

Photon: The big guy, huh? Well, no surprise there…he seemed suspicious to me from the start… Anything else? You mentioned two others.

Penny: Two people who came later, yes, but I only saw beneath their hoods for a moment, and I didn't recognize either of them.

Snap: I did. One was that crazy woman from the pub.

Robin: Crazy woman?

Terra: You mean the arm-wrestler?

(Snap turns to answer, and suddenly goes dry-mouthed as he looks up at the earth-mover. A red glow lights up his cheeks.)

Penny: We have no time for your stupid bashfulness!!!

(Beast Boy returns, not noticing the short trail of toilet paper stuck to his left shoe.)

Beast Boy: What's all the yelling about? Is Echo back yet?

Cyborg: That's just it; he's been captured!

Beast Boy: Wha-!? Whoa, hold it, rewind! When did this happen?

Terra: We'll explain in a minute. Beast Boy, do you remember that woman from the bar earlier?

(A slack grin plays across Beast Boy's face as well as a pink glow.)

Beast Boy: Heh heh…how could I forget…?

(Terra slides over behind him and smacks the back of his head.)

Terra: Not _that_ one!!

Beast Boy: Oh, you meant the nut-case arm-wrestler with the tiger tattoo? What about her?

(At the word "tattoo", Robin, Raven, and Photon's faces flash with the same look of realization.)

Raven: The tattoos…

(Robin glances up.)

Robin: You noticed it too?

Photon: So I'm not the only one…

Medic: What are you talking about?

Robin: Everyone, pay attention! While you were out on your search, did any of you see anyone with a tattoo?

Beast Boy: Huh? Let's see…the crazy lady with the tiger…the dancer lady, too. She had one on her leg; a cobra. Why's that important?

Terra: The bartender too. He had a horse right over his wrist; I saw it.

Penny: I remember that bathhouse bird had one on her hand; a goat or something.

Starfire: That large man we met had a picture of a pig drawn on his stomach.

Breezy: Yeah, I remember that…but it was a boar. It had tusks.

Medic: But Usagi-Oneechan has no tattoo! She cannot be with them!

Raven: Yes, she does. I saw it. Right on her left ear. A rabbit.

Photon: Is that what it was? How do you know?

Raven: I've _been_ a rabbit; I think I would know what one looks like.

Snap: Why does any of this matter?

Robin: Think about it. The designs of those tattoos. Anyone else notice the pattern?

(Everyone else thinks for a moment. Cyborg is the first to realize it.)

Cyborg: No way…

(Penny and Starfire figure it out next.)

Penny: I don't believe it…

Starfire: They have been directly below our nostrils this whole time.

(Medic has already figured it out as well, but he is simply mumbling to himself in Japanese.)

Medic: "No…Asuma-san, Hitsuji-obaasan…even Usagi-Oneechan…_why_...!?"

(Snap's eyes widen.)

Snap: Hang on a tick… You mean-!?

(Beast Boy and Breezy alone look lost.)

Breezy: Hey, what's everybody talking about?

Beast Boy: Yeah, fill us in!

Robin: Isn't it obvious? We couldn't find them, and nobody knew of their invasion because they were already here! For months, maybe years, they've already been here, biding their time, waiting for the right day to strike…the Zodiac Clan has been here this whole time, and we never even noticed it…

Medic: Yukiko-san…they heard the lie she had spread and thought they had been discovered…

(His head suddenly jerks upward in alarm as a realization hits him.)

Medic: Yukiko-san! You said they had captured her!? Where did they take her!?

Penny: Er…they said…they were bringing Frost before their master…what did they call him…? Sa…Sar…something…?

Snap: Oh, for-! Don't you remember nothin'!? It was Sarujima, you git! Honestly…

(At this, Medic's skin turns ghostly pale and he stumbles back a few steps.)

Medic: S-Sarujima…? That…that cannot be…he would never…unless…

(The nearsighted teen suddenly turns and bolts for the edge of the ship, speaking as he runs.)

Medic: That monster! If he would go so far as to invade now, then there are no doubts; he really will kill her!

Beast Boy: Medic, wait! Hang on, who is this guy!? What's the problem!?

(Medic does not answer. He is now sprinting as fast as he can towards the mountain summit, heedless of his friends calls.)

Robin: Nevermind. We'll catch up to him in a minute. Now, you mentioned that these people had some strange powers?

(As Penny's explanation resumes, the scene pans out then refocuses on Fubuki Village, or more specifically, on the Kosetsu Clan mansion. Within, Frost is lying on a stone floor in a dimly-lit room. There is enough light to see all eleven of the robed people standing around her, all with lowered hoods. Asuma is seen with a black smudge on his left cheek, which he is casually wiping away. Hebi raises a concerned eyebrow.)

Hebi: Asuma-san, are you certain that you are not in pain?

Asuma: You know me better than that; doesn't even itch. Alright, Hitsuji, wake her up.

(The old woman raises her right hand and extends her index and middle fingers upward.)

Hitsuji: "Release."

(Frost awakens, slowly opening her eyes. She glances up, then, noticing who surrounds her, she leaps to her feet and jumps back as a lump of ice forms in her hand and shapes itself into a kunai knife.)

Frost: "Nobody move! I will kill you all if I must!"

Hitsuji: "Just relax, child. We are not planning to fight you; not just now, anyway."

(Frost remains on guard, looking as if she is debating who to attack first, when a light flashes on behind her. She glances back to see a man seated in a stone chair, a throne of some type with a circled engraving of a snowflake at the top of it. The man has spiky hair that is pure white, and a few age lines around his reddish-brown eyes. He is dressed in loose, black pants, and a blue top to a martial arts robe, similar to the ones worn by the village ninja, although this one has thick lines of light blue sewn along every seam, offsetting the darker blue. On his feet are a pair of single-pronged wooden _geta_ sandals. Frost turns to him and a relieved expression jumps to her face.)

Frost: "Honored Father! You are unharmed! I am so glad! Father, these people are the Zodiac! But, even so, I am certain that we can handle them together! When they attack-!"

(The old man cuts her off.)

Sarujima: They will not attack, daughter. They will do nothing unless I order it.

(Frost turns back to him, confused about several things.)

Frost: "Father, what do you mean? And…since when do you speak English?"

Sarujima: Oh, I have been able to speak the English tongue quite well for many years, my daughter. I simply chose not to. But, if it is going to be uncomfortable for you…

(He turns his attention away from Frost, looking to Tatsumaru, now speaking Japanese.)

Sarujima: "What is the current status of the operation?"

(The tall man drops to one knee and bows his head before speaking.)

Tatsumaru: "The village has been successfully crushed, my Master. Regrettably, about one-third of our shock troops were severely injured or worse."

Sarujima: "Minor inconvenience. There are always plenty of brigands and missing ninja who will gladly work for me."

Tatsumaru: "About three-fifths of the villagers still draw breath. The rest were casualties to our cause."

Sarujima: "Well…a few more dead than I had thought, but still enough for a decent amount to convert. What of the Igaku boy?"

Tatsumaru: "He has left the village-"

Sarujima: "What!?"

(Tatsumaru remains calm, but quickly finishes his statement.)

Tatsumaru: "…But some of the intruders were allowed to escape, simply to guarantee that he will momentarily return."

Sarujima: "Is that so? Toriko, outside with you. Verify the boy's return and notify me immediately."

Toriko: "At once, Master."

(The girl's body shrinks down, once again becoming a hawk, and the black robe drops away. She flaps hard to gain altitude, then turns in midair, zipping out a window.)

Sarujima: "This gamble of yours had better be accurate, Tatsumaru. If the boy does not return, it will be the worse for you."

Tatsumaru: "Understood, Master."

(Frost is shifting her gaze from Sarujima to the Zodiac and back again, looking frightened and confused.)

Frost: "Father, what is going on!? Why do you know English!? Why are you looking for Akira-kun!? _Why do the Zodiac call you _"_Master_"!?"

(Sarujima turns to the hysterical kunoichi, as if just remembering her presence.)

Sarujima: "Relax, my daughter. Stay quiet, and I shall explain."

(Frost closes her mouth, trembling, waiting for some kind of answer.)

Sarujima: "The first thing you should know is…"

(The old man stands, balancing with ease on the single prongs of the _geta_, then opens the front of his robe, exposing his bare chest. For one his age, it is surprisingly well-toned. Taking up the entirety of his torso is a gigantic tattoo in black ink; a long-tailed monkey, sitting down, its tail arcing up over its head. As he is now standing, the back of the martial arts robe he wears is now seen with a circled snowflake on it.)

Sarujima: "I am not who you and your mother have always believed. It is true that I was once a ninja from Midorinakusa Village in the East. However, I was not truly banished from my homeland, and taken in by your mother as a broken man with nowhere to turn. I orchestrated the whole thing myself just to gain entrance to Fubuki Village, and tricked your leader into marrying me so as to gain a position of power. In truth…I am one of the last surviving descendants of the original Zodiac Clan, possessing the powers of the monkey that have been passed on to me from my ancestor, Mitsurin Yaseiji."

(Frost is completely silent, bearing exactly the same expression she had when Medic had rejected her. Sarujima continues.)

Sarujima: "About three years after you were born, I began to privately seek out the other five surviving bloodlines of the original clan. Hayahane Toriko, the one you saw leave a moment ago, is one of them. The others are here before you; Ginyakedo Tatsumaru of the Dragon's line, Yamitsume Torachi of the Tiger, Nagase Hebi of the Snake, and I believe you already know Haiiro Hitsuji of the Ram's descent."

(Frost is still saying nothing.)

Sarujima: "It was to my annoyance to find that the other six bloodlines had died out over a decade ago at earliest. However, thanks to a special art of my own and some…willing volunteers…I was able to reconstruct them. You see, daughter, I have mastered a technique which allows me to transfer the special abilities one possesses from one body to another. It is a very lengthy and complicated art, but the results speak for themselves. By transferring the abilities from the most recently deceased corpses of the other six bloodlines into six living hosts, I was able to successfully reconstruct the Zodiac Clan at full strength."

(Frost finally finds her voice.)

Frost: "Then…Asuma-san and the others…?"

Sarujima: "…Work for me. I allowed them to keep their jobs here so as not to arouse any suspicion. And, since you are curious as to my knowledge of it…I suppose you wish to know why my followers all have some skill in the English language?"

(Frost stares, waiting for the answer.)

Sarujima: "That, of course, is for when we spread our invasion to the States. We must know how to speak to the locals when the time arises for torture and interrogations."

Frost: "And…you keep saying you need Akira-kun…for what?"

Sarujima: "Ah, yes. You see, it was I who sent your mother a false message from Amegafuri Village, summoning her for a diplomatic conference. When she left me in charge of things, I sent out the order bearing her seal for you to bring the Igaku boy to this village. You arrived earlier than expected; the attack on the village was scheduled for two days from now. At any rate…I want him here so that I may use my transference technique upon him."

Frost: "What!?"

Sarujima: "Yes. You see, all I need to do is perform this art on the boy, and the healing powers of the Clan Igaku will be transferred from him to me. With my body able to heal from almost anything in an instant, as well as my own abilities, I will be completely peerless. No one could ever stand against me."

(Frost reels as if struck, then puts on an incredibly pained smile.)

Frost: "Father…you cannot mean this…you are playing a game…"

(Sarujima's stone-faced expression remains fixed. Frost's smile turns to a mix of anger and fear.)

Frost: "_Stop joking around!_"

Sarujima: "I am completely serious, daughter. I will ask you again to calm down."

(Frost struggles to breathe easier, any hint of a smile now gone. She looks up again.)

Frost: "But…_why_? Why attack this village? Why this need to conquer?"

Sarujima: "Three reasons: First, to honor my duty as one of the last surviving Zodiac by fulfilling the ambitions of the Clan's former leader. Second, to take revenge on the Igaku Clan, who destroyed our Clan in the past. And lastly…"

(His eyes narrow and become extremely cold here.)

Sarujima: "Because I can."

(Frost simply stares, horrified.)

Sarujima: "With Shimomi out of the village, I will have plenty of time to build up my forces before she returns; she will not be able to breach this village to take it back from me. And that just leaves…you, daughter."

Frost: "Me, father?"

Sarujima: "Indeed. I offer you two options. You can join us, and aid this clan in conquering all of Japan, the States, and perhaps the rest of the planet…or you can choose to remain neutral, neither helping nor hindering our cause."

Frost: "You…want me to help your invasion…or stay out of it!?"

Sarujima: "Indeed. Which will it be, daughter?"

(Frost stares a moment more, hurt and confusion at the whole situation tearing her mind apart. After about ten seconds, her expression turns icy and cutting.)

Sarujima: "What is that face, daughter? I do hope you are not planning anything foolish."

Frost: "I am sorry…but even if it means I must fight my honored Father…as an Elite of the Fubuki Village Kunoichi Corps, I swore an oath to defend this village from all who would wish to harm it! At the moment, Father, that also includes you!"

(Frost raises her icy kunai and prepares to rush the old man. He simply stares at her blankly.)

Sarujima: "I am sorry to hear that. Such disappointment. I am afraid I shall have to deal with you, daughter."

(Sarujima's eyes widen as the scene zooms in on one of them. The natural color scheme inverts itself for a moment, everything turning mostly black with sharply outlined shapes within. The same inversion is seen around Frost's body, then fades.)

-- Man, I had trouble figuring out how to explain this effect. No, this color inversion is not visible to anyone, it is just an effect used to indicate the use of a certain ability of Sarujima's, soon to be explained. Thank you. – The Cap'n --

(Frost stumbles for a moment, disoriented by the strange feeling that has hit her. A moment after, she raises the kunai to resume her strike when her arm freezes in place. She struggles to move, to no avail other than to find her other arm immobilized. After a few seconds, she feels her entire body going cold and stiffening. She tries once more to move her arm, then feels a sharp pain. A glance at her arm reveals the source of it; a spike shape, formed of solid ice has burst through the skin of her forearm. The spike is approximately two inches long about as big around at the base as a quarter, and tapers to a razor sharp point. Frost only just notices this one, when many others begin appearing, pushing through her skin, coating her arms with icy spines, and spattering the floor with a shower of her blood.)

Frost: (thinking) How…!? My powers have never malfunctioned before…!

(The spikes continue to appear, spreading all over the kunoichi's body. The pain becomes worse, rising from a sting to a burning agony that covers her whole body as though she were ablaze. The sensation has her screaming horribly. Her clothes and hair now thick and stained with her own blood, Frost desperately tries once more to move. With this motion, her entire body shatters, crumbling into a collection of frozen anatomy on the ground. The scene zooms in on one iced-over eye for a moment, then pulls back from the same eye, but it is now warm and alive. Frost is slumped on the ground, fully intact and unmarked, but far from okay. Her legs have buckled under her, and her eyes are dull and unfocused, spilling over with tears of fright and pain. Her breathing is coming in shuddering gasps, as of those from someone having a terrifying dream. Her body is slick with sweat and trembling incessantly from shock.)

Sarujima: "The powers of the Clan Kosetsu…truly remarkable in their own right. Your clan is a legendary one, my daughter. It is said that your bloodline began with the children of _Yuki-Onna_, the actual offspring of a human man and the great snow demon herself, as the old myth tells. And yet, even such an incredible power falls before my innate gift to bewitch the five senses… Have no fear; I won't kill you, daughter; not just yet, at least. But I also will not allow you to interfere. Tatsumaru, place her in the proper confinements."

Tatsumaru: "Yes, Sarujima-sama."

(As the silver-eyed man carries the still-immobile teen out of the room, Hitsuji speaks.)

Hitsuji: "Master, could you not have used a gentler method? Or at least have taken it easier on her? Those with stronger wills than her have died from your illusions! How could you do such a thing to your own daughter!?"

(Sarujima turns his cold gaze on her. The old woman feels a shiver run down her spine.)

Sarujima: "I do what I feel is right for our operation to progress. I know that you are wise enough not to question me again, Hitsuji."

Hitsuji: (sweating) "Of course, Master. Forgive my outburst; it will not happen again."

Sarujima: "Which reminds me…"

(The old man turns to Kenji and Usagi, the latter of whom shrinks away in fright, and the former standing firm with a defiant glare.)

Sarujima: "I do not recall telling you, little rabbit, that you could run from a battle. That spineless attitude of yours is beginning to irritate me."

(Usagi keeps her gaze downcast, visibly shaking with fear.)

Usagi: "I ap-p-pologize, M-Master…I will s-strive to uphold your w-w-will with much more c-courage in the f-future-"

Sarujima: "Don't waste your shivering nonsense on me, girl. A good sharp shock of some _true_ fear would probably do wonders for your loyalty…"

(Usagi turns whiter and begins to sweat. Sarujima now turns to Kenji.)

Sarujima: "As for you, dog-woman, I do not believe the orders I gave you entailed advising select villagers on safe methods of escaping. Yes, I know all about that, Kenji. What do you have to say in your defense?"

(Kenji looks him straight in the eye and sneers.)

Kenji: "I say what I said when I first joined this Clan; I will follow any orders, but I draw the line at harming children."

Sarujima: "As impertinent as ever, it would seem."

Kenji: "I promised you my loyalty, not my respect."

Sarujima: "Of course; you are simply in this for your own desires, was that not our agreement?"

Kenji: "That's right. You give me what I want when it's all over, and I'll invade whatever country you want."

Sarujima: "Good…but not good enough. The fact remains that you ignored orders. Therefore, you and Usagi shall both have to suffer for a time."

(The old man readies himself to perform another illusion.)

Sarujima: "I think that about one-third strength should be enough for each of you."

(Usagi squeals in pure terror, covering her face with her hands. Kenji shoots her a sympathetic glance, then shifts over to stand in front of her.)

Sarujima: "What's this? I hope you are not thinking to fight me, Kenji?"

Kenji: "I'm not that stupid. Just leave Usagi alone. She can't help it if she's easily frightened."

Sarujima: "Maybe, maybe not. Either way, she must be punished for breaking orders."

Kenji: "Then give me her punishment. And mine, too. I'll take it for both of us."

(The shopkeeper looks up at Kenji, seeming even more scared.)

Usagi: "K-Kenji-san, no-!"

Kenji: "Relax, kid; I can handle it."

Sarujima: "Are you sure of that? That would bring the illusion to two-thirds strength; you'll die."

Kenji: (scoffs) "Empty threat. You won't kill me. You still need me, monkey-man. And I have no intentions of dying until I have my desire."

Sarujima: "I see…then let us take measure of your resolve…"

(The color-inversion comes again. Kenji stands unaffected for a moment, then her eyes widen and her hands fly to her head. An ear-splitting shriek fills the air, sounding very much like a pained canine howl. The tall woman falls to the ground, writhing around as if in horrible anguish. After about twenty seconds of this, Kenji's movements cease, and she lies motionless, barely breathing.)

Sarujima: "You survived after all…how fortunate for you. When you awaken, perhaps you will reflect on this."

Torachi: "If there is enough of your mind left for it! Ha ha! Stupid canine!"

(At this moment, Toriko returns, fluttering to her robe and transforming to her human shape within it.)

Toriko: "Master, the intruders are- Kenji-san!"

Sarujima: "Kenji is paying her punishment for her lack of respect. You were saying?"

Toriko: "Master, Kenji-san is one of our own! How could you use your illusions on her!?"

Sarujima: "Do these thoughts run in your family? You and your grandmother should focus less on things like family ties and friendship, and more on our goals. Or do you wish to join her?"

(Toriko gulps)

Toriko: "No, Master. Forgive me. (Ahem) The intruders seem to have discovered our presence. They are preparing to return. Igaku Akira is with them."

Sarujima: "Excellent. Usagi, this may be your chance to redeem yourself."

Usagi: "Y-Yes…Master."

Sarujima: "Advance Guard, dispatch immediately. Bring me the Igaku boy, and crush the intruders. And Usagi…if you fail me again, I will make Kenji's experience seem like a light tickle compared to what awaits you."

--Ooooh...What a nasty thing to discover about a family member, huh? Yes, I know I've used the illusion thing before, but I needed to find a powerful ability that one would expect from a high-level ninja. Please leave your reviews, comments, questions and the like as per usual, and I will read them over and reply to the best of my power. Now, Chapter 9 will be uploaded at some point, but as I am only about halfway through writing Chapter 10, it won't be soon. In two weeks, I leave for the Anime Central anime convention! Yay! If you wish to meet me, talk to me, assassinate me, etc., you can find me there all weekend. Next time, Photon puts his strategy-planning abilities to use, and Medic takes a stand for his village. Be ready, O' loyal readers! - The Cap'n --


	9. Preparing to Counterstrike

-- A long-delayed greeting to all! So many things to say... First, apologies to all of you who have been waiting with such admirable patience for this chapter to be posted. I have a good reason for taking so long, but I don't like to keep people waiting nonetheless. My reason is, after looking into the stats for "The Trinity" I noticed that the chapter getting the most attention was Chapter 8, which was the big fight scene. Because of this, I have been striving to be sure that my battle scenes in this story do not disappoint. Therefore, as WorldreaverPrime so eloquantly put it... "an industrial-strength can of whoopin' is about to be opened." More talk later; for now, enjoy!- The Cap'n --

Part 9- Preparing to Counterstrike

(Far below on the deck of the pirate ship, everyone who remains is reviewing a strategy for their plans to storm the Zodiac fortress.)

Photon: Okay. Here's how I figure it…

(The sorcerer waves a hand and the air in front of him ripples. Tiny, super-deformed holograms of everyone appear, hanging in mid-air.)

Breezy: Awwww! That's so _cute_!

Photon: If you say so… Now, we need to make our way back up the mountain in order to deal with these people. They may know we're coming, and so they might try to get the drop on us. Raven, that's where you and Terra come in.

(The tiny figure of Terra zips forward on a holographic boulder the size of a pebble, clenching her fists with a determined air. The miniature Raven drifts over to stand beside her, cloak swirling with a spell-casting motion.)

Photon: Raven's ability to shield and Terra's earth-moving will protect us if the enemy tries a downhill rush tactic or a rockslide. Next, we need Cyborg and Beast Boy.

(The two holograms move forward, taking their places in line behind the two girls. The Beast Boy image shape-shifts into a gorilla while the tiny Cyborg fires a burst from his Cannon.)

Photon: If they get by Raven's shield, and that's a very big "if", you two have the most muscle to throw around.

Cyborg: You know it.

Photon: Next, Snap and Penny.

Snap: Aw, why do I get teamed with her!?

Photon: Listen, Cabin Boy, _I'm_ the Quartermaster of this crew and with the Captain in captivity, _I_ hold the highest authority on this ship, so do as I say and don't give me any lip about it!

Snap: Fine…

(The two figures step forward into the ranks, the Penny hologram performing a mid-air flip kick while the holographic Snap flexes his arms in a "tough-guy" pose.)

Photon: If you stay in the center of our group, Penny, your luck should be able to reach us all equally. I've only seen it a couple of times, but that looks to me to be how it works.

Penny: Yes, sir! Oh, but I should warn you…my luck isn't perfect. There is a one-in-ten chance that it won't protect me at all.

Photon: Really? Hmmm…Alright, that's no problem. The principle is still sound.

Snap: And? What part do I play?

Photon: While you're in the center, all of us can reach you. That means you can teleport us to safety if things get dicey.

Snap: What!? Just one bloody moment! I'm the escape plan!? What're you on about!?

Photon: Look, the idea is for each of us to use whatever strengths we have that are best suited for getting up this mountain! Once we're at the top, you can fight to your heart's content, but right now, you'll follow the plan!

Snap: Fine, then…but I still think you're underestimating me!

Photon: That will do to be getting on with. Now, Robin, you and I will take the next spot.

(The Robin hologram launches a couple doll-sized Throwing Birds as he takes his place in line. The miniature Photon raises a hand above his head, creating a momentary flash as he steps in beside Robin.)

Photon: Our job is artillery support. If we see anyone coming, we can use your weapons and my magic to slow them down from a distance. Finally, that leaves…you two.

(The Starfire miniature flits into line, side by side with the tiny Breezy. The latter raises one hand in the "V" sign while the formers' fists become enveloped in green light.)

Starfire: What must we do?

Photon: You two are the best in the air. By placing you at the back, you'll be able to see any threats that might also be possessed of flight and deal with them quickly.

Breezy: You got it!

(Breezy slides up next to her tiny holographic double, mimicking it's pose.)

Photon: Good. That should do. Now let's catch up with Medic. He can join Penny and Snap in the center once we find him.

Penny: Brilliant! I've never met anyone who could analyze this kind of situation, then put together such a perfect lineup in so little time! You're incredible!

Photon: Nothing special. I've been planning pirate raids for years; this isn't too different.

Penny: Better than I could do! Well done, Gabe, old chap!

(Photon turns to her with a thin-lipped expression and she immediately realizes she has said the wrong thing.)

Penny: Er…I'm sorry…

Photon: Put it out of your mind. But just for future reference…One, it's Gabriel, not "Gabe", and two, don't. Nobody, not even myself, addresses me by my real name until I am worthy of it.

Cyborg: You let Raven!

Photon: Special exception. Any questions?

(Beast Boy raises a hand.)

Beast Boy: Yeah. Why don't we just fly up, or have Snap teleport us to the top?

Photon: Because flying would put us in the open air where we would be most vulnerable, and if Snap took us to the top, we might pop up right in the middle of their ranks. We need to avoid unnecessary fights and save our energy for rescuing our friends. Anything else?

(There is silence.)

Photon: Excellent. Now, let's catch up with Medic.

(The puny holograms fade, and everyone begins their trek upwards, taking the formation that Photon has demonstrated. Beast Boy shifts to the form of a mountain goat to make his climb easier. As they proceed upward, Snap can be seen trembling with anticipation of being able to continue proving his worth. A glance at Photon shows a similar tremble being exhibited by him, but slightly less noticeable. Raven, however, does notice it and her eyes fill with a worried expression.)

Raven: (thinking) Now that he knows the Zodiac _are_ here, he's gone back to thinking about fighting the dragon…Gabriel, please don't do anything reckless…

(After climbing the mountain path about halfway up, something strange is noticed.)

Robin: Where's Medic? Shouldn't we have caught him by now?

Photon: Yes, we should…where could he have gotten to…?

(The question is interrupted by another voice from above.)

Nezumi: Looking for something? How coincidental; so are we.

(The Titans look up and spot the mousy-faced boy standing on a small outcropping that overhangs the path, a smile in his squinty eyes. Standing around him are the other three members of the Advance Guard. Nezumi and Ushima are without their red robes, but the other two are still wearing them.)

Nezumi: Could one of you tell us where the kid from the Igaku Clan is? Our Master would just love to make his acquaintance.

Robin: Penny, is this them? The ones who attacked you before?

Penny: That's them. I remember the ugly face of that squinty fellow there quite well.

Nezumi: Now, that isn't polite. You're hurting my feelings, girl.

Penny: Hang _your_ feelings, you kidnapping prat!

Hitsuji: Young Akira does not seem to be here. This is unfortunate…

Nezumi: No problem, Granny! You just gotta know how to get the right information.

(He leers down at the assembled heroes, flashing his large front teeth at them.)

Nezumi: Where are you hiding the Igaku child? Just tell us now, and we'll forget we saw you.

Terra: Even if we did know, what makes you think we'd tell you!?

Nezumi: Oooh, another fiery one! Dibs on the smartmouths!

Hitsuji: What are you babbling about? This will be easier if we avoid a fight!

Nezumi: Yeah? Do you see a peaceful solution here, Granny?

(The old woman surveys the Titan's expressions, then slowly shakes her head.)

Photon: Robin, if we stay here to deal with these four, we may be too late.

Raven: Then go ahead. Leave some of us here to deal with them, and you guys go rescue the others. We'll have to take these four out sooner or later anyway.

Photon: What? That's not part of the plan! We're stronger as a unit!

Raven: This is why you always lose to me in chess, Gabriel; you keep stubbornly sticking to the same strategy. I've seen your moves so many times I could counter them in my sleep. Sometimes, strategies have to change! You guys go ahead. Terra, Breezy, and I will be more than enough to deal with them.

Robin: Alright. Don't take too long.

Terra: Relax. I'll flatten these creeps in five seconds!

Nezumi: See, told you it'd end in a fight…Hey, Usagi-chan, you can hang back if you want. No point in you getting hurt.

Usagi: N-Nezumi-san?

Nezumi: I mean come on…if you die, who's going to be there for me to sneak up on and scare out of her mind? Hee hee!

(Usagi looks at the ground as a blue shade surrounds her form, a sign that this conversation is not going in a direction she enjoys.)

Hitsuji: Usagi, we will carry your part of the fighting for now, but you are forbidden to run away. You know what the Master would do if he found out.

(The girl's expression flashes with terror for a second before she gives a solemn nod.)

Ushima: Uh…where they go?

Nezumi: Eh? What're you talk-? Hey!

(All of the teenagers, except for Breezy, Raven, and Terra have vanished while the Advance Guard have been talking.)

Raven: (thinking) Good work on the invisible hologram, Gabriel. Now just hold that until you're clear. We'll take care of the rest.

Nezumi: This won't do. We need to stop all of 'em! Let's move!

(The Advance Guard turn to head back towards the mountaintop, but are balked by a wall of stone that rises in front of them. They turn to see Terra, who is holding up one yellow-encompassed fist.)

Terra: Weren't you listening? Forget about them; your problem is standing right here!

(The scene changes, going a bit downward and stops on a sizeable rock that is turned slightly away from the mountain. Behind this rock is an upward-sloping tunnel that has been dug right into the mountainside. About halfway up, Medic is seen moving towards the top as quickly as his legs will carry him.)

Medic: Huff Nearly there… I must remember to thank that paranoid restaurant owner for building this emergency exit from the village. Although, I probably should have waited for the others… Well, it makes little difference; they will be fine on their own. Ah, there it is!

(Medic reaches the end of the tunnel. On the ceiling is a wooden panel with a notch cut into it. Medic grabs the notch and slides the panel to the side, then hauls his body up through the opening. As his head and shoulders come through, a horrified gasp escapes his mouth. He has emerged inside the all-you-can-eat restaurant, but there is no longer any distinction between inside and outside as the roof and most of the walls are completely gone. What remains of the walls is near the ground, broken off in an odd shape, as if it was bitten clean away by a monster-sized pair of jaws. Littering the floor of the restaurant are fallen bodies, riddled with all manner of metallic weaponry. Medic rushes around, healing as many people as he can, five times discovering that he is too late. He finally gets to the owner of the restaurant, who is still just alive. Medic pulls a pair of _senbon_ needles out of the man's neck and closes the wounds. The owner's eyes blink open.)

Chef: "Ah…my…my restaurant…what…how could he…?"

Medic: "Please, try to relax. I have stopped the bleeding, but you need rest to recover from what you have already lost."

Chef: "It's not right! My life's work… How could they…just come in here…and crush it just like that!? _They had no right_!!"

Medic: "I understand, but I must insist that you-"

Chef: "No, you don't! How could you understand!? Where were you when this was happening!? Weren't you supposed to be here to stop this!?"

(Medic recoils, the blow hitting home. The head chef's face changes to an apologetic one.)

Chef: "Oh…no, listen, I…I didn't mean that. I'm just a bit upset…You couldn't have known…"

Medic: "No. You were right before. I should have been here."

(Medic heads out into the street and surveys the rest of the damage as he walks around looking for survivors. About half of the buildings are gone, several of them reduced to smoking embers. Medic also notices that among the buildings still standing are the pub, the bathhouse, and the grocery store.)

Medic: I should have guessed that they wouldn't harm their own places.

(Medic has now reached a small collection of houses. Among them, he finds many bodies, but no survivors. Each and every body is either burnt to a crisp, or staining the snow red with the deep gashes that cover them. Medic shakes his head sadly, then spots one body in particular that is badly torn apart.)

Medic: How horrible… With wounds like that, I must wonder what could have…

(Medic freezes, stunned as he recognizes the back of the person's head.)

Medic: _Aoi-Sensei!!_

(The pirate doctor rushes over, turning Aoi onto his back. The sight that greets him is a grisly one. Aoi has ten deep slashes going down his chest and left arm. Off to the right side of his chest, five quarter-sized holes can be seen going all the way through his body. Possibly the worst part is that Aoi's right arm is not even there. All that remains is a bleeding stump at the shoulder just above where the snowflake brand would be, looking like it has been messily torn away by something. Medic holds his breath and exerts his powers, then almost laughs with relief when all of the wounds begin to close; a sign that there is still life in the body. Unfortunately, Aoi's arm does not grow back; Medic can only heal wounds, not create matter from nothing. There is a groan, then Aoi awakens, slowly blinking his eyes.)

Aoi: "I can't…can't believe this…how could I lose…?"

Medic: "Aoi-Sensei, please concentrate; where is your arm? If I act fast, I may be able to reattach it."

(Aoi shakes his head and groans again.)

Aoi: "No such luck, Akira. That arm is gone. I remember…"

Medic: "Gone? How!?"

Aoi: "Ate it."

Medic: "What!?"

Aoi: "That crazy tiger-woman…I tried to defeat her…got myself beaten…she clawed me up…then she bit off my arm…and sat there, eating it right in front of me, up until I passed out…Why my right arm!? The proof that I'd become an Elite…my brand of achievement…Why did she have to take _that_!?"

(Aoi tries to sit up and fails. He gives an angry grunt and lays still.)

Aoi: "If I could move, I'd find that heartless witch and tear it out of her with my remaining hand."

(Medic looks at the stump of Aoi's shoulder, horrified anew at this news. Just then, Aoi gives a loud cough, and his body convulses with pain.)

Medic: "Hey, do not try to move! You have lost too much blood already. I need to get you someplace where you can rest…There! My house still looks intact. I am going to take you there; just hang on!"

(Aoi gives no response, lying still. Medic seizes his remaining arm and hoists his teacher onto his back. He takes off, moving as fast as he can in the direction of his house. Halfway there, he comes across another battle-scarred street. All down this one, there are bodies covered in some very oddly-shaped cuts. The lacerations start at one point on each body, and seem to be moving outward in the form of circular ripples. Medic glances around at the red-stained snow, searching for any signs of life. At one point, he hears the scraping of wood, and then a voice.)

Hiroshi: "Hello? Is someone there? Get this off me!"

(Medic halts and whips his head from side to side, eyes searching frantically behind his thick glasses.)

Medic: "Father!? Where are you!?"

Hiroshi: "Akira! Thank the gods… Over here, quick! I'm trapped!"

(Medic sets Aoi down gently, then rushes in the direction of his father's voice. He finds him underneath a large pile of debris, mostly broken planks and roof tiles. Seeing the problem, Medic runs over and shoves away the topmost layer. From underneath, Hiroshi pushes upward, trying his best to squirm free. After about half the load has been removed, Hiroshi succeeds in pulling free. One of his glasses lenses is cracked, his right leg is crushed, and he has several rough pieces of wood stuck into his body. Medic also notices a single wound on his father's back that is exactly like those on all of the bodies. After Hiroshi pulls the wood out of his body and is healed, Medic questions him.)

Medic: "Father, what happened? Where did those wounds come from?"

Hiroshi: "I remember it well… I was preparing for a mission with some of the other Intermediate Class, when a person appeared here. A lone girl…she wore a hood. Judging from her voice, she wasn't much older than those friends of yours. We demanded that she reveal her identity. She refused, and ordered us all to surrender to the Zodiac Master. At hearing that, we all grasped what had happened and attacked. Before any of us even touched her…I don't know what it was…this sound…so loud and grating… Everyone started bleeding like they'd been cut, and about then, I was crushed under that pile of wood. I've been stuck there since."

Medic: "One who cuts with a grating sound… What _are_ these monsters? Er…no offense intended to you Captain, wherever you are."

Hiroshi: "Akira, who is- Aoi-Senpai! Akira, what happened to him!?"

Medic: "As I understand it, he challenged one of the Zodiac…and he lost… Father, help me, please. We need to get him to our house; he'll be safe there."

Hiroshi: "Agreed. Let's go."

(The trek resumes, with Hiroshi now carrying Aoi. The reach the Igaku home and discover that it has not been unharmed either. The right side of the house has collapsed, and the garden is torn into rubble and soil. Mikiko's cherished orchids have been buried completely. Hiroshi rushes inside the wreckage, searching frantically.)

Hiroshi: "Mikiko-chan! Mikiko! Where are you!? Are you alright!?"

Medic: "Mother!? Please answer!"

(There is silence at first, then comes the faint, but unmistakable noise of someone sobbing. Hiroshi homes in on the sound and comes to the debris-strewn kitchen. He opens one of the lower cabinets, and huddled inside is his wife, crying hysterically in fear, her blue kimono torn and dirty. Upon seeing Hiroshi, she climbs out and leaps upon him in an embrace.)

Mikiko: "My husband! You are alive…I'm so relieved… Hiroshi…our beautiful home…the orchids you gave me…there was nothing I could do…I'm so sorry!"

(Hiroshi returns the embrace, gently stroking his wife's hair in reassurance.)

Hiroshi: "It's alright. It's a small price to pay; just a house and a few plants. As long as you're okay…"

Mikiko: "Hiroshi, the ones who attacked…they…are they really…?"

(Medic steps forward, looking more upset than ever.)

Medic: "I am afraid so, Mother. The Zodiac has returned. And I…where was I? I should have been here, and…I am unfit to bear the name of this clan! If I had just been here, maybe I could have-!

(Aoi coughs and raises his head.)

Aoi: "Relax, Akira; it wouldn't have made any difference. If you had been here, they'd have captured or killed you; even our elite were no match. It's not your fault. Just set me down anywhere, Hiroshi-san, I'll be fine."

Mikiko: "Ah! Tetsugami-san! What happened to you!? Are you alright!?"

Aoi: "I'm okay, Miki-chan. Just give me a few minutes to rest. Hiroshi, if you don't mind…?"

(Medic's father clears some fallen lumber away from a couch and gently lies Aoi down upon it.)

Aoi: "There we go. Now…does anyone have any insight into this situation? I've been out for quite some time."

Hiroshi: "None. I was trapped where I was for a good portion of the attack."

Medic: "I believe I have something. My friends were caught in the attack. Some of them escaped with some information."

Aoi: "Some of them?"

Medic: "Others were regrettably captured. They are strong; they should still be okay…I hope. In any event, it has been discovered that the Zodiac have been in this village for quite some time. Asuma-san, Hitsuji-obaasan, and Usagi-Oneechan are all among their ranks."

(Many gasps and expressions of disbelief follow this statement.)

Mikiko: "Young Usagi-chan? I never would have suspected her…She always seemed so frail…"

Aoi: "So this was an inside job…clever, very clever…"

Medic: "That is far from the worst of it. The one who leads them…it is Sarujima, our honored leader's husband himself!"

(This brings a round of deep shock from everyone.)

Aoi: "Sarujima…could he be being controlled…? No…not that man. That can only mean…all this time…he's been planning this from the start!"

Medic: "Indeed. And now…he has even captured Yukiko-san…"

Mikiko: "He has taken Yukiko-dono hostage!? But why!? He cannot mean to hurt his own daughter!?"

Aoi: "If he would attack this village, his home for the past seventeen years, then there is no definite answer as to what he would or would not do, Miki-chan."

Medic: "And now my friends are involved. And that is why…"

(Medic stands and removes his glasses, showing his eyes sparking with determination.)

Medic: "I am going to fight!"

Aoi: "What!? What're you thinking, Akira!?"

Mikiko: "Akira, no! You can't! I have seen what these people are like! You don't stand a chance against that type of-!"

Medic: "If not me, than who else!?"

(The others fall silent as Medic continues.)

Medic: "I know that my talents are not that great. And I am well aware of how strong the enemy is. But this has been my responsibility since before my birth. I will not run now, not when there are so many others who would lay down their lives for this village. Besides…it is not as though I am unprepared."

(Medic reaches into his jacket and pulls out a sealed wooden tube. He opens one end and dumps the contents into his hand; a small, plastic case with two round depressions. He opens this and pulls out two very tiny, red-colored objects, which he then presses onto his eyes. He blinks twice, and the objects settle in place, making his irises appear to be a bright red.)

Medic: "Infrared contact lenses. While I was in the States, I dipped into the Igaku family fortune a bit and had these custom-made. While I wear them, I can easily target vital points, and I will not need to worry about my glasses."

Hiroshi: "True…your work with shuriken was always the only thing ahead of your classmates…but it still may not be enough. Akira, come over here."

-- Just to be safe, always wash your hands before putting in contact lenses. Trust me on this one. I wear 'em myself. – The Cap'n --

(Medic follows his father over to a far corner of the room, where a suit of Japanese armor stands. Hiroshi reaches for the sword that is attached to the armor and pulls on the end of the hilt. The hilt comes apart, revealing a tightly rolled scroll inside.)

Medic: "This is…?"

Hiroshi: "My son, all your life you have been blessed with Kiseki's power. Have you ever used it in battle?"

Medic: "For the purpose of helping my friends, of course."

Hiroshi: "By those words, I know; you have never activated the other aspect of your powers."

Medic: "What!?"

(Hiroshi pulls the scroll out and presents it to Medic.)

Hiroshi: "Read this and learn. Learn the secret technique of clan Igaku that led Kiseki to victory against the former Zodiac leader. I pray to the Gods that you must never employ it, Akira…"

(Medic unrolls the scroll and scans it over. After about six minutes, he gasps and stares at a section of the scroll.)

Medic: "This…this is…!"

(Medic rolls the scroll back up and sets it down.)

Medic: "I never imagined I possessed an ability like that…but powerful as it is…that is unbelievably dangerous."

Hiroshi: "That is why I warn you, Akira; do not attempt this technique…unless you are fully prepared to accept that you might die."

Medic: "Understood. I shall strive to avoid using it…but if it turns out that I must…Father, Mother, I shall say goodbye to you now, while I have the opportunity."

Hiroshi: "Spoken like a true ninja of our village. Your family of friends has raised you into quite a man, Akira."

(Mikiko begins to cry. She embraces her son, weeping into his shoulder.)

Medic: "Mother, do not be sad. There is no guarantee yet of what will happen. Listen…I would like you to take care of Aoi-Sensei while I am gone. My healing has done all it can; now he just needs the proper attention to pull him out of danger. Do that for me, will you?"

(Mikiko does her best to smile through her tears.)

Mikiko: "Yes, my son. If that is your wish, then I shall give it my all to see that Tetsugami-san has a safe recovery."

Aoi: "Hey, quit talking about me like I'm not here! Akira, come here a second. I have something for you, too."

(Medic walks over to his teacher's side, then blinks as Aoi begins forming different ninjutsu signs with his remaining hand.)

Medic: "Aoi-Sensei, stop! You are not well enough to-!"

Aoi: "Quiet! A student does not order his master! Akira, listen. These Zodiac, I've fought with them. You see the outcome of that fight before you. Now, I picked the wrong fight, and I lost, but you…you're different. That power of yours might just let you get through this alive."

Medic: "I appreciate your encouragement, but-"

Aoi: "But if you go as you are now, I don't foresee you having much of a chance. That's why I'm going to give you a little bit of help. Ah, there we go. It's finished."

(Aoi holds up his left hand which is now immersed in a thin layer of off-white aura. He pulls back his hand, then throws it outward, latching his palm onto Medic's face.)

Aoi: _Idou Sanban! Bishamon no Megumi!_ (Transference Number Three! Bishamon's Blessing!)

-- Bishamon is one of the Japanese Gods of Battle, as well as one of the Seven Lords of Luck. –The Cap'n --

(The white light flares up, filling the room, the fades out just as quickly. When it clears, Medic is seen with his eyes out of focus as Aoi releases him. A small part of Medic's skin, just below his throat, begins to discolor, then that discoloration forms into a mark in the shape of a kanji symbol. The symbol reads _tsuyo_ (strength). Medic's eyes snap back into focus, and he glances up.)

Medic: "Sensei, what-?"

Aoi: "One of the ten Transference Techniques. With it, I have transferred to you all of my knowledge of the _Hyoga no Ken_ fighting style, as well as the muscle memory necessary to perform the techniques. That should even the odds a bit. The only problem is, I could only use one hand. Because of that, this transfer is only temporary. You have exactly three hours until it wears off. So…go take care of things. We'll be waiting."

(Medic gives a sharp nod, then turns towards the door.)

Medic: "Thank you, Sensei. Now…Sarujima and his forces have invaded my village, demolished my home, put my friends in danger, and taken hostage the girl that I…(blushes deeply) ...Ah…grew up with….(composes himself) So…let us just see what I can do about that…"

(Medic takes off, heading straight for the Kosetsu Mansion. Down below, not far from the village entrance, Photon and Robin are now leading those that remain in their group. All are moving forward as quickly as possible on the rough terrain.)

Robin: Hey. Do you think Medic made it up there already? We still haven't seen any sign of him.

Photon: Could be.

Snap: You don't suppose…what if the enemies already got him and-?

Photon: No. No possible way that'd happen.

Cyborg: Huh? Why not?

Photon: Well, it's true that Medic rather lacks useful combat ability. On missions, he usually hangs back, and heals us all up every so often. And he doesn't really know how to do the complicated ninjutsu spells or perform illusions. However…

(The scene changes to show Medic, sprinting all out towards the mansion gates. They are approximately thirty feet high, and shut tightly. Photon's voice can still be heard as Medic moves.)

Photon: …when it comes to using simple tricks with tools to his advantage, his strategies are at least as good as mine or even Raven's. And…

(Medic reaches into his jacket and flings a number of kunai knives at the giant wooden doors. Each hits a spot slightly higher than the one before it, sinking their blades into the wood. Medic leaps at the lowest one, landing on the handle of the blade. As it begins to fall away, he hops up to the next one. He proceeds in this pattern, jumping lightly from knife to knife, proceeding up to the top of the wall. As he springs off of the last knife and glances down, he sees a moving wave of black; the countless masked minions of the Zodiac Clan.)

Photon: …when he breaks out his shuriken or any other kind of throwing weapon…

(Using the force of his jump, Medic clears the top of the wall and begins descending towards the ground. As he falls, he begins to spin his body in the air. He flings his jacket open, and begins throwing kunai and stars at everything in sight, the spinning allowing him to connect with something on every side of him. As each weapon hits its mark, contacting a wall, or a higher part of the mansion, a glimmer of sunlight reveals that each one has a piece of invisible thread attached to the end. The thread is weaving itself into a wide net shape. As Medic glances down, he spots four ninja that are closing in right on the spot he will land. He stops spinning and pulls out four kunai, throwing them all straight up. He then sends four shuriken stars spinning after the knives. Right as he is about to hit the ground, he grabs at every line of his woven net, stopping his fall right before impact. Overhead, the stars strike the handles of the kunai blades. The four ninja around Medic each raise up a short sword to cut him down where he stands.)

Photon: …his aim is superior to even the Blind Shotman.

(The kunai spin after being struck, then come plunging downward at four different angles. Each one passes smoothly through the net of thread, then each of Medic's four attackers drops as a kunai plunges into each of their throats. Medic glances up at the rest of the black-clad ninja, who are all staring at him, awestruck.)

Medic: "Come."

(The ninja regain their senses and rush him. Medic stares at them coldly, and feels a pulsating warmth from the mark on his throat. Immediately, information leaps to his mind, instructing his body on what it must do.)

Medic: _Hyoga no Ken- Dotou Nadare!! _(Fist of the Glacier- Surging Avalanche)

(The doctor ninja rushes forward, his hands slicing the air like knives. The first two to attack him are met with sharp blows to their necks that drop them in seconds. Medic spins for momentum and catches the next one with a kick, sending him crashing backwards into his comrades. He continues to press forward, a whirlwind of fists and feet, hammering anyone within range. One ninja ducks under a blow and succeeds in giving Medic a nasty cut across the forehead. However, he is then treated to the sight of the wound sealing shut in the span of a blink, then getting pummeled in the gut with a rain of punches. He lands a few feet away, among a group of his shocked fellows. Medic is then seen close up, the infrared contacts and his livid expression making him seem very frightening indeed. He raises his eyes to the higher floors of the mansion and lets out a thunderous call towards them.)

Medic: Captain! Gemini! Yukiko-san! I _will_ save you! No matter what it takes, I will defeat this clan! And anyone who gets in the way…

(The symbol on his throat glows brighter, and he makes a great upward leap, dodging a stabbing strike from behind, then comes down and drives both feet into the offender's nose with a resounding crunch.)

Medic: …gets flattened!

(The other ninja simply gape in disbelief at the sight of this teenager who is effortlessly fending off their every move. Seeing his chance, Medic rushes forward, zips through the crowd of henchmen, and comes to the wooden front doors of the mansion. These doors are also locked. Medic pulls back a fist as the symbol glows its brightest yet, then wallops the door with explosive force. The wood shatters and Medic steps inside, his fist crackling as bones heal up and cuts vanish. He fills his lungs and lets out one more forceful yell.)

Medic: _Yukiko-san!!_

-- Bet you wouldn't want to get in his way right about now...Anyway, A-Cen convention was a blast. I cosplayed as a character from Marchen Awakens Romance, a guy called Halloween the Crucified. Pictures can probably be found on the net; look for something resembling a pumpkin-head version of Jesus. I now have a new crewmate; our Navigator Kairi-chan is a welcome addition to the Taki Pirates! Getting back to what really matters... Chapter Ten will be almost entirely devoted to the long, painful battle with the Advance Guard. Fair warning for those who get emotional; starting next chapter, at least four people will die before the end of this story. Oh, don't wet yourselves; I never kill canon characters, they aren't mine to destroy. You'll just have to wait 'n' see. Till then, and please remember to review! - The Cap'n --


	10. The First to Fall

-- My, what a long time it has been! Hello to everyone! I come bearing a reward for your patience! This chapter is all one long battle scene, so make sure you've got some free time before you start. Some happy news from my end; my Navigator, Kairi-Oneesama, recently got engaged! I wish her all the happiness she could ever ask for. Actually, the fact that my Navigator got engaged as I was writing this story is an amazing coincidence, but I'll explain why in a later chapter; can't give away too much! As for myself, I finally got a summer job, which is why finding time to write is becoming more difficult. For you, my loyal crewmates, I shall continue to do my best! Here we go! -The Cap'n --

Part 10- The First to Fall

(Further down the mountain, about midway from the peak, Raven, Breezy, and Terra are preparing to square off against the Advance Guard. After being blocked by the wall Terra created, Ushima raises a fist and hammers it against the stone. The entire structure creaks, then great cracks begin to spread outward from the point of impact. Seconds after, the wall shatters with explosive force, causing a downpour of rubble and clearing the way.)

Ushima: We go now…stop intruders…yeah…

Terra: Not happening.

(Terra raises a fist as her eyes gleam yellow. The falling stone begins to move as if possessed of its own will. The rock pieces all join together and converge on the giant, wrapping around his wrists and ankles as gigantic earthen tentacles. These then base themselves into the ground. Ushima tugs hard, but even he cannot pull up the entire mountain.)

Terra: Now I'll just tie you down real tight and we can-

(At that moment, Terra cuts off and freezes as Nezumi pops up from thin air, nose to nose with her, still bearing his squinty-eyed grin.)

Nezumi: Boo! Hee hee!

(Nezumi's hand comes up, swinging a kunai. Terra spots it and jerks her head back just in time, losing a couple of strands from her bangs, but otherwise taking no damage. She jumps to put distance between herself and Nezumi, losing her concentration in the process. The rocks around Ushima clatter to the ground, freeing him. Nezumi glances up at Terra, still grinning obnoxiously.)

Nezumi: Hee hee…_Rakushou_.

(Terra raises an eyebrow, annoyed with his tone.)

Terra: What does _that _mean?

(Nezumi only chuckles.)

Nezumi: You'll find out.

-- Just so the readers understand, that term means "easy victory" and is sometimes heard at sporting events in Japan when one side is particularly confident. Nezumi is taunting her. – The Cap'n --

(Terra doesn't understand the putdown, but she growls anyway.)

Terra: I'll give you a "rock show". Take this!

(The earth-mover pulls back an arm, then pushes her open palm forward, aiming at the ground. With a great shuddering rumble, the rocky ground beneath her arm begins to jut upward in jagged spiky projections, aimed at an angle towards Nezumi. The effect continues outward in a wave, heading straight for the mousy-faced man. Nezumi grins wider, showing his buck teeth, then leaps upward in a backflip as the wave of spikes passes under him. Terra smirks.)

Terra: Shouldn't have done that! I've got you!

(Terra gestures and each of the rocky spines changes its angle with a loud grinding sound, turning to point straight up. Nezumi glances down in mid-flip and smirks right back.)

Nezumi: Wrong…amateur!

(Nezumi halts the flip in mid-air, coming down face-first, and stops himself by grabbing onto the tips of two spikes and holding his body up, suspended in the air. While Terra is still surprised, he begins walking towards her by swiftly moving from spike to spike on his hands. In the space of a blink, he is upon her. He bends his legs upward behind his body, pulls them back, and drives Terra into the ground with a fast double-kick. He comes out of the attack, pulling his body upright while standing on Terra's fallen form. Angered, Terra swings her fist, raising a small wave of rock to shove him off. She stands as Nezumi jumps away, and dusts herself off.)

Terra: Okay…this might take longer than I thought.

(Up above, after being freed from Terra's hold, Ushima has tried to resume his single-minded trek upwards. Just then, a shadow flits over his head and Breezy lands in front of him, once again trying out her "tough" expression.)

Breezy: Not another step! You guys aren't going anywhere until the others get back here with Frost! You have to get by me first!

(Ushima screeches to a halt, and pauses to consider things. He scratches his head and takes nearly a full minute before he speaks.)

Ushima: Master say all people who interfere is obstacle. All obstacle must be smash!

(The giant pulls back his fist and swings it in a low arc. Breezy waves her arms and rises upwards, easily dodging. Ushima glances up at her, momentarily confused.)

Ushima: Huh…? Intruder girl flies…Then…

(He lifts one foot and stomps the ground hard, turning everything he stands on to gravel. He squats down and picks up a huge handful of the pebbles, then begins flicking them at Breezy one at a time with his thumb. Each one flies at her with the force of a bullet, but Breezy is easily able to dodge by pushing her body in a different direction every split-instant with a new air current.)

Ushima: Intruder is fast…Hah!!

(The huge man pulls back and throws the entire handful, leaving no gaps in the assault. Breezy simply grins and swings one arm upward. A fast rush of air rises directly in front of her, deflecting every single stone. Ushima pauses again, momentarily stumped. After a second, his line of reasoning leads him to lean down again, this time seizing a boulder that is nearly as big as his own eight-foot-tall body. He throws this, and despite its size, it moves just as fast as the pebbles.)

Breezy: You can't win by just throwing things! Cyclone…

(Breezy turns her body in midair, pointing headfirst at the incoming projectile. She makes the wind swirl around her body in a tornado and starts spinning. She then flies straight at the boulder, rotating so fast that she is little more than a blue and green blur.)

Breezy: …Dart!!

(Breezy contacts the boulder and the stone is instantly torn to shreds, the rapidly moving air current behaving like invisible razor blades. Ushima stares at this display, his jaw hanging open. Breezy slowly stops twirling and hangs in the air. Her long ponytail is wrapped around her body nearly two full times and her eyes have been replaced by rotating swirl marks.)

Breezy: Whoa…someone make the mountain stop spinning…

(The wind wielder shakes her head hard to clear it, then gazes down at Ushima, looking completely serious for the first time.)

Breezy: My turn.

(A little further below, Raven is hovering in front of the rocky outcropping, staring down Hitsuji. Usagi stands just behind the old woman, glancing around and wringing her hands.)

Raven: It's you, right? You're the one Penny told us about. The one who causes people to fall asleep.

Hitsuji: Indeed. I wish you had just given us the information peacefully, child. I did not want this to end up as a battle.

Raven: Oh? And why is that? Is fighting too hard on that ancient body of yours?

Hitsuji: Too hard? You misunderstand…

(Raven blinks and the old woman is right in front of her in the air, two kunai drawn and in her hands.)

Hitsuji: I just think it is wasteful to kill young ones with so much to live for.

(The old woman slashes with each knife. Raven pulls away, getting a long rip in the back of her robe from one blade while the other grazes her face, just beside her left eye. A tiny cut opens up and a few strands of hair fall away from her side-bangs. Raven raises one shadow encompassed hand, and takes control of the knives, sending them flying in the other direction. Hitsuji does not release her grip, and is sent rocketing backwards with them. Usagi gives a frightened "eep!" and jumps aside as the old woman crashes through the mountain wall.)

Raven: Whoa…didn't mean to do that…but, one down, I guess. Now to-

(Raven cuts out as Hitsuji pops out of the hole in the mountainside like a wine cork and rushes her.)

Hitsuji: _Ohitsuji no Kido- Ningen Taihou!! _(Path of the Ram- Human Cannon)

(Raven is so shocked that she doesn't even try to evade. Hitsuji smashes into the Titan, ramming headfirst into Raven's midsection. Raven lets out a hard cough as she is struck, then drifts unsteadily down to a rocky ledge, the wind knocked out of her. Hitsuji flips through the air and lands back where she was at the start of the fight. Raven clutches at her stomach and struggles to breathe.)

Hitsuji: You see…you have so much potential for a happy future, child. Give up. Leave this place. I do not wish to hurt you any further.

(Raven glowers up at her then raises her hand again.)

Raven: Be more concerned for your own neck!

(Raven's magic covers Hitsuji's robe this time and Raven swings her arm to the left. Hitsuji's body follows the motion and goes crashing through several rocks. Raven turns her arm the other way and a similar series of crashes occur. Finally, Raven raises her arm up high then brings it down fast, sending Hitsuji dropping down into the ground right at Raven's feet. Raven glares down into the new human shaped crater.)

Raven: How about _that_?

(Hitsuji lies motionless in the hole for a moment, then comes springing out like a jack-in-the-box, catching Raven with a rocket-like uppercut to the chin. Raven falls backwards off the ledge, her lower lip split from the attack, and just barely manages to start levitating in time to avoid what would have been a very nasty drop. She hangs in the air, wiping a trace of blood off of her mouth and staring at the old woman in disbelief.)

Raven: (thinking) This can't be! How can she still be jumping around like that after taking so much damage? What is this lady?

(Down a bit further, Terra raises up a circular platform of stone from the ground. She hovers up into the air, moving up high over Nezumi. She then goes into a dive, aiming the point underneath her conveyance straight at her adversary. Nezumi laughs out loud at this.)

Nezumi: How stupid are you? A head-on attack…

(Nezumi jumps up right as the stone crashes down where he was standing and pulls out three kunai from a pouch on his belt. He lands on the end of the rocky platform, grinning obnoxiously.)

Nezumi: …is way too easy to dodge! Bye now! …Huh?

(Right as the ninja had moved to send his knives plunging into Terra, he had discovered that the spot where she had stood moments before is now occupied by an exact replica of her, formed out of solid rock.)

Nezumi: No way! When did she move!? Where-!?

(As he glances behind him, expecting an attack, the statue's face shifts into a smirk, then begins to crumble away. Beneath it, Terra is revealed, having only covered her body in a thin layer of stone. She then gestures at the ground, and Nezumi gives a gasp and turns around, just as his feet are swallowed by the rock he stands on, anchoring him in place. The earthmover laughs as the rest of her disguise cracks off.)

Terra: Thanks for acting just like I hoped you might. Bye now!

(With an upward raise of Terra's arm, Nezumi finds himself rising very quickly towards the underside of a ledge that juts from the mountain, trapped by his feet. However, instead of looking fearful of the impending squish, he grins even wider.)

Nezumi: About time this got interesting…_Juunikyuu-- Kai! _(Zodiac-- Release)

(The rock hits its mark, striking the outcropping with an explosion of gritty dust. Terra pumps her arms upward, certain of her victory.)

Terra: Oh yeah! Told you I could beat 'em! …Hmm…better be sure though…no point in letting him get the drop on me.

(Terra hops onto a new platform of earth and rises up. She uses her power to grasp the stone she sent skyward, prepares her stomach for what she presumes will be a messy sight, then pulls the rock out of the way. As soon as she does, her jaw falls open at the sight. Nezumi is nowhere to be seen, having left a couple of rough holes in the stone where his feet where trapped. The rocky outcropping has a man-sized hole going straight up through the bottom.)

Terra: What in the-!? What'd he do, eat his way out of that!?

(Terra then stiffens as the voice of the ninja whispers right in her left ear.)

Nezumi: Well…actually, yeah, you might say that. Hee hee!

(Terra turns, then recoils in open-mouthed disgust at the sight. While it is interesting to see that Nezumi is standing upside-down on the bottom of the ledge, as if his personal gravity were reversed, what catches Terra's eye is the drastic change in his appearance. Nezumi's face has taken on an even greater likeness of a rodent, with his nose and mouth stretched out in front of him in the shape of a rat's snout. His ears have become papery-thin and stretched out a bit, and the entire face is covered with a layer of greasy-looking fur in the same shade as his dirty blonde hair. His hands have likewise sprouted fur, and each finger is topped with a long, needle-like claw. On his toes, visible thanks to his shoes being the open-toed ninja variety, the same transformation has occurred, and each claw on his foot is anchored deep into the rock, enabling him to perform his feat of standing upside-down. As a final touch, a long, bald rat tail sticks out from behind Nezumi, only serving to make his appearance even more hideous. The ninja smiles, and his new mouth opens slightly to reveal a long row of nastily pointed teeth.)

Terra: What the-!? Aggggghhhhhh!!!

(Terra's eyes widen in shock and pain as Nezumi lunges at her with his mouth open, and clamps his teeth shut on her left shoulder like a steel trap. Nezumi shakes his head from side-to-side, like a dog savaging a bone, sending incredible waves of pain through the heroine's body. She focuses one eye on her foe through the sting of the bite, and waves her free hand at the rock above her. In his current inverted position, Nezumi does not notice what happens until he is struck in the throat with a fair-sized stone. He gags and releases his hold only to lose his grip with his feet and be sent falling. Terra gingerly touches her shoulder which is bleeding thickly from the messy bite wound.)

Terra: Ouch…you mousy…creep! I'll turn you into Swiss cheese for that!

(She points her intact arm at the mountainside, and hundreds of shards of rock rise up and begin pelting towards the ninja as a rain of stone needles.)

Terra: Lots of luck dodging in open air, freako!

(Nezumi simply wrinkles his rat nose in a smirk, then turns his body upright in the air to face the incoming stones. He waits until they are close enough, then begins hopping from rock to rock, using the projectiles as a stairway back up towards Terra. Terra blinks, then lets out a frustrated growl.)

Terra: Then see how you like…_this_!

(Her eyes gleam with yellow light as the remaining shards of rock all fuse together into one massive earthen juggernaut. Nezumi laughs out loud at this before pumping his legs and diving straight towards it. He opens his tooth-filled maw again, and begins biting very rapidly, in no time chewing a hole straight through the immense stone.)

Terra: Oh, come _on_!

(Getting a bit tired of floating, she points to the mountainside again, and it curves inward, forming a fairly spacious alcove. She drifts down to this spot and hops off her ride, only to be joined momentarily by the snickering Nezumi. He grins at Terra as he picks a pebble out of his front teeth. Terra glances at her wound again and presses her other hand to it, trying to stop the bleeding.)

Terra: What the heck _are_ you, anyway?

Nezumi: Hee hee! I'm Usankusai Nezumi of the Zodiac. Nice to meet you. If you meant how I look…the power to shift between human and animal is possessed by all twelve of us top clansmen. This in-between stage is our "released" form. In it, we can take the fullest advantage of our abilities. This form is our greatest weapon!

Terra: Terra of the Teen Titans, West Division, not exactly pleased to meet you! But I am glad to hear that; if that's the best you've got, then I can take you apart!

Nezumi: Heeee! Don't bet on it. No matter how many stones you throw, I will evade, and these unbreakable jaws of mine will chew you to pieces!

(Up above, Breezy has been showering the giant Ushima with wave after wave of vacuum blades, not aiming to kill, but hoping to at least wear him down to the point where he will not counterattack. As Ushima chucks another man-sized stone at her, she aims a perfectly vertical vacuum that splits the rock down the center, and hovers calmly as the two halves fall on either side of her. She stares down at Ushima, looking sad and angry at the same time.)

Breezy: 'Scuse me…Mr. Giant? Can I ask you something?

(Ushima pauses in mid-throw and focuses his dull gaze on her.)

Ushima: Huh? What intruder girl want?

Breezy: Why are you and your friends doing this? What did Frost and her village do to you guys?

(Ushima drops the stone he is holding, not even noticing as it falls on his toes, then scratches his head.)

Ushima: Don't know…Master come to Ushima and say, "Come with me. I will make you strong." Master say, "I need you so I can take back what was stolen from me. I grant you power beyond any human. In exchange, you do whatever I tell you." Ushima promise to do as Master say! Ushima keeps his promises! Why intruder girl stop Ushima?

Breezy: What you're doing is wrong! These people who live here…they have lives and feelings, just like you! You can't just go around hurting people, promise or not!

(Ushima blinks, then shuts his eyes. He looks as if he is concentrating hard on something. After a second, his face begins to turn red, then copious amounts of steam begin pouring out of his ears; the effort to think is clearly taking a great deal from him. His eyes snap open as he inhales sharply. He then growls and looks up at Breezy, seeming angry.)

Ushima: Intruder girl lies! She trying to confuse Ushima! Trying to turn Ushima against Master! Ushima not fall for that! Master knows what is best for Clan!

(Breezy sighs, seeming even more sad.)

Breezy: I see… Well, if you won't listen to reason…I'm going to have to ask you to sleep for a while. Vacuum Storm!

(The blue-haired teen raises her arms, then begins swiping at the air in front of her as fast as she can, spraying out a multitude of vacuum blades. The first one catches Ushima in the chest, opening a long, but shallow cut, and presses him back into the mountainside. The other attacks are close behind it, further compressing the giant backwards into the mountain. Breezy finally caps off the attack with an intense rush of air, pushing Ushima into the stone another six feet. She aims one last scythe attack at the top of the man-made depression, and watches as a miniature rockslide seals off the opening.)

Breezy: Don't worry. There's just enough air flowing in through the rocks. You won't die. Sleep peacefully. I'm going to help my friends now.

(She flies straight up, but stops short upon colliding with the bottom of a rocky ledge. She falls, landing on the mountain path just a few feet from where Ushima is buried. She flips upward into a kneeling position, sniffling as she clutches at a large lump on her head.)

Breezy: Owwwww… Wah!

(Breezy squeaks in surprise as the nearby hole in the wall explodes in a shower of rock and a very angry Ushima comes marching out, covered in rocky dust, wiping a bit of blood away from the shallow cut down his chest.)

Ushima: _**That HURT!!**_

Breezy: Wow…you're pretty tough!

Ushima: Intruder girl try to make fool of Ushima! Now Ushima mad!

(Breezy leaps to her feet, striking a ready pose.)

Breezy: Okay! Now it's for real! I've beaten guys as big as you before! I'm not afraid!

(The monster-sized man lets out a low growl before clenching his fists.)

Ushima: Ushima have no time left for play. Master say "Finish quickly." Ushima not want Master get upset! _Juunikyuu-- Kai! _(Zodiac-- Release)

(Ushima's body begins to change, first starting with his skin turning an iron grey color all over. His nostrils become slightly wider, and a pair of black horns sprout from the sides of his head. His jaw takes a more square shape, but does not extend out that far. His black shinobi outfit stretches tighter as his form becomes even more absurdly muscular. He steps out of his open-toed ninja shoes, revealing his feet finishing their transformation into large, black hooves while an ox's tail stretches out behind him, flicking around with his anger. Finally, his height increases drastically, bringing his already incredible stature up to an even ten feet. Breezy just stares for a second as the ox-man flares his nostrils, exhaling a small cloud of dusty rock.)

Breezy: Well…I can't say I've ever fought anyone _that_ big before, but-

(She gets no further, as Ushima picks this moment to charge her, horns lowered, bellowing like an angry bull. Breezy quickly leaps off the path, forms a cushion of air under herself and drifts up, out of reach. The ox-man skids to a halt on his big hooves and glares up at Breezy.)

Ushima: Come down here!

(Breezy responds by sticking her tongue out and thumbing her nose at him.)

Breezy: Nyaaaaah!! Come and get me, if you can!

Ushima: Okay…

(The giant crouches, then springs upward. Breezy doesn't think much of this, up until Ushima is right in front of her, drawing back a fist.)

Breezy: Huh!? How did-!?

Ushima: Legs lots stronger in this form. Intruder dies!

(The goliath swings, seeming right on target. Breezy raises both hands in front of herself, making a quick gesture. A swirling ball of air whips up between her and the incoming fist, apparently stopping the blow. However, it doesn't last long. Ushima keeps going, eventually pushing his fist all the way through the ball of air, destroying it with explosive force. Breezy is struck in the chest by an invisible force, and goes flying backwards about one-hundred feet before she manages to create the counter-current necessary to stop. She coughs, and is rewarded with a spatter of blood in her palm, as well as a thick, iron taste in her mouth. She winces and touches a hand to her ribcage. A loud, nauseating crackle is heard.)

Breezy: Owww…just the wind from his punch…if that had hit me, I'd be dead for sure…but I can't give up! Frost is counting on me!

(Back on the mountain, Ushima waits as Breezy comes streaking back and readies himself for another attack. A bit below them, Raven is trying very hard to keep her eyes on Hitsuji. The old woman is bouncing around especially quickly for one her age. Raven shifts to the side as Hitsuji comes darting towards her again, then raises her right hand, once again wrapping the elderly midget in a cloak of shadows. She then aims her left hand at the mountain, seizes a boulder with her powers and sends the two straight at each other as hard as she can manage. The woman and the stone impact with an explosion of grit.)

Raven: That _had_ to have done it…hm!?

(The sorceress stares in disbelief at the sight of Hitsuji, backflipping away from the explosion, to land safely on the mountain path, only the slightest bit scuffed.)

Hitsuji: Aren't you sick of trying that yet?

Raven: That's- No way! That can't be!

Hitsuji: I see I must explain, or you will only persist in this pointlessness.

Raven: What?

Hitsuji: Of the twelve top members of our clan, child, there are three of us that cannot be beaten through normal physical combat; our powers make us all but invulnerable to physical blows. We are called The Absolute Defense Masters. I am the first of these three. My fellow clansmen know me as Hitsuji, the Iron Gate.

Raven: Absolute defense?

Hitsuji: Correct. With the power of the Ram, I may absorb any level of impact without being hurt. So, you see child, I cannot be defeated by the likes of you. Please surrender.

Raven: (thinking) So that's her secret…Hmmm… (aloud) Why are you people doing this? What do you hope to gain?

Hitsuji: I am following our Master's orders. As a descendent of the original Clan, my family honor demands it.

Raven: I can respect that…fine then, what is your Master hoping to gain from such pointless destruction?

Hitsuji: Our Master seeks to control all of Japan, thereby following the plans of the original Zodiac Master. After this, he will build on the original plan, taking our conquest to the United States. He may even seek to dominate the planet. I am only one of his underlings; it is not my place to question his wishes, or the methods he uses to achieve them.

(Raven seems to wilt slightly, as if these words are causing her pain.)

Raven: (thinking) This…this is no matter of honor. The leader of this clan is nothing but a cold-hearted conqueror. He doesn't care at all about the pain he's causing, the lives he's destroying… This, "Zodiac Master" is no different from Trigon. He _has _to be stopped!

(Raven shuts her eyes and begins to summon energy for another attack. Hitsuji sighs.)

Hitsuji: Very well. If you will not take my advice, then I am afraid I must dispose of you.

Raven: Can you do it? This might surprise you, but I've survived impossible odds on more than one occasion.

Hitsuji: I do not doubt that. Which is why, if I am going to continue against you, it is best if I do so…like this. _Juunikyuu-- Kai_. (Zodiac-- Release.)

(The old woman's tight, grey curls begin to spread outward from her head, covering her body like a wool blanket. The skin that remains visible turns a shade of off-white, then her face protrudes outward slightly into the shape of a ewe's muzzle. The rather simple transformation ends here. Hitsuji does not have any horns, as she is not a male ram.)

Raven: You think that'll help you? Beast Boy can transform better than that. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!!

(Raven raises up both hands, summoning at least ten stones of equal size to the one she threw seconds before. They hang in the air, bathed in shadow magic.)

Raven: I'm curious…just how great of an impact can your ability really take? Hyah!

(Raven moves her arms as if throwing something, and the load of rocks sails through the air, converging on Hitsuji.)

Hitsuji: Insolent child…you _still_ do not understand… _Ohitsuji no Kido- Ningen Pachinko!! _(Path of the Ram- Human Pachinko)

Pachinko is a Japanese arcade game that is a bit like pinball. You start off with a set amount of tiny metal balls, and play the game to gain more. When you are done playing, you exchange the balls you have amassed for prizes. – The Cap'n

(Hitsuji zips forward again, aiming right for the closest rock. She lowers her head and plows straight through, shattering the stone. Once through it, she ricochets off the next stone she comes to, and shatters another one. She continues this at a blinding speed, even bouncing off the debris from previously destroyed stones at times, until every stone has been shattered. She then kicks off once more, this time aiming for Raven. Raven quickly raises a hand to erect a shield, and Hitsuji collides headfirst with the dark barrier. Waves of energy pulse out from the point of impact, then the shadow shield gives a thunderous crack before shattering like glass. Hitsuji keeps coming, albeit with diminished force, and smashes the top of her skull against Raven's forehead. The heroine reels backward, blinded by the intense pain, feeling as if she had tried to stop a cannonball with her face. Her hood falls back, revealing the moment when the skin around Raven's gemstone begins spurting blood from the force of the collision. Raven hastily brushes the thick red liquid away to avoid getting it in her eyes and readjusts her hood. Her only comforting thought is that she has managed to hold her focus on levitating. Hitsuji has used the force of the impact to backflip away and land on the edge of the mountain path.)

Raven: (thinking) Agghhh… Wow…that was even harder than her last strike, even with my shield cushioning the hit…is _this_ the true power of that transformation?

Hitsuji: Now, child, since you have seen what I am capable of, I will offer you this final chance; surrender! Give up now, or I will have no other avenue but to kill you! Do not force me to waste such a promising young life!

(Raven wipes her hand across her forehead again to stem the flow of blood, never taking her angry glare off of Hitsuji.)

Raven: Not a chance.

(Hitsuji's face becomes angry at the stubborn reply.)

Hitsuji: What is the matter with you, girl!? Do you _want_ me to kill you!? What is here that you could _possibly_ need to risk your life for!? Is it Kosetsu Yukiko? You can't have known her for that long; has she already become this important to you?

(Raven is silent for a moment, then responds.)

Raven: Maybe…maybe, if I were just a normal person, I wouldn't give my life for Frost. Like you say, I barely know her. But, as the matter stands, that's beside the point. I'm a hero. I save the lives of people I don't know almost every day. This village is no different. Besides…

(Here, Raven gets a very sad expression. Hitsuji raises an eyebrow.)

Hitsuji: Hm?

Raven: Once, this entire planet was placed in jeopardy, and all because of me… I was lucky that time…my friends saved me, and allowed me to reverse the damage I had done. Now, this village and its people are in a similar spot. Is there any reason I shouldn't give them the same salvation I received? So…try to stop me if you want, but one way or another, I _will _defeat you, and I _will_ save these people!

(Hitsuji sighs, still looking annoyed.)

Hitsuji: I don't know what happened in your past, child, and I don't have time for the story; I'm under orders to finish you quickly. Please brace yourself. I will try to make it hurt as little as possible, but I'm afraid my age robs me of some finesse.

(Standing on the outcropping where the Advance Guard first arrived is Usagi, both hands at her mouth, looking around at the three battles going on around her.)

Usagi: "Ohhh…what should I do…? I want to help my comrades, but…I don't want to fight! B-But if I don't help…Master will…ohhhhhh…"

(Usagi locks her attention onto Nezumi's battle with Terra. He is catching every stone that is thrown his way in his mouth and chewing them to gravel. He lunges for Terra as she raises another stone platform to evade. A second slower and her leg would have been bitten off. The rat-man grins with his big teeth up at Terra, who snarls back.)

Nezumi: (sing-song tones) Gonna rip you up, kid…

(The rodent ninja chomps his teeth and laughs. Usagi keeps watching as Terra descends some feet away from Nezumi.)

Usagi: "But then…e-everybody seems t-to be doing w-well…maybe they c-can win without m-me…"

(Down below, Terra raises up a wall of sharp stones and sends it straight at Nezumi.)

Terra: Try to eat _this_!

(Nezumi chuckles.)

Nezumi: How many times are you gonna pull the same thing? I can easily dodge- huh!?

(As he bends his legs to jump aside, Nezumi suddenly feels a sharp pain in the back of his left knee. After a moment, he spots the problem; a deep slice in his leg has just opened, and the blood is flowing quickly.)

Nezumi: (thinking) Wha-? Did she get me…? No…from before…

(In his head Nezumi thinks back to when he had tried attacking Echo. The pirate had dodged the attack and had slashed at Nezumi's leg with his cutlass sword.)

Nezumi: (thinking) All that jumpin' around opened it up… I can't get away…!

(Nezumi lets out a yell as the wave of stone spines hits him, several sticking into him like stony porcupine quills.)

Usagi: Nezumi-san!!

(Terra raises her hand and all of the stone spikes rise up, the ones stuck in Nezumi's body pulling loose to join them. They all merge together into one giant rock, which hovers over the rat-ninja's head.)

Terra: Now I'm gonna crush you!

(Nezumi stays where he is, the pain in his leg and the shock of all the punctures paralyzing his body.)

Usagi: "N-No! I c-can't let this h-happen!

(The shopkeeper throws her red cloak off, then clasps her hands together and takes a deep breath.)

Usagi: "I h-have no ch-choice…" _Juunikyuu-- Kai!! _(Do you know what it means yet?)

(The young woman's black hair retracts into her head, leaving it at a rather short length, then takes on a softer texture. Her over-long bangs do likewise, finally revealing her eyes to be a violet shade, slightly darker than Raven's. From all over her body, the soft black fur begins to appear, covering her form in no time. The suddenly fluffy ears move to the top of her head and extend, reaching about a foot in length. Her feet become longer and her legs curve slightly. Usagi twitches her now pink nose as the transformation ends, then shuts her eyes.)

Usagi: "I don't want to f-fight, but Nezumi-san needs h-help!" _Usagi no Kido- Mienai Tosshin! _(Path of the Rabbit- Invisible Dash.)

(There is a brief glimpse of one of Usagi's legs pulling back, then she vanishes. A trail of wind and flying pebbles marks a direct line from the point where she was standing to her frozen comrade. Nezumi stares at the rock over his head, waiting for the impact. He shuts his eyes, hears the loud crash…and notices about five seconds later that he was not struck. Two more seconds, and he notices that the world around him is a blur of wind and color, and he is being carried in the arms of a human-sized black rabbit in a ninja outfit.)

Nezumi: "Eh? Usagi-chan? What're you-?"

Usagi: "I c-couldn't just let you get c-c-crushed! Now…"

(Usagi sets him down about twenty-five feet above where Terra is standing and looking confused as to her opponent's whereabouts.)

Usagi: "…Stay h-here and take a m-minute to recover. I'll d-d-distract her."

Nezumi: "Usagi-chan, don't do it! I told you to hang back; you'll get hurt. That kid's actually pretty dangerous. Leave her to me."

Usagi: "Nezumi-san, please let me help! I d-don't want to s-see my comrades h-hurt any more…"

(Nezumi goes quiet, looking lightly surprised. The shopkeeper turns, gulps audibly, then resumes her imperceptible motion. She zips up right next to Terra and comes to a complete stop without even slowing down. Terra jumps in surprise, then becomes angry.)

Terra: So! Changing players on me, huh!? Fine! I'll take you _both _out!

(Terra swings an arm, aiming a wave of earth. Usagi vanishes and reappears six feet away from Terra on her other side. She calls out with an expression that shows she is attempting to look serious, but it is easy to see that she is truly scared out of her wits.)

Usagi: C-Come on! T-T-Try and h-hit me!

(Terra blinks, then tries a second time to bury the rabbit-woman. Usagi fades again, this time appearing right behind Terra and tapping her shoulder. Five cross marks appear on Terra's head as she turns and makes two slabs of stone rise up and slam together behind her. Usagi, once again, is not there, this time having dashed to the other side of the alcove in which they are fighting. Despite the fact that Terra has yet to score a hit, Usagi is wide-eyed and trembling so hard that she looks as though she may faint at any moment. Terra's expression, on the other hand, is that of someone about to boil over from anger. She glares at Usagi and speaks through gritted teeth.)

Terra: You know…I'm beginning to think…that if I _really_ worked at it…I could get annoyed with you people…

Usagi: I'm very s-sorry…but I c-can't let you win h-here.

Terra: Oh, am I making things difficult for your clan to get its schemes in motion? Well, forgive me for valuing the lives of innocent people!

Usagi: N-no…it's n-not like th-that…

Terra: I don't want to hear it!

(Up above, Nezumi is seen as he finishes tying a long length of white fabric around his shoulders and chest to stop his bleeding. He then begins speaking in a voice that can't be heard over all the battling around them. However, Usagi's long ears perk up and twitch slightly while Nezumi talks, then she gives a small nod and clasps her hands together.)

Usagi: _Usagi no Kido- Tsumujikaze Ori! _(Path of the Rabbit- Whirlwind Cage)

(The young woman vanishes from the visible plane once again, then Terra feels a strong wind pulling at her. After a second passes, the wind becomes stronger, and a small, tightly compressed whirlwind has sprung up around Terra, with just enough space inside the vortex for the heroine to stand. Terra tries to rush through it, but the wall of wind shoves her back, making any motion impossible.)

Nezumi: Good, good. Usagi's got her contained. Now…

(The rat-faced man turns, dashes straight up the mountain wall, and jumps, turning his body so that his face is directly above the ceiling of the alcove where the tornado is positioned.

Nezumi: _Ounezumi no Kido- Ha Haguruma! _(Path of the Rat- Tooth Gear)

(As he descends, he opens his mouth as widely as he can and begins to spin his body like a top. His open mouth resembles a white, rotating blade. He collides with the stone just above the alcove and bores right through, like an excavation drill. Terra glances up and sees the ceiling of the niche begin to crumble away, then Nezumi bursts through, still spinning.)

Terra: (thinking) No! If that hits me, I'm lunchmeat! Gotta get out of this… Wait!

(The whirlwind is shown from the side as Nezumi's rotating body drops into it. There is a horrible grinding noise as he connects, then Usagi stops running and the whirlwind fades. As the dust settles, Usagi peers down into the five-foot hole that Nezumi has dug as he pulls free.)

Usagi: "So…d-does this mean we are s-successful?

Nezumi: "I think- wait a moment…no blood, no trace of her anywhere…Usagi, look out! She's coming! Listen for her, quick!"

(Usagi raises her ears again as her eyes dart around in all directions, then slowly point to directly beneath her feet.)

Usagi: "No!"

(Usagi tries to leap away, then falls as the ground below her dissolves into sand. Usagi drops about twelve feet, finally landing on soft bed of granular earth at the bottom of a crater roughly ten feet in diameter. Near the top edge stands Terra, on a tiny ledge, smirking down at the rabbit-woman. The earth-mover makes the stone rise up out of the pit, then explains.)

Terra: Too bad. When the dentist's nightmare over here tried to get the drop on me, I pulled myself underground at the last second. Now, you just sit tight, bunny-girl. I'll deal with you when I'm done with smiley up here. And don't bother trying to get out; all the ground in that pit is loose sand. You'll never get enough traction to climb a wall this steep.

(Usagi gasps, then tries anyway to dash up the wall. As Terra said, the loose sand on the wall crumbles, and Usagi falls back, trapped where she is. Terra turns her full attention to Nezumi.)

Terra: Now…where were we?

Nezumi: (grins) You were losing.

Terra: Was not! I had you stuck like a pincushion.

Nezumi: Ah, that barely tickled…

Terra: Is that right… Okay, funny guy, how 'bout this; since you just chew up whatever I throw at you…chew on this one!!

(Terra points a fist at him, then opens her hand. The ground at her feet cracks, splitting into a deep crevice. The crack travels in a direct line towards Nezumi continuing to create a canyon-in-miniature. Nezumi grins his obnoxious grin.)

Nezumi: You're joking me, right? I already told you…

(He jumps up, easily avoiding the yawning fissure.)

Nezumi: Any idiot can dodge a direct, head-on attack! Hee hee! _Still_ an amateur!

Terra: But not just _any_ idiot would do it by putting himself right in the open air! Hyah!

(The rock mistress raises her arms over her head, palms up. Twin pillars of stone rise up on either side of Nezumi.)

Terra: Since those teeth make your head invulnerable for the most part, I'll just squash your whole body at once! You might be able to chew one of these up, but you won't have time to get them both. Do you know what that means?

(Nezumi gives a gasp as the tops of the pillars curve towards him like the heads of a pair of monstrous snakes. Terra spreads her hands wide.)

Terra: You lose.

(Terra claps, and Nezumi is crushed as the two columns smash together, forming a stone arch. Terra drops her arms, and the archway collapses, leaving Nezumi buried in rock. Terra winces as the bite on her shoulder twinges, then grits her teeth and turns to Usagi.)

Terra: Now…what to do with you…

(Usagi whimpers, scared more than usual after witnessing Nezumi's fate.)

Terra: Maybe I should just leave you here…it's not like you can get out…look, I'll make you a deal. You promise me that you won't follow this Zodiac Master anymore, and I'll get you out of there. Good enough?

Usagi: I…I…

Terra: Go on.

Usagi: I…I c-can't!

Terra: Wha-?! Hey, I'm giving you every chance here! If you insist on following this Zodiac Clan, then I have to count you as an enemy. You don't seem like a bad person; don't make me have to flatten you.

(Usagi begins to tremble, and the beginning of tears form in her eyes before she speaks again.)

Usagi: I…I d-don't want to be h-hurt…I d-don't want t-to fight…and I especially don't w-want to d-d-die…but none of that m-matters right now…because no matter wh-what happens to m-me…I _must_ obey M-Master Sarujima!

(Terra's eyes widen, then become furious.)

Terra: I don't believe you… That man is _killing_ people! Don't you understand that!?

Usagi: Yes! B-Better than anyone! B-But-!

Terra: If there's one thing I _really_ hate…it's the power-hungry conqueror type! One of them forced me to attack my friends once…and I made him pay for it! If you're going to follow a person like that…then you're going to pay too!

(Terra rises up on the crest of an earth wave, her angry eyes overflowing with yellow light. The mud wall widens and expands until it could easily fill the hole Usagi stands in, then rushes downward, aiming straight for the trembling rabbit-woman. Usagi stares around her in panic, sees nowhere to run, and drops to her knees, covering her face with her hands, screaming horribly in her terror. Just as she is about to be buried, there is a blur of motion from the side and a shadow falls over her. Terra's eyes widen, and she halts the earthen tsunami a hair before the shadowy figure would have been hit. Standing over Usagi is Nezumi, back in his human aspect, wearing his usual grin. Why he is smiling is a wonder, however, as his body is in horrible condition. His right leg is covered in blood and bent at a bizarre angle, his left arm is hanging limply at his side and is turning a reddish-purple color at the shoulder, a curtain of blood is covering the left side of his face, stemming from a cut on his forehead, all of the punctures on his chest are bleeding straight through the cloth he wrapped around them, and if his pained breathing and the crackling noise from his chest is any indication, several of his ribs are broken.)

Nezumi: Uh-uh…(gasp) N-No you don't…

Terra: What are you doing!? Get out of here! You're wearing the shadow of death; you can't expect me to keep attacking someone in your condition!

(Nezumi coughs, and keeps smiling.)

Nezumi: Listen; I don't- (cough!) I don't care what you do to me. You can even kill me if you want…(gasp) …but just…don't hurt Usagi-chan…she doesn't want to be here…it's not her fault.

Usagi: Nezumi-san no! Y-You are in no c-condition to be protecting m-me! Lie still before y-you open your w-wounds even more!

(Nezumi actually laughs.)

Nezumi: Sorry, but I can't just lie down and let you get hurt. I'd never forgive myself. And I won't let Master touch you either! You're the whole reason I joined this clan, Usagi-chan! I love you!

(Usagi takes a step back, stunned.)

Usagi: What…? But…but y-you always…

Nezumi: The reason I sneak up on you? You're really cute when you're scared, that's why! I've always rather preferred the shy-type, and you definitely fit the bill. Girls with attitudes are just annoying. Your quiet shyness makes you cute, Usagi-chan. Of course…

(He turns his head to grin at her here.)

Nezumi: I bet you'd be a lot cuter if you'd smile more often.

(He turns back to Terra, and his face finally becomes serious.)

Nezumi: You got it? Touch one hair on her and I'll haunt you till the end of time, you stone-throwing little…

(He trails off as he collapses. He is not unconscious, but seems to have lost the ability to stand.)

Nezumi: Crap…

(Usagi stares at him with watery eyes.)

Usagi: Nezumi-san…

(She looks up at Terra.)

Usagi: P-Please…no more. We…We s-s-surrender…

(Terra hesitates, then an image of Beast Boy flits through her mind. She heaves a huge sigh and lowers her arms. The earth wave sinks into the ground.)

Terra: Who am I to break up something like this? If I hit this guy anymore, it would kill him; I'm not _that_ heartless. Okay, your surrender is good enough.

(Terra raises a palm, and the ground of the pit begins to rise until it is level with the top. Usagi sighs and shifts back to her human form.)

Terra: I really am sorry if this is going to get you in a life-or-death kind of situation with your master, but as a hero, there are certain things I have to do, no matter what.

(Just then, as if she has only now realized something, Usagi freezes in open-mouthed horror then begins to shiver.)

Usagi: No…oh n-no…I failed…I f-failed for a s-second time…and now M-Master is going to…t-to…

(Usagi drops to her knees and begins weeping hysterically. From his horizontal position, Nezumi raises a hand to place on her shoulder, winces, and puts it down. He looks up and struggles to speak through his pain.)

Nezumi: Hey, Usagi-chan, I told you, don't be scared. I'll protect you. Master can kill me if he wants, but I won't let him-

(Usagi pulls her hands away from her face. A small opening in her bangs makes her left eye visible as she actually screams out her next statement without stuttering.)

Usagi: This isn't about me! It never was! Master won't kill me; he needs all twelve of us alive to complete his plans! He's going to do something far worse!

Nezumi: Huh…?

Usagi: It's the reason I joined the Clan. He made the same threat then if I refused to accept the abilities of the Rabbit.

Terra: What sort of threat?

Usagi: I failed him twice and now…now…_he's_ _going to kill my parents!!_

(The shopkeeper screams the last words in the voice of a person who is dying from pain, and her crying fit returns, harder than before.)

Terra: What!?

(Usagi looks up, face soaked with tears, peeking out from behind her bangs with moist, violet eyes.)

Usagi: After I was drafted into the Zodiac I- (hiccup) –I sent my parents to take the business down the mountain; to get them away from here! I didn't tell them the reason…I didn't want them to be afraid… But- (sob) –Master's assassins hunted them down! He knows where they are! And now…because of my failure…Mom and Dad are going to…to…

(She trails off, overcome once again by tears. Up above, Breezy is dodging in every direction possible to avoid being crushed by Ushima's giant fists. While his greater stature has not decreased his speed any, it has not helped it either, so Breezy is able to dodge easily enough. The problem is, Ushima is not relenting for even a second, and a single blow, even a scratch, would be enough to pulverize the wind wielder.)

Breezy: Aw, come on! Can't we stop this? What's wrong with just explaining to your leader that you don't wanna do this?

Ushima: Stupid intruder! If Ushima fails, Master will punish! Master's illusions painful!

(Breezy's eyes widen and she gets a strange look in her eye. Ushima swings again, and she vanishes.)

Ushima: Huh?

(He glances around and finally spots her hovering straight above him.)

Breezy: That's just…too cruel…

(She glances down and her face is twisted into an angry snarl.)

Breezy: The Forces of Nature weren't like this! We cared about each other! We were a family! When my friends were killed, I cried for a whole three weeks! And you're telling me your leader would hurt all of you just for one mistake!? Who does he think he is!?

(She raises both arms and the wind begins to grow slowly more violent, blowing stronger with each passing second. She shuts her eyes and begins to speak again.)

Breezy: "From the air, to the earth, to the oceans, to the forests…"

Ushima: Huh? What intruder talking about?

Breezy: "We swear on our lives to protect the splendor of our beautiful home, and to uphold peaceful coexistence between all who reside within."

(Breezy clutches the whirlwind embroidery on her right shoulder and opens her eyes, glaring down at Ushima.)

Breezy: "We are Nature's right arm; an extension of her will! We are the Forces of Nature! You, who would shatter the peace of this beautiful world; prepare to suffer the judgment of Nature herself!"

-- Right, 'cause I _know_ someone will ask, yes, this is the little creed of Breezy's former teammates, the Forces of Nature. I felt she should recite it at least once. –The Cap'n --

Ushima: Intruder talk funny. Hurting Ushima's head…

(The ox-man makes another leap, bounding towards Breezy. Breezy's face becomes even angrier and the wind surrounding her increases to a violent speed. It rushes over her body so fiercely that her ponytail flies upward until it is pointing straight up, and the rubberband holding her hair in place comes loose. As Ushima is about to land on her, the strong updraft catches him and he is sent flying upwards as well. Breezy gives him a cold glare, ceases the upward current, and speaks in a low voice as Ushima falls.)

Breezy: Gale of Sickles; Grand Cyclone.

(The wind-wielding teen stretches her arms out to her sides, then begins to rotate in the air, slowly at first, but gathering speed at a fantastic rate. The winds quickly begin to swirl around her form, creating a small vortex with Breezy at the nexus. As Breezy spins faster and faster, the whirlwind becomes much bigger and wider, easily three times the size of the one Usagi had formed. As Ushima falls and finally contacts the windstorm, Breezy initiates the second part of the attack; as she spins, she waves her arms up and down, in a piston type pattern. Each motion sends a sharp vacuum of air rushing out from her body. As the scythes of wind contact the whirlwind around them, they are swept upwards by the funnel. Ushima is hit by the scythes and is cut from fifteen different directions before he can blink. The ox-man gives a shout of pain as the lacerations all begin bleeding at once. Breezy slowly spins to a stop, calming the raging gale around her, and Ushima drops, landing on the edge of a rocky offshoot. Breezy brushes her long hair away, as it had once again wrapped around her due to the spinning, and as she drifts down to the mountain path, it falls to its full, unbound length, reaching about to the backs of her knees.)

Breezy: Like I told my friends earlier; don't even think about underestimating me.

(Ushima gives a loud groan, as his body shifts back to human form. However, instead of passing out, he actually struggles to his feet, bleeding thickly from his wounds.)

Ushima: Not…(gasp)…not y-yet! Ushima…keep…fight…win! Master…orders…!

Breezy: Hey, calm down! It's over! Don't hurt yourself! Especially for some leader who doesn't care if you live or die!

Ushima: Ushima is loyal to Master! Ushima will never fall!

(The giant rushes at Breezy waving his fists. Breezy's eyes widen in fear at the sudden attack. The behemoth follow close behind, growling loudly. Breezy leads him on a merry chase higher and higher up the mountain path, eventually coming to a spot where a very low cloud is drifting along right over the path. Breezy rushes into the cloud, pausing to catch her breath, hoping Ushima will never find her in the mist. However, her prayers go unanswered as the titanic ninja pops up right behind her.)

Ushima: Got you, intruder!

(Breezy shrieks and takes off running. Ushima stomps after her, but after three steps, he vanishes.)

Breezy: Huh?

(Just then, a gust of wind blows the cloud away, revealing Breezy standing on air. She had run out into the air on instinct, and Ushima had fallen straight off the mountain by trying to follow. He is now falling fast, and the closest possible ground for him to land on is fifteen stories down.)

Breezy: No! (thinking) I don't wanna win _that_ way! I gotta help him!

(Breezy rushes to the edge and jumps off, aiming like a falcon in a dive for Ushima. She tries to aim a wind current to catch him but he is already too far below. She increases her speed and dives after him even quicker. Meanwhile, around the same time Breezy was launching her Grand Cyclone, Raven was hastily dodging Hitsuji's continuous flying assaults. The old woman had been shooting off of every surface there was like a pinball, much faster than before, and it is only by sheer luck that Raven has been hit only twice thus far. The sorceress is currently hanging in the air just over the mountain path, clutching at her side, gasping for breath.)

Hitsuji: I must say, at this point, your ability to keep evading is most remarkable. Truly, such skill and strength of spirit is at least deserving of a painless death. Therefore, you shall have it. _Ohitsuji no Kido- Tengoku Kumo! _(Path of the Ram- Nirvana Cloud)

(The old woman's eyes glow blue for an instant. Raven feels a deep feeling of warmth and comfort begin to creep into her mind.)

Raven: No!

(Summoning her powers, Raven brushes the sleep-spell from her mind before its effect can take hold. Hitsuji's eyebrows lift momentarily)

Hitsuji: Impressive… I have never had anyone break out of my technique like that before… How long can you last, I wonder?

(Hitsuji aims another dose of her soothing energy. Raven deflects it, this time with far more skillful flair in her efforts.)

Raven: You can't get into my mind that easily. Even if impacts can't hurt you, I'll find some way to…

(At that moment, Raven is struck by sudden inspiration.)

Raven: (thinking) "Get into my…"? Wait a-! If impacts don't work, then how about…

(The shadow-mistress puts on a small, smug grin, now certain that she has found the key to victory. She opens her mouth to begin a spell, then stops short at a loud rumble from overhead. She glances up and spots an enormous funnel-cloud ravaging a section of the mountainside high above.)

Raven: (thinking) Breezy? What's she doing up there!?

(Noticing her moment of distraction, Hitsuji clasps her hands tightly.)

Hitsuji: It is finished, child. _Tengoku Kumo!_

(Raven's eyes widen as they are momentarily filled with blue light. The gentle comfort seeps back in, stronger than before. She drifts in a dazed pattern down to land on the path, trying as hard as she can to fight off the induced fatigue.)

Raven: No…can't…fail now…gotta… _Azarath Metrion…Zinthos…_

(Raven's body falls back, claimed by Hitsuji's sleep powers. However, as this happens, a wave of dark energy explodes from the blood-stained gem on Raven's forehead and forms into the semblance of the young sorceress. The astral projection hovers in the air for a moment before diving straight towards Hitsuji. The old woman does not move, believing this to be another physical assault. Therefore, she is quite surprised when the dark image phases right into her forehead.)

Hitsuji: What…? What in the name of the Seven Lucky Lords was that? What is this child- Ah! Aggggggghhhhh!!

(The old woman drops to her knees clutching her temples. All around her head, tiny bolts of shadow magic are dancing over her skin.)

Hitsuji: (thinking) My head…It feels as if my brain is on fire! What unnaturalness is this!?

(The old woman gives one last weak cry before the pain makes her collapse, her body reverting to its human state. Raven's astral form zips out and flits back to its proper body, but thanks to Hitsuji's art still being in effect, Raven cannot yet wake up. At that moment, Ushima has just fallen, and Breezy comes diving after him. As she aims her updraft, trying to catch him, Raven's unconscious form is blasted sideways by the wind, knocking her off the path and sending her tumbling down the sheer drop. Breezy glances over and spots her falling friend.)

Breezy: Raven!

(Breezy immediately changes the course of her dive, now aiming straight at Raven. She focuses some wind behind her feet, putting on an extra burst of speed. She stretches out her hand…)

Breezy: Gotcha!

(Having succeeded in catching Raven by the wrist in one hand, Breezy stretches out her other hand and pulls Raven back up, hauling her sleeping friend onto her back. Seeing no time to set Raven down, Breezy once again dives after Ushima, but the weight of carrying another person is slowing her down far too much. Also, with Raven unconscious and unable to hold on, speeding up with a wind spurt is out of the question.)

Breezy: No! I can't let him-!

(Finally, after his long fall, Ushima hits the ground with a loud, sickening thud. His eyes widen for a moment, then his gaze dulls and all of his movement ceases. Breezy lands next to him seconds after, her face now a mask of quiet surprise. She sets Raven down, then reaches out to touch the fallen giant, and finds his body rapidly becoming cold to the touch. Breezy falls back, landing hard in a sitting position as tears begin to well up in her crystal blue eyes. Her lip trembles for a moment, then she bursts into loud tears. Behind her, Terra lowers herself onto the ground, having floated down on a stone with Usagi and Nezumi beside her. Nezumi has now managed to get himself up on one knee with his right arm wrapped around Usagi to keep him up. Usagi is paler than usual with her hands at her mouth.)

Usagi: U-Ushima-san…! This isn't good…Master will be furious!

Nezumi: No way… nothing was supposed to be able to bring down the big guy!

(Breezy turns to the two ninja looking enraged and sad at the same time.)

Breezy: Is that all you can say!? This man was your teammate! Don't you feel any sympathy!? Who cares if your master is upset because you failed!? _What kind of team are you!?_

(Nezumi raises an eyebrow, confused.)

Nezumi: What's wrong with _you_? Aren't we your enemies? Why should you shed tears over the likes of-?

Breezy: I don't care if we were enemies! I…I don't want to kill anyone! Good or bad…evil or justice…no matter who someone is aligned with, if I resort to killing…then I'm no better than the ones who murdered all of my friends!

(Breezy turns back around and begins sobbing into her hands.)

Terra: Breezy, I…

(The earthmover trails off, uncertain of what to say. Up above, Hitsuji manages to wake up, this quick recovery proving that she is indeed made of sterner stuff than most women her age. Even so, as she stands and takes a step, she winces in pain.)

Hitsuji: What a terrifying power that stripling possesses…None of the visions, but that was remarkably similar to one of Master's illusions. Albeit, only one of about half-strength, but even so…Hm?

(The old woman glances around, puzzled by the silence, then looks down, spotting the others far below. She jumps and, lightly bounding from rock to rock, finally reaches the spot where everyone is gathered.)

Hitsuji: What is going- (gasp) Ushima!

(The old woman, who had been seemingly unshakeable until now, drops to her knees, a look of cold fear etched into her withered features.)

Hitsuji: (thinking) How…? Ushima was never the smartest being alive, but his strength was unfathomable. Even Torachi-dono's physical power is only slightly greater… To be able to kill him…what _are _these children…? Is this…what Asuma-san was warning us of? (aloud) How did this happen?

Nezumi: I didn't see; I'm not sure. Ask her.

(He indicates Breezy, who is still crying loudly, and sobbing out apologies through her tears. Hitsuji turns her gaze to the weeping girl, and raises a confused eyebrow.)

Hitsuji: Child...is there truly a need to be this upset? Things like this will happen during a war; you mustn't blame yourself. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Breezy: No! You're wrong! Nothing can be said to make something like this okay! No matter what the circumstances, it is _never_ okay to take someone's life!

(Hitsuji seems mildly surprised at this, then poses a new question.)

Hitsuji: Why do you care so much about this? We are a team of your enemies.

Breezy: I don't care! A team means family! All of my teammates were just like brothers and sisters, every one of them!

Hitsuji: Am I to take it then…that you believe the safety of one's family counts for more than upholding tradition?

Breezy: It counts more than anything!

(Hitsuji's wrinkled face momentarily flickers with a small smile.)

Hitsuji: Then…if you could see what has happened to this man reversed, would you?

Breezy: Of course I would! I only wanted to protect my friends! I never meant to kill anyone!

Hitsuji: Very well… I shall see your wish granted.

(Breezy glances up, and her tears momentarily stop.)

Breezy: Huh…?

Terra: What do you mean? You can't just bring someone back to life! It's not something that's just done on a whim; it takes a lot of power to re-create the sheer energy of a single lifeforce. I'm proof of that!

Hitsuji: The Tenth of the Transference Techniques, and the most powerful of them. With it, I can revive the lifeforce of another. It will take a moment for me to prepare it…In the meantime, I think it would be best if I awoke your friend… "Release".

(Raven begins to stir, then slowly opens her eyes and raises herself into a sitting position with a small groan. She glances up, notices the old woman standing over her, then leaps to her feet in a defensive pose.)

Raven: What? You decide to try killing me while I'm awake after all? Bring it on! _Azarath Metrion Zi_-mmph!

(Raven cuts off as Terra claps a hand over her mouth.)

Terra: Relax, Raven. Fight's over.

Raven: What?

(She turns to Hitsuji with a suspicious look. The old woman is currently making a number of strange hand-signs with a look of concentration.)

Raven: Then what's she doing now?

(Breezy sniffles and wipes her arm across her eyes.)

Terra: Breezy accidentally…hit this guy a bit harder than she intended and…well…he sorta…

(Raven glances at the deceased giant, and her expression turns to one of slight surprise, mixed with what could be regret. Apparently, she also had no desire to go as far as killing her enemy.)

Terra: And now, the old lady here said she could bring him back by using some…Transfer Technique, she called it.

(Raven frowns, trying to absorb this. She thinks for a moment, then her eyes widen.)

Raven: "Transfer"…? But then…doesn't that mean-!?

Hitsuji: Your insight and wisdom far outreach your years, child; indeed, to revive Ushima, I must sacrifice my own lifeforce. Every bit of it.

(Breezy looks up, now beginning to get very upset once again.)

Breezy: No! Granny, wait a second! I don't want you to die either! It's not fair! Don't-!

Hitsuji: Calm yourself, young one. I am old. I have lived a full life. I have already done everything I wanted to in this world.

Raven: Why would you do this? Are you not planning to fight us anymore?

Hitsuji: There is no reason left for me to fight. After seeing the skill you young ones possess, I doubt we could win at this point anyway. But...my one regret…is having made the mistake of following this clan. The wisdom you children have spoken is so basic that I am embarrassed to have overlooked it. Nothing good will come of mindless conquering and bloodshed, no matter what obligation one has to traditions; protecting one's family should always be the top priority. Therefore, I would make a final request to you young ones before I depart this world.

Raven: What request?

Hitsuji: Find my granddaughter. Tell her that we have made a great error. Tell her to leave the Zodiac Clan, and to get as far from this place as she can.

Terra: Your granddaughter is in the Zodiac?

Hitsuji: Yes. Although, she far surpassed me long ago. She is an Elite rank. You will know her when you see her; she possesses the powers of the Bird.

Raven: What? How? If you're the representation of the Ram, and she's your granddaughter…

Hitsuji: (chuckles) Back in the days before the original Zodiac Clan was formed, my father, the original Ram, fell in love with the daughter of his best friend, the man who held the powers of the Bird. That woman was my mother. When the two bloodlines joined, our Clans gave birth at random to someone who possessed one of the two powers, impossible to predict which until after they were born. Toriko was born with the powers of the Bird, and she managed to master them at the age of five; she is a powerful warrior. You may have to fight her to make her listen.

Raven: Alright. We'll let her know. Where can we find her?

Hitsuji: She will be in the Kosetsu Mansion, which our Master is using as our stronghold.

Terra: What? Then…you guys…did you…did you kill Frost's father?

Hitsuji: Of course not. Not only would we have no reason to, but for any of us, killing our Master would be impossible. He is far too powerful.

(The three teenagers gasp loudly.)

Raven: You can't be serious…the Master of the Zodiac…is Frost's father!? The Master of illusions!?

Nezumi: Yeah. That's him. It's because of those illusions that Master has never been beaten. Nobody can even get near him.

Terra: So it was an inside job…that's how they've stayed hidden for so long…

(Hitsuji's hands begin to glow with a light red aura. Her expression becomes even more serious and she raises her eyes.)

Hitsuji: Now pay attention. The last thing I can do is offer you some information.

Raven: What sort of information?

Hitsuji: Information regarding the rest of our Clan. I don't expect you to be able to win against them, but by heeding my words, you may all avoid being killed. The four of us are known as the Advance Guard. Of the twelve highest ranks of the Zodiac, we four are the weakest. The next ones you will likely face are the Intermediate Class. Any one of the four of them is capable of defeating all four of us at once. Do not underestimate them. Particularly…

(Hitsuji leans in closer here.)

Hitsuji: Beware of the Intermediate leader. Intermediate is his rank, but he fights with the power of an Elite. Furthermore…he is the second of the Absolute Defense Masters. Whatever you do, be very careful if you encounter him, and above all…_do not initiate an attack on that man_.

Terra: That makes eight…your granddaughter makes it nine…so what about the other three?

Hitsuji: The strongest of our female Elite Class, Torachi-dono, is very powerful, and a vicious fighter. Perhaps if you four and all of your teammates fought her as one, you may have a chance. But the last two…no matter what, you must not try to fight them.

Terra: Why? If we can handle one of the Elites by working together…

Hitsuji: Those two cannot be called Elite! They are far too great for even that. There is no word to give name to their abilities; they are in a class by themselves.

Terra: And one is your Master?

Hitsuji: Yes. The other is the third of the Absolute Defense Masters. He is the only man to ever come close to defeating our Master…but even he was beaten. That's how strong Master Sarujima is.

(The old woman turns to Raven.)

Hitsuji: You in particular, child, should steer clear of our Second-in-Command. Your powers make you a target for him.

Raven: What? How do you mean?

Hitsuji: I don't know if it is coincidence, or something he intended, but Tatsumaru-dono has gotten quite a record for himself. You see, he has never lost to anyone save for our Master, and those he defeats always end up dead from the power of his attacks. He has defeated and killed over two-hundred people who were foolish enough to attack him over the course of his life. But, for some reason, at least eighty percent of those who have died by his hands were those who specialized in the use of magic.

(Raven's sensory powers suddenly begin filling her with a deep feeling of dread upon hearing this. With a sense of great apprehension, she forces out a question.)

Raven: And…this man…your Second-in-Command…what power does he possess? Which of the Zodiac does he represent?

Hitsuji: Tatsumaru-dono is a special one indeed. He has inherited one of the most terrible of the Zodiac bloodlines; the fierce might of the Dragon.

(Raven's eyes widen with fear, but not for herself. She turns her gaze to the mountain summit, and whispers very quietly.)

Raven: (whispering) …Gabriel…

(Hitsuji's hands suddenly flare up with a darker red.)

Hitsuji: The time has come. I must perform the technique now, or I will die without helping anyone. Farewell, young ones. Remember my advice…and good luck.

(She raises her hands and claps them down on Ushima's chest.)

Hitsuji: _Idou Jyuuban! Izanami no Gisei!! _(Transference Number Ten- The Sacrifice of Izanami.)

-- Izanami is one of the two deities who created Japan. She died and ended up in the underworld. Read the full myth to understand the technique name. – The Cap'n --

(The red aura engulfs Hitsuji's whole body, then rapidly begins flowing out of her, and into the giant form. She gives the teens a weak smile as the technique nears completion.)

Hitsuji: Don't forget my request…and tell Toriko…that Grandmother is sorry.

(The last of the aura flows into Ushima. Hitsuji stiffens, then she slowly falls to the rocky ground, a weary smile frozen on her face. Two small kanji appear on each of her palms, the two symbols together reading _gisei_, or "sacrifice". On Ushima's body, all of the wounds he received from his battle with Breezy magically seal shut, then two giant kanji symbols appear on Ushima's chest, creating the word _fukkatsu_, meaning "rebirth". As Ushima slowly opens his eyes and sits up, the first thing he sees is the three teenaged heroines gathered around Hitsuji's body, two of them quietly crying, while Raven tries hard to keep her emotion-driven powers in check. A small gust of wind blows through, and Breezy glances up, face soaked in tears.)

Breezy: It's even on the breeze…(sob)…even the wind itself…is crying.

-- How sad. But, such things will happen. Speaking of tears, if there are any Naruto fans out there, I suggest you read a fiction I recently finished. It is entitled _Two Halves_, and is a brilliant piece of romantic work, far beyond my writing skill. I actually cried during the big kiss scene; I was that moved. Now then, next time on my little corner of the fanfiction world, Echo and the two captured ladies awaken and each makes their own daring escape, while Robin discovers a useful new talent of his own. Oh! One last thing! I see this all the time in manga that I read and I want to try it! Favorite Character Poll! Everyone vote on your favorite character in my stories! This might sound selfish, but the original Teen Titans are not mine, so they really have no place in this contest; Captain Sanji's originals only on the ballots, okay? Send me your vote with your review, along with your reason why, and I'll post the top five winners and number of votes for each with the next chapter! My crewmate's votes will be added, of course. Why bother doing this, you ask? 'Cause it's fun, naturally! Cheers! -The Cap'n --


	11. Discovery! Robin's Hidden Power!

--Man! It has been far too long since my last update! My thanks to those of you out there who sent reviews! However, whether you care or not, I am going to wait on judging the Character Popularity Poll. Hotaru-Oneesan thought it would be stupid to decide after only having announced it one chapter ago, and I must say, I'm inclined to agree. Now, as always, let's save the boring chat for after the chapter. Enjoy, my shipmates! - The Cap'n --

Part 11- Discovery! Robin's Hidden Power!

(It is now about fifteen minutes since Hitsuji's self-inflicted demise. Usagi and Nezumi have been explaining the situation to Ushima, whom they had needed to keep from attacking the teenaged heroines upon his awakening. Terra has used her powers to pull apart the ground into a decent grave for Hitsuji and buried her neatly. She next makes a small pillar of stone rise up as a grave marker. Once she finishes, she cringes a bit and touches the bite wound on her shoulder. Raven steps over and lays her hands on the injury, emitting a white glow from her palms.)

Raven: I'm sorry that I can't heal it perfectly. If Gabriel were here, my powers would be strong enough, but…

Terra: Don't worry about it; I'll live. It's feeling better already.

(She pauses for a moment, then shoots an accusatory look at Nezumi.)

Terra: And you'd _better_ not have rabies!

Nezumi: Hey!

(Raven finally ceases her healing spell; Terra's shoulder still has some damage, but it has been reduced to several scabbed-over cuts. She flexes her arm a bit, decides it is working well enough, then turns to Raven.)

Terra: Thanks. So, shouldn't we get going? The others are going to need us.

Raven: Yeah… Breezy, are you coming?

(The blue-haired girl rises to her feet, wiping the back of her arm across her somewhat red eyes with a deep sigh.)

Breezy: Ahhh…Nothing like a good cry…Okay, let's go! Even if it means more fighting, I _have _to honor my promise to Granny! We need to find her granddaughter fast!

(Breezy produces a second hair-tie from a concealed pocket and re-does her ponytail, then she and the other two make ready to leave.)

Usagi: P-Please wait!

(The girls turn to her with raised eyebrows.)

Raven: What is it?

Usagi: Well…it's j-just…you must be t-tired after your battles…s-s-so…

(Ushima strides over, thumping his chest with one fist.)

Ushima: Little friends can rest while riding Ushima! Ushima carry all of you! Climb on!

(The giant shuts his eyes, and his body begins to morph again. His chest widens, the ribcage becoming much more vast. His hands and feet solidify into heavy black hooves while his clothing merges with his body. The giant form is covered in a light layer of dark grey fur, then the transformation ends as his skull reshapes into a bovine form.)

Nezumi: Ushima has volunteered to carry you three on his back so you can recover and still reach your friends. He can take you as far as the village entrance. Beyond that, you're on your own.

Terra: What about you two?

Nezumi: Usagi-chan and me are gonna go find her parents and stop those assassins. We should be able to make it in time…

Usagi: Nezumi-san, are you certain t-that you are well enough t-to travel… You were wounded so b-b-badly…

Nezumi: I should be alright now. That girl might be spooky, but her healing talents have merit.

Raven: Uh…Thanks, I think…

Usagi: Um…l-listen, I know that I sh-shouldn't ask this, b-but…could you p-please do me a favor?…Of course…I know that you're already doing s-something for Hitsuji s-so you don't h-have to…

Breezy: Don't even worry about it. What is it you want?

Usagi: If…if you see Akira-san…would you p-please apologize to him f-for me?

Terra: Huh?

Usagi: I j-just know he m-must be f-furious with me…I've been l-l-lying to him all this time, and he's looked up to me like a b-big sister…I can't apologize myself. I don't even d-deserve to l-look him in the eye…

(The three teens exchange a sympathetic glance.)

Raven: Don't worry. We'll see that he gets the message…and if we explain the position you were in, he might not be too mad.

(The shopkeeper manages a nervous half-smile.)

Usagi: Th-thank you… Good l-luck to all of-

(Usagi's mouth snaps shut and her eyes begin scanning the area frantically.)

Nezumi: Usagi-chan? What is it!? What do you hear!?

Usagi: Behind the rocks…scales moving over the ground…the sound of slithering…

Nezumi: Hebi! Where is she?

Usagi: She's already c-climbing back up…what should we do?

Nezumi: Nothing we _can_ do; even _with_ Hitsuji, we'd be no match for her.

Raven: What's going on? I've been sensing another presence nearby, but since they didn't try to attack…

Nezumi: One of our comrades. Master must have sent her to verify our mission's success. She'll have heard everything… Look, the three of you need to get a move on now! Once Master finds out, he's going to hit all of you fast and hard! Ushima, take them, now!

(The three girls give shouts of surprise as Ushima approaches them from behind, using his horned head to lift them onto his back in turn. The ox circles around and begins a fast, steady climb up the mountainside. Nezumi and Usagi turn to each other, nod, and dash off in the other direction.)

Terra: Alright! Just wait, guys! We're coming!

Breezy: For the good of the beautiful Earth!

(Very far above, the remaining group of heroes has finally reached the cave that hides the entrance to Fubuki Village.)

Cyborg: Whew! About time! Thought we'd be climbing this thing clear into next week!

Penny: Good thing about that rockslide before. I was worried about what the girls might be doing down there to cause all that shaking, but, thanks to that…

Photon: Yes… a cascade of rocks that not only stopped before hitting us, but the pile-up created a secure foothold that drastically shortened our climb…almost like a stroke of luck, one might say…

(He raises an eyebrow at Lucky Penny with a grin. She responds with a small blush and looks rather pleased with herself. Snap frowns and clears his throat.)

Snap: Oy, enough with the chatter! How are we supposed to get in?

(He jerks one partially-gloved hand in the direction of the wall that opens into the village.)

Cyborg: Got it covered. Watch this.

(A small panel on Cyborg's shoulder opens, and a tiny, silver device extends out on a mechanical arm. The device is a box shape, somewhat resembling a closed cell-phone. The tiny screen at the top of the device bears a single horizontal line. Cyborg taps a few buttons on the panel in his arm, and the device emits a recording of Frost's voice.)

Voice: "Beneath the ice of the Mountain God, life thrives on!"

(The line on the screen undulates up and down with the sound waves, then stabilizes as it finishes. Everybody waits for a moment, then, when nothing happens…)

Beast Boy: You sure that's the right recording? Everything that girl says sounds pretty much the same to me.

Penny: Wait…

(She snaps her fingers.)

Penny: Of course! There's our problem; we don't have the key!

Snap: Key?

(Penny points one finger at her own throat.)

Penny: That little trinket Frost had around her neck. We need that to make the password work.

Starfire: Please…if nobody would mind, there is a method used on my planet for just this type of situation. If I may…?

Robin: Go for it, Starfire.

Starfire: Then, I shall!

(The alien princess turns her face towards the wall. Her eyes fill with a green glare, then an Optic Blast bursts forth, striking the stone with concussive force. The smoke clears in seconds, revealing a messy hole that is even wider than the normal opened entrance. The heroes are likewise revealed, covered in a slight layer of rocky soot. Starfire grins with a small laugh while the others sweatdrop.)

Robin: Er…nice work, Star…

Beast Boy: Yeah; when in doubt, blow things up! Who says video games don't teach you anything?

Photon: Raven says that. Frequently.

(The Titans step through the wreckage and get their first glimpse of the village. All of them gasp in horror at the sight of the wreckage.)

Snap: Cor! We were only gone for about a half hour! How could they-! In just that time-!

Robin: This is what he was talking about… when we were on our way here…this is what Medic was warning us about. These people are definitely no ordinary clan of assassins.

(Cyborg's arm suddenly begins beeping rapidly with a shrill tone. He holds it up to his face and types something into his forearm. His eyebrows shoot up.)

Cyborg: No time for sightseein' y'all! We got company!

(Even as he says this, the snow in front of the Titans suddenly explodes in a burst of white crystals. As the frozen dust settles, it is revealed that the heroes are now surrounded by an army of the masked Zodiac henchmen. A few of them snicker wickedly as they draw their swords. One of them steps forward to address the Titans in broken English.)

Ninja #8452: A greeting to you. This village is property of Mitsurin Sarujima-sama. Give names and swear allegiance to Zodiac Master or we kill you all!

Robin: Wanna bet? Titans-!

(Photon cuts Robin off as he swings his staff outward as if to hold the West leader back.)

Photon: Wait a moment, Robin. We need to save our energy for rescuing the others. We can't afford to fight this many people, no matter how easily they may fall.

Robin: Well, yeah, but…we still have to pass by them. What are you suggesting?

(Photon grins deviously.)

Photon: Just sit back for a moment.

(He shuts his eyes and focuses on the technique Raven showed him, forming links with the minds of each of his companions.)

Photon: (thinking) Everyone, can you hear me? Relax, it's just something Raven showed me, don't get too excited. I can't speak out loud or they'll know what I'm up to. Everyone just keep still, and do as I instruct…

(A minute later, he turns his attention to the ninja that addressed them.)

Photon: You dare threaten me? Have you any idea who I am!?

Ninja #8452: No. Don't care.

Photon: I am the most vicious and ruthless sorcerer in the entire world! I am without peer, so much so that comrades hold no meaning or use for me! Entire armies are as insects before my power! Behold!

(He turns and points the end of his staff at his friends as he shouts an incantation.)

Photon: _Calumnia Conflo!!_

(A huge ball of fire erupts from the end of Photon's staff. His friends have time for one horrified expression before they are swallowed in a burst of flame that completely incinerates all of them in seconds. The enemies shrink back, many of them with fearful expressions, faces glistening with sweat. The flames lick at their faces, and the heat seems to be becoming more intense by the second.)

Ninja # 225: "What…what power…"

(The young sorcerer's body begins to glow with a bright light, then the air around him begins to waver and all of the ninja feel a strange pressure on their bodies, an outward pressure that seems to be being emitted from the blue-haired young man. Photon gives a maniacal laugh as he watches the flames grow taller, then suddenly whips around, aiming his staff at the crowd of ninja.)

Photon: Now your turn, if you wish…

(That is all it takes. Every last one of the ninja lets out a terrified yell before they turn as one and run in the direction of the Kosetsu mansion as if the devil himself were on their heels. From behind Photon, there is a sudden voice from nowhere.)

Beast Boy: So…I'm guessing they bought it?

(A wicked smile shows off Photon's holographic teeth.)

Photon: Hook, line, and suckers.

(He waves a hand and the invisible hologram fades from his friends, who, of course, were never in any danger.)

Penny: You'd think they would have noticed the snow wasn't melting at the very least…

Photon: A man who follows a subjugator for money will believe anything. Good thing too, because that was about the pinnacle of my illusion capabilities.

-- The spell he cast literally translates as "false fire." –The Cap'n --

Beast Boy: Hey, what was that other thing? Whatever it was you were doing that made the air get all heavy?

Photon: That? I allowed my magical energy to spike to nearly its highest level for just one second. Just enough to throw a scare into them; I can't afford to waste too much power, given what I've got ahead of me…

Robin: "What you've got ahead of you"? And what is that?

Photon: Er…I meant, of course what _we_'_ve_ got ahead of us. There are still eight of the top-level Zodiac to deal with. We can't get complacent. (thinking) I can't let them know what I'm up to. If I do, they'll try to help. I have to face him alone. I have to win on my own power or it's meaningless!

(Robin raises one eyebrow, almost as if he knows what the magician is thinking. However, he says nothing more on the matter and motions for everyone to follow as he leads the way deeper into the war-torn village. Meanwhile, back in Sarujima's dimly-lit throne room, those who remain of the Zodiac Clan top twelve, minus Hebi, are all gathered around Sarujima. The six who are wearing robes all have their hoods lowered, and a quick close-up of Kenji shows a somewhat dull expression in her eyes, like that of someone who has not slept well owing to a nightmare. The Zodiac Master himself is seated at his throne with an impatient look on his face.)

Sarujima: "What does she think she's doing? She knows that I detest waiting."

(Just then, there is a reptile-sounding hiss from the shadows and Hebi steps lightly into view, her entire body except for her head hidden in the confines of her dark blue robe.)

Sarujima: "You are late. What is your report?"

Hebi: "I am afraid I bring you bad news, Master."

Sarujima: "If you are concerned that the Advance Guard failed to capture Igaku Akira, you needn't worry. Judging from that shout I heard not long ago, I believe that he has already entered our stronghold. I will simply apprehend him at my own leisure. Now, what is the status of the Advance Guard's mission? Have the outsiders been dealt with?"

Hebi: "That is precisely the problem, Master. Only three of the intruders were engaged in battle with the Advance Guard. The others have likely reached the village gates by this point."

(Sarujima frowns at this news.)

Sarujima: "Incompetent fools…well, have the three that they managed to stop been defeated, at the very least?"

(Hebi shakes her head.)

Hebi: "The intruders fought and overcame them. They were apparently much stronger than we anticipated."

(Sarujima's lip curls in anger and he pounds a fist on the arm of his stone chair.)

Sarujima: "How dare they fail me!?"

Tatsumaru "Where are the Advance Guard at this moment?"

Hebi: "Usagi and Nezumi have fled to the Southwest, presumably to the area where Usagi's parents reside, in order to impede your assassins. Ushima is currently conveying the three intruders to the mountaintop."

(The Zodiac Master gives a disgusted grunt.)

Sarujima: "I might have known that cowardly girl would surrender."

(Gobuta shakes his head.)

Gobuta: "Ushima…what is there that you _can't_ be tricked into doing, my giant friend?"

Tatsumaru: "And what of the Advance Guard leader?"

(Hebi hesitates for a moment, glancing briefly at Toriko, then replies.)

Hebi: "Dead. Haiiro Hitsuji has been killed."

(This news has immediate impact on Toriko. The young Elite-class has on an expression that suggests she has just been punched in the stomach. However, after only two seconds, horrified surprise gives way to thoughts of vengeance. Her hands curl into extremely tight fists and an angry snarl begins to appear on her lips when Sarujima glances at her.)

Sarujima: "Is there something you would like to say, Toriko?"

(The girl's burning ire immediately seems to fade, to be replaced by an expression of pitiless calm.)

Toriko: "Of course not Master. My only thoughts are always of the well-being of this Clan. I have no need for trivial things such as emotion."

(Then old man nods his approval.)

Sarujima: "Good. That is as it should be. So…what is to be done?"

Torachi: "I told you that the Advance Guard were incapable of this job, Master. They are weaklings, all of them! A coward, a fool, a brainless oaf, and a senile old dwarf that falls asleep standing up!"

(The tiger woman pauses, then smiles nastily.)

Torachi: "Of course, now she can sleep as long as she wishes, so things seem to be fine for her, at least! Ha ha ha ha!"

(As Torachi's cold laugh echoes around the dim chamber, Toriko's expression remains fixed, but her amber eyes are brimming with fury, betraying her true feelings. She bites her lip to keep from speaking, pressing her teeth in so hard that her lower lip begins to bleed. Sarujima stands and shoots a cold glare at Torachi, which silences her laughter.)

Sarujima: "Do not presume to tell me the strength of a team that I have hand-picked myself. Remember your place, Torachi."

Torachi: "Of course, Master. Forgive me my moment of fun."

(Asuma steps forth, exhaling a cloud of smoke.)

Asuma: "Shall I lead the Intermediates out to crush these intruders, Master?"

Sarujima: "No."

(The bartender raises an eyebrow.)

Asuma: "Is it not vital that we stop them?"

Sarujima: "It is. But I must consider what I know. I half-expected Usagi's cowardice to betray me in the end, so that isn't much of a shock. Nezumi's habit of playing with his opponents was likely his downfall, and Ushima was never the smartest person under my command. That the intruders could defeat those three comes as very little surprise. However…Hitsuji is a different matter entirely. Even most expert-level martial artists wouldn't last more than a minute against her. If the intruders have managed to kill her, then they are more dangerous than I first thought. Therefore…"

(He steps away from his throne, the single prongs of his _geta_ clacking against the stone floor.)

Sarujima: "I shall see to this matter…personally."

(At this moment, the prime target of Sarujima's plans, Medic himself, is trying to hunt down either his kidnapped friends or the Zodiac Master; whichever he finds first. However, navigating the mazelike halls of the colossal mansion is proving to be a more demanding task than he originally planned for. He nears the end of one hallway, then, having come to a fork, hesitates for a moment before turning right.)

Medic: Where…? Which way? They must be somewhere in-

(His eyes widen and he skids to a stop about midway down the hall.)

Medic: Well…this is troublesome…but it may work in my favor.

(He begins a slow purposeful walk towards the walls about three feet ahead and to his left, speaking, apparently to himself as he moves.)

Medic: _Tokage Hada_- Art of the Lizard Skin. A useful trick, that. A bit above the basics, so not just any thief can master it. Therefore, you are likely missing ninja from another village…Koimori Village? Amegafuri? Either way, it does not matter, because…

(Without even seeming to move, he launches ten stars from inside his jacket. Each one sinks into what appears to be the wall, but a couple of pained grunts are heard followed by two humanoid forms in the color of the wall falling away from it. As soon as they hit the ground, their forms revert to their black uniforms over human skin.)

Medic: …These infrared contacts allow me to see your body heat. You might as well be shouting, "I am right here!"

(One man is unconscious with six shuriken stuck in his body. The other, while still awake is in obvious pain, but attempts to attack. He lunges, drawing his short sword. Medic is on him in a flash, seizing his sword hand and guiding his blade so that it sinks straight into the opposite wall. Medic yanks the hilt to the side, snapping the blade clean off, then rams the butt of the hilt into his would-be assailant's midsection, dropping him to the floor. The doctor-ninja yanks the man up to eye-level and presses a kunai knife to his throat.)

Medic: Now, let us see if you can be of any use. Where is Kosetsu Yukiko-san being held?

(The defeated ninja gives a pained, but defiant laugh.)

Ninja #315: "You are wasting your time. No matter what you do, Sarujima-sama will kill you in the end."

(Medic presses the blade in harder and leans right into the man's face, glaring menacingly, the red contacts making his eyes seem to burn.)

Medic: "Maybe so, but that does not concern you. At the moment, your only worry is this; you will either tell me what I want to know, or _I _will kill _you_. Now where is she!?"

(Outside, the Teen Titans, as well as Lucky Penny and Snap, are about a quarter of the way to the Kosetsu mansion. Overhead, Starfire is keeping a bird's-eye view on the area ahead to watch for incoming threats. Snap glances around, looking disappointed.)

Snap: Well, this is right boring. I thought there'd at least be _someone_ up here I could fight!

(Photon makes his holographic eyes roll.)

Photon: Really, you need to get some new hobbies, kid.

(Snap's face turns crimson as he fumes.)

Snap: Listen you glowing git, if you call me a kid just once more-!

(At that moment, Starfire gives a yell of alarm. Everyone glances up.)

Cyborg: What's up, Star?

Starfire: Up ahead…at the top of new friend Frost's home…there are two people. I cannot see them very well, but they must not wish us well or they would be trying to make their presence known. They are likely our enemies!

Robin: Probably trying to catch us off-guard by striking from above… Well, we'll just see about-hey!

(As Robin had reached to draw some energy disks, Lucky Penny had grabbed him by the wrist, stopping his motions.)

Penny: Hang on! They don't know we're aware of them, right? What d'you think they'll do if they figure out we _know_ they're up there!?

Robin: Well, if we get in the first shot and hit 'em hard that won't be a-

(At that second, the area around the Titans inverts its color scheme for one half-second. As before, the inversion is visible to none of them, but they do feel a strange pulse through their bodies.)

Beast Boy: Uh…did anyone else feel that?

Penny: Feel what?

(Cyborg checks the area read-out on his arm and shakes his head.)

Cyborg: I'm not picking up anything. Must have been just a- whoa!

(The metal man cuts off as what appears to be a tentacle formed out of the snow itself suddenly springs up and binds his legs together. Most of the others gape at the sight, but have no time to react as the ground beneath them all suddenly seems to come to life as a mass of writhing coils, all composed completely of snow crystals. Starfire is yanked to the ground as her ankles and wrists are bound together by two of the frozen bonds. Once she touches down, a third length of snowy rope encircles her throat, squeezing hard. Angered, she charges up her eyes and fires an Optic Blast at the offending tentacle. However, instead of blasting it to pieces, her attack passes harmlessly through her target, and connects with one of the half-destroyed houses, reducing the building to splinters.)

Snap: Get off me or I'll tear you apart one….er….whatever you have at a time!

(When the bindings on his arms do not release, he attempts to bite them. However, the tentacles shrink out of the way the second he moves and his teeth clamp down on his own wrist. As his eyes water from the bite, Snap notices that his captor has moved to encircle his hands, restricting him from snapping his fingers. High up on the rooftops, exactly where Starfire had been pointing stands Sarujima, glaring down at the assembled teenagers. Beside him, Tatsumaru is likewise surveying the scene with an equally cold calm. To the eyes of the two great ninja, the heroes are being held by nothing more than the air around them.)

Sarujima: "How ephemeral are the human senses…so eager to snatch up the first suggestion that is pressed upon them…Against such weak wills as this, I shall not need to dirty my hands."

Tatsumaru: "The three that defeated the Advance Guard are not among them, Master; their ranks are too thin."

Sarujima: "It makes little difference. I will kill those others at my own leisure.

(Suddenly, the old man glances down at his victims, his attention caught by something.)

Sarujima: Hm…? What is this…? A sudden stronger will that is rising up on it's own …I may be mistaken, but I sense some…resistance…among this group before me…half-power will not suffice. Best to increase the power of the vision and end this now… Let us see…"

(Below, Beast Boy is assuming form after form, trying to shake his bindings, but the frozen bonds simply adapt in seconds to whatever shape he tries. From a tiny mouse to a great wooly mammoth, the green teen remains held. He shifts back to his human aspect at last, struggling to think of a new approach, when he feels the snowy tentacles growing warmer around him. Before he can begin to come to grips with this, his restraints violently burst into flame. However, the fire that now covers Beast Boy is not a typical orange or red shade, but a bright, searing shade of white, just the same color as the snow that birthed it.)

Beast Boy: What- What is this!? What's going on here!? Ah-! Gyaaaaaaa!!!

(All around him, similar screams of pain go up as the others find their bodies being enveloped in the pale flames. Cyborg is gazing in open-mouthed terror at his hands as the metal fingers slowly begin to melt away from the extreme heat. Starfire is crying out loudly from the agony, tears of pain cascading down her cheeks as she watches ugly black patches beginning to overtake her skin, the flames charring the once-pristine flesh into a twisted, smoking monstrosity. Photon is not faring much better than the others. He is not seeing the visions clearly enough to be restrained from moving, but his body is still racked with a blistering pain.)

Photon: (thinking) Ergh! This…is unreal! My Dragon's Bane shows me that there is definite magic at work here…but I can just barely make it out! This is an illusion, one of very high-caliber. It affects sight, sound, touch…I can even smell the burning and taste the ash in the air! To attack all five senses, this is not the work of a novice. At the very least, the visions are blurred, so I may have a chance to stop this before it's too late…Now, who's casting this…?

(The scene is shown through Photon's eyes, making the world look slightly different. First of all, when he glances at Starfire, Cyborg, and Snap he sees only some vague shadows of the fiery tentacles, his inherent gift protecting him from most of the illusion. However, he can also clearly see something the others cannot; a pulsing, poisonous yellow light surrounding the heads of many of his comrades. Extending from the yellow aura are tiny filaments of its substance that all seem to be joining together as they extend further away from the teens. Photon follows the glowing threads with his gaze and connects them to a shadowed figure atop the roof of the Kosetsu Manor.)

Photon: (thinking) There it is; he's doing it. And…

(His eyes widen.)

Photon: No…(thinking) It's impossible! It can't be true and yet…the Dragon's Bane does not lie. This aura…and the one I saw earlier while viewing the village from above…one and the same! This is the work of the one Frost identified as her father. Why would he attack us? He couldn't be confusing us with his enemy…? Well, more thought on that later. At present, I need to-

(His thoughts are cut short by sudden, unexpected shouts from behind.)

Robin: Come on! Starfire, snap out of it! Beast Boy, Cyborg, wake up!

Penny: Alastor! Alastor, can you hear me!? It's me, Penny! Come on, your sister's here, you're going to be fine, now _come to your senses!_

Photon: (thinking) Huh…? I could see this illusion missing Penny by sheer dumb luck, but Robin should be a different matter. How is he-?

(As Photon turns to glance at the only two of his comrades who appear unaffected by the visions, he is greeted by an extraordinary sight. His eyes widen further than ever and he actually begins to shiver.)

Photon: Wh-What…is _that_!?

(He is referring to his view of Robin. Seen through the Dragon's Bane, Robin's entire form is wrapped in a brilliant golden light, like the rays of the rising sun.)

Photon: What in the name of all that is magical…? How…? My Dragon's Bane shows me nothing; no information on this at all! That can only mean…either this is no magic, or…or it is a level of enchantment far beyond my power to read through!

(He approaches the Western Leader, still wide-eyed and confused.)

Photon: Robin…how…what are you…since when…?

(Robin raises an eyebrow, confused, and apparently oblivious to anything unusual about himself.)

Robin: What is it? Can you see what's happening to them!? How do we stop it!?

Photon: Robin, you're…really okay…? You don't see anything? There's no pain?

Robin: What are you _talking_ about!? We don't have time for this! Can you break them out of this or not!?

(Photon shakes his head, the burning pain surrounding his body coupled with Robin's shouts reminding him of the dire situation.)

Photon: Oh…Right! Our friends have been caught in a snare of illusion. It is forcibly giving them the feeling of being restrained and burned alive, with accompanying visions.

Penny: What!? What kind of monstrous vision is that!? Who uses such a thing on a child!?

Photon: I'll tell you about the one responsible in a moment. For now, the quickest way to break an illusion of pain is…

(He steps up behind Cyborg and Starfire, drawing his staff.)

Photon: …induce some _real_ pain.

(He swings in a high arc at Cyborg, catching him in the back of the head, then swings the staff backwards, ramming the end into Starfire's midsection. Cyborg gives a pained shout and clutches his head while Starfire stumbles back, coughing a bit. Both them turn to Photon, eyes blazing in anger.)

Both: What was _that_ for!?

(Cyborg pulls back one enormous metal palm and delivers a heavy slap to the back of Photon's head. The sorcerer stumbles forward, dazed. His hologram momentarily drops, to be replaced by two much smaller holograms; a pair of tiny black birds (ravens, natch) that are circling his head and squawking. After a second, he shakes his head hard and the miniature birds fade as his usual hologram reappears. There is a throbbing ache in the back of his head, but the burning pain of the illusion is gone. He gives Cyborg a weak grin.)

Photon: Yes, just like that. Thanks.

Cyborg: What're you talkin' about!? Why'd you hit me!?

Photon: Well, that's the way to stop an illusion. The stronger the vision, the stronger the outside force needs to be in order to break it.

(Picking up quickly on the idea, Robin walks over to Beast Boy and grabs one of his arms. With a quick motion, Robin has his friend in a submission hold, one which would probably dislocate his arm if it was twisted half an inch further. Like his friends, Beast Boy gives a loud yell of pain, followed by an angry protest, but seems to have woken up.)

Penny: Alastor! Can't you hear me!? For the last time, wake _**up!!**_

(On the last word, Penny winds up and punches her brother right in the nose, hard enough to knock him on his back and leave a three-foot skid mark in the snow. He blinks twice, then brings up a hand to his nose. He gently pushes it gently in either direction with a small cracking sound, then leaps to his feet.)

Snap: That hurt, you prat! I should break your arms, then get hold of your pointy head and-!

Penny: Just shut up and be grateful you're alive! Honestly…

(Up above, Sarujima's usual impermeable calm shifts to mild surprise.)

Sarujima: "Hm!? How…?"

Tatsumaru: "Master?"

Sarujima: "I do not understand… They have…somehow broken free of my illusion! My ability in that area is supposed to be unsurpassed by anyone! That resistance I felt before… That boy in the mask; this is his doing, I can feel it now! Perhaps…full power is needed."

(Down below, those who had been affected by the illusion are seething with anger at Photon when they find out that the round of hitting each other was his idea.)

Photon: Now hold on! It had to be done, or we all could have-! Huh?

(He glances up, and notices that the shadow on the roof is building up another illusion, far stronger than the previous one.)

Photon: No! They're doing it again! If that connects, it'll kill us for sure! Unless…

(He glances at Robin, raising an eyebrow.)

Photon: I wonder…Everyone! No time to lose! Grab onto Robin and don't let go!

Robin: Wait, what!?

Photon: Don't ask! Do it!

(Everyone is confused, but they move to comply, each placing a hand on Robin's shoulder or back.)

Photon: Now I'll see…If I'm right, then…

(He keeps his eyes on Robin, watching carefully. After a moment comes exactly what he'd been waiting for; a bright golden aura, only visible to Photon's Dragon's Bane, springs up around Robin, then proceeds to expand and envelope all of the others who are contacting him. The yellow light that had been forcing the visions on the Titans before strikes the barrier of light, then recoils like a whip, violently snapping back towards its caster.)

Photon: (grinning) Thought so…

(Above on the roof, Sarujima is suddenly struck with an invisible force and begins to fall. Tatsumaru puts out a hand to catch him while never even changing his calm expression. Sarujima shakes his head and regains his footing, but is now plainly rattled.)

Sarujima: "It can't be! The full force of my ability…and that boy deflected it! There is nobody of this world who could perform such a feat! Not unless…"

(For the first time, a look of real fear crosses the old man's face, giving way after a moment to a thoughtful expression.)

Sarujima: "So. _That_ is what I am faced with. This may destroy our entire operation…Tatsumaru, we must regroup."

Tatsumaru: "Of course Master."

(The dragon man turns to leave with his Master, then pauses and glances back.)

Tatsumaru: "That young man…"

(Sarujima turns and glances down to where Tatsumaru is looking.)

Sarujima: "That blue-haired boy? What of him?"

Tatsumaru: "I am not certain…but he has an interesting air about him. Familiar, almost…"

(The Zodiac Master and his Second-in-Command return inside without another word while the Titans assess the situation below.)

Robin: So…what happened? And…

(He turns to Photon with a raised eyebrow.)

Robin: How'd you know how to stop his attack? More importantly, _how_ did that stop it?

Photon: I can't say for sure… During his first assault, I saw… Well, I don't really know _what_ to call it. There was some sort of golden aura radiating from your body. But…I couldn't read anything on it. My Dragon's Bane will only glean no information in two instances; the absence of magic entirely, or in the presence of magic that is far too powerful to be appraised. Given that it deflected a magical attack of a level almost outside of my ability to look through, I'd bank on the latter of the two.

(There is silence, then…)

Beast Boy: So…you're saying Robin has some kind of all-powerful magical barrier around him?

Photon: Well, I wouldn't go as far as "all-powerful", but-

Cyborg: Wait a second! How is something like that even possible!?

Robin: Don't ask me. I don't _feel_ any different than usual.

Photon: Then you have no idea what might have caused this? How you came to possess this ability?

(Robin shakes his head.)

Photon: Hmmmm…If you'd been dealing with any powerful magic lately, I'd know; Raven would have told me everything. So, it must go further back. Back before…

Cyborg: Before you were on good speaking terms with Raven? Before you decided to get over your huge ego and just be honest with her and yourself?

(Photon flinches a bit.)

Photon: If you want to put it that way, I suppose…

Beast Boy: Before you got it through your head just how much you wanted to hold her close and never let go-!

(Here, the changeling's words have taken on a bit of a dramatic tone, and he is accompanying it with some rather comical poses. However, he cuts off when Photon's staff is poised an inch from his nose, the end of it glowing menacingly.)

Photon: That will do.

(Beast Boy grins timidly before stepping away.)

Penny: Have you ever seen magic of this caliber before?

Photon: Only twice. One was the first time I ever got Raven truly angry. When she lost control, some of the power of her father, which she then possessed was allowed to leak through and…brrr…

(He gives a shiver that has nothing to do with the frigid air on the mountaintop.)

Photon: And the other time was when I witnessed my Captain using what was, at the time, the greatest power at his disposal.

Robin: The artifact of darkness. The Fiend's Eye.

Photon: Precisely. The illusions cast by that Eye put out a magical force unlike any I have ever seen. It is to be expected, as the Eye originally belonged to an immortal being. Nothing could stand against such great power.

Starfire: That is not so! There is a greater force than even that; the bond of friendship! Robin proved this! He threw off the illusions of that terrible Eye and saved all of us!

Photon: Ah. Now that you bring it up, I _do_ remember that… Robin was the only person I've ever seen break out of-

(At that moment, Photon's mouth drops open as the full weight of this line of thought hits him. He turns his head to the floating Tameranean princess and collects his scattered wits enough to speak.)

Photon: Starfire…I do believe you are one of the greatest geniuses of this age.

Starfire: Uh…I thank you?

Beast Boy: What? What'd she say?

Photon: It's so obvious now! Why didn't I think of it? Robin-- you are the only known human at this time to ever have broken free from an illusion cast by the powers of an immortal. Therefore, it makes perfect sense! Any illusion that is of a lower level, even if only by a small margin…!

(The Boy Wonder finishes the sentence, the beginnings of a smug smile forming on his face.)

Robin: Shouldn't affect me at all. Well, well…

Penny: I think…we may have just found our ace in the hole against these people.

(Beast Boy opens his mouth to say something, but stops as his communicator suddenly comes to life with the familiar tones. He pulls it out and clicks it on. Terra's relieved face is seen on the tiny screen.)

Terra: Beast Boy! Perfect! I was worried for a moment nobody would answer!

Beast Boy: Terra? What's up? Does this mean you guys won?

Terra: Well…yeah…at least…the four that we fought won't be coming after us again.

Cyborg: Well, that's good news…what's up? You sound upset.

Terra: Well…we ran into some…bizarre circumstances with one of the enemy; the old lady. And…well…she kinda…died.

(This sparks a round of shock from everyone on the receiving side of the transmission. Robin grabs the communicator and stares into Terra's eyes.)

Robin: How did this happen? You _know_ that no matter what our enemies do, we don't sink to their level. We don't resort to killing!

Terra: Of course I know that! But this was an accident! None of us tried to make it turn out that way, I swear!

(Robin's gaze is momentarily one of suspicion, but it immediately subsides.)

Robin: Forget it. There's nothing that can be done about it now, and we don't have the time to waste on arguing. Did you get any useful information? Where are the other three that you fought?

Terra: Two of them ran off somewhere else. They've got their own problems to deal with right now; they won't give us any more trouble.

Cyborg: And the last one?

(Breezy shoves her grinning face into view.)

Breezy: Mr. Giant is giving us a ride! He's really not such a bad guy.

(The other Titans blink in confusion.)

Snap: Mr. who, now?

(Terra pushes Breezy out of the way.)

Terra: The big guy. He's giving us a lift so we can conserve our energy for all the fights once we reach the top.

(From off to the other side, Raven's voice is heard.)

Raven: Hey, let me have that for a second!

(The view on the screen blurs with motion for a second, then Raven is shown, hood down, looking slightly frantic.)

Raven: Is Gabriel still with you? Put him on! I need to talk to him, quick!

Robin: What's the problem? Can't you just tell us what-?

(With another blatant nose-thumbing at the laws of physics, Raven's entire head pops up out of the tiny communicator to shout right in Robin's face.)

Raven: _**Put him on!!!**_

(Raven's head zips back to its proper place. Robin hands the communicator to Photon while checking his left ear for possible deafness.)

Photon: Sounds a bit urgent; what is it Raven? You wanted to- (gasp) You're bleeding!

(Raven puts a hand to her forehead and wipes away the blood from her gemstone. The cut had re-opened when she shouted.)

Raven: Don't worry about that. I'm fine. Now listen, you have to know; before she died, he old woman gave us some information. We know the identity of the Zodiac Master.

Snap: Brilliant! Tell me his name, and I'll go smack his head in right now!

Raven: It's not going to be that simple. The one who leads the Zodiac…it's Frost's father, the illusion master!

(Everyone nearly falls over at this news, and Starfire actually comes close to falling right on Cyborg's head.)

Robin: He's _what_!?

Raven: I know it's hard to believe…but we have to be prepared to accept the worst.

Photon: Actually…that does explain quite a bit…

(His expression is reminiscent of one who is desperately wishing that he could have had this information sooner.)

Raven: You guys didn't…have a run-in with him already, did you?

Cyborg: Uh…just a brief one…

Raven: Ah…Well, nevermind, you're all safe, and that's the important thing. Gabriel, pay attention. You have to know this! The one I'm sure you've been seeking, the one with the power of the Dragon… I got some information on him, too.

(Photon's eyes center squarely on the communicator screen; he is listening intently.)

Raven: He's the next-most-powerful from the Master. He's the Second-in Command of the entire Clan.

Photon: Hmm…A powerful one, then…

Raven: Exactly. He's already killed more than two-hundred people who have tried to fight him; that man always fights to the death.

Photon: Does he…? Hmm… Sounds pretty dangerous…

(Raven breathes a sigh of relief.)

Raven: Yes. That's why-!

Photon: That's why I'll have to make sure that I don't underestimate him! I'm gonna hit him with everything I've got!

(Raven's face clouds up. This is definitely not the direction she'd been trying to steer him. The scene shifts to the other side of the transmission, showing her and the other two on Ushima's back, more than halfway to the summit by this point.)

Raven: That's what I thought you were going to say…

(At this moment, the screen of the communicator dissolves into static.)

Raven: …but I've been trying to warn you that-! Hey!

(She stares at the communicator in disbelief as the static gets worse, then the tiny system shuts off with a quiet blip. She shakes it for a moment, then spots a small light blinking red on the side of the device. Her jaw drops open, then she turns to Terra with a rather scary look on her face.)

Raven: _Tell_ _me_ you remembered to charge the battery…

(A look of panic crosses Terra's features, followed by a nervous laugh and a shrug. Raven grabs her by the shoulders and starts shaking her violently.)

Raven: What's the matter with you!? Doesn't Robin always tell us to make sure our communicators are fully charged, just so this sort of thing doesn't happen!? Well!?

Terra: I'm sorry!!

Breezy: What about your own communicator?

Raven: If it were that easy, I wouldn't be so upset!

(Raven thrusts a hand into the fur-lining of her robe and pulls out a tangled mess of twisted yellow metal with a cracked screen in the center of it.)

Terra: When did-!?

Raven: While I was fighting the old lady. That first time she head-butted me, she caught my communicator and busted it. _Now_ how am I supposed to warn him!?

(Several rocks along the path reduce themselves into gravel. Terra puts a hand to Raven's shoulder.)

Terra: First, calm down. Second, don't be so worried! He'll be alright. Photon is a very powerful guy. I'm sure he can handle himself.

(Raven lets out a deep sigh and spends the rest of the climb staring at the mountain summit, lost in thought. Meanwhile, the main focus of her thoughts is staring at the blanked-out screen of Beast Boy's communicator, puzzled.)

Photon: Huh… She cut off so suddenly. Wonder what that was about? I hope she's alright, that cut looked pretty nasty…hm?

(Photon pulls his head back as Robin leans in close to him.)

Robin: So that's what you were talking about before…you're looking for a specific member of the Zodiac so you can fight him all by yourself! What are you thinking!? We came back up here to save our friends and this village! This is no time for personal concerns!

(Photon simply frowns and turns away.)

Photon: This is none of your affair, Robin. Dragons of any kind are a rare breed in this age; this may be the only chance I ever get to prove myself worthy of my clan's name. We need to defeat that person at some point anyway.

Robin: That's no reason to try and fight alone! You'll get yourself-!

Photon: I am not open to discussion! Let's keep moving!

(The others stare at him with expressions of confusion, anger, and some worry before resuming their march towards the giant mansion. The view changes, taking the scene to a middle area of the mansion and entering one of the rooms further in. The first thing that can be seen is Captain Echo's face, bearing an annoyed scowl. He is also, for some yet-unknown reason, missing his eye-patch. Even more odd is that his face seems to be as red as his hair, which at the moment is all standing on end. These mysteries are solved however as the scene pulls back to reveal him hanging upside-down from a thick chain, his entire body save for his head cocooned in the same metal links. On the chains at random points are tiny slips of paper bearing kanji symbols. Right below Echo's left shoulder is a heavy-looking padlock, which is holding his bonds secure.)

Echo: Hey! Let me down from here, ye skitterin' weevils! I'll have the lot of ye drawn, quartered, an' served on me dinner table!

(Echo is flailing around as he yells, struggling against the chain. Below him, two black-clad ninja are guarding the door to the room they're in, and watching Echo with amusement. Both guards have removed their masks, and one is wearing Echo's patch, probably as a joke. The Captain's cutlass is leaning against the wall near them.)

Ninja # 854: Shut it. You have no escape. Master's seal talismans keep your power in check. None but lowest energy emissions can escape your body.

(He turns to his companion.)

Ninja #854: "And take that stupid thing off! You look like a fool."

Ninja #32: "No! This is very fashionable! The women go crazy for men in eye-patches!"

Ninja #854: "You're hopeless…"

(Meanwhile, up above, Echo is fuming as he glares down at his captors and glancing at a key that is stuck on an iron peg in the wall.)

Echo: (thinking) If it weren't fer this stupid lock, I'd already have their heads…But what they tell me seems to be true. I can't emit a powerful enough sound wave to crack this thing. How can I…?

(Just then, an upside-down skull-and-crossbones appears over Echo's head. The skull lights up for a moment, then the entire thing abides by the law of gravity and crashes to the floor. Shrugging as best he can with his shoulders bound, Echo grins down at the two ninja. They have momentarily turned away from him, so neither notices as a layer of blue light outlines Echo's face.)

Echo: (thinking) If I remember, these clods are under the impression that me only power is bursts of energy. Maybe…

(From between the two ninja suddenly comes a loud, clear voice that sounds exactly like the ninja wearing Echo's patch.)

Voice: Our Master is a useless fool with the strength of a houseplant.

(The other ninja's eyes widen as he cuffs his comrade upside the head.)

Ninja #854: "What are you thinking, you imbecile!? If Master even thought we had _whispered_ such a thing…!"

(The other man shoves him away, looking angry.)

Ninja #32: "What's your problem!? I never said anything!"

Ninja #854: "I was standing right here! I heard you!"

(Echo grins and watches them argue. After a moment, however, they seem to have settled the dispute and return to guard duty, looking slightly upset.)

Echo: (thinking) Heh…good. Now just one more push oughta do it.

(A disembodied voice comes once again from the same spot in the air, this time sounding like the other guard. As before, Echo makes sure that only one of the men can actually hear it.)

Voice: The tiger-lady is nothing but hot-air. For all her talk, she's really gentle as a pussy-cat.

(The ninja in the eye-patch turns white as a sheet before turning to his fellow guard and punching him square in the nose so hard that the other man actually flies a few feet through the air before crashing down.)

Ninja #32: "You utter moron! Don't even say that as a joke! Do you want Torachi-sama to turn us into shoe-strings!?"

Ninja #854: "Why'd you hit me!? I didn't even move!"

Ninja #32: "Don't try to tell me you didn't say anything; I'm standing a foot away! There's no way I heard wrong!"

Ninja: #854: "Are you calling me a liar!?"

Ninja #32: "You looking for a fight!?"

(The two men each draw a kunai and pounce on each other. Echo chuckles, then turns to his true plan. Slowly, he begins to swing his chain, back and forth, trying to swing close enough to the wall to grab the key off the wall. After about five swings, he is nearly on top of his target.)

Echo: (thinking) Great! Now just one more swing back an'-!

(At that moment, the two struggling ninja slam into the wall so hard that the key bounces right off it's peg and flies into the air. Echo watches as it flies up right in front of his face just as he starts to swing back. Panicked, he struggles hard and manages to yank his body forward just in time to catch the end of the falling key in his mouth. He falls back, then swings like a pendulum back into a still position, breathing very hard. He glares in anger at the still-squabbling guards, then cranes his neck to fit the key into the lock. He twists, and there are two clicks; one from the key, the other from his neck.)

Echo: Ow! That can't be good…!

(The chains unravel quickly from his body and he falls. Distracted by the sudden crick in his neck, he doesn't try to maneuver himself and winds up falling right on his head. There is another loud click, then the pirate jumps to his feet, flashing his famous toothy grin, his neck now sitting straight.)

Echo: Ahhh…much better. Now…

(He glances at his cutlass, then at the fighting ninja, then back at his cutlass, and finally shakes his head. He stomps towards his would-be guards, cracking his knuckles. The is the sound of several blows being thrown, then a single loud crunch and Echo is seen walking away from the two guards, each of them with a huge lump in the middle of their foreheads.)

Echo: Let that be a lesson to ye. An' there's actually people back home that think ye ninja could ever be equal to or even better than pirates! Where people get some of these crazy ideas from…

-- Actually, that little plug is some of my own thoughts. Sorry to you ninja-supporters, I think ninjas are cool too, but they just aren't on the same level as we pirates. Don't bother arguing with me on this; I'll just ignore any reviews that try to start a fight on this matter. – The Cap'n --

(Echo snatches up his cutlass and darts out of the room, then suddenly comes right back in.)

Echo: Gimme that, ye dirty thief!

(He grabs his eye-patch from the unconscious face of the guard, then rushes out of the room and down the first hallway he sees. He begins running along the corridor, opening every door he comes to, peeking inside, and moving on. The whole time, he is shouting at the top of his lungs.)

Echo: Hey! Tiger-Woman! Get yer tail out here!! I got a debt to pay ye, an' I'm gonna see ye get it! Hey!

(He continues lie this for several minutes, finally coming to a slightly bigger door that is made of stone, and covered with portraits of spear-wielding men that are carved right into the door. Echo tugs the door open, sticks his head in and starts to leave, then blinks twice, goes back and opens the door wider. The contents of the room is not seen, but a brilliant golden light is coming from inside and illuminating the Captain's form. He stares inside for a moment, then a wicked grin splits his face as he emits a truly evil laugh and steps inside the room, rubbing his hands together. Elsewhere in the building, Gemini is seen pulling hard against her own bonds. She is held fast to a stone wall by metal cuffs around each of her wrists and ankles. Each cuff has a slip of paper attached to it, marked with a different symbol than the ones on Echo's chains.)

Gemini: Oooh, just you wait till I get free! I'm gonna ram my tonfa so far up your-!

Ninja #21: Oh, give it a rest, intruder. You can't pull out of there, and Master's talismans will ensure that you can't make a copy of yourself to do it for you.

(Gemini snorts in anger at her lone guard, a dark-haired woman with a ponytail, then decides to test her theory. She summons a copy of herself, then blinks as she sees a girl identical to herself similarly bonded to the wall right next to her. She sighs and banishes the copy.)

Gemini: So, that aspect of my power is being interfered with…Hmm…I wonder if…

(She shuts her eyes for a moment, seeming to concentrate on something. Her guard raises an eyebrow.)

Ninja #21: What are you up to now? I already told you your power to copy yourself is no help.

(Gemini opens her eyes with a cold expression.)

Gemini: Pay attention. I'm only going to do this once, so don't blink.

(Gemini pulls against her bonds again. This time, the metal cuffs come bursting out of the wall, still attached to Gemini's wrists. Gemini then pulls the cuffs right off of her wrists and ankles, peeling them off as if they were made of tinfoil. Her guard is standing and gaping, too shocked to move. Gemini steps right over to the frozen woman and simply taps her finger against the guard's forehead. The lady crumples to the ground as if she had taken a hammer blow straight to the head.)

Gemini: Next time, you might want to research every aspect of my powers before you try to hold me anywhere.

(Gemini snatches her tonfa away from where they had been hanging on the woman's belt, replaces them in her boots, then dashes out of the room. She sprints down the hallway, turning her head every few seconds.)

Gemini: Aidan…if I can just find him, we should be able to get out of here in no time. I hope he's not hurt…

(Gemini skids to a halt as she reaches a divide in the hallway. The path has split into three different directions. She shuts her eyes and divides into three.)

Gemini #2: It's this way!

Gemini #1: No it isn't! Aidan and I are linked at the heart! He's this way, I know it!

Gemini #3: You're both wrong, it's that way!

(Frustrated, the three girls each put forth a hand for a quick round of rock-paper-scissors. The Gemini closest to the left-hand passage has thrown paper while the others have rock. She jumps up and down to celebrate her minor victory while the others look annoyed. Finally, they all merge into one body and she takes off down the left side corridor.)

Gemini: Wait for me, Aidan! I'll find you, I promise!

(The scene now shifts to one of the highest rooms in the entire mansion, very close to the roof. The Zodiac have taken no chances at all with Frost. She is currently kneeling with her eyes closed, still asleep. Her hands are bound together behind her with a couple of steel manacles around the wrists. That set-up is chained to the wall behind her. She is also currently inside of a tightly locked cell. Every single bar as well as her manacles and chain are marked with a kanji, carved into the metal instead of using paper which could be easily torn away. Standing outside her cell are no less than ten ninja, all poised to attack if anything happens. After a couple of seconds, Frost awakens, slowly blinking her eyes. She glances up, takes in the situation, and a look of pain crosses her expression.)

Frost: "So…it was not just a nightmare…"

Ninja #421: "We apologize for this, Yukiko-dono, but if the Master orders it, we will not show mercy, even to his daughter. Those bonds you are in, as well as the bars of your cell have been specially modified. You will not be able to freeze any part of them."

(Frost narrows her eyes at this, deciding that it is likely the truth. She explores the manacles she is in with her fingertips, finding a keyhole.)

Frost: (thinking) Well…this shouldn't be too hard…but I need to keep them talking...so they don't notice… (aloud) "So, what is it you hope to gain from this? Why do you help in the destruction of my home?"

(While she speaks, Frost moves her hands up to grasp a strand of her white hair. The hair stiffens and freezes over in a second, snapping off in her hand.)

Ninja #421: "Who is to say? Some of us joined out of fear of being attacked ourselves. Others, like myself, are banished ninja with nowhere else to go anyway, and some just prefer to be on the side that seems the most fun."

Frost: "Is that how it is?" (thinking) Normally, I would be unable to form anything suitable out of just ice. But, if I build it up around something…

(The frozen hair in Frost's hand is held up over the keyhole, which lies right between her wrists. More ice begins to build around this, forming the shape of an elegantly-crafted key. The business end of the tool extends down, entering the keyhole.)

Frost: "In other words…you are all cowards."

Ninja #421: "What!?"

Frost: "To give in to fear is the easy way out. I could never be imprisoned by fools like you, who let themselves be ruled by fear."

Ninja: #421: "Strong talk…but if you have failed to notice it, you are _already_ imprisoned, and you won't be getting out of there without Master's say-so."

(From behind Frost there is suddenly a loud click, and her manacles fall away. The ninja surrounding her cell all gasp in fright.)

Frost: "Even the lowest-level shinobi is a good escape artist. And having a great escape expert for a best friend is useful too…"

(Before her guards can move an inch, Frost inhales, then fills the room with white mist. As it clears, all but the bars of her cell and her unlocked manacles are covered with a layer of ice. She calmly takes the key of ice, breaks off the tip, and shoves the broken key into the cell door, building up more ice to form a new fit for the tip. The door swings open and the elite-class kunoichi steps out, glaring at her frozen guards.)

Frost: "The ice surrounding you should melt in a few minutes. You won't freeze to death. Although, if you do, I cannot honestly say I would be too upset about it."

(Frost steps over to the door of the tower room and kicks it open.)

Frost: "Father…how dare you? To deceive Mother and I for all these years, and then attack our home…and now you bring Akira-kun into it as well. No matter what I must do, you_ will_ pay for this!"

(Down in the Zodiac throne room, Sarujima returns, still looking a bit worried.)

Asuma: "How is it, Master? Have the intruders been stopped?"

(Before Sarujima can respond, five of his masked henchmen come running in, looking terrified. The one in the center bows low to the Zodiac master before speaking.)

Ninja #8452: "Great Master Sarujima! We are all in danger! We just barely got away!

Sarujima: "What is the problem? I'm in a rather foul mood at the moment…"

Ninja #8452: "I apologize, Master…but an enemy of great power approaches from the village gate! He calls himself the world's most cruel and powerful magician! He destroyed his comrades with a mighty spell just to prove his power…and he did not even flinch!"

Sarujima: "Is that so…if you met him at the gate, that must have been a short while ago…and there should have been only one person approaching this stronghold…"

Ninja #8452: "Indeed, Master. That is why I have come to warn-!"

Sarujima: "So _why_…did I see no less than seven intruders, roughly a third off the way here when I was outside moments ago?"

Ninja #8452: "M-Master?"

Sarujima: "Is it not obvious? You were tricked, you weak-minded fool!"

(The five ninja cringe back in terror.)

Ninja #8452: "Master, no! Please…spare us!"

(The old ninja master glares coldly at the man.)

Sarujima: "Calm yourself. You have nothing to fear of me at the moment."

(The ninja breathes a great sigh of relief.)

Ninja #8452: "Th-Thank you, Master. Your compassion knows no-"

Sarujima: "Go ahead…Torachi."

(The ninja all look puzzled for a moment, then a collective gasp of horror goes up from four of the masked men as the one in the center is suddenly run through by ten long, black projections. Before he can even scream, Torachi has pulled her claws in two different directions and torn his body in half. Still hidden in the shadows, the tiger-woman is not seen, but a low rumbling can be heard, sounding like the purr of a very large cat. The other ninja scream and start to back away, but before they get two steps, there is a flash of orange from the shadows and they are all pulled away into the darkness. The sounds of screams last for about twenty seconds, punctuated by many tearing and cracking noises and the occasional feline growl. All it once, there is silence, then fifteen seconds later comes the sound of loud crunches, like someone chewing ice cubes. Gobuta shakes his head and sticks out his tongue.)

Gobuta: "Disgusting. No table manners at all, that one."

Asuma: "You were saying, Master?"

Sarujima: "Yes…it would seem that there is a threat to our operation…"

Hebi: "A threat? Master, how is that possible? Your powers of illusion should easily be able to crush these nobodies!"

Sarujima: "Normally, that would be quite true…but that boy…that boy in the mask…Asuma, what did you say his name was?"

Asuma: "That one is Robin, Master. He is one of the most widely acknowledged heroes of the West."

Sarujima: "And with good reason; that boy has fought against the powers of an immortal. My illusions cannot touch him."

(This news has impact on everybody in the room, save for Tatsumaru, who knew already, and Torachi, who is still chewing noisily off in the darkness.)

Hebi: "But…that cannot be! Precious few ever get to _fight_ against immortal-level power, let alone be able to survive it!"

Sarujima: "Then this boy is clearly one of those precious few. It is imperative that he be stopped before he can interfere."

Tatsumaru: "Shall I destroy him for you, Master?"

Sarujima: "No. I will need you, as well as the other Elites to guard me while I am confronting Igaku Akira. Once begun, the ceremony cannot be interrupted, or it will be two days before the next one can begin. There is no room for error. Therefore…Kenji, stand forth."

(The tall woman steps closer, still looking somewhat drained, and glares at the old man.)

Kenji: "What do you need of me…Master?"

(She bites off the last word like a curse. Sarujima pretends not to notice.)

Sarujima: "You have already encountered this boy with the mask, have you not? Do you remember his scent?"

Kenji: "I can track anything, no matter where it is, after a single sniff. There is nobody in the world I cannot find."

Sarujima: "Good. In that case, I am going to make you a deal, just to ensure that the job is done to my specifications. You will find this "Robin" for me. You will kill him. And, as a reward for a job well done, as soon as I have taken what I want from the Igaku boy…I will grant you your desire."

(Kenji looks up, her bronze eyes now wide and filled with desperate hope.)

Kenji: "Master…you…you will let me have it…? I can have it as easy as that?"

Sarujima: "I may have my cruel moments, but I am a man of my word. Kill this boy, Kenji, and your deepest wish is yours."

(Kenji is trembling all over, looking slightly conflicted. However, after two seconds, she raises her head, looking deadly serious.)

Kenji: "As it is wished, my Master, it shall be done."

Sarujima: "Excellent. Now then, Asuma, you and the other Intermediates shall kill the rest of the intruders for me."

Asuma: "Of course."

(Torachi finally steps out of the shadows at this point, grinning evilly and lapping some thick, red liquid off the back of her wrist in a very feline manner.)

Sarujima: "Be on your guard, however. If these intruders could kill Hitsuji, then they are not to be dismissed as easy targets."

Asuma: "Master, with all due respect, and no insolence intended, please remember who you are talking to."

(Asuma throws his blue robe off, and stands in his black ninja outfit.)

Asuma: "I am Tekkoujin Asuma, the Steel Wall of the Zodiac. I will fall to no one."

-- Now then. Welcome to our new shipmate, GoTheDistance, who reviewed my first story not long ago! (Although I am not certain if you have read this far yet.) Apologies again to my loyal readers for this latest of updates, but after losing my first job, finding another is proving to be more than a small problem. Anyone who is interested may check out my profile, where I have updated the look a bit and made it easier to read. I have also added a section of Current Events that I will update every week or so to give people an idea of where my work stands. No, you don't have to look, it's just an idea. Next time, the Intermediate Class will begin their battles with the Titans. That about sums it up right there. Big news for Beast Boy fans; Chapter Thirteen will likely be devoted entirely to everyone's favorite green prankster dishing out the butt-whoopin'. Till next time, and please send me your votes for the Popularity Poll! (See the end of Chapter Ten for details.) May your sails carry you to greater fortune everyday! -The Cap'n --


	12. The Intermediates Attack

--Found some errors in the last submission of this chapter, so I made some spot touch-ups and re-submitted. Don't expect to notice much, just some minor things I forgot. - The Cap'n --

Part 12- Second Bout! The Intermediates Attack!

(The heroes (and heroines) have stopped their progress roughly halfway through the village and are now exploring Robin's newfound ability.)

Photon: Now…my Dragon's Bane couldn't tell anything about this ability of yours, so I'm basing everything on sheer speculation. From what we have seen, we can assume that your power renders you immune to illusion, but activates only in the presence of such an ability. That much is evident in that I see nothing around you at present. Also…

(He jerks a thumb at Lucky Penny.)

Photon: It also appears to extend out and protect those who are in physical contact with you, as first demonstrated when Penny here grabbed onto you, thereby saving herself from the illusion.

Penny: Well, as you know, my talent operates outside of my control. I couldn't have predicted that anymore than you could.

Photon: Yes, I know. Don't be worried; that stroke of luck saved us. Now, Robin, we need to test this ability of yours to see exactly what it is capable of. First, let's try something light…

(The other Titans watch as a needle appears in Photon's palm. He jabs this into Robin's hand, garnering no reaction other than a raised eyebrow.)

Robin: Did you just do something?

Photon: A very small illusion, creating the look and feel of a minor amount of pain. It seems that the small spells have no effect…so let's just go for broke. _Calumnia Conflo!_

(With a wave of his staff, he summons another illusory fireball which then engulfs Robin as a giant pillar of flame. It lasts approximately two seconds before Photon reels as if he'd been punched in the nose and lands on his back in the snow.)

Cyborg: Yo! Are you alright, man?

(Photon gets to his feet, brushing some snow off his shoulder.)

Photon: I should have expected that. When a strong illusion fails, it results in a backlash towards the one who cast it. Hmm…now, one last test. _Luminos Necrodin Xendrenel!!_

(Pointing his staff again, the sorcerer unleashes a ball of white light which slams into Robin and sends him flying about ten feet back. He flips onto his feet with an angry expression.)

Robin: Hey! What was that for!?

Photon: Well, that answers that. It appears that your ability only makes you invulnerable to illusions. Other magic still works.

(Robin gives an angry grunt at the lack of apology. He slaps one hand against the side of his head a couple times resulting in a stream of snow fountaining out of the opposite ear.)

Penny: Right then; if that's quite settled, can we get a move on? I'd like to save my best friend sometime today, if you please.

Photon: Of course. However…

(Cyborg has already guessed his thoughts and interjects.)

Cyborg: Yeah, we know: "These guys probably know that Robin is a threat to their leader by now, so we need to be sure he's kept safe." Is that what you were gonna say?

(Photon responds with a quick grin and a nod and the trek resumes. However, after only ten steps worth of progress, everyone turns in alarm at the sound of movement. There is a flash of orange-red, then Robin is hit from the side and sent sprawling into an alleyway.)

Starfire: Robin!

(A groan comes from the alley, followed by a wet slurping noise. Robin calls out a second after.)

Robin: Relax! Just our friend from earlier. No big deal. Keep moving; I'll get rid of it and be right there.

(Cyborg raises an eybrow.)

Cyborg: "Friend"?

Starfire: Oh, yes! Robin was pounced upon earlier by this creature. It is simply a village pet. A "dog" I believe you call it? Tell me again, why is this animal of no relation to the "hot dog"?

(Cyborg rolls his eyes, but stops midway as he realizes…)

Cyborg: No! Robin, get outta there! That dog is-!

(The metal man gets no further. There is a loud whoosh of air, and the entire area, including the alley, is shrouded in thick, grey smoke. Under the smokescreen, several impacts can be heard, as well as the rapid movement of feet. As it fades, only Cyborg can be seen, his hands pressed against the head of a blue-hooded figure that is trying to lower its face closer to his.)

Cyborg: Get…away from me!

(Twisting his lower body, Cyborg spins and heaves the person up into the air then opens his Sonic Cannon. Before he can fire, the figure pulls the robe away and throws it forcefully in Cyborg's direction. Momentarily blinded by the article of clothing, Cyborg is forced to shut the Cannon as he bats the robe aside. By the time his vision clears, his target has vanished.)

Cyborg: Figures. All the people in this Clan I could be fighting, and I get the one who likes to sneak around…now where- yo!

(Cyborg had turned his head to glance around and only just caught the slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He pitches his body to the left just as a human form lunges at him. While the person is bent forward, Cyborg tucks his legs and delivers a powerful kick with both feet right into the offender's midsection. There is a gasp of pain before the person is sent flying back into the air, only to land on their feet some twenty feet away. Cyborg climbs to a standing position and glares at his attacker as she crouches in the snowy street, clutching her stomach and gasping. After a few seconds, she also stands, revealing her full form. Staring back at Cyborg with a pained smile is Hebi, the dancer. With her robe finally removed, it is seen that her outfit has a slight difference from her colleagues. The majority of the pattern is the same black cloth-and-fishnet style, but Hebi's has been converted to have a halter-style top with the back and shoulders left bare.)

Cyborg: You use some pretty sneaky tactics…

Hebi: What can I say? I'm impatient.

Cyborg: Is that right?

Hebi: Yes; I don't really enjoy fighting any longer than I have to. More productive to just kill my enemy with a quick strike at the start and be done.

(As she speaks, Hebi is casually gathering her hair and tying it into a high ponytail, much like Breezy has. She finally finishes, leaving her hair ending in the midst of her neck, so that her back is now completely visible.)

Hebi: However, I can tell that you are not someone to be dismissed easily; that kick of yours really hurt me, you know.

Cyborg: What do you expect, an apology? Fat chance!

(The snake-lady ignores the comment and continues.)

Hebi: That's why, although I'm sure I'll be laughed at for using it this early in the game…_Juunikyuu-- Kai! _(Zodiac-- Release)

(As Cyborg watches, Hebi begins to transform. First, the color of her skin changes, turning mostly light brown, with specks of glittering silver at random points, exactly the same as her hair. On her back, however, a pattern is forming on the skin, formed of black and blood-red shades. At first the shape seems like a perfect circle, but as it nears the bottom, the shape extends out into three rectangular projections. One of the offshoots is pointing straight down, while the other two are pointing downward, diagonally, in either direction. The entire shape is red with a thick black outline. As soon as the skin has finished the drastic change of shade, it begins rising up slightly into tiny, hexagonal bumps, forming glossy, reptilian scales. As the last of the scales form, Hebi's legs melt together and the lower half of her uniform dissolves into her body. The joined legs stretch out farther and farther, finally tapering to a point, resulting in a long, thick tail joined to the woman's upper-half. Tail included, Hebi's full length is now about fifteen and one-third feet. The scale colors continue down the length of the tail, but the black and red symbol appears only on Hebi's back. Excepting the scales, Hebi's upper half still seems to be completely the same; she has taken the form of a lamia. She coils her body up and leers down at Cyborg through her now slit-like pupils. The sea-foam green color of her irises now fills her eyes completely.)

It's not a naga, it's a lamia. Nagas do not have hair or arms. Look it up. Although, it should be noted that not all lamia are serpent-type. – The Cap'n

Cyborg: Oh man…B.B. never did anything like this…This could be trouble.

(Hebi grins, showing yet another change; all of the teeth in her upper jaw have vanished, save for her canines, which have widened and become curved and sharp. Tiny holes can be seen in the tip of each fang upon close inspection. She gives a small chuckle and a wiry, forked black tongue flickers out of her mouth. Despite her strange oral renovation, she seems to have no trouble speaking clearly.)

Hebi: Like I said, I'm not planning to let this last; I'll kill you in five secondssss.

(Her tongue flickers out again on the last word. Cyborg raises his arm to aim his Cannon, and, prompted by his movement, Hebi lunges forward with a monstrous hiss. In another part of town, Robin coughs and clutches at the collar of his winter uniform. It is currently being pulled against his throat from behind by the reddish dog that had tackled him before. The dog is gripping the fabric tight in her teeth and growling playfully. Robin grits his teeth and pulls hard, tearing himself free. A glance at his feet shows a trail through the snow that indicates he has been dragged to wherever he is. He sighs, starts to get up, then shouts in surprise as the dog jumps up and pins his shoulders with her front paws.)

Robin: Look, I'm kinda busy right now! I'll play with you later, now get off!

(The dog seems to smile as it locks eyes with Robin. The Boy Wonder moves to shove the dog away again, then jerks his hand back as he notices that the red-furred body is steadily growing larger. The snout shrinks into the face, the fur fades, and a black outfit appears to cover the emerging form. After a few seconds, Robin finds himself staring up at the grinning face of Kenji, who is at least a foot taller than he is in her human form, and is keeping him pinned with her hands.)

Kenji: Hi there.

Robin: What the-!? You're one of them!?

(Kenji giggles lightly.)

Kenji: Asuma mentioned that you were one of the smarter members of your team…handsome too.

(Kenji gives Robin a fast kiss on the forehead before jumping off of him into a standing position.)

Kenji: I'm truly sorry that I have to kill you.

(Robin hastily drags the back of his hand over his forehead with a disgusted look, then stands, ready to fight.)

Robin: Why is it that every time I meet a red-head, their first impulse is to try and kill me? Star, Echo, that Poison Ivy lady back in Gotham… Am I cursed, or something?

Kenji: Oh, don't get me wrong; it's nothing personal. Under any other circumstances, I wouldn't think to lay a hand on you. But as it is…my heart's desire will be fulfilled with your death.

Robin: Your heart's desire, huh? And what's that? A fortune in gold? Your own city to rule over?

Kenji: Don't be crude. I have no need for such material nonsense.

Robin: Then what?

Kenji: I'm not about to tell _you_. It's not a matter…that children should be concerned with. But to get it, I need you to die. I'm sorry, Robin. It's orders; there is no other way. Now, will you die quietly for me?

(Robin reaches to his belt and pulls out a fistful of Throwing Birds.)

Robin: What do you _think!?_

(Robin hurls the razor-edged tools directly at Kenji. She raises her arms in front of her face like a shield.)

Kenji: _Inu no Kido- Kegawa Yoroi!! _(Path of the Dog- Pelt Armor)

(Kenji's arms become coated in seconds with her red fur which immediately stiffens into hard spines. The Throwing Birds connect with a metallic clang and ricochet off in every direction. One flies back and Robin has to sidestep to avoid losing an ear.)

Kenji: Heh…Impressed? My fur can be hardened to be as tough as iron. Unless you keep a cannon in that fancy belt of yours, no projectile attack you can use will ever get through.

Robin: Good for you. So how about…_this_!?

(Robin lets loose another volley of weapons, this time in the form of his explosive energy disks. Kenji guards her body again, taking the full force of the assault as the disks contact and detonate. Robin strains his eyes to see through the smoke and gasps in shock. While the snow around her feet has been completely blown away by the attack, and her outfit is slightly charred, Kenji herself has suffered no damage. The hardened fur on her forearms is smoking slightly from the explosion, but has not given an inch.)

Kenji: What part of "no projectile will work" did you not get, Robin?

(She retracts the fur, then begins moving towards Robin, still grinning wildly.)

Kenji: My turn! If you won't go down quietly, I'll just have to get rough with you!

Robin: (thinking) Alright…in that case, I can only win… (aloud) Hand-to hand! Let's go!

(Elsewhere in the village among a group of badly damaged houses, there is a loud snapping noise, followed by three figures popping up in mid-air. Beast Boy, Snap, and Photon all land lightly on their feet and glance around in surprise.)

Snap: What-? How come it's just you two!? Where's everyone else!?

Photon: What are you talking about? Why did you transport us away!? Robin needs us to be guarding him!

Snap: What d'you expect!? You two blokes grabbed me, so I snapped us outta there! I'm supposed to be the escape plan, right!?

(Photon is about to give a waspish reply when Beast Boy cuts him off.)

Beast Boy: Ease up. He was just following the strategy like you told him to. You can't get mad at him for that. Besides, in case you hadn't noticed it yet, Robin's pretty tough. Even with a sneak attack, these guys won't beat him easily.

Photon: Well, yes, that's true…regardless, we should find the others. This whole thing will be easier if the majority of us are together. Let's get looking.

Beast Boy: Got it!

(The changeling leaps up, becoming a parrot, and starts to flap away. Photon uses his light-speed movement and nabs him, dragging him back down. Beast Boy changes back, annoyed.)

Beast Boy: Dude! Don't just grab me like that! That hurt!

Photon: Sorry, but we can't just go flying around! We're vulnerable in the open air. And…!

(He reaches back, grabbing onto Snap's hand; the boy had been preparing to teleport.)

Photon: Randomly moving from place to place won't work either. It's best to go on foot. Come on!

(Meanwhile, high above the village, Starfire can be seen scanning the houses and wreckage frantically. Lucky Penny is dangling below her, hanging onto Starfire's wrists.)

Penny: Smashing…this day just gets better every minute. Alright up there, Star? I'm not too heavy, am I?

Starfire: It is no trouble, friend Penny. Can you see them? We must find our friends before they are hurt!

Penny: Hmmm…Can't say for sure. Let's land over there!

(Starfire drifts down where she is directed, touching down near an awning of a dilapidated house. Penny straightens up, glancing around, looking for any sign of the others.)

Penny: Well, that's odd. I could have _sworn_ I saw something moving down here…

Starfire: Where shall we begin our search?

Penny: Ah…how about there?

(On the last word, Penny turns to point down an alleyway. Just as she moves, two shuriken fly in from nowhere and sink into one of the support beams of the awning, exactly where Penny's head would have been if she had not moved. She turns at the sound, then glances at Starfire in shock.)

Penny: Oy, Star, watch it!

(Starfire shoots a look over her shoulder, then dodges to the side with an "eek!" of surprise as what looks like a giant ball of blue cloth goes rolling past her and crashes into the snowy ground. As soon as it lands, the ball sprouts arms and legs , then turns in a second, lunging for Penny. The Brit stumbles back, accidentally crashing her back into a weakened support beam of the awning; this creaks inward slightly with a small snap. She turns and runs full tilt away from the blue monster, and when it follows her, the awning collapses completely, then the rest of the small house, burying the blue blob in debris. Penny turns and examines her handiwork, slightly bemused.)

Penny: Huh…Well, there you have it, then. I may not have a boyfriend, but I can still bring down the house, eh Star? Ha ha! Ha…ha…

(Penny notices that Starfire's only response is to look politely puzzled.)

Penny: Oh, right…alien. Well, nevermind. Wasn't all that funny anyway. Real chestnut of a pun, that one. I think we ought to-

(Penny never gets to reveal what it is she thinks, as the mountain of fragments suddenly begins to quake. A loud gobbling noise is heard, then the pile erupts as a pair of monstrous human jaws pop out from the side, the huge tongue snaking out and pulling in half of the pile in one swoop. The jaws close, chew twice, then, with a tremendous swallow, they shrink away, back into a normal size, and the owner of the jaws steps into view. Gobuta has shed his blue cloak, and is now dressed only in his black ninja outfit. He licks his hairy jaws, and grins horribly.)

Gobuta: Well, that takes care of the fiber portion of my diet for the day. Now, I think it'd be best if I had some protein.

(Penny gapes at the man, looking half-amazed, half revolted.)

Penny: Urgh! What a beastly man! What the devil are you!?

Gobuta: Introductions only work up an appetite. I'm not wasting that on the likes of you!

(Gobuta lunges, opening his mouth, stretching the jaws wide enough to swallow the copper-haired teen. Penny narrows her eyes and rushes forward.)

Penny: If you don't want to give me the common courtesy of a good and proper introduction…

(Penny drops herself onto her back, using her momentum to slide forward on the snow, legs first.)

Penny: Then keep your fat mouth _shut_!

(Penny's slide carries her right under the gaping maw, and on the last word, she kicks out fiercely, connecting with Gobuta's chin and effectively shutting his mouth. However, the large man recovers quicker than expected and places one big, flat foot on Penny's stomach to prevent her from getting up. He rubs his slightly blackened jaw and glares at her with his small, watery eyes.)

Gobuta: You'll wish you hadn't done that. I'll devour you one piece at a time.

Penny: Ugh! Yeah, but you've forgotten something important!

(The fat man raises one bushy eyebrow.)

Gobuta: Eh?

(Penny points a finger past his shoulder.)

Penny: Friends in high places.

(Gobuta turns to look over his shoulder. High overhead, Starfire has her palms about an inch apart with a ball of green energy between them. She moves her hands further and further apart, expanding the ball until it is bigger than her entire upper body.)

Starfire: Get away…from my new friend!

(The Tameranean hurls the giant Star Bolt at full force. While Gobuta is looking up, Penny seizes his knee between her legs and rolls her body, sending the bloated ninja tumbling. She dashes out of the blast path and glances back to watch the fireworks. However, they do not come. Gobuta lands on his back, with less than two seconds to impact, and stretches out his mouth again, creating a giant black tunnel. The Star Bolt drops into the yawning void, then the mouth closes and Gobuta stands. He grits his teeth, and a moment later a colossal belch escapes him, accompanied by green-tinged smoke that shoots out from his nostrils and the gaps between his teeth.)

Gobuta: Hm…not bad…but a bit spicier than I prefer.

Penny: (thinking) Bugger! This man is a bigger monster than I thought! Well, Frost…time to see how well you've trained me, I suppose. This kind of fight can only be won…(aloud) …with a little bit of luck!

(Cyborg had dodged Hebi's initial strike, but was still pushed to be on his toes. The snake woman had turned around a split-instant after her first strike missed its' mark, and is now aiming right at Cyborg's face, her deadly fangs dripping with a purple fluid. There is a loud clang of impact and Hebi finds herself with a mouthful of foot- Cyborg's left foot, to be exact. Cyborg is on his back in the snow, but is keeping the poisoned bite well away from his face and bracing Hebi's torso with his other foot. The lamia thrashes her tail wildly, struggling to move the giant legs, but the physical power of her arms is no match for Cyborg's bionic strength.)

Hebi: You can't win! The second my fangs pierce you, it's over! Now, move your legs and stop delaying the inevitable!

Cyborg: So, I just gotta knock you out before I get bit, huh!? No _problem_!

(Hebi feels a mechanical whirring in the soles of the impeding metal feet and glances down to see a panel slide open on each foot. Before she can inspect them, a bolt of sonic energy fires from each foot, sending her entire long body into the air. Cyborg flips onto his feet, new panels beginning to slide open on his shoulders.)

Cyborg: Got you now!

(The panels reveal dozens of tiny rockets, all of which seem to be made of the same substance as Cyborg's body. They all fire at once, streaking towards the falling snake lady. She manages to open her eyes in enough time to spy the incoming projectiles, and a nasty smirk crosses her scaly lips.)

Hebi: Nobody "gets" one of the Nagase clan, you metal fool…

(Her body begins to writhe around as she speaks, twisting into an odd, looped shape. The rockets blow past, missing her completely. Hebi lands heavily in the snow, coiling her body to prepare a strike.)

Hebi: …Not when we possess the abilities of the Snake, which allow us to avoid any physical blow in the space of a second! You've wasted your shots.

(The teen machine grins at her, earning a confused look.)

Cyborg: I bet you'd like to think so…but these are the _good_ kind!

(Hebi suddenly notices a noise behind her and, upon twisting her head to glance behind, sees that every missile has arched in the air and is now headed right for her. She immediately contorts her body again, evading for a second time, but the rockets change course again, following her every movement.)

Cyborg: These rockets are part of the upgrades I've been installing in some of my weapons. Once I lock them on to a target, they don't give up til' they hit!

(Hebi writhes and squirms, dodging every direction she can, each time finding less distance between herself and the cyber missiles. She glances around one final time, discovers that she is completely walled in, and clasps her hands together right as the missiles contact with an earth-shattering roar.)

Cyborg: Hm. Guess I showed you. That'll teach you a thing or two about kidnapping friends and invading villages. Huh….?

(The smoke has started to clear from Cyborg's artillery fire and a dark shape is seen within. When the rising smoke finally drifts away, the shape is revealed as what looks like a thin, papery outline of Hebi's body, punched full of holes.)

Cyborg: Whoa! I didn't modify my tech to do _that_ to a person!

(Just then, Cyborg hears laughter from behind him. He turns and spies Hebi, no worse for the wear, coiled up in front of a circle of ruined houses.)

Cyborg: What!? But-! But I got you-! And you were-!

(He glances back at the torn shape in the blast zone, then turns back to Hebi who responds with a superior smirk.)

Hebi: _Hebi no Kido- Uroko Kawarimi_. I'm a shinobi, steel-for-brains. As I keep telling you, you can't get me so easily. Just as the snake sheds it's skin, so too can I slip out from my scales. It appears your toys can only attack one thing they recognize as a target…how unfortunate. Well, for you, it issss. (Path of the Snake- Scale Substitution)

(Cyborg pounds a fist into his palm, emitting several metallic creaks that sound similar to the cracking of knuckles.)

Cyborg: Fine. Then I'll beat you down up close, and make _sure_ I hit my mark!

Hebi: You've got to catch me firsssst, intruder! Come on, try to keep up!

(With that, she turns and dives among the wreckage behind her. Cyborg rushes over and turns his Sonic Cannon on the pile of debris, scattering it everywhere. He runs a scan over the boards and snow but detects no organic matter; Hebi has disappeared again.)

Cyborg: Grr… Why don't you come out here and face me one on one, you coward!?

(His shout rings throughout the remaining wreckage, only to be responded to by a hissing laugh.)

Hebi: And risk losing to you and failing my mission? I think not. Massster would be most upset.

Cyborg: Fine then. But…

(He warms up his Cannon for another blast.)

Cyborg: There's only so many things you can hide behind. I'll find you eventually.

Hebi: Try it. The second the opportunity suits me, I'll pump you full of my venom and be rid of you for good!

(Back in a different sector, several loud pounding noises fill the air every few minutes; Robin and Kenji are deep in the middle of a martial arts match. At least, that is the intent. To anyone watching, they appear to be having a no-holds-barred brawl, each one striking hard and vicious at every two-second interval. Kenji aims a fist, swinging for Robin's jaw. Robin sidesteps, grabs her arm, and flips her over his shoulder, slamming the woman onto her back. Kenji snarls, seizes Robin's hand before he can let go and tosses him through (that's through, not into) a nearby wall. She leaps through the hole before Robin can land and jumps towards him, aiming her hands like knives. Robin rolls to the left in mid-air and catches her in the side with a well-placed kick before finally touching down. He stands, panting slightly from the exertion as Kenji grabs her side, coughing violently. She pounds one fist into the ground as she shakily climbs to her feet.)

Kenji: No good….this can't go on…

Robin: I agree. Your attacks are giving you away; your heart isn't in this. You shouldn't be trying to fight me if you're not serious. I'm not going to hold back.

Kenji: I didn't mean it like that. If I'm going to get my wish, I _must_ kill you! So…it's me…that needs to not hold back.

(Kenji stares Robin in the eye, then clenches her fists, looking determined.)

Kenji: (thinking) I can do this…I _have _to do this….it's the only way…just take this one life…and I can finally…

Robin: Alright. I can't force you to understand how wrong this is. If the only way to stop you is to beat you down, then that's just what I'll do.

Kenji: I won't let you win! I _can't!_

(Robin glares through his mask, starting to get angry.)

Robin: You criminals are all the same. You just take whatever you want, never thinking about the people you're hurting. You'll never comprehend that, will you!? The pain of destroying someone's life…tearing a family apart…you'll just never get it!

Kenji: That's not completely true. I understand the pain of having no family quite well, Robin. (whispering) But that will all end very soon…

Robin: Don't try your head-games with me!

(The Boy Wonder charges, drawing his staff and extending it. Kenji clasps her thin hands together as he charges towards her.)

Kenji: (thinking) I've got no choice. If I just…think of him as an adult rather than a child…I can do it. (aloud) _Juunikyuu- Kai!_ (Zodiac- Release)

(As it did before against the Fubuki Village ninja, Kenji's body transforms, making her resemble a rusty-furred werewolf. Springing into action, she jerks her head forward as Robin swings the staff and catches it between her teeth. With a quick movement, she flings the weapon aside over her left shoulder and uses the motion to bring her right leg up in a fast kick, catching Robin in exactly the same spot as she had been hit by him moments before. Robin recovers and immediately resumes trading blows with her.)

Kenji: You aren't going to be able to win this one. The second I entered this form, I destroyed your only hope of winning.

Robin: Yeah? How do you figure that? Ouch!

(Robin quickly pulls back the hand he'd just thrown a punch with to discover it bleeding from several puncture wounds of varying size.)

Kenji: _Inu no Kido- Tasai Kegawa Yoroi._ By entering this form, I can fight while keeping my fur hardened all over my body. If you try striking me, you'll get stuck through and bleed to death. Now your martial arts are useless, too. (Path of the Dog- All-Encompassing Pelt Armor.)

(Robin inspects the wounds closer. The iron-hard fur has cleanly pierced through the fabric of his gloves; no mean feat as they are made to endure the hardest type of combat. He flexes his fingers, determining that he hasn't severed any tendons and his hands are still in working order.)

Kenji: I guess that's it, then. Goodbye, Robin.

(Kenji lunges, mouth open, ready to snap up Robin's face between her jaws. At the last moment, Robin ducks low, rolls forward between his assailant's legs and manages to retrieve his staff. He stands, turning as he does, and just as Kenji begins to turn to face him again, the staff crashes across her face, the momentum of Robin's spin adding more force and knocking a couple teeth loose.)

Robin: Martial arts doesn't _just _involve using your own body, you know. What are they teaching you ninja, anyway?

(Kenji growls with raised hackles, displaying about three bleeding spots where her teeth are missing, and re-adjusts herself, raising her clawed hands to strike back. Robin moves backwards, jerking his head backwards in time with two of Kenji's swipes to avoid getting clawed, then makes a swift step forward, ducking under the claws, and smashing the end of his staff into Kenji's ribs. The canine woman gives a pained bark and backs off, coughing a couple times. Seeing his opening, Robin dashes forth, spinning the staff above his head to prepare the finishing blow. Kenji squints through her pain at the incoming strike and makes a series of quick motions with her hands.)

Robin: This fight is done! Lights out for you, lady!

(The metal rod swings a third time, now aimed in an overhead strike. At the last moment, however, there is a cloud of smoke, and Robin finds his weapon in the middle of a halved snowman. Before he can begin to process the turnaround, two thin hands have snaked under his arms and Kenji has pulled him into a hold that is really little more than a tight embrace from behind.)

Kenji: (whispers) I'm sorry.

(Less than a second follows before Kenji's fur once again springs up into the metal-like spines, effectively making her like a humanoid sea urchin…with Robin caught tight in her grip. Kenji releases him and Robin falls forward into the red-spattered snow, completely devoid of any motion. Far off elsewhere, very close to the gates of the Kosetsu mansion, Beast Boy, in snow leopard form, Photon, and Snap are continuing their frantic search for any and all friendly faces. All at once, Snap stops running and spins around, an expression of fear crossing his face. Noticing this, the other two stop as well and turn to face him. Beast Boy resumes human shape.)

Photon: What's up? You see one of our friends?

Beast Boy: Or one of the baddies?

Snap: No…just…a feeling…

Beast Boy: Say what?

Snap: I don't know…for a second there, I just got these bloody awful shivers…like drowning in ice water.

Beast Boy: From what?

Snap: Are you deaf, you great prat? I just told you, I don't know! All I felt was this icy chill and…some other feeling…like a voice, kind of. Telling me…telling me I ought to head over that way.

(He points over in a southwestern direction, still seeming uncomfortable. Photon frowns, then seems to have a flash of comprehension.)

Photon: Inexplicable bad feelings, huh? Alright, in that case, why don't you snap over there and check it out?

Snap: What?

Photon: Don't worry. With your ability, you can do it and be back in no time. Beast Boy and I will keep up the search. Don't take too long, alright?

(Snap hesitates, then gives a sharp nod before clicking his right hand and vanishing. Beast Boy runs over to keep pace with Photon as they resume their hunt.)

Beast Boy: So what's up? You know what's bothering him, don't you?

Photon: You remember those twins on the East team?

Beast Boy: Mas and Menos, right? Yeah, they're great fun at parties! Still can't beat me in a game, though. What about 'em?

Photon: It's said that siblings who are very close, like those two, share a kind of connection between them. One feels something, and the other can share that feeling, no matter what the distance between the two. Meaning, unless I miss my mark…

(The changeling's eyebrows raise as he catches on.)

Beast Boy: Meaning that Lucky Penny is in trouble!

(Before the sorcerer can reply, the two round the corner, placing themselves directly in front of the mansion gates, only to get blasted off their feet by an explosion of snow. Both skid to a rather painful halt on their backs, Beast Boy's winter uniform getting torn in the process. He climbs to his feet, shivering.)

Beast Boy: Aw, dude! So _not _cool! A….aCHOO!! Brr….make that _too_ cool…!

(Photon stands, dusting himself off.)

Photon: Ouch…what was that? Felt like a…hm? Oh….never mind.

(Beast Boy follows his gaze, and the two spot a muscular man with graying brown hair staring at them coldly through a haze of cigarette smoke. Directly behind him are the open gates leading into the mansion.)

Asuma: This should be enough. If I stay here and guard the gates, the other Intermediates can handle your friends easily enough. Kenji's fight might be a little tough on her…but that isn't my concern. I just need to make sure none of you get inside.

(Photon and Beast Boy exchange glances.)

Photon: He doesn't want us to enter; something important must be taking place within this house, or they wouldn't go to the trouble of fighting us out here. They'd wait for us to walk into their territory. So…

Beast Boy: So we should just blow past this guy and hurry inside. But what about Robin and the others?

Photon: Well, as you say…they aren't so easy to kill. Besides, they'll have time to catch up. Somehow, I get the feeling that this man is going to put up quite a struggle.

(The two teens look over at Asuma as he takes a long drag from his cigarette, then flicks it away into the snow before exhaling with a long sigh. He glances back and forth between the two of them, sizing them up, then speaks.)

Asuma: Let me see… Photon of the South team, I believe. If the radio reports have been accurate anyway…

Photon: Of course…you've been keeping track of any possible threats to your plans by following the world news day by day…Then you are aware of what you're up against?

Asuma: Fairly certain. You "Teen Titans" aren't really that widely known around this village, but I think I know enough. From what I've heard of you, in particular, I think I could rate you as about…I'd say a Rank B threat.

Photon: (thinking) Only Rank B? Well, all the more reason to pursue my goals with this mission.

Beast Boy: Guess that makes me an A, huh?

(The sorcerer sweatdrops, looking slightly annoyed.)

Photon: Hey now…

Asuma: Hm? Green skin…skinny frame…and a loud mouth? You must be the one called Beast Kid.

Beast Boy: It's Beast _Boy_! Get that straight at least, jerk!

Asuma: Don't blame me for poor radio translation. At any rate, from the information on you…you're not even worth my time.

(Beast Boy's pointed ears twitch slightly.)

Beast Boy: What!?

Asuma: I've heard the reports; whenever the Teen Titans deployed for a mission, there was always talk of some green-skinned fool that only served to hold them back. In other words, out of all of your team members, _you _are the weakest. So…I'm not about to dirty my hands swatting a gnat. Disappear, weakling, and I'll let you live. Go on! Out of my sight.

(The barman waves a hand dismissively, as if shooing Beast Boy away. The young Titan narrows his eyes and clenches both fists tightly, not seeming to notice the cold anymore. He turns to Photon, speaking in a cold, crisp tone that doesn't suit him.)

Beast Boy: Photon, get inside and free Echo and the others.

Photon: What?

Beast Boy: You can sneak by this guy, right? So get going.

(Beast Boy fixes Asuma with a piercing gaze as he growls out his next words.)

Beast Boy: This guy's _mine_.

Photon: What are you saying!? Beast Boy, I can feel it! This man isn't someone that should be taken lightly! You can't fight him alone!

Beast Boy: Shut up!

(The green teen cracks his knuckles as his glare becomes yet more fierce.)

Beast Boy: I'm not gonna stand here and let this guy talk that way about me! I'll knock his head in— and then we'll see who's weak!

Photon: Out of the question! You can't just fight a powerful enemy alone for a selfish reason like that!

Beast Boy: Like _you _have room to talk!

(At this, Photon backs off a step. He looks Beast Boy in the eye, then glances over at Asuma before speaking calmly.)

Photon: ….Can you win?

Beast Boy: Oh yeah.

(Photon nods once then turns towards the gates.)

Photon: Alright. I'll leave it to you. Just, one thing; don't get killed. Terra would bury me.

Beast Boy: No problem!

Asuma: I don't know what you two think you're planning, but that doesn't mean you can just walk right past me.

Photon: Well, conveniently, I have a far easier method of travel.

(Seconds later, he levitates, then activates his light-speed motion, vanishing in half the space of a blink.)

Beast Boy: Alright, tough guy. Let's do this!

Asuma: It's useless to act tough. I'll warn you right now that you have no chance of victory. The second you attack me, this match will end.

Beast Boy: Yeah? Let's find out!

(Beast Boy rushes Asuma, who simply stands calmly, awaiting the attack.)

Asuma: Fool…

(Back near where Starfire landed, Lucky Penny is lithely dodgeing from one side to the other as Gobuta swings his arms out, trying to grab her. Penny must keep on her toes, as the obese ninja is moving in a completely different manner than when Robin, Starfire, and Breezy had first encountered him. Despite his massive bulk, he is displaying an incredible amount of speed in his attacks, as well as precisely blocking Penny's blows. Starfire is hovering overhead, waiting for a moment to blast the blubbery ninja without hitting her friend. At one moment, Penny overstretches herself after throwing a punch and stumbles forward. Sneering, Gobuta actually reaches into his mouth and pulls a kunai from between his teeth before swinging it back to slash at Penny's neck. Seeing her chance, Starfire charges up her fists and hurls a gigantic Starbolt. This one scores, hitting the boar-man directly in the chest and throwing him back into the pile of wood where he had first crashed into the area. As he digs himself out, by way of consuming the remainder of the pile, Starfire helps Penny to her feet.)

Starfire: You are undamaged?

Penny: For the moment, but this chap can certainly throw his weight around. Definitely tougher than he looks. However, that doesn't mean he's going to beat us.

Starfire: You have something in mind?

Penny: Indeed. Frost has been training me to use her martial arts style. I'm only about halfway through the lessons, mind, but it's still enough to handle most people. Trouble is, direct attacks aren't doing much to this fellow; he dodges too easily. So…I'll have to use my own methods.

(Penny takes off, dashing straight towards her large target.)

Penny: This is something I came up with on my own. It'll let my talent shine through to it's full potential! Seven Blow Combo- "Leave it to Luck"!

(As she continues her forward charge, Penny does something that would result in most other people getting seriously hurt at the least; she clenches her eyes tightly shut. Gobuta smirks as he dashes forward.)

Gobuta: Heh…Fear has snapped her mind! This will be over quick!

Penny: (thinking) Too right, it will…

(The Brit keeps charging, still keeping her eyes closed. Not until Gobuta is nearly on top of her does she make any change in her motion. As the giant mouth opens again, preparing to snap her up in one bite, Penny jumps and, placing a hand atop her enemy's head, vaults over him. Keeping her hand in place, Penny swings her body over and drives her left knee into the back of Gobuta's neck. He gives a shout of pained surprise and starts to fall forward.)

Penny: One…

(Penny is sent flying back from the force of her own blow, while Gobuta catches himself in mid-fall, turning with a handful of shuriken ready. He throws them at right about the instant Penny lands on her feet. As it happens, directly beneath her is a long plank of wood that had broken off from one of the houses, and it lies on a slight upward ridge in the snow-covered ground. Thus, upon her landing on the far end, the other side of the board swings up in front of Penny, stopping every metal star that was aimed at her. She still has yet to open her eyes.)

Gobuta: Arrogant brat…I'll swallow you slowly!

(He takes off, moving at his seemingly-impossible-for-his-size speed, aiming his mouth at Penny yet again. Two seconds before he reaches her, Penny slides forward on the snow-covered plank, delivering a high kick to the man's chin.)

Penny: Two…

(She immediately drops down, spinning her body while keeping her leg out, sweeping the fat ninja off his feet, then catching his body before he hits the ground, and using the momentum of the fall to fling him backwards over her head.)

Penny: Three! Four!

(As Gobuta flies backwards from the throw, he twists his body in the air, pulling out a gigantic shuriken made of black metal.)

Gobuta: Here we go! _Dai Namari Houshi--Ike!!! _(Great Lead Star—Go)

(He throws the four-pointed star, smirking as it loops around, then collides with the upper level of the house that stands before Penny. It chops the entire section free, and the structure begins falling towards the British girl. Starfire quickly warms up a Starbolt, but is forced to jerk back as the shuriken boomerangs back towards its' owner, narrowly missing her nose. Penny, however, simply walks calmly to the other end of the plank, eyes still clamped shut. As a piece of the falling house hits the spot where she'd been, Penny is catapulted into the air, right towards her overweight opponent. Before his shuriken can return to his hand, Penny has spun, and delivered an axe-kick directly to his hairy face and sent him plummeting.)

Penny: Five!

(Penny tumbles down after him, catching him midway down and driving both feet into his expansive belly.)

Penny: Six! And…!

(Penny tilts herself sideways, dropping her elbow right into the fat man's nose just as his head finally hits solid ground.)

Penny: Seven!!

(As Gobuta is driven into a crater in the snowy ground, Penny backflips away, landing on her feet some ten feet over. She sticks the landing, and finally opens her eyes. She turns to Starfire, giving her the thumbs up.)

Penny: So, how was that?

Starfire: That was….amazing! How did you manage to perform such an incredible attack…without being able to see!?

Penny: (giggles) Luck, naturally! With my eyes closed, all I can do is move in whatever way instinct guides me, and trust my luck to get me through it unharmed. Sometimes, this talent of mine _does_ have it's advantages.

(As she chuckles again, Gobuta rises up behind her, blood dripping from his hairy nostrils as he growls angrily.)

Gobuta: ….Chew you to pieces and spit out the bones…little brat…! I'll kill you! _Juunikyuu-- Kai!! _(Zodiac-- Release)

Starfire: Penny, get down!

(Before Gobuta's change can begin, twin beams of green light have blasted him backwards into the remains of the house he had tried to drop on Penny, burying him. Penny looks up at the still-glowing eyes of her friend, visibly impressed.)

Starfire: Indeed, you are correct, friend Penny; having certain abilities is indeed useful.

(Cyborg is just about finished whittling down Hebi's hiding spots and is currently shifting his Cannon between two separate piles of debris.)

Hebi: Hee hee! Choose well, intruder! If you guess incorrectly, I'll have you in jusssst one bite!

Cyborg: Is that right?

(He points both arms out, then smirks as each hand changes into a Sonic Cannon.)

Hebi: Wha-!? No!

Cyborg: Did I guess right? Here- you be the judge!

(Both Cannons fire, blowing away what remains of the scattered lumber and stone. Cyborg glances to the left and spots Hebi's crumpled form lying among the mess. He then checks the readout on his right forearm and frowns.)

Cyborg: Dang! Used up too much on those blasts…down to half-power already. Oh well, I suppose it was worth it. One more down, anyway. Now to-

(His arm begins to beep rapidly, and he looks down in surprise to see a blinking red dot positioned exactly where he is.)

Cyborg: Say what? That can't be right! Unless…whoa!

(He jumps aside, just as Hebi rockets up through the snow, just barely avoiding getting caught by her tail. Hebi coils up, hissing out her disappointment.)

Hebi: Quite the sssslippery one, aren't you?

Cyborg: You should talk! You can't fall back on that replacement trick all day!

(Hebi turns her upper half around, exposing her back.)

Hebi: I didn't think I'd be able to. Therefore, I'll half to resort to…other methods.

(The lamia begins to simultaneously move her body from side to side and wave her arms in a slow, graceful manner. She starts to sing, softly, in Japanese as she moves.)

Cyborg: (thinking) Now what's she up to? She's giving me such a huge opening, like she _wants_ me to attack… Gotta be a trap.

(Cyborg keeps watching, uncertain of how to respond to his opponent's strange tactics. He finds his eyes drawn to the symbol on Hebi's back. As he continues to watch, his vision becomes slightly hazy, as if he were watching this bizarre dance through a thin fogbank. His organic eye glazes over slightly, and his arms lower to his sides, abandoning his guarding stance. Hebi looks over her shoulder and chuckles.)

Hebi: _Hebi no Kido- Miryoku-teki na Uroko Odori. _At this point, I expect you are completely enmeshed in my spell. Now I can end this as I ssssee fit. (Path of the Snake- Charming Scale Dance)

(Hebi turns and slithers closer, grinning evilly as her tongue flickers out.)

Hebi: My back bears the mark of my clan; used for centuries to bring enemies to their knees with our alluring dance. But, what's the use in explaining? By now, you probably can't even hear me. Goodbye, friend of my Master's enemy.

(Hebi moves in, coiling her long body around Cyborg and bringing her face up close to his. Just as her mouth opens to strike, she finds herself nose-to-barrel with his right-hand Sonic Cannon. She jerks back in surprise, only to find that her waist is held tight by the other metal hand and Cyborg is smiling from ear to ear. Thanks to the close contact, Hebi cannot bring her hands together to perform her scale-shedding art.)

Hebi: How could you-!? Impossible!

Cyborg: Not really. Believe it or not, I've actually got some experience with those brain-washing types of tricks. They can't keep me down for long. Now, let's see you dodge this one! Buh-bye!

(The Cannon fires at point-blank, completely swallowing Hebi's form in blue light. As it slows, however, Cyborg suddenly feels a searing pain, like molten lead being injected into his body. The blast settles down, and Hebi falls away from his shoulder, completely overwhelmed by the force of the sonic wave and blackened somewhat by the blast, but still smirking triumphantly. On the organic section of Cyborg's left shoulder are two small punctures, leaking a purple fluid. The lamia leers up from the ground chuckling through her pain.)

Hebi: Heh…You win the battle, strange, metal intruder. But in the end, the result is sssstill the same; I will live on while you die here from my toxins.

(Cyborg winces, then checks the readout on his arm, typing in a few commands. After the scan finishes, it displays the readout: HIGHLY TOXIC SUBSTANCES DETECTED. ESTIMATATED TIME UNTIL TOTAL CESSATION OF LIFE FUNCTIONS… Following this is an analog clock, displaying about ninety-five minutes, winding backwards. Cyborg raises an eyebrow, then glances down at his defeated foe with a grim smile.)

Cyborg: Looks like you'd better stick with dancing and leave the fortune-telling to the pros. Thanks to this metal body of mine, your poison can't bring me down as quickly as your past victims. And if I can find a certain friend of mine before my time runs down, I can be rid of it without a problem. Tough break for you.

(Hebi hisses weakly, then gives a small laugh.)

Hebi: And to think…I doubted Master's assessment for even a minute… He's right; you kids are something special. Not to be underesssstimated. However…defeating me here won't help you.

(Cyborg glances back, having just been about to leave.)

Cyborg: You think so? What makes you say that?

Hebi: If you want to save your friends, you must pass the fortress gatessss. Where Asuma-san waits for you all…my dear, dear Asuma-san…

(Hebi smiles and lets out a gentle sigh. Cyborg gives her a blank look before she continues, the same smile covering her face the whole time.)

Hebi: The story Asuma-san tells of how he met me is only half-true. _He_ is the one who hails from Kyushu, not I. After performing a mission for my clan in that area, I decided to stop into his bar for a quick drink. After witnessing the expert way he handled some of his…rowdier customers, I decided that he would be a perfect candidate for Master's plans; the perfect one to accept the abilities of the Horse.

Cyborg: And I suppose you just gave him a membership card and he came running right over, huh?

Hebi: Hah! No chance of that…unlike me, the _real_ Asuma-san had no taste for blood. No, under Master's order, I hypnotized him with one of my dances and brought him to this mountain. Master imbued him with the powers of the Horse, through his own incredible art. And then I oversaw his training with his new abilities…staying with him as a dancer in his new bar in this village, watching over him for nearly fifteen years. I've had quite enough time to admire some of his…desirable qualities while he was undergoing my training. He took my hard lessons, as well as my heart…and now his strength far surpasses my own… Do you understand? None of you will ever defeat my beloved Asuma-san! My spell over him becomes no weaker just because you've beaten me! He will continue to fight! Fight, for our great Master, until his body turns to dust!

(With these exclamations, Hebi uses up her last traces of energy. She passes out, reverting to her human form as she does. Cyborg stares at her for a bit, then walks away.)

Cyborg: We always get the weird ones… What happened to the good old days when crime was just a bunch of punks stealing a car? That'd at least be easy… anyway, looks like my biggest priority is finding Medic…sorry guys, but if I keep this poison in my system, I wouldn't be much help anyway.

(At the village gates, Terra, Breezy, and Raven dismount from Ushima's back. Raven hovers over to the blackened hole in the entrance, eyeing it critically.)

Raven: Oh yeah. Starfire's been here, alright.

(The great ox transforms back into the muscular human.)

Ushima: Little friends try not to get hurt. Ushima must help Usagi. Must help Nezumi. Good luck to little friends!

(The giant turns, shifting back into his animal body, and charging down the slope. Breezy waves to his retreating back.)

Breezy: Bye, Mr. Giant! Thank you for the ride!

Terra: So…where is everybody? Where should we start looking?

(By way of answer, the sound of an explosion is heard, and a thin pillar of black smoke is seen rising close to the Kosetsu mansion.)

Raven: Well, if I had one guess…

(The three girls take to the air, flying into the ruined village as quickly as they can. Back near the alleyways, Kenji stares down at Robin's still form for a few seconds more before dragging her forearm across her eyes and turning to leave.)

Kenji: S-so…that's that, I s-suppose…even if he w-was a kid…

(She pulls out a black handkerchief patterned in white bones and blows her nose. Before she gets two steps further, however, she stops in disbelief at a sudden voice.)

Robin: And just where…do you think _you're _going? I'm not done with you. I was just shocked for a second, that's all.

(Kenji turns so fast, she almost cricks her neck. Robin is climbing to his feet, bleeding from the multiple punctures on his chest, but not really seeming hurt.)

Kenji: Impossible…you couldn't have survived! I pierced you from every side!

Robin: Oh, it hurt, alright. I haven't felt pain on that level for a while now. But…

(He reaches back, grabbing at the neck of his winter uniform, tugging at something. After a moment, the cape of his usual uniform billows out in the wind.)

Robin: I was wearing my normal outfit underneath; it's cold on this mountain, after all, so I wanted the extra warmth. You see this cape? It's partially made of titanium; your fur never had a chance of piercing it.

(Kenji's jaw drops, making her look, amusingly enough, like a panting dog.)

Robin: Maybe your frontal attack _might've_ worked…but I've been fighting a lot with this really annoying guy back home, recently. I hate his guts, but I suppose I owe Damien some thanks; all those fights against him were great training, and it's paying off for me now!

(Robin tears the rest of his winter uniform away and stands in his usual clothes. He picks up his staff from the snow, spins it, and strikes a ready stance.)

Robin: Now…let's try this again.

(Kenji snaps out of her trance as Robin attacks. She dodges the first swing, blocks the second with her claws, then growls as she snaps at the staff, once more catching it tightly in her teeth. She lets out a series of snarls as Robin uses both hands to try pulling his weapon free, while alternating his feet with rapid kicks to Kenji's midsection. Finally, Kenji tosses her head hard and pulls the staff away, this time crunching down hard and snapping it in two. She then follows through with a fast spinning kick that knocks Robin backwards into a snowdrift. She growls again, raising a clawed fist to finish the battle, then catches the grin on Robin's face. Only now do her canine ears attune to the beeping sound coming from her midriff. Glancing down, she sees, lodged between a group of her fur spines, a single disc-shaped weapon.)

Kenji: Nice work on planting this, but don't you remember? This exploding toy can't hurt me.

Robin: Good thing then; that one doesn't exactly explode.

(At that instant, the disc gives off a blinding flash of blue light. When it dims, Kenji is frozen in place in a block of ice.)

Robin: That should hold you until this is over. I'll come thaw you out later.

(Robin makes to walk past Kenji's frozen body. As he does, however, the ice suddenly begins to groan. Robin turns, and just barely has time to duck as Kenji shatters the block surrounding herself and aims another clawed swipe.)

Kenji: So. Hoping the weather up here would be enough to keep me frozen? You shouldn't count on such tactics unless you can be sure of their outcome, Robin.

Robin: True…but it might just end this after all! Wanna find out!?

Kenji: Huh?

(Robin dashes forward, aiming another fast punch. Kenji shakes her head.)

Kenji: Must I show you again?

(Kenji let's the blow come, expecting her still-hardened fur to protect her. This time, however, as soon as Robin's fist connects, the fur immediately shatters, allowing the full force of the punch to go through. Before Kenji can wonder about how this is possible, a second punch lands, shattering another section of armor. Robin follows with a kick, then, as Kenji is still reeling, he throws a second disc. This one is indeed the exploding type. Without her armor-like fur, Kenji immediately succumbs, crashing to the ground as her transformation reverses. Robin stands over her, breathing heavily.)

Robin: No matter how hard it is, hair is still hair. Once it's frozen, it's as brittle as glass. You should have remembered that. Anyway, I don't have the time to be playing with the enemy's pet. I have friends who need my help. See ya.

(Robin turns to leave, but stops as he feels a hand gripping his ankle. He glances back to see that Kenji is awake once more, glaring at him with a look of desperation.)

Kenji: No…not yet…not until I…kill you…it's…it's the only way…the only way I can…

(She dissolves into light sobs, still holding tightly to Robin's leg. Curious, Robin decides to hold back just a bit longer.)

Robin: Listen, I don't know what your master promised, but even if you were in a condition to kill me right now, there's nothing that could possibly be worth it. Especially since you don't really seem to want me dead.

(Kenji squeezes her eyes shut and the tears spill faster.)

Kenji: What…what would you know…? You don't understand…this pain…you could never possibly…

Robin: Try me. What's so important that you're ready to kill for it?

(Kenji sobs a couple more times, then does her best to calm down. Seeing that Robin is not going to attack her any further, she assumes a sitting position against the closest wall.)

Kenji: (sigh) I didn't want to do this, Robin. I didn't want to fight you. You're still basically a child. And, more than anything, I love kids.

Robin: Well…then…why do this at all!? Why go along with something that forces you to do what you hate!?

Kenji: For the sake of my desire.

Robin: Yeah. You mentioned that earlier. Just what is this "desire" of yours?

(Kenji looks up at him with a serious face.)

Kenji: A child of my own. I want to have a baby.

(Robin takes a step back, clearly not expecting this answer. He collects himself rather quickly, however.)

Robin: So, why bother with this!? If you want to have a child, then go ahead!

(Kenji gives him a look as if he'd just suggested that she try flapping her arms and flying while she was at it.)

Kenji: Do you really think…I'd go to all this trouble if I could!?

(Robin raises his eyebrows.)

Robin: What do you mean?

Kenji: I'd always wanted to raise a son or daughter of my own, Robin. It's been my deepest wish for years, ever since I reached marrying age. You see, years ago, I liven far from here in Southern Japan. It was back in my home village, when I was eighteen years old, that there was an outbreak of a horrible fever. Thankfully, the rest of my family was spared; I was the only one in my household to catch it. Unfortunately, I seemed particularly susceptible to the illness. For weeks, I was close to death. My parents did everything possible; the best medicines, the most brilliant physicians…we sank into poverty trying to find a cure. Even so, it was two months before I finally got well again. But as a result…my body has been permanently afflicted. I was left completely sterile, prevented from ever having a child of my own.

(Kenji brushes away a few tears at the painful memory.)

Robin: And your Master…he promised you a way out?

Kenji: Yes. Master Sarujima seeks to steal the healing power of the clan Igaku. With it, he has promised to heal my body, so that I may have my wish. In exchange, I promised my loyalty, and consented to take on the powers of the Dog. Now that I've failed here…it's hopeless…

(Kenji sheds a few more tears while Robin looks over at the mansion with a thoughtful expression.)

Robin: (thinking) Medic's powers…so that's it…if someone who has this much power already gains the ability to heal…It's over for this village, and probably all of Japan. We can't let that happen…

(He glances back at Kenji.)

Robin: You know he'd never actually keep that promise, don't you? I've seen his type before; he'd have you fighting for him until you died, and never keep his end of the deal.

Kenji: I know that! I'm not stupid! But some hope was better than nothing! What choice did I have!?

Robin: Tell me…why didn't you just talk to the Igaku clan? Couldn't they have summoned the one with their gift, and had him heal you?

Kenji: I have no status of my own…I could never approach those of such noble blood, begging to be healed. It was different with Master; he came to _me_ with an offer.

Robin: Well, I don't know how the "status" works around here, but I have met my friend's family. They're very nice people. I'm sure that if you asked our friend, the one you call Akira, he'd be more than willing to help you. When this is over, we can ask him together.

Kenji: What!? But…Master is so powerful…how can you be sure you will win!?

Robin: You can never be sure of winning. But it's a lot easier if you're just trying to make sure the other side loses.

(Kenji considers this, then speaks slowly.)

Kenji: You can really stop Sarujima?

Robin: I don't see any reason not to try.

(Kenji pauses for a second, thinking things out, then clenches a fist.)

Kenji: Alright. If you can really win this, then I'll just trust in that. I will do nothing further to you or your allies, Robin. I renounce my position in this Clan, here and now.

Robin: Thanks. I've gotta go now; my friends are gonna need my help.

Kenji: Good-bye Robin……….and good luck.

(As Robin takes off, the view shifts over to Snap, following his instincts and snapping from place to place, searching for his sister, and talking to himself.)

Snap: Not like I'm worried, mind….just a bit uneasy is all…I mean if you get killed, what'll I tell Mum? Not here either…

(He clicks his fingers, glances around, then almost trips over his feet to find himself right next to Starfire.)

Snap: Oh, bloody hell, don't do that! Blimey, my heart's goin' that fast…

Starfire: Oh! Young friend, I did not expect to see you here!

Snap: Yeah, well…just thought I'd pop in, see if you needed any help…

Starfire: You are most courageous, young Snap, but I believe we are already victorious. Our enemy has not reappeared.

Snap: Oh…well…well done then, I guess… (frowns) Bollocks…and I haven't gotten to fight yet…

Starfire: Young friend, I notice that you are not becoming on the edge in my presence. You are feeling all right?

Snap: What? Oh, that's nothing. I must be getting used to you. It took me awile to quit blushing around Frost and Breezy as well.

(Penny notices her brother and starts to dash over.)

Penny: Alastor! Good, you're here! Can you transport us to where the others are?

Snap: Is that _all_ the use you see in me!? Honestly, I go to the trouble of coming to help and everything, and this is my thanks!? I ought to go ahead and-!

(At that moment, there is a booming shout that seems to come from every direction at once.)

Gobuta: _Ino no Kido- Sokonashide Uzumaki!!_ (Path of the Boar- Bottomless Vortex)

(The ground begins to tremble, as if there were an earthquake. Starfire quickly takes to the air, while Snap teleports to a rooftop. As everyone watches, the ground begins to shirt around, moving in a pattern that seems similar to…)

Snap: It's a whirlpool! It's all being sucked down! He's underground!

(The snow, dirt, and debris all begin to get pulled in. Penny, seeing that she needs to retreat to safer ground starts to dash away from the shifting land, and finds herself caught. Glancing down, she sees that a section of the ground has flowed over her foot, rooting her in place as she is drawn closer to the nexus of the spiral.)

Penny: Oh…no! Of all times for the one-in-ten rule to have my number…!

(The vortex speeds up, dragging her even closer. Penny looks up, finally spotting her brother on the rooftop.)

Penny: Alastor! Help! Pull me out of here!

(Snap spots the problem and is just about to click his fingers when the vortex suddenly stops. At that moment, the ground shatters on either side of Penny, and a pair of monstrous jaws, covered in bristly brown hair, appear around her. The upper jaw also sports some wicked-looking tusks.)

Snap: Penny…?

(After a moment that seems to last for years, the jaws close over Penny's head and retract into the ground. There is a loud swallowing noise, then silence.)

Starfire: Penny!

(Gobuta pulls himself out of the hole, licking his lips. His entire body is covered with the disgusting hair, his nose has pushed out and fused with his upper lip, and four of his fingers have also melted together in the semblance of hooves, giving him two thick fingers and a thumb on each hand.)

Gobuta: Ahhh…that was a good one. The most prominent taste is…earl grey tea. Small hint of cream, two sugars. Most delicious.

(Snap hasn't moved. From his blank expression, he seems to have gone into shock. The only part of him that is moving is his right hand which is opening and closing, each time clenching into an even tighter fist.)

Gobuta: Well, that was nice, but I don't feel full just yet. Still room for…

(He glances up.)

Gobuta: Something exotic and spicy. With a side of fresh shrimp. Of course, that won't fill me either… My stomach dissolves anything within it at fifty times the normal speed. Oh well, I suppose it's worth- ugh!

(At that instant, his tusked mouth snaps shut as he receives the heel of a foot right in the snout, immediately setting his nose bleeding for the second time. He looks up to see the attacker, and finds only an empty road before him. After an instant, his spine takes a hit, this time from a fist, knocking him forward onto his face. He immediately gets up, turning around, and is greeted with a fast barrage of punches that are hammering every part of his broad face at once. Through the pain, and the blinding speed of the blows, he can now just make out his attacker. Snap is in front of the pig-man, laying into him with all the power he can manage. Tears are streaming from his eyes, which have taken the insane fury of a man possessed. Gobuta tries to counter the attack with a strike of his own. Snap dodges to the side, then seizes the extended arm and smashes it over his knee with a loud crack. Gobuta screams in pain, but it is drowned out by a yell from Snap, a yell that actually sounds even more agonized.)

Snap: Give back my sister!

(He snaps his fingers and disappears, appearing some ten feet above his round target. He flips several times in midair, then extends his leg, driving his heel into the back of the tusked head.)

Snap: Right now! Spit out my sister! Give Penny back, or I swear I'll kill you right here!

(He follows by teleporting to the front of his target, and driving his knee deep into Gobuta's massive gut.)

Snap: Are you listening!? Cough her up! Or I'll rip you open and take her! _With my bare hands!_

(Gobuta flies back and skids to a halt in the snow. He slowly gets up, coughing out a few spatters of blood. He glares over at Snap, who is panting heavily from his fast attacks.)

Gobuta: Weren't you listening? That girl is probably dissolved by now. Nothing that enters my stomach ever comes out alive.

(There is an almost audible shattering sound, then a truly audible loud click, and Gobuta is sent flying to the side, a huge, foot-shaped indent in the side of his face. After he lands, it can be seen that the entire left side of his face has swollen horribly around the freshly-broken jawbone. The left-side tusk has snapped completely off.)

Snap: She's not dead! I know my sister! She won't die from that! One way or another, you're giving Penny back to me!!

(He takes off running as Gobuta climbs to his feet. With a click of his hand, Snap is right under the porcine ninja.)

Snap: If my own strength can't do it…Oy! Starfire! Catch!

(Snap makes a wide spinning motion with his hands, sending Gobuta flying. Picking up on the idea, Starfire's eyes fill with green light as she shoots towards the ninja like a missile. Almost upon him, Starfire pulls back one hand, covering it in thermal energy. She thrusts it forward and down at an angle, and the punch hit's home, driving so deep into the massive stomach, that it's owner almost folds in two. Gobuta gags as he freezes in the air for a moment, then careens downward, back into the same crater where Penny had planted him. He coughs twice, then gags loudly before his mouth expands and something large and silver is vomited out. Lucky Penny tumbles through the snow, apparently fully intact, but covered completely in spit. She is also still completely awake, made known as she rises into a sitting position to survey herself.)

Penny: Oh…this…this is just right nasty! Ugh! It's not enough I'm clinging to the inside of some bloated git's insides to keep from falling into his stomach juice, but I still wind up covered in slobber and smelling like the aftermath of Frost's breakfast! Okay, that's it, the votes have been collected, and this is officially the most foul situation I've ever been landed in!

(Snap appears at her side with a loud crack, his face apparently dried of tears in a great hurry.)

Snap: Penny! You're alright!

Penny: 'Course I am, just supremely revolted…getting swallowed by swine; how much worse could my lack of luck for a moment get!?

(Before either of them can say anything, however, Gobuta does the impossible by once again rising to his feet, although moving with a heavy stagger. As he speaks, the words are distorted somewhat by his broken jaw.)

Gobuta: Misherable brats…! I'll gill you all! I'll eed your bodiesh ad serve my Mashter wid your headsh!!

Snap: This prat just won't stay down! Hmm...

(He turns to his sister with a determined look.)

Snap: Come on, Sis!

Penny: Wha…?

Snap: Just follow my lead! Your luck should let you keep up!

(He clicks his fingers and vanishes, appearing behind Gobuta at an equal distance to where Penny is in front of him. Comprehension dawns in Penny's eyes.)

Penny: Of course…That technique Frost showed me three weeks back…Alastor was watching that, too, eh? Alright then!

(Penny stands, then, at the same instant, she and her brother begin a fast series of flips, heading straight for Gobuta. They reach him at the same instant, then both land on top of one of his shoulders, each of them drumming their feet rapidly as if doing a fast march-in-place. In perfect unison, the two jump down, Snap to the front, and Penny to the back, then each delivers a hard, upward kick to the massive body.)

Penny: Starfire! Get overhead!

(Starfire moves to comply, while the force of the two kicks has sent Gobuta up about ten feet above the rooftops. Penny and Snap separate, each jumping atop a smaller house, then both leap out so that they are right above Gobuta, spinning their bodies in a rapid series of flips.

Penny: _Hyoga no Ken_ Style…

Snap: Team Attack!

(The two come out of their flips, Snap upside-down in the air, his sister rightside-up, and both initiate the final step. Penny drives her foot into the colossal stomach while Snap's partially-gloved fist digs in beside it.)

Together: Avalanche from Twin Peaks!!

(Gobuta goes flying down, landing in the crater for a third time. His back arches as he coughs up another bloody fountain.)

Snap: Starfire, now!

(High above, Starfire charges up both hands, then fires a mighty Starbolt, hurling it downward at twice the speed of the first one she threw in this battle. Gobuta is just starting to get up when it connects, engulfing his body in an explosion of green light. After the dust and snow settle, the fat ninja is seen on his back in the soot-blackened crater, both eyes blanked out. Snap lets out a sigh and teleports himself and Penny back to the ground. Starfire lands next to them.)

Starfire: Now…we are most definitely victorious.

Penny: Indeed. Thanks, by the way, Star. If not for you, I'd be pig-feed by this point.

Starfire: Actually…you have your brother to thank for that.

Penny: What!?

Starfire: Yes. It was Snap who made it all possible. He fought very hard to save you from the moment you disappeared.

(Penny turns, about to confirm this from Snap, but stops at the sight greeting her.)

Penny: Alastor…? What…what is it?

(Penny's normally sarcastic and rough-spoken brother is staring at her with eyes that are brimming over with tears, and his whole body is shaking.)

Penny: Are you alri-?

(Before she can finish, Snap has broken down, grabbing her in a tight hug and sobbing hysterically into the front of her outfit. He tries to speak, stuttering occasionally as his sobs get in the way.)

Snap: Penny…I-I'm really sorry…You c-c-c-could have died, and I j-just didn't move f-fast enough…

(He breaks off into more crying. Penny seems taken aback, then puts on an understanding smile as she returns the hug.)

Penny: Oh, don't worry about that…Hey, come on, look, I'm fine. Just relax, your big sister's not going anywhere. I've got to look after you, don't I? Come on, Alastor, settle down, you're a man, aren't you?

(Snap manages to control himself, then gives a half-hearted frown.)

Snap: Don't call me by that name. How many times do I have to tell you?

Penny: Oh, honestly, what's the use in avoiding your own real name? It's pointless, Alastor.

Snap: Oh? Certain of that, are you…Penelope?

(Penny cringes, then gives a tight-lipped smile to her brother as she ruffles his hair.)

Penny: All right, you win. Snap it is.

(Meanwhile, many miles away, Usagi and Nezumi are just reaching the area where Usagi's parents reside.)

Nezumi: "So, this is the place?"

Usagi: "Yes…I h-hope we are not to l-late…"

Nezumi: "Don't worry, I'm with you. It's just a few dozen assassins; we can handle this. Besides, this is a great excuse to meet your parents!"

(The rabbit girl blushes deeply.)

Usagi: "Um…I s-s-suppose…"

(Once they get close to the small grocery store, it is clear that something is not right. The front window is shattered, and men wearing full-body black ninja uniforms are lying everywhere outside. Usagi gives a frightened squeak.)

Usagi: "N-no…we were not fast enough…already, Sarujima had sent his assassins…"

(Just as she is about to break down crying, Nezumi turns to her with a quizzical look.)

Nezumi: "Hey…Usagi-chan? Are either of your parents trained to fight? Because these guys look like they were beaten down pretty hard."

Usagi: "W-what…? No…both of m-my parents are just simple grocers. They don't know anything about fighting…"

(Just then, the front door of the store, which is stuck with about eight types of shuriken, creaks open, and two people step out into the light. One is a bony man wearing grey sweat pants, a blank white shirt, and a _haramaki_ sash around his waist. The other is a lady who looks a great deal like Usagi, including the over-long bangs. The only real difference is that her hair is dull grey. Usagi immediately reacts.)

Usagi: "Mom! Dad! You're alive!"

(Usagi rushes over, face streaming tears, and seizes the two of them in a tight hug. Both are looking quite surprised.)

Yuka: "Usagi? This is quite a surprise…I hadn't expected to see you here."

Haruji: "Indeed. But then, your mother and I have been receiving quite a few unexpected guests today."

(Nezumi steps closer.)

Nezumi: "So many assassins…how did you survive?"

Haruji: "Oh, now that was a scary moment. These men came in from nowhere, saying that we were to be killed by their great master's order."

Yuka: "If not for that last-minute rescue, we'd be dead for sure. And the one who saved us…I haven't seen such skill in a long time…how many years has it been?"

Usagi: "Rescue? Who? Who was it that saved you?"

Haruji: "Oh, our guest should be coming out soon. Ah… here we are."

(Behind Usagi's parents, a shadow begins to emerge from the doorway. As the figure steps into the light, Nezumi's squinted eyes actually shoot wide open and he begins to sweat and tremble on the spot. Usagi goes dead quiet, then shifts to full rabbit form and leaps into Nezumi's arms, where she buries her face and quivers.)

Nezumi: "You got that right, Usagi-chan…we're gonna die…"

--Oooh...yet another mysterious figure. That'll probably be quite interesting.But not til' later on! Next chapter, Beast Boy fans should get a huge charge out of the battle between everyone's favorite green teen and the Intermediate leader. In regards to reveiws, I invite you to offer them if you wish, but please don't feel that you must. After looking at some of my past posts, I am embarrassed to see the kind of jerk I have been about demanding that my work get reveiwed. I am striving to be a better person about it, and so I shall no longer just assume that reveiws are deserved for everything that I submit. The rating change is a result of much prodding by my crewmates, who thought that some of the more graphic descriptions of violent action were getting a bit over the top. Personally, I thought the T rating was fine; teenagers these days should be able to handle some pretty scary stuff. More than most would give them credit for. But...who be a humble pirate to argue? Until next time, friends, with hopes that I don't take quite so long again! - The Cap'n --


End file.
